Leia Vader
by Cariel
Summary: Princess Leia is abducted from Alderaan and raised by Vader. Will he find Luke as well? Time will tell. AU.
1. Sanctioned Kidnapping

_I want to hold you  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
And I want to show you  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you  
And I'll always love you  
The way that a father should love his daughter _

_'We have located your daughter_,' Vader recalled an officer informing him. Anakin would never forget that day for as long as he lived. Those simple words echoed in his mind, filling his heart with the first rays of hope since he first learn his angel was going to have a baby. How quickly everything had fallen apart and Vader was loathed to think about it even now. The memory of Padmé's death was still fresh in his mind as was the belief that their baby was lost. Even now he could still remember sound of his wife's laughter, how she teased him for suggesting they were having a girl when she was so certain they were going to have a boy.

_'It's a mother's intuition,'_ she had teased him gently.

He just smiled and let his fingers dance over her swollen belly, enjoying the gentle life that grew within her. He had always wanted children and the thought of it becoming a reality was almost too good to be true. In the end it was, or so he believed, until that fateful day when word reached him that Naboo security was trying to hide the fact the former queen was pregnant. Deep in mourning over the loss of his family, Vader initially didn't want to hear the news and proceeded to kill two of his officers for attempting to tell. It was only when the third messenger told him that they had located his daughter that Anakin found the control to keep from murdering the man on the spot.

Even after hearing the news, the Sith Lord was hesitant and didn't want to believe what he was told. But to his immense joy, through many complications, threats, and death, Vader finally found what he sought. Despite his fears for the worse the facts proved that he was indeed a father. Though the details of her transference to Alderaan remained shrouded in mystery, Anakin knew that his old mentor played a role. Even now, the thought made his blood boil.

Knowing his rage would do little now but tear open old wounds, Anakin focused his attentions on finding the finest bounty hunters he could get his hands onto. It bore mixed results but in the end one was chosen and had only been recently sent to collect his little princess, as his attempts to publicly reclaim her had been refused by his master. Sidious was sceptical that Leia really was his daughter and was more of the mindset that they had more important things to do than child mind and raise a baby. They could collect her when she was older was the most viable, yet utterly unacceptable, answer given by the elder Sith Lord. Furious at his Master's lack of understanding, Anakin as always took things into his own hands and was now waiting to see the results.

* * *

Alderaan. In all her life, Dormé had only visited three planets off of her homeworld of Naboo. The first time was in service of the senator and now, in what was expected to be her final time, to avoid memories of the senator and separate herself completely from that life. After the death of Padmé, Dormé found herself out of work and with no place to go. She didn't want to return to her hometown of Uriash, for the ill memories it brought her, yet she had no way of supporting herself. The severance pay from the queen was hardly enough to live in Theed on for very long. 

After putting out advertisements and interviewing, Dormé began to think there was nothing available to her and nearly consigned to return to the factories in Uriash where she spent most of her childhood creating textiles for the affluent. Thankfully, the Queen of Alderaan requested an interview with her and soon she was on a transport to the planet.

Soon it became clear that her duties, thankfully, would have nothing to do with the political arena. She had in fact been employed to care for the queen's offspring, an infant girl named Leia. Though Dormé's knowledge of younglings was minimal, she took to the girl and having always secretly wanted children, found it came naturally to her.

As weeks turned into months, Princess Leia's primary caretaker got to know the other handmaidens and servants in the palace. There were a few that gossiped quite heavily and though Dormé rarely paid mind to it, couldn't help but overhear certain things. She heard that the queen hadn't been able to have children for many years, she also heard things about the Jedi and the war, things about a rebellion against the Empire, and that Prince Bail's affections for the queen surpassed the queen's for him. Much of this was filtered into the back of her head, for she was so consumed with the passing of her mistress and the guilt at having not been there to die in her stead.

In time for the princess's first introduction to Alderaanian society, there were rumours of bounty hunters trying to kidnap her and the security in the princess's wing was increased three times. Dormé was asked to sleep in her chambers, rather than in her own room and she had no qualms with this direct order from the queen. Leia had rapidly become Dormé's life. It was as though she thought of the princess as a reincarnation of her beloved mistress. There was no mistaking the similarities in the infants features: her facial structure, her dark hair and eyes…yet part of Dormé also wished the princess was her own daughter.

Barely a month old, Leia cried a lot and Dormé had a hard time finding out ways to calm her, to usher her back in the world of dreams. It was as though she only had nightmares. Had Dormé known the child was Force sensitive, she would have realised the effect the household had on the little one, how all the stress and ill thoughts made her miserable. It seemed the only time she was peaceful was when she was isolated in her bedchamber with Dormé singing to her and this is what occupied the bulk of Dormé's time.

On the evening the day after the princess's introduction to the people of Alderaan, a bounty hunter was spotted in the capital city. However, it was only a diversion. The true bounty hunter had already scoped out the palace under the guise of being a diplomat the day before. Now within the palace and on the elite wing, he stole past guards and security holos, stealthily making his way to the secret passageway leading into the princess's bedchamber.

Leia was asleep in the crib while Dormé dosed on the couch nearby. However, she awoke sensing mal-intent and cried loudly.

Dormé jumped up, grabbing her sword to attack the intruder.

The bounty hunter shot at the sword, causing Dormé to lose her grip on it, though deflecting blaster bolts which scorched the wall.

'Don't—' Dormé protested, leaping in front of the bounty hunter.

'Out of the way,' the bounty hunter hissed, pushing her away from the cradle.

'No—' Dormé tried to wrestle with the bounty hunter.

He kicked and shoved her, his boot colliding with her midsection in a blow that did more than just knock the wind from her. It felt as though she broke a hip bone.

'Why are you doing this?' she gasped out, struggling to her feet once more, while reaching for her blade.

'Vader's paying me a lot of money for retrieving his child,' he said, grabbing the baby.

His child? Despite the pain, Dormé couldn't help recalling the truth of the queen's inability to have children. Could she have stooped so low as to steal a child? 'You won't escape without my help,' Dormé informed him before he had a chance to leave the room.

'What are you talking about?!'

Rushed footsteps echoed in the hallways, quickly approaching the princess's room.

'They're coming.'

'Why should I believe you.'

'I go where the child goes. I don't care where, but you're taking me with you.'

'Lady Dormé?! Is everything all right in there?'

Footsteps echoed in the secret passageway that the bounty hunter originally took to enter the chamber. He looked frantically around, while Leia wailed.

'You can't take care of her without my help,' Dormé insisted. 'At least until we get to this Vader person, all right?'

Without options, the bounty hunter finally gave in. 'Fine, I don't care.'

Dormé showed him to another secret passageway and fought against the pain as she ran to his ship at the highest speed she could manage. She knew she had to make sure Leia remained safe. It was the only thing keeping what little of her soul was left alive.

As the bounty hunter powered up the ship, he gave her the baby and Dormé fell into a restless unconsciousness with the infant in her arms, unaware she had been bleeding for quite some time.

* * *

Rushing to the hanger bay where the bounty hunter return Vader demanded to know where his daughter was being kept and if she was all right. 

The bounty hunter motioned for the Sith Lord to join him to the ship.

Anakin rushed forward, hoping to finally see Leia. What he hadn't expected to see what a pool of blood collecting at his feet that came from a series of crimson rivers leading to a heavily wounded young woman holding a baby tightly wrapped in a blanket. His eyes widen in horror as he believed the blood to have come from the baby, for the blanket was soaked and was no longer the pastel blue, but crimson.

Panic flooded his thoughts and instincts took over as he grabbed the man by the throat and immediately broke his neck in a fit of sorrow and rage. But before his mind had a chance to register that Leia was anything but dead, the bounty hunter's body was falling to the ground lifeless. It was also only then that he could hear Leia's ear-piercing cry, having awoken far from home in a very dark and cold place.

If panic had etched his thoughts before, it had long since turned to elation and then fear. He knew nothing of babies and had no idea how to stop his daughter from crying, nevermind how to tend wounds.

One of his officers swiftly called a medic and promptly approached the Sith Lord to inform him what he had done.

Still too stunned by the turn of events and the fact his daughter was possibly dying, Vader could only nod weakly in reply.

The medics were quick to arrive and the Sith Lord learnt that the blood belonged to the young woman, not his daughter. Another sigh of relief would have been given if his mask permitted it. At the doctor's insistence, Vader had the petite woman taken away to the medlab as well as his daughter. Following them closely, Anakin struggled to make sense of his thoughts and the rush of emotions. He didn't care what had happened to the handmaiden, despite the fact he knew he should care. In reality, she would be his only link and guide when it came to matters pertaining to Leia. His concern for his daughter on the other hand was another entirely and he was soon driving the head doctor mad with questions about her condition. To his relief and joy, Leia was all right. As Anakin studied his sleeping daughter in one of the rooms, his eyes couldn't help but drift to the next where surgeons and med droids worked feverishly on the wounded young woman.

The medics were quick to assess the handmaiden's condition, finding that the woman had been about two months pregnant. Due to the fracturing of her hip bone, she lost the baby. They swiftly sought to stop her bleeding and repair her broken hip, which had been made worse by her run to the bounty hunter's ship.

* * *

A few hours later, Dormé awoke, slightly hazy from the lingering medicine in her system. 'Leia?' she murmured, hardly registering or caring that she was in a medical facility, for her sole concern was the infant. 

A medical droid informed her that the baby was resting nearby and in perfect health.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Dormé closed her eyes, thanking the gods the princess was all right and near. The bounty hunter hadn't forced them apart. However, the droid went on to inform her about her current state. Dormé didn't believe the machine. 'Why would you say such a thing?!' she gasped, appalled that it would lie to her like this.

Not caring about the human's emotional reaction, the droid just affirmed its findings once more to which Dormé balked in horror. Two months... There had been so many times she hadn't used protection of any kind over the years and she hadn't ever gotten pregnant. She knew it had to have been after her mistress's death when she was grieving and trying to find something to keep her alive inside. She didn't know who the father had been and frankly didn't care. But the baby, her baby, her own baby...

The remaining dull ache in her now healed hip was nothing compared to the pain she felt over the loss of this little one she hadn't even known about. Overwhelmed from the events of the day, Dormé didn't hear anything the droid said about needing to rest and recover. She stumbled over to the glass where she could see Leia resting in the next room and it was then she succumbed to her sorrow. Leia could have had a friend to play with, she thought. Leia could have been a surrogate older sister.

* * *

Anakin listened with much disinterest as the med droid spoke of its findings with him. His daughter was perfectly fine, though obviously upset at events that had transpired. The Sith Lord hardly cared about the strange woman who had arrived with Leia and would have in all honesty killed her had it not been for his need to have someone near to tend to the baby. 

'There is something else you should know, sir,' the med droid stated in its usual calm tones.

Vader frowned as he folded his arms. 'If it's about Leia—'

'No, sir, it's about the child's mistress and her pregnancy,' the med droid continued.

Anakin looked blankly at the droid.

'We did everything we could but we were unable to save the baby,' it concluded.

Vader furrowed his brow in confusion. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'It is standard medical procedure,' was the only reply given.

Anakin snorted and rolled his eyes. 'That's nice. Just because I'm Leia's father doesn't mean I'm the father of her child as well. It isn't my problem. I don't even know the woman,' he said in annoyance before thinking about his own situation and of the possible father who had just lost their child. Frowning, he returned his attentions to the droid as he quickly ordered. 'Don't tell the father, whoever he is. I think that is something he will need to hear from her personally.'

The droid stared at Vader briefly before continuing in its clipped tones, 'The pregnancy was terminated in its early stages with the mother unaware of her condition. The father, I theorize, is unaware.'

'Then it's best he doesn't ever learn of it. If that fool woman has any sense in her head she won't tell him either,' Anakin snapped as in a rare moment he couldn't help but feel pity for the mysterious father and the loss he had unwittingly experienced. However, this brought back too many memories and soon the Sith Lord was departing to the room where his daughter was kept in the hopes of clinging onto the present so as to ignore the pain of the past.

* * *

After grieving the loss of the child she didn't know she was carrying, Dormé was filled with renewed, fierce vigour to protect and care for Leia. Ignoring the incessant warbling of the medical droid that insisted she needed to rest, Dormé slipped into the adjoining room, pulling the infant into her arms. 

Fresh tears came to her eyes as she held Leia, but out of gratitude that wherever they were, they were together. Though still weak from the loss of blood and with the pain returning from the medicine wearing off, Dormé was content with the little one in her arms.

Leia's mouth was partially opening and Dormé listened to her as she breathed. It was as though the little one had the ability to return purpose to her. 'I'm sorry you won't have a friend to play with,' Dormé whispered to her.

Approaching the medlab, the Sith Lord found his thoughts growing nervous and antsy. He wanted so desperately to see his daughter, to hold her and comfort her in what way he could. But as the Sith Lord approached the room where Leia was being kept, he soon found another had already taken the task of tending to his daughter.

In silence, he watched as the petite woman held the young princess in her arms as though she were the baby's mother instead of the senator who died at his hands. The memory brought tears to his eyes and for a moment in time, he was grateful for the mask that hid the emotions he wished he could just erase. Blinking them away quickly, Anakin watched them for a moment through the glass before silently entering the room.

Sensing a darkness approaching, Leia's rest was disturbed and she fidgeting making unappreciative grumbles as she awoke.

Dormé looked up from the infant in her arms, protective of her. She didn't know who the masked man was or what he was doing there. She didn't think he was a doctor, more likely another bounty hunter and this angered her more than made her fearful, especially after knowing it was a bounty hunter who had caused her miscarriage.

Leia made every effort with her uncooperative limbs to move away from the scary person and when she because frustrated, she cried, trying to tell her mother to get them away.

Anakin studied the young woman with curiosity in mind. He was appreciative of the fact she bore no hint of fear towards him. While most would cower at the sight of him, this rather fragile and exhausted looking figure was hardly daunted. In fact, she seemed downright annoyed that he was here. While this was amusing it was also a bit unnerving for reasons he couldn't say. It was as though she knew something about Anakin and that she was holding it over his head. In this case, it was the small bundle of life that was crying and expressing her concerns in Dormé's arms.

'It's OK, I won't let them hurt you,' Dormé whispered to Leia as the man watched her. Realising she was in no position to inflict harm on anyone let alone in a condition to protect them, Dormé stood her ground. 'What planet is this? Who are you?'

At the small woman's questions, Vader folded his arms and raised a brow beneath his mask. 'If you don't know who I am, then you're an even bigger fool than I thought,' he stated smoothly, feeling a tinge of insult at the fact he hadn't been recognised. At the same time, there was a sense of relief at the fact that the reasons she wasn't intimidated was because she didn't know him.

With this towering figure of a man, whom she assumed was another bounty hunter, calling her a fool, Dormé's fury only increased. How dare he call her a fool! But before she had a chance to tell him he was scaring Leia, he told her his identity.

'I am known as Darth Vader and the little one in your arms is my daughter.'

'Oh,' Dormé replied, only now having slight difficulty finding her voice.

However, Leia had no trouble with her pipes as she continued protesting loudly wanting the evil to go away.

'Well, if you're Vader, then go ahead and take off that silly mask and greet your daughter properly. You're scaring her half to death with that thing on.'

Between his daughters weeping and Dormé's snap reply, the Sith Lord felt his patience wearing thin. 'Don't you think I would take off my mask if I could?' he growled before glancing away as in reality every ounce of him was dying to see his daughter with his own eyes. 'They say that Leia is fine and can leave the medlabs. I've been told you are not. If I am to make proper introductions to my daughter, you'll either have to come with me to my chambers or have another who can handle a baby join me,' Vader snapped as he really didn't want to admit he was too scared to even hold Leia, nevermind take her back to his quarters.

'I am not leaving her,' Dormé sniffed in response to the towering form of Vader. She didn't care about her own health or safety, so long as she wasn't separated from Leia. With the upset baby in her arms, without hesitation, she took a step towards him, rubbing Leia's back.

Vader nodded slightly in reply as he turned away with the obvious intent of leading her to his personal quarters. 'Very well, this way then,' he simply replied unable now to ignore the hint of admiration felt at her actions. Though he didn't care that she had only a short time ago lost her own child, Anakin could tell she was quite weakened and was pleased that even now she placed duty over her own personal needs. Leading her to his chambers, which was thankfully near, the Sith Lord couldn't ignore Leia's weeping and felt guilty for it. He could only imagine the child's fear at being moved around so much and was grateful that he had taken the risk to have a nursery set up for her in his chambers. Until he saw the baby in the unconscious form of the handmaiden's arms, Anakin wasn't entirely certain his discovery that his child survival was real or just another lost hope.

As they entered his private chambers, Anakin realized another complication had risen. The handmaiden would need a place for rest and at this time, he had none save a few empty guest rooms used for visiting dignitaries he had to tolerate upon his master's command. Those were quite far away from the nursery and should Leia need her, then it would be a problem indeed. He didn't speak of this however to the handmaiden until he led her to the nursery. 'You are Leia's protector and guardian, are you not?' he stated rather than asked.

It wasn't until they were in the hallways that Dormé's pain hit her fully, but she made no complaints as she followed Vader. Once they entered his chambers and then the nursery, he stopped and spoke to her. Dormé winced slightly from ceasing movement, but nodded to his rhetorical question.

'I will have chambers designed for your use right away as my daughter may need your presence at any time and the guest wing is too far away for my liking. 'Until then, I will have one of the side rooms re-arranged to be your temporary living quarters,' Anakin concluded in cool but polite tones.

Living quarters meant this would be more than a few days, at least that's what it seemed to Dormé. She was very pleased with this and relief washed over her. She wouldn't put Leia in the crib until she had calmed down. And as much as her own body needed rest, she would not even sit down until she was given permission. She didn't want to make any mistakes that would cost her this position. Poor Leia still wasn't doing any better and Dormé kissed her cheeks, which seemed to help, at least temporarily as her cries were more sniffles now than ear-piercing shrieks.

Vader was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't even register the young woman's pain until he was speaking over Leia's tears. Her relief was evident as well and wasn't missed as he realized the reason for this was that she would be near his little princess. A hint of a smile etched onto his lips at the thought. A more perfect nanny, he couldn't have found if he tried. But then reminded of her pain once more, he decided it was best she did rest, lest her wounds cause her to falter in her duties. 'You should rest. There is a couch in the next room if you want to lay down. I will have one of the med droids come and tend to you further,' he stated before beginning to remove the outer layers of his helmet. It had yet to occur to him that he still didn't know her name.

Vader seemed to care more about Leia than her adoptive mother, Queen Breha. While Prince Bail had been attentive, the queen often had him off-planet, usually Coruscant for political duties, so Dormé was left as primary caretaker, but now it would seem that she would be able to share the responsibility. Dormé watched as the father began removing his armour, finding he was far younger than she had expected. 'Shall I leave her with you then, my lord?' she asked, unaware that he was second-in-command of the empire or a Sith.

Anakin froze at Dormé's suggestion and felt his heart jump into his throat. As much as he longed to hold Leia he was unfamiliar with such things and didn't dare chance it.

When their eyes met, Dormé's own held his gaze, finding something familiar about his blue eyes that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She had seen him before; she was absolutely certain. Eyes like that were not easily forgotten.

Her eyes were just like _hers_ and yet not at all. There was a fire in them that Padmé never had and an edge that marked she had seen much more than most in her short lifetime. This was strangely intriguing, but distracting as well and soon Anakin glanced away as he shook his head slightly. 'I...I think it would best if you, placed Leia in her cot,' he admitted quietly not wanting to explain his lack of experience with babies or the fact he wasn't entirely comfortable with his new limbs.

Dormé complied with her new master's orders, assuring the little one that she would be back soon and that it was time to rest. Though Leia protested, Dormé knew she would fall asleep soon and that it was safe to leave her in the protection of her father. She walked a bit slower, a with a stiffness marking her pain as she re-entered Vader's main chambers to lie down on the closest couch. Closing her eyes, she couldn't ignore the pain any longer, neither could she ignore that she had lost her baby. Without Leia in her arms, it was hard to find consolation in the fact Leia was alive and safe. She wondered if it would have been a little girl. She could still hear Leia crying and though she wanted to be there for her, she knew her daddy was there to care for her.

Vader watched in silence and took note of the woman's struggles but didn't interfere as he knew nothing of such matters when it came to tending to a baby. Once Dormé lay on the couch, the Sith Lord promptly went to comm one of the medical droids to return to his personal quarters immediately. Though he lacked the compassion necessary to understand Dormé's situation, her obvious physical pain was felt through the Force. When combined with Leia's weeping, Anakin found it hard to stay focused on much and it was with this in mind that he sought to tend to one of the girls complications.

The medical droid arrived fairly quickly and Anakin was quick to order it to tend to Dormé before silently departing to the nursery.

Dormé wasn't particularly keen on being examined again, but wasn't really in a position to object. She had torn some of the repairs from having left the medical wing too early. Without the aid of much in the way of pain relief the droid meticulously tended to repairs. She did her best to withhold crying out, grabbing a nearby pillow to muffle herself, and eventually passed out.

The child's weeping seemed to worsen upon his entry and Anakin felt shy because of it. Fear radiated off her in waves and it left the Sith Lord feeling incredibly shy and uncertain how to react. 'It's OK, Leia. You're safe now. You're home where you belong,' he whispered while shyly approaching the cot. Only after removing his gloves did Anakin risk even placing his hand onto the rims of the cot. He didn't dare try to touch his daughter, not just yet.

There was just something so pure, so innocent and fragile about her that left Vader feeling so unclean and even more unworthy. But she was his child of that he was certain and the thought that all of this was real filled his heart with such joy he had never known.

* * *

A/N: This is a new AU novel-length fic co-written by Cariel and Jody!  
Coming up, Vader learns about how to feed a baby... 


	2. Daddy's Scary Darkness

He couldn't say how long he had been watching the small bundle of life before him, nor could he really register the silent tears of humble joy that had trickled down his cheek. Though Leia was far from happy to be in her daddy's presence, the same couldn't be said of Anakin who took it all in with feelings of awe and utter joy. It was baffling, overwhelming, to even think that this small but perfect creation was a part of him. That he, so flawed, so broken, helped make this beautiful and fragile life. Leia was the name given to her by her late mother, the very woman he once called his wife and love. She was the very same woman he ruthlessly killed only weeks ago, much like he killed her foster parents mere days ago. This was behind him now from a past he'd rather forget, for the present was just far more inviting, as in this moment, Vader's entire universe consisted solely of this child, his child.

Just being able to watch her like this made everything he had gone through worth it. He would gladly endure the burns and wounds of Mustafar, the betrayal of his mentor and brother, even the death of his wife again if it meant this moment of joy would never end. Leia was home now, where she belonged, and never again would anyone take her away from the safety of her family, even if that family consisted only of him, her father.

After what felt like an eternity, Vader gingerly reached, with fingers no longer his own, to touch the baby's clutched hands. Holding his breath, Anakin gently let it lightly brush against her skin. It was a marvel to behold, hands so tiny that they could wrap entirely around one of his fingers. Yet they were perfectly detailed and silky soft to the touch, adding to the aura of delicacy that seemed to radiate from the sleeping baby.

At his touch, Leia's tiny face grew even more frightened as her cries grew louder, causing Anakin to promptly withdraw. But the temptation proved too much and soon his fingers were drifting to Leia's sparse, but soft hair. It just felt too perfect to be real and, as much as Anakin wanted to hold his daughter, he didn't dare out of fear of unintentionally hurting her. So instead, he contented himself with these small gestures, unaware that his darkness was far more of a threat than his wish to hold her.

Almost as soon as his fingers gently touched her forehead, Leia cries grew worse and even more ear piercing. Unaware that it was his presence, or rather his dark, frightening aura, was causing the baby's discomfort, Anakin tried to comfort her in what way he could. Speaking softly, Anakin tried to calm Leia's fears by gently stroking her head and sending soothing thoughts through the Force. 'It's all right, little one. You're safe now. No one is going to harm you. Daddy is here,' he murmured softly in loving tones, feeling another rush of joy at the realisation that he truly was a father.

But the baby was far from comforted by this frightening and dark presence and was now screaming more than crying or so it sounded to his ears. Caught off-guard by this, Anakin felt a rush of panic. Despite his new title of fatherhood, the young Sith Lord knew nothing about tending to a youngling, nevermind a baby. Gently, he tried to sooth the baby, but the more he whispered soothing words to calm his daughter, the louder she became. Only now he began to register that the baby was frightened of him and panic gave way to sorrow as he completely withdrew and took a few steps back. He didn't want to leave her but at the same time he didn't know what else to do and reluctantly he prepared to depart.

* * *

When she awoke, Dormé was still clutching the pillow, but she felt numb. Leia was crying and Dormé had no idea how long she had been lying down and knew the baby needed to be fed if Vader hadn't tended to this already. The room was dimly lit and she strained to look around without moving from the couch, looking to see if he was near or if he was still in the nursery. Eventually, she got up, carefully to test herself, not wanting to have to go through the experience with the medical droids again any time soon. She padded her way back to the nursery to check on the infant, in case her needs hadn't been tended to and to at least comfort her.

'My lord?' Dormé queried as she spotted Vader departing from the direction she was slowly, but surely heading in. She tried to catch his attention, despite his hurried, distracted pace.

It was the sound of the young woman's voice that pulled Anakin's thoughts to the present and whirling around her faced her looking every bit worried wreck he was. 'What!' he demanded in frustration at the young woman.

'I just wanted to know if you—Have you fed her? I'm not sure what hour it is, but she must be hungry if she hasn't eaten by now...' Dormé wasn't even sure if this planet or--was this a ship? If this place, at any rate, had formula for infants, nevermind nappies...

His cheeks lit up on fire at her words as he believed the baby hadn't been scared of him at all but had been trying to tell him that she was hungry. '...No...' he muttered, feeling like a youngling who had been caught doing something wrong.

'Oh, all right then,' Dormé replied, following him, albeit a bit slower than normal, into the nursery.

'I...don't know how to actually,' he added, feeling even more embarrassed now as moved back towards the nursery where Leia's food was kept.

However, when Vader showed her where the infant's food was kept, she was downright shocked to find baby food and blue milk. 'Clearly,' she replied, seeing he truly had no idea what he was doing. 'You don't expect her to eat this, do you? She won't be on solids for at least five months...or this--' She lifted one of the bottles of blue milk, examining it before placing it back where it came from.

Anakin watched her reaction and felt her shock which added to his confusion. The food did say it was for babies did it not and he was informed that Leia would need milk...

Looking at him quizzically, she asked, 'Where's the formula? You know, supplements?'

'Formula? Supplements? You mean vitamins?' he asked as his cheeks proceeded to grow even redder. He didn't need to explain that he had no idea what she was talking about or admit to his lack of knowledge as his expression alone said all that needed to be said. '...The packages said it was baby food so I presumed-'

'I mean for breast milk,' Dormé explained, gesturing to her breast, finding it extremely odd that this young father had no clue what she was talking about.

The Sith lord's experience when it came to babies was virtually non existent and thus all knowledge pertaining to them was equally limited.

'Whatever did you think women had breasts for?'

Anakin literally stared at her blankly, uncertain what she was talking about. 'Is this supposed to be a trick question?' he asked.

Furrowing her brow, she shook her head, moving past him to pick up Leia who was still crying loudly. Once the infant was in her arms, she seemed to calm down a little bit. 'It's all right, little one...'

The young woman picked up his daughter with the ease. It was obvious something needed to be done though he had no idea where to begin as it would seem all of his preparations had been for nothing, which brought up another extremely embarrassing subject matter: his obvious ignorance and his need for this handmaiden to rectify it. However, if what she was hinting at meant anything, then it would seem the immediate problem of feeding Leia was about to be tended too. 'Okay then...I uh...I suppose I'll leave you two alone then...' Vader awkwardly replied presuming she was going to breastfeed his daughter. He was unaware of the fact that a woman couldn't produce milk upon command.

Leia was thoroughly relieved that her mother was back and hoped it meant the scary dark side would go away soon.

Dormé's attention was soon turned to Vader once more, who clearly had no clue about women's bodies. 'Are you going to get her some formula before she starves?' she asked, now getting quite irritated that he hadn't thought ahead.

Anakin glared in reply to her sharp look and wasn't disappointed by her lack of fear. He could sense Leia's relief when the young woman picked her up and this too confirmed his feelings that it was a good idea not to kill the handmaiden. 'Formula? But I thought—' he began before realizing that once more he was wrong in his assessment, But the young woman's irritation was hard to ignore.

'How long have you been waiting to get your daughter back? You have this nice room created for her and not the brains to read up on what taking care of an infant requires? Nisaba help me, we should have stayed on Alderaan!' Dormé would later feel bad about that remark, but right now, she was too worried about Leia and hardly sensitive to the young father's point of view.

He grumbled in frustration, though he was angrier with himself than with the handmaiden. 'Do I look like someone who spends a lot of time around younglings and babies?!' he snapped with a wave of a hand.

Dormé knew exactly what he meant and was put off by it, mainly due to the fact she had just lost her own child and would never have the opportunity to do so. Angry tears came to her eyes as she hissed, 'Why else would I have asked you if you had fed her? I certainly wasn't expecting you to breastfeed her!'

Anakin threw his hands up in the air as he gave her a look of frustrated embarrassment. 'How should I know? It's not like I've been raising children all my life!' he snapped. 'And for your information, yes, I did have the brains as you so put it to read up on taking care of a youngling!' Anakin continued in his rage, not wanting to disclose the fact his reading skills was fairly limited and what he could comprehend made even less sense than what he couldn't.

'Don't yell at me!' Dormé said, only then slightly raising her voice, but not wanting to upset Leia more than she already was.

'Fine seeing that you're the one who knows oh so much on the subject you care to tell me where I'm supposed to find this 'formula'? Or what it even is for that matter?'

Dormé sighed, trying to regain her lost composure while explaining in terms he could understand, 'Infant formula is a supplement for mother's milk,' before giving him the name of the kind used on Alderaan. 'It's fairly common on human inhabited worlds. It shouldn't be difficult to find.'

The Sith Lord nodded slightly in reply, feeling every bit the fool he was as he stormed out.

Dormé sent Vader a rude gesture as he left. She slowly walked with Leia over to a comfortable-looking chair and talked softly to her. 'I know, I know... We'll get you some food soon. It's all right, Leia.' It was not long before the little one was calming down and nodding off to sleep.

It took some effort to get things in motion and anyone who dare to question the Sith Lord why he would need baby formula or other supplies met an untimely and violent death. He had no patience for questions and was more concerned that his daughter get her food and quickly than anything else. He used the Force to order the droid to life and demanded it find some of this formula in the medlab. Though he wasn't certain there would be any, it was the only place he could think of that would have it, especially considering the fact the doctors were insistent about having his daughter remain in the medlab for at least a day or two in order to be examined.

In the meantime, he commed one his men and ordered them to find the said mixture on one of the nearby worlds and collect it for his little princess. No one dared to question his orders. Once things were set in motion the Sith Lord promptly returned to his quarters to discover a message from the medlab that not only was Formula being sent but other supplies he might need in the coming days as well. A not so subtle suggestion was made that he should speak to the handmaiden who now tended to Leia in the next room about how to use the supplies given.

However, this was blatantly ignored as Anakin ended the transmission early as the droid just then returned. Fortunately, the droid was able to find some formula, albeit a limited amount, but enough to feed the baby for at least two days. There were other supplies the doctor at the medlab provided which Anakin had not considered and was reluctantly grateful for.

Though Dormé was unaware that Vader had returned, Leia most certainly was and began fidgeting and fussing again.

It was not long before a droid entered with supplies and she made a bottle for Leia. 'There we go,' Dormé said as Leia began eating hungrily. 'Good girl, pretty girl...' Relief washed over Dormé, knowing that Leia would be well taken care of now with the right supplies and resources...and people who loved her.

It was only after Dormé had begun to feed Leia did the Sith Lord dare to return to the nursery looking far more humbled and less agitated then before. Watching her for a moment he remained silent just taking it all in before he spoke up.

Even though she heard Vader's soon-to-be familiar footsteps approaching, she didn't acknowledge his presence until he spoke to her.

'...I trust this is more what you had in mind?' Vader offered in quiet tones as he motioned to the formula and other related supplies.

Even though she didn't like the darkness, Leia was too hungry to protest, continuing sucking down the formula.

'It's a start,' Dormé replied, looking up at him with an exhausted smile.

Anakin gave a wry smile and a deep sigh as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Vader's sarcasm was lost on the tired handmaiden who had been through a rough day to say the least. It was only now, with a contented Leia in her arms, that she was once more at peace. This peace now caused her to relax and very little would bother her at this moment, least of all a sarcastic young father who hadn't a clue what he was doing when it pertained to babies.

It was only then that he realized he didn't know her name. 'I don't believe I caught your name,' he admitted after a moment's pause.

She looked up at him once more when he enquired about her name. She too hadn't realised until then that they hadn't been properly introduced, not that they had a conventional meeting in the first place. 'I'm Dormé,' she said, taking a moment to consider whether to give him the surname she had no claim to or the one she had left behind in Uriash. But for some reason, it just didn't seem necessary, so she left it at that for now.

Putting her name to memory, the Sith Lord gave a slight nod in reply as his eyes drifted to the now sleeping form of his daughter. The little one looked so at peace in Dormé's arms that when the handmaiden slowly rose to her feet and approached him, Vader almost stepped back. He didn't want to do anything that might upset the sleeping princess.

Leia fell asleep again, this time with the bottle half in her mouth and tiny fingers clutching it. Dormé slowly rose from the chair, with a little effort, so Vader could see his little girl. She thought he would want to take her and silently offered the sleeping infant to him with a gesture of her head.

His eyes widened in concern and not a little fear. 'I...it's probably better I don't...' he said quietly as he bit his lip. 'I don't want to wake her or worse hurt her...I've never...' he tilted his head as his expression turned both nervous and shy.

Dormé was a bit taken aback, wondering why in the universe this young father who had gone to the extreme of abducting Leia by means of a bounty hunter would be so afraid of holding Leia.

'...You'll have to show me...' he admitted finally as the last of his arrogance withered away leaving behind an awkward young father who wanted nothing more than to hold his daughter.

'You won't hurt her,' Dormé said. However, just as she was about to set the baby in his arms and show him how, Leia awoke and was far from pleased about this idea.

Vader could feel Dormé's confusion and felt his cheeks warm further for it. How desperately he wanted to do this, to be able to feel this small life he had helped create in his arms. But he was inexperienced and was more than aware of it leaving him feeling entirely dependent on Dormé to guide him through the basics of caring for his daughter. But despite the young woman's confusion her words eased some of his fears and giving a shy smile he was about to ask if she could show him how to properly hold her when Leia began to stir. It took little if any time for the baby to sense the darkness exuding from Anakin and soon was speaking her mind on the matter leaving the young father at a loss once more.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised before rocking her again, thinking it was something she had done that awoke her.

Shaking his head at her apology he shrugged it off figuring that perhaps the excitement of the day had taken its toll on his daughter. 'I think she'd rather stay with you,' he said softly as gingerly he reached out to touch her soft cheek with the back of his hand. 'She feels safer with you, I imagine,' he concluded wistfully as already he looked forward to the day when his daughter would feel equally safe in his presence.

She couldn't say she didn't find it endearing how cautious and careful Vader was with Leia. He seemed so afraid of doing the wrong thing or of hurting her. It stirred something within Dormé, though she wouldn't know what exactly it was until much later. She watched him as he stroked the infant's cheek and saw the affection in his eyes. This affirmed her assessment that coming here instead of remaining on Alderaan was a good idea. 'It's been a busy day,' Dormé murmured. 'Hasn't it?' she asked Leia, offering her the bottle once more, which she took to, thus quieting her, at least for a little while.

Anakin smiled as Dormé spoke to Leia before offering her the bottle once more. She had a natural way with the baby that made Anakin think of Leia's birth mother. The thought made him glance away as his emotions ran wild. He could almost imagine that it was Padmé who was holding Leia, that it was her feeding their daughter, not the young handmaiden next to him. But such thoughts only served to remind him of what he had done and what had become of his dreams for their future as a family.

Looking back at Anakin, she said, 'I'm sorry about that comment before, about saying we ought to have remained on Alderaan. I didn't mean it. I was just so worried about her, knowing she needed to eat...'

Her words drew his mind to the present. Looking back at her, he furrowed his brow taking a moment to register her words before growing both confused and awkward. He had been everything but proper or kind to her and yet this young woman was apologizing for wishing she had never met him? It left him feeling conscious of himself and of his actions and at the same time left him wanting to leave a better impression on her. 'It's all right. It's not like I've given you reason to feel otherwise,' he shyly admitted as he finally registered her weakened state. Concerned for her wellbeing, though not entirely certain as to why, save for the role she played, the Sith Lord motioned to the door with a gesture of his hand. 'You should rest. It's been a long day for you as well,' he murmured sheepishly.

'I will soon,' Dormé replied, hardly registering his suggestion as anything more than stating the obvious.

Vader nodded at her words, figuring the young handmaiden wanted to stay a bit longer with his daughter to which he couldn't blame her. In truth, if he knew that Leia wouldn't be so troubled by his presence he wouldn't leave either.

As Leia grew heavy-eyed once more, Dormé realised she didn't know where she was supposed to rest. 'Where did you say I was to sleep? I know you mentioned something earlier, but with everything that's happened, I forgot.'

The Sith Lord motioned to the door marking that he would show her. 'It's down the hall from the nursery, though I must warn you it's hardly a worthy guest room. I've had a temporary bed set up, but other than that, there is little else. 'However, I will have the droids start on your quarters in the morning,' he promised feeling strangely conscious of his lack of hospitality now when only moments ago he was hardly fazed by it.

Dormé reluctantly placed Leia in her cot before following Vader. 'I'm sure it'll be fine,' she replied softly.

Once they were in the hallway, she stumbled a bit as pain coursed through her. He had been moving too fast and she was trying to keep up. She instinctively grabbed his arm for support so she wouldn't fall. As much as she hated showing weakness, in this instance, she wasn't able to prevent it.

Frowning, he sensed her pain and instincts took over. Immediately, he placed an arm around her for support to help though not entirely registering why he cared enough to bother. 'You all right?' he asked simply. He was reminded of his callous behaviour of earlier and once more felt entirely conscious of it. She was obviously in no condition for travel and yet he was pushing her nonetheless. Uncertain as to what he ought to do, he considered carrying her, but the distance was short and he could tell she wanted to maintain some semblance of dignity and so he remained silent on the matter.

Dormé inhaled sharply just before he slipped an around her. She nodded to his remark in order to gather an even voice to say, 'Just don't walk so fast.'

The Sith Lord for a brief moment looked almost apologetic at her statement though soon his expression was stoic once more. Despite his lack of compassion, he did slow down to a far better pace and was careful to give her what support he could.

She had been fighting so much that day it was hard to do so right now. She relinquished to allowing him to help her as they continued on their way to the temporary quarters. She slipped her hand around his waist.

At her silent reaction the Sith Lord felt his cheeks warm slightly as his experience with women was limited to his marriage to Padmé, leaving him feeling a bit confused at the fact that he didn't mind feeling her petite hand around his waist.

If there was a slight change in his expression, it didn't resonate with the young handmaiden, who was exhausted and in pain from the events of the day. She appreciated his help and slowed pace, but didn't say anything about it.

Once they reached her temporary room, Anakin silently guided her to the makeshift bed. It was only then that he realised all she had for garbs as the gown she was in. His slightly warm cheeks now burned as he furrowed his brow. '...You're going to need...I'll have...' Anakin frowned at his fumbling attempts to tell her that he would look into the matter of getting her further garments. It wasn't that he was awkward about the discussion of cloths but he didn't want to give her the wrong impression either. 'We will tend to the matter of your garments in the morning,' he concluded stiffly.

Once she reached the bed, she released him and her brow furrowed in confusion at his stuttered words. There had hardly been time to get her in a hospital gown, let alone wash the bloodstains from the gown she currently wore. Her only concern had been Leia's well-being and now she grew conscious of this fact which once again reminded her of her loss. Feeling incredibly exposed, she merely nodded to his words, knowing if she made an effort to speak, it would bring fresh tears to her eyes. After he left, she didn't bother washing up. Instead, she reclined on the bed, staring at the ceiling until her exhaustion prevented her from staying awake any longer.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, Dormé learns who Vader really is... 


	3. On the Inside

The temporary quarters were extremely dreary, but the next day, after tending Leia and having a shower, she was surprised to find an array of gowns and other clothing items in her wardrobe. What was even more shocking was that everything was in her size...even intimate apparel. She was certainly impressed by this, but didn't even consider it as anything outside of necessity. The fabrics were gorgeous and of high quality, she was certain. Having worked in textiles as a youngling, she was very familiar with them and new quality when she saw and felt it. Most of the colours were rich, vibrant hues that she loved, though some more so than others. It was of the same calibre of her former mistress, but in different cuts and hues, the type Padmé would never wear. As her temporary quarters did not have a kitchen, she had to use Anakin's. She didn't leave the wing of the ship that belonged to him personally. It remained this way for a solid week until her quarters were finished.

She had to admit her quarters were grand, though not nearly as those she had in Theed's palace. It marked the beginning of her new life and the end of so much she had left behind on Alderaan. Having brought nothing with her from her past life, she was free to start again anew. Perhaps, she decided, the loss of her baby was for the best. She had to believe it was or else she knew she would break and she couldn't do that for Leia's sake.

Leia seemed to be growing more used to her father, which pleased Dormé and tore her heart at the same time. Dormé had been so used to being her sole source of comfort and love, and was now forced to share it with another person. Vader still had yet to get over his fear of harming Leia and hold her, but Dormé knew it was only a matter of time...and then he would have no more use for Dormé...and he would probably send her away... But as she rocked Leia, singing her into a nap this afternoon, this was the furthest thing from her mind.

Having returned from a long day of duty and training, Anakin entered his quarters to the sound of a woman singing a lullaby. It was incredibly peaceful and it immediately eased his nerves of the frustration felt from the day's hardships. As loathed as he was to admit it, the Sith Lord wanted to hear more and soon found himself leaning against the entrance of the nursery. With folded arms, he watched her in silence enjoying the lilt of her voice that was evident in his peaceful expression.

Though Dormé wasn't sure how long her job here would last, despite Vader's words to her of needing someone to look after Leia. She assumed that after the baby got used to her father, Vader would no longer need her services. Leia didn't cry upon her father's visit earlier this morning. She only fussed a little and if this was no fluke, Dormé thought perhaps these would be her last moments she would have with the daughter of her former mistress. She began another song, this, a lament by the Ancient Nabooan Goddess, Nisaba. Ever since she began her employment with the Alderaanian royal house, many nights Dormé fell asleep with Leia in her arms. This habit had not changed since coming aboard _The Executor_.

_'Magu aiti magua iti aggirizal magua  
aggirizal gigirizal magua nammuuneddeen  
iti aggirizal mulugura, iti giagirizal mulugura' _

Her voice was haunting and filled with sorrow the likes Vader hadn't heard before. Frozen in position, his smile began to fade as he furrowed his brow, sensing her sadness that went far beyond the notes of the song which filled the room. Closing his eyes for a moment, Anakin found that, in the sadness of the tune, his own pain was momentarily forgotten. The pain felt was not his own and in this came the comfort of knowing he wasn't the only one who had suffered loss. It was then that he was reminded of Dormé's child who didn't make it.

_'itise ki sikil itise assamuunnuen  
iti ursag ki sikilla siase assamuunnuen  
kurgiserinna dmuullil nuase assamuunnuen' _

Soon the familiar footsteps of Lord Vader echoed nearby. Oftentimes, Leia would have already awoken and started crying, but this was not the case this evening.

Vader found himself wondering how she could do this: take care of his daughter and love her as though the princess was her own after having lost her baby. The Sith Lord wondered if tending to Leia added to her own mourning or if in some small sense it eased a little of her own sufferings. If the haunting song was any clue, it was apparent to Anakin that this was a wound she was still healing from.

_'ergig isese, itse nuaergig isese  
izalaggaam! Ie mee bagiggeen  
iti aggirizal izalaggaam! Ie mee bagiggeen  
iti gigirizal izalaggaam! Ie mee bagiggeen  
aggirizal gigirizal izalaggaam! Iem ee bagiggeen' _

As the song concluded, leaving Anakin longing for more, the Sith Lord's thoughts moved forward and immediately he knew the questions that lingered in his mind were too personal to discuss.

She looked up at Vader, asking quietly, 'Would you like to hold her for awhile?'

His cheeks to warm and his normal bravado faded. 'I -I'm not sure how,' he admitted shyly as he approached, feeling suddenly awkward and out of sorts by comparison to the placid handmaiden who held his daughter as though Leia was her own child. It was only then that Anakin realized that, in many ways, she really was, for Dormé knew Leia even better than the baby's birth mother ever did or ever would. The thought caused his jaw to clench as he quickly glanced away, forcing his pained thoughts to silence before allowing his eyes to drift back to the baby in Dormé's arms.

There was something so mysterious about Vader, as though there were more than physical scars, but inner turmoil as well, things he had seen and done, things he had experienced that were too personal and too painful to inquire about. He always looked as though he were struggling with something, though she had no idea what with. She knew now that it was not only about fear of hurting the infant, but never asked him. She restrained her curiosity only out of respect for her master.

'Can you show me?' he whispered then feeling as though if he spoke any louder he would disturb the reverie of this moment.

Dormé could tell he was nervous and why shouldn't he be? After all, it seemed every time he tried to visit her, she would cry. But tonight, she was deeply asleep and Dormé saw no reason why he shouldn't give it a try. She slowly rose from her chair, assuring him, 'It's all right. I'd love to.'

Dormé gentle assurance gave him the courage he needed and shyly he stepped forward to hold his daughter for the very first time. With Dormé's guidance, Anakin was able to go into position and soon felt the light, but solid weight of his daughter being placed into his arms. Holding his breath the entire time, the Sith Lord awaited for his daughter to stir and then to weep, but the baby didn't cry.

Leia didn't wake, let alone protest. Dormé felt as though she had personally succeeded somehow, as though it was something she had done in order to cause Leia to remain peaceful. She smiled at him.

His eyes flickered to Dormé in elated disbelief and soon a shy smile met hers. 'How did you— Are you certain you're not Force sensitive?' he breathed, feeling that she was responsible for his daughters calm. But as his attentions drifted to Leia once more Anakin felt his eyes tearing up as he gazed upon his daughter finding immense joy at the peace she exuded while in his arms.

Dormé continued smiling at him, not yet realising that she had yet to move her hands which were over his to help him learn to hold Leia properly. Her eyes also drifted to the sleeping infant. How she longed for Leia to her hers... How much she would miss her when Vader sent Dormé away... She saw the tears of joy lingering unshed in his eyes, knowing she had helped put them there. It was a powerful feeling she would not soon forget.

Though he could still feel her hands against his own—real flesh against artificial skin—Anakin couldn't deny the sense peace that exuded from her touch. There was also something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. But the thought was a fleeting one as soon his attentions were entirely on Leia once more. 'My beautiful princess, my precious Leia,' he whispered in barely audible tones as his eyes shone with unshed tears of joy.

Dormé sang softly, '_Aguan maanzeegki maanzeeg_,' Dormé sang softly. '_Meedgasa Leia gen, maradimmeer tes mudasaa._'

Watching the little one resting so peacefully in his arms Vader's eyes only flickered to Dormé when she began to sing once more. Her voice seemed to speak to his heart, inviting and encouraging feelings he never knew he was still capable of feeling anymore. Though it frightened him, it was also soothing, for it reminded him that despite all that he had been through, and all that he represented, in the end, he was still alive and still human. However almost as soon as her voice fell silent, the Sith Lord's curiosity returned once more with a vengeance and studying her intently he spoke up once more. 'What did you just sing? What does it mean?'

Leia moved slightly towards her voice and she helped Vader readjust his arms before slipping her hands away, though remaining close to him. 'It means: _my father gave me the heavens and earth. I am Leia. What gods can compare to me?_'

Anakin did his best to follow Dormé's silent instructions with great care and watched with a smile as his daughter turned towards the young handmaiden's voice. At Dormé's explanation of the song Anakin furrowed his brow in curiosity finding its lyrics to be powerful and beautiful at the same time.

She blushed slightly as she admitted, 'It's a song of praise for one of the Ancient Nabooan goddesses, Inana, I believe.' She shrugged, wishing she knew more of the myths than she did. 'I just altered it to add her name, of course,' Dormé added softly. Watching him with Leia tugged at her heartstrings, and had she known her stay here would be of a more permanent kind, she would have found it far more endearing. Vader would be replacing her, he wouldn't need her anymore and she would be sent away, though where she would go was uncertain.

He shook his head slightly to her remarks about the Naboo goddesses as his expression grew even more intrigued. 'Is Naboo mythology an interest of yours?' he asked finding it unusual that an Alderaani woman would be intrigued by this rich culture, when her own would be considered fascinating by most. Though he was aware of Dormé's strange sense of melancholy, he still believed it was due to the fact of her own loss of child and knew better than to approach that subject.

'Yes,' Dormé replied softly. 'I've always been interested in hearing about the stories of the Old Guard every since I was a little girl. It was the only thing that kept me sane when I was working in the factories in Uriash. I—' She stopped short when she realised: 'I've never told anyone this. Even the queen did nothing when I told her, when I first became a handmaiden. She said there wasn't any child labour on Naboo, but I was living proof. I guess she thought she would make up for it by employing me. I don't know...' Dormé's hand brushed over Leia's brown hair, thankful this little one would never know such harm.

The Sith Lord furrowed his brow at her words as Dormé spoke of her love of stories, something she had always enjoyed even as a little girl. But then she continued and with her next words Anakin's expression grew dark. This was something he wasn't aware of and he could still recall Padmé speaking of how proud she was to have participated in ensuring that laws were created to stop child labour on Naboo. Of all the things Padmé had done during her reign, this was in her opinion the most important of her decisions. But hearing Dormé speak otherwise gave him another side of the story, one that left him feeling defensive of his late wife and yet filled with undeniable respect for her survival. 'Which queen do you speak of, Dormé?' he asked in guarded tones, deciding whoever it was would definitely be paid a visit by him, if not for anything than to uphold the laws that his late wife had spent so much time establishing and supporting.

Dormé furrowed her brow, thinking on the late senator. It was still so hard to think about Padmé and all she had lost...to remember the days spent with her fellow handmaidens, even those who didn't like her. She missed everyone, even her old mentor who had always been extremely hard on her. '...Amidala,' she said, her voice hollow. 'I served her until—until the Jedi killed her.'

His heart dropped the minute he heard the name of his angel spoken. Staring at her in disbelief, Anakin was rendered speechless as she spoke of the events she believed to have had happened. Swallowing hard, he found it was a struggle to remain focussed as his eyes were now blurry with unshed tears. '...You knew her? You served her?...' Anakin breathed as the shock of her identity hit him full force. His eyes fell to the sleeping baby in his arms and suddenly the weight of the universe seemed to fall on his shoulders, forcing the Sith Lord to gingerly return the sleeping baby to her cot. Though Anakin was inexperienced, he was careful and mindful of his actions and only when Leia was safely in her cot did his hands allow themselves to shake. It was also only then that the tears were allowed to stream down his cheeks as he shook his head.

'I was her last decoy...I should have—I should have died instead of her—' Dormé turned away from him, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't help feeling guilty as though she ought to have been able to do something. But she hadn't. Even Captain Typho couldn't stop her from getting on that ship. 'She wouldn't let us go with her—'

'No, Padmé would have never wanted that for you,' he whispered as he could still recall his wife upon occasion vaguely speaking of her maidens. He never paid it much mind but he knew she favoured both the principle handmaiden and her decoy. What Anakin never expected was that Dormé was the very decoy that his wife spoke so highly about.

It wasn't until he said Padmé's name that she recognised his voice. She whirled around to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was shocked and couldn't believe what she had come to find out—he, Vader, was Anakin Skywalker.

'...I never knew...' he admitted as his thoughts continued to spiral out of control. Vader could still see her lifeless form falling to the ground, could feel her weakened Force signature still radiating about her. '...I never meant to—' he swallowed hard forcing himself not to completely break down but knowing that it would soon be a losing battle.

He was Anakin Skywalker and telling Dormé that he had— She stood stunned, frozen in place as he stormed away into his chamber. Surely he hadn't...

'She was still alive, I felt her...I would never purposely...' he continued in barely audible tones as he desperately warred with his mocking thoughts and the dark memories. Suddenly, the nursery was no longer the haven he wanted to seek refuge in. In fact, the more he lingered here, the more he felt like the monster he knew he was. Not bothering to speak another word to Dormé, who was mourning herself Vader silently departed from the room lest he fall apart in front of her.

Dormé couldn't believe this man was Anakin. It was so hard to believe, but it all made sense now. Leia was Padmé's daughter...of course she was...Dormé couldn't deny it...Every day she was looking more and more like her former mistress. But what crushed her was Vader's words to her...saying she shouldn't blame herself, Padmé wouldn't want her to...that he had been responsible for her death... Once Dormé collected her thoughts and found that her legs could indeed move, she went after him. Her footsteps slowed as she approached him.

Anakin didn't get far when the sorrow forced him to falter as he leant a hand against the wall that overlooked the entrance to the training hall. The memories were merciless, leaving him helpless to the tears that now streamed down his cheeks while silent sobs wracked his body. Everything he had kept buried within bubbled to the surface, all of his doubts, all of his questions, all of his losses... Though he still believed he made the right decision to become a Sith Lord, there was still a part of him that desperately missed the comfort and simplicity of the past. He missed the camaraderie found amongst his brethren whom fell to his blade, just as he missed the unspoken comfort always found in his former mentor who betrayed him. Most of all, he missed the peace of Padmé's arms and the way she could forgive him without even knowing his sins. In truth, he felt both alone and lost, with nothing more than the harsh truth to comfort him. So lost was he in his thoughts and in the memories of another life that Anakin couldn't even register Dormé's approaching steps or her Force signature that was now almost behind him.

Seeing his body shaking, racked with grief over the loss of his wife, her mistress, broke Dormé's heart. She silently approached and once she was close enough, she rested a hand on his back.

A simple touch and yet one so subtle and powerful could not be ignored by the broken man who had truly succumbed to his sorrow for the first time since he had learnt of Padmé's death by his hand. Though he tried to stop himself from the tears knowing and feeling the handmaiden's touch on him Anakin was unable to do so.

'Anakin...' she said his name for the first time. Her voice caught in her throat, but she forced herself onward, knowing her pain was nothing compared to his.

Even when she spoke his name, his real name—forgotten but now found on lips so similar, yet so different from his angel's—Anakin couldn't stop his weeping. It was cleansing to be able to finally face the sorrow that had been eating at him for so long. Releasing his emotions in the presence of another and not feel ashamed or vulnerable was even more relieving. Vader couldn't say why he felt this way in Dormé's presence, but he didn't question it either.

'I'm so sorry...' After all, despite his words, if she had died, Padmé would still be alive. Padmé would be here with him, with their baby...or so Dormé believed. She had yet to find out how Padmé turned her back on Anakin.

The young woman's apology did little to ease the pain, but it offered something he so desperately needed: understanding and compassion. But despite this, Anakin couldn't help but feel so incredibly unworthy of this simple gesture of support and kindness. Struggling to find the words to dissuade her—though all the while desperately hoping she wouldn't turn away—the broken man began to speak in barely audible tones. 'It wasn't her fault. None of it was, it was his all his fault...Obi-Wan poisoned her mind, making her believe his lies so that she would turn against me...He was jealous of the love we had, the love we shared and like a fool...I fell for his ploy...I turned my rage on her...when it was him all along...And now she is gone...my beautiful angel...' he said softly between silent tears of sorrow and shame. '...my beautiful angel is gone and...it is all my fault...all of it...'

Obi-Wan. Dormé recognised the name of his Master, whom he no doubt killed for this. Despite Vader saying he had killed Padmé, she had a hard time believing it. She had no idea, nor could she possibly conceive of, the powers of the dark side, the lies, and how blinding it was, to turn one against their closest of friends and allies, even those they said they loved. Dormé had seen Anakin around her mistress's chambers more often than she had Obi-Wan, so it was much easier for her to see his point of view. There were so many times when she had longed for the way he looked at Padmé...how consumed he was in her... So many times she watched from the shadows, hidden away as all handmaidens were, elusive and unnoticed. How often during the end of days had she wanted to speak up to her mistress and tell her she ought to trust Anakin? How often had she witnessed Padmé concerning herself with other duties instead of speaking to her husband?

However, much of this flew to the back of Dormé's mind as the overpowering sorrow and guilt over Padmé's death made her an untouchable, perfect angel once more in Dormé's eyes as well. They both needed to let go of the guilt they felt. Dormé succumbed to her tears, but this time, she was crying for Anakin's sake, for everything he had lost that she wished she could return to him. 'I'm so sorry,' she murmured once more between her tears. She kept her hand on his back, rubbing it softly in gentle half-circles, though it was partially to help calm herself down.

Her touch was like a soothing balm to his battered spirit, just as her gentle words eased a little of his sorrow, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Though the true reason behind this evaded him, the Sith Lord couldn't deny his gratitude for the comfort that was given. While he appreciated her touch and her words, Anakin could feel her sorrow and hear crying as well. Though he had no idea her tears were directed at him, that she was feeling his pain, he did finally comprehend that she needed comforting as much as he did. As such, he silently turned to face her and without a word spoken, slipped his arms around her petite form, pulling her to him. Vader didn't need to speak his thoughts or his feelings as they were unnecessary.

When Vader turned toward her, Dormé thought he was going to tell her to go away, that he didn't want her there, that she was only making things worse. However, Anakin embraced her and despite herself, she held him and cried into his chest. She released everything she had been holding inside for so long.

Time and Dormé's presence finally caused his weary heart to calm. Only then did he shyly draw back as he gave a shaky sigh. Biting his lip, he studied her with eyes filled with silent gratitude. 'Thank you...' Anakin murmured. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but it was as though something between them was being shared, something unspoken and ethereal. But he was not a man who fancied metaphors or puzzles. Even so, he knew enough to know that this was necessary for the both of them and found solace in this shared comfort.

As their tears dried, Anakin found himself staring into amber eyes that held so much and revealed so little. There was such peace in them and compassion, the likes he had never truly witnessed before. Anakin knew that he should let her go, that he didn't want her to think he was weak for needing to hold on, but after what she had seen, the thought just felt absurd and so he continued to embrace her.

Dormé felt a relief she hadn't felt in ages and as her tears subsided, she looked at Anakin, not knowing what to say. His eyes seemed to say everything she wanted to. She didn't feel worthy of this gesture and for him to express gratitude made her heart quite full. She knew that she ought to release him—for she thought she was the one responsible for holding him close—that she ought to leave, but something was stopping her. Instead, she rose to the balls of her feet and placed a tender kiss on his scarred cheek. Dormé didn't know why she kissed him, just that it felt like the right thing to do. She didn't have the proper words, though they danced at the tip of her tongue, so she did what she knew best and hoped it would be enough.

The Sith Lord bowed his head and closed his eyes. He needed this more than he cared to admit and it deeply moved him to know that she understood this as well. Opening his eyes he gingerly reached out to touch her cheek as he studied her sadly. 'I'm sorry that my actions have forced you to suffer as well,' he whispered. 'I alone am deserving of this pain. Not you, not Leia...'

She shook her head. 'Don't say that,' she whispered in reply. 'You don't deserve to experience such pain...' Dormé wished she could gather all of his pain and take it from him, but she knew it was impossible. 'Leia is so lucky to have a father like you,' she added, thinking on her own parents and what she went through as a child.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her words and was unable to hide the shame that lingered in his eyes. He felt so unworthy of her proclamation, knowing what he had done and all that he had lost in his desire to save his family. But it wasn't to say that he was ignorant to weight of her words or the fact that in them held a sense of forgiveness that could not be ignored. It reminded him in many ways of his deceased wife and yet, this was far more powerful because she knew the truth and was still able to forgive him for it.

'You care for her so much...you would do anything for her, to protect and love her. She will never want for anything.'

Fresh tears came to his eyes as he shook his head. 'I don't deserve her, Dormé. Force help me, I love her more than anything, but I know I don't deserve to have such a wondrous gift. After what I've done to her mother— I deserve none of this,' he admitted in sorrowful tones.

Vader had said that his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was to blame for Padmé's death. She assumed he was placing the blame on himself more because of how much he had suffered and went through to try to protect Padmé from his nightmares. She had overheard much of it before, but she didn't know all of the details of Padmé's death, nor did she press him for answers. There was a time when she would have threatened him with her wakizashi, demanding answers, but she was grieving and trying to move on with her life now. If he wanted or needed to speak of it, she would be there for him to listen, but she would not grate for the truth which would only reopen old wounds for the both of them, more so for Anakin. 'But you have Leia,' Dormé insisted. 'There is a little girl in there,' she said, gesturing in the direction of the nursery, 'who needs you and loves you very much. We can't change what's past, but we can do our best to ensure a brighter future for her.'

Dormé's insistence served to draw Anakin from his dark thoughts and her words brought a new sense of hope. She was right; despite all that had passed, his daughter was alive and with her presence came a second chance to undo a little of the damage he had done to his family. His little princess needed him and he would not fail to be the best father he could be for her. The young handmaiden by his side would be there to help him along the way. Though he didn't really know Dormé, he found much hope in her words and took it as a sign that she would remain.

It was then that Dormé remembered she probably wouldn't be needed soon and wouldn't be there to see that future, which filled her with a different kind of sadness. 'I know it won't be necessary for my services anymore, but once she is able to walk on her own, I think it would be nice for her to have a planetary home...somewhere she can go to run around outside in the fresh air...somewhere like Alderaan or Delaya. I think it would be good for her.' Her eyes wavered as renewed tears came to her eyes, thinking of having to part with Leia.

He stared at her in shy disbelief. Though her suggestions weren't missed they weren't entirely registered either as he was still recovering from her initial statements. 'Dormé, you can't leave. She— I...' he faltered uncertain and confused by the rush of fear and sorrow that her statement had encouraged. Though they were hardly close, the thought of her not being around anymore left him feeling strangely alone and vulnerable. Bowing his head Anakin could feel her emotions and for a moment couldn't help but wonder where hers ended and his began. She seemed as keen of parting ways with Leia and himself as he was to lose her. 'Leia needs you, Dormé...and so do I,' he admitted in barely audible tones as his eyes finally met hers.

Dormé couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Vader was telling her that she couldn't leave, then he was saying Leia and he needed her. They _needed_ her. Aside from her fellow handmaidens who expressed their need for her in battle, her mistress who needed her to play her decoy, no one had ever said they truly needed her. But it wasn't even the words that meant something, it was the look in his eyes. She knew he meant it, as hard as it was to believe. But was it permanent? Could she count on this?

Without realizing it, Anakin held his breath as he waited for her reply, fearing that she would turn him down. As hard as it was, the Sith Lord had already come to the decision that should Dormé decide that it was best she moved on, he would respect her wishes. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him. But as his eyes met hers, Anakin knew, deep down, that she was here to stay and with it came a sense of relief he never knew was possible for him to feel.

Dormé could never count on anything in her life, as much as she wanted to believe in this, she still had a far way to go. Either way, the look in his eyes was something that touched her deeply and she embraced him once more. 'Thank you,' she whispered.

Her whispered gratitude mirrored his thoughts and soon he tightened his embrace around her once more, feeling as though she was a life preserver that had saved him from some unseeing storm. 'I should be the one thanking you. You've helped Leia and me with so much. I don't know where I'd be without you,' he admitted in shy tones.

The only way Dormé knew how to deal with such a profession was to shrug it off, so as not to hurt herself in the long run. She didn't know she was doing it, for it had become a habit when she was a youngling. Stepping away, albeit reluctantly, Dormé shook her head, 'You'd be trying to feed solids to an infant, is where you'd be, my lord,' she replied, lightly teasing him, though she knew, deep down, it was true.

Though Dormé's words was in reality an instinctive form of defence, the Sith Lord found some relief in it as it immediately lightened the mood and his troubled thoughts. Giving her a shy smile, he chuckled softly in reply as he felt his cheeks warm. It still had yet to occur to Vader that Dormé was referring to him by his title instead of by his name as his thoughts were still elsewhere. 'That's not entirely my fault. The only datapads I could find on raising babies in Huttese didn't pertain to newborns. Those were in Basic and—' Anakin faltered as his cheeks now turned bright crimson. 'I can't really read Basic very well,' he muttered, feeling utterly humiliated at the admittance and yet knowing that if anyone would understand his plight, it would be her.

'I was in similar straits, but I managed,' she continued lightly teasing. 'Uriashian is mostly a spoken dialect and my skills at Basic are somewhat lacking, but thanks to my keen interest in Romance novels, I was able to pick out most of the important details for childrearing...'

Anakin felt his cheeks warm further at her teasing though a hint of a smile crept into his features as he felt a wave of relief at her admittance. However as she further explained that she learnt much about childrearing in romance novels Anakin's expression revealed his shock. 'You can't be serious! Here I always thought those novels were just about legends and tales, stuff people read but never learn anything from,' he marvelled.

After a slight pause, she added, 'All right, I ended up asking other people for help with a few words, but even so... I'd prefer watching a holofilm to reading about it any day.'

He chuckled as he sent her lopsided grin. 'Now the truth comes out,' he teased in amusement before nodding in agreement at her preference for holofilms over novels.

'No, no,' Dormé laughed, shaking her head at his confusion. 'I meant I learnt words from the novels, my lord, so I was able to pick apart the childrearing texts,' she explained, blushing.

Anakin gave a sheepish smile at her explanation and felt his cheeks warm at his ignorance. 'Oh okay, that makes more sense,' he admitted

'Who has time to read anyway? Even when I did have the chance, I always ended up flipping to the good parts.'

'I know what you mean. To be honest, it's only been lately that I've found myself reading and even then its because my Master demands it of me. I have, as he puts it, the most _atrocious_ reading and writing skills he has ever seen,' Anakin remarked as he rolled his eyes. 'I tried to explain to him that I was too busy training and fighting in the clone wars to bother with that stuff but that apparently that's not a good enough excuse,' Anakin concluded before adding with a smirk. 'So I've taken to reading action and war stories, hardly educational, as my master would say, but definitely more interesting then that arcane _echuta_ he tries to make me read.'

It perked her interest to hear that he had recently begun to read more often, though she picked up on the slight derision that marked a conflict with his master. But as he was her master, his master was hardly in position to be evaluated by Dormé and thusly she did not touch upon Emperor Palpatine.

Having a secret weakness for holovids himself, the Sith Lord found he was pleased to learn he wasn't the only one. Though he was tempted to ask if she'd ever be interested in watching a few with him, Anakin refrained as he wasn't certain how she'd react to such a suggestion and didn't want to offend her. Padmé was not a fan of holovids and admitted to him once that she felt they were uncouth and were a mere distraction for couples who wanted privacy in holo-vid halls. But then she always did prefer the theatre and opera over such _uncivilized_ forms of entertainment.

Dormé hadn't brought anything with her, save for Leia and the clothes on her back, which had long since been destroyed and replaced. She knew she would have to ask for permission for things, such as toiletries and other items Vader had not provided her with. 'If it is not too much trouble, sir, I would be grateful if you allowed me to borrow a datapad and perhaps some texts to read in my spare time.' She didn't want to admit it would be a way for her to colour her loneliness when she was not serving his daughter.

Dormé's meek question drew the Sith Lord's thoughts to the present and at her request, he felt almost embarrassed. He never did take into consideration that there was little for Dormé to do in her spare time on the ship by means of entertainment. Furrowing his brow, he readily nodded. 'Of course, just let me know if there is anything in particular you had in mind for texts or holo-vids and I'll find them for you,' he said before growing sheepish as he caught her use of his title and felt conscious of himself for it.

'Thank you, my lord,' Dormé replied, bowing to him as any handmaiden ought to behave with her mistress or master. She hadn't behaved properly with him since she arrived and now almost regretted it, though it felt more awkward than proper to her.

'How is it you witness me blubbling like a youngling, only to learn that I can barely read nevermind write and still call me by my title with a straight face?' he asked as his cheeks warmed. 'Force help me, if I was in your position, I would have lost all respect for me by now,' he concluded with a lopsided but shy smile. Though he was still far from calling her a friend, there was something about Dormé that left him feeling comfortable in his own skin.

His query made her stop short from completing her bow. A sly grin crept onto her features. 'Maybe it's because we're more alike than we thought,' she replied prophetically, though she herself did not register this fact.

Anakin couldn't resist a smirk. 'Now that's a frightening thought. As if the universe doesn't have enough on its mind without having two troublemakers running about and a third soon to be troublemaker when she's old enough to run around,' Anakin teased.

Dormé smiled at her new master's words, finding some truth to it, though it was not an unpleasant thought. She sincerely replied, 'I, for one, can't wait to see that day.'

Before returning to the nursery, she turned back to him, adding, 'Thank you,' before disappearing once more into Leia's room. As she looked on the sleeping infant, she couldn't help allowing her thoughts wander to Vader. In many cases, it was so unbelievable that he was in fact Anakin Skywalker, and yet, it was so clear to her now after speaking with him, comforting him and he, in turn, comforting her over the death of one whom they had loved in their own ways, that he was Anakin.

Leia, whom at one time she imagined to be Padmé's daughter and then in turn her own daughter, truly _was_ Padmé's daughter. It was easy to see it now. Leia bore such a striking resemblance to Padmé which would, she had no doubt, only grow in time.

Anakin and Padmé...that forbidden romance that Dormé had only encouraged and desperately, secretly longed for...the daughter their epic love produced...

'I will not fail you,' Dormé vowed to the sleeping girl.

Perhaps she was not lingering on the outside of it all as much as she once believed.

* * *

A/N: This website has been a little on the fritz lately. To make sure you're kept up to date on chapters, I definitely suggest popping in to the LiveJournal community, where I regularly post all the newest fic updates... community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/anakin(underscore)dorme/profile A reminder to new readers of this ship, Uriash (a mercantile city on Naboo) has it's own dialect of Nabooan called Uriashian. It's based on Akkadian and Ancient Sumerian because there is a Sumerian god called Nabu, which is where George Lucas might have gotten the name of Naboo. ;) 


	4. Try Too Hard

Once Dormé moved in to her new quarters and healed from the bounty hunter's attack, she became used to her new living arrangement. Her daily activities consisted solely of Leia. Once Leia was able to sleep and stay up for longer periods, Dormé was able to get more rest herself and didn't have to take a nap every time Leia did. Now during her daily naps, Dormé would wander through the corridors of The Executor, though not straying too far, for she would not know how to get back. 

Over the past few months, the officers aboard The Executor had been aware of their new guest, some handmaiden from Alderaan who was taking care of Vader's baby girl. Needless to say, the rest was a mystery to them and their interest in Dormé peeked when she was spotted wandering through the ship on various occasions. They wanted to know who she was and what she was really doing, especially the female officers. Quite a few men just stared at her, but the stares from the female officers was more condescending and suspicious. Dormé was the only one of the women on the ship who did not wear an imperial uniform.

During one of Leia's naps, Dormé ended up straying too far and didn't know how to get back to the private wing belonging to Vader. She tried to log on to the system to access a map of the ship, but had no luck. Her skills in Basic were also not as good as they used to be, for she had been out of practice for awhile and that also didn't help. Finally, she approached one of the officers, with the intention of asking directions. However, the officer hardly had giving directions on his mind.

'Excuse me—'

'Why hello,' the officer said. 'What's your name?'

'Dormé,' she answered. 'I was just wondering—'

'Dormé, that's a very pretty name.'

'Thank you,' she replied, a little annoyed and anxious to get back to Leia. 'I am trying to get back to—'

'Leaving so soon? But we were just going to get to know each other,' the man continued.

'No, we weren't,' Dormé countered, hardly impressed by this officer. She pushed him away and went to find someone else to ask. It was then she recognised one of the officers she had seen a few times in the hallways, who always stared at her but never said anything. 'I don't suppose you would mind telling me where Vader's private chambers are located? I seem to have lost my way.'

A knot caught in Piett's throat as he stared at Dormé, whom he had had a crush on ever since he first laid eyes on her. 'Milady,' he said, bowing in greeting. 'I would be honoured to escort you to Vader's private wing.' He offered his arm to her.

Dormé looked at his arm curiously, wondering what he expected her to do. 'What's that for?'

'I was—I was just offering to escort you—take my arm—if you want to, that is—' he stammered, caught off guard by her reaction.

'Oh, I see,' Dormé said, taking his arm as they continued down the hallway.

They passed by the mess hall and quite a few officers looked out the doorway, staring after them and talking amongst themselves.

Piett was all smiles and tried to make small talk with his lady love, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Dormé hardly understood a word of what Piett was saying, but was kind enough to ask his name before leaving him for the nursery. 'A pleasure to meet you, Firmus.'

'The pleasure, milady, was entirely mine,' he said, formally bowing to her once more before leaving her. He was starry-eyed on his walk back to his post, thinking of how he would ask her to marry him. She was perfect. She was graceful and beautiful. Her lilting Nabooan accent made his heart soar… His family would adore her…

* * *

A few days later, when Dormé had some free time in the evening, she decided to see about this mess hall. Though she had her own kitchen, she thought it might be nice to meet some of the other officers on the ship. After all, if she was going to be living here for awhile, she may as well see what options she would have to satisfy her appetite.

It didn't take long for Dormé to chat up one of the officers, but when he mentioned the baby and wanted to know more about her, she grew guarded and concerned. She was extremely protective of Leia and didn't think it was this officer's right to know anything about her.

She resigned to having a few drinks alone, overhearing other officers talking about Vader. She heard the word 'Sith' a few times and how it was the dark side of the Force, which they associated with Vader. Dormé had no idea what Sith was or much about Jedi. It seemed they believed he used to be a Jedi but turned against them and killed them all for some reason. The details were sketchy and she could tell some of the things they were saying were rumours.

'Lord Vader scares the daylights out of me,' one of the officers admitted. 'Darenn nearly shat himself the on command the other day—'

'I did not!' Darenn attested.

The other officers had a laugh.

'What's with the helmet anyway?'

Someone mimicked his breathing.

'What's going on under there? Is he so ugly he doesn't want us to see his face?'

'I don't take kindly to you talking about Vader like that!' Dormé interjected. They didn't know Anakin like she did. They had no idea what he had been through, what he was still going through…the sacrifices he had made to make this galaxy a better place for Leia.

The officers laughed at her, having another swig of liquor.

Another officer, who wasn't making fun of Vader, caught Dormé's eye. She went to talk to him instead of listening to the stupidity of the other officers. This man seemed to be more interested in what Dormé had in mind for the evening, however, his suggestions about restraints made her confused. 'You mean like a pet?'

The man growled, 'Whatever you want, darling.'

Raising an eyebrow, she said, 'No, thank you…' and had a nice long drink of apsinthos. This was definitely turning out to be a failure. 'Why is it so hard to get a descent—' she began, when she laid her eyes on Piett. He wasn't impressive to say the least, but she knew from the past few conversations they had had, that he was very interested in her. She had tried hard to find anyone else, but it seemed like the picking was few and far between, unless she was interested in restraints. Sighing, she gave up and went to sit across from the officer.

Firmus stopped eating, expressing how honoured he was to enjoy the presence of her company.

Dormé shook it off, thinking he was incredibly silly. 'Listen, are you free for the next hour?'

'Yes, milady,' he replied courteously.

'Want to go somewhere with me?'

'Where do you want to go?' he asked, clearly not getting the point.

'To your quarters? Mine's a bit cramped for two.'

'If you would like to,' he replied, leaving his late supper and escorting her to his quarters. He offered her something to drink only to see her stripping down.

Dormé kissed him, tossing his stupid hat to the floor, starting on his officer's jacket.

'Wha—Milady—' He tried to push her away, whilst straining not to look at her naked form.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'I—you're—I mean—'

'Don't you want to? Haven't you been staring at me for weeks?' Dormé murmured. 'I know you want me.'

'Yes, but—well, I do—I mean, but—we're not even courting properly.'

Dormé was extremely confused. 'Are you not able to—'

'No, of course I'm able—I just, I—this isn't right. This isn't how I wanted to go about it at all.'

'I don't want to date you; I just wanted to have a bit of fun. What's wrong with that?'

Piett disentangle her arms from around his neck and stepped back. 'Milady, I do not know what beastly men you have been around, but I assure you, my intentions are honourable. I would be most obliged if you would do me the honour of being my girlfriend.'

'What are you talking about?' Dormé threw her gown on once more, extremely fed up with him. 'I just told you I don't want to. I have no intention of courting you! Ugh! Forget it!' She left his quarters extremely frustrated and angry at Piett's idiocy. Her cheeks burned with humiliation at the fact she had not succeeded and the entire night was wasted. AND SHE STILL HAD NO IDEA HOW TO GET BACK TO VADER'S PRIVATE WING!

Her footsteps clicked faster and faster in the hallways, trying to find her way back. No longer angry, she was scared. What if Leia needed her and she wasn't there? It seemed like she had been wandering these hallways for hours. Tier after tier... She silently cursed herself for being so stupid.

Finally she reached the wing where no officers dared to enter upon punishment of death, as were Vader's orders. Unfortunately, she palmed the door, which scanned her handprint and allowed her entrance from the opposite side from what she was used to. The hallway was dimly lit and she thought the nursery was one door closer to her than it actually was. She entered to find it was not the nursery, but Vader's private chambers...

* * *

The hour was late when Anakin decided to finally call it a night. Worn, but feeling exuberant as he often felt after a rigorous work-out, the Sith Lord decided to check up on his daughter once more before washing up and calling it a night. He had long since grown used to training in the living quarters in Dormé's absence so as to be near to his daughter as her nursery was off the living quarters. As fortune would have it, the baby was sound asleep still and with a shy smile, Anakin gently reached out to touch the little one's cheek with the back of his fingers. Whispering soft words of love, the young father leaned over and kissed Leia's forehead before quietly departing to prepare for bed himself.

Thought it wasn't his concern what the young handmaiden was up to, Anakin couldn't help but be curious as to what she was doing. He did hope there was enough on his ship to keep her busy. While _The Executor_ was equipped with modern technology, it was ultimately designed for battle. Thus, most that lived and worked on this ship were used to a minimalist lifestyle that both mirrored and contrasted the Jedi way of life. But as he clambered out of the fresher, the last thing Anakin expected to see was Dormé standing in his private chambers. Blinking in confusion, he furrowed his brow, neither registering, nor caring that he was both dripping and quite naked.

As a non-sensitive, it was no wonder Dormé had no idea what affect the dark side was having on her these past few months. She didn't know that she, already a creature of impulsiveness and little restraint, had her normal desires and impulses magnified because of it. She hardly registered that what normally wouldn't bother her too much: such as getting lost, became so much more frustrating and infuriating than it normally would nor that her fierce protectiveness of Leia would only grow in time...nor that her drive to have her needs satisfied was heightened by the darkness encompassing the ship. When she stumbled upon Vader in his quarters stark naked, it took her a moment to realise her mistake. She couldn't help allowing her eyes to linger, for that little voice in the back of her head telling her this was inappropriate had been silenced for now. Where she ought to have turned away or at least blushed, she was hardly unnerved by the sight. If anything, she wanted to find out all of the ways his long hours of training had paid off.

The first thing that went through his mind wasn't the question as to why Dormé was in his quarters in the first place, or why she didn't bother to at least ring the chime. It was immediate concern for his daughter who was in the nursery that was off his room as well as Dormé's. 'Leia—is she OK? Is something wrong with her? She was sleeping just fine before I went to wash up—did something happen?' Anakin cursed himself for not waiting a little longer for Dormé's return.

She met his eyes and admitted, 'I'm sorry, I thought this was the nursery—I was lost on my way back from Piett's quarters...' She turned to leave, chiding herself for her mistake and for barging in on him like that.

It was only when he felt her eyes roving over his form that Anakin finally registered his nakedness and felt conscious of himself. It wasn't that he cared about being caught undressed as he had never been conscious of such things, rather it was the many scars that covered his healing body—the result of long operations and multiple skin grafts. Though her apology marked that Leia was safe and that it was all a mistake, Anakin felt his temper rise and immediately grew defensive. 'Does this look like the nursery to you? Does it look like Leia's here? Or is this just some sad excuse for you to use in order to barge in and gape at me as though I was some side show from a Tatooine Carnival?! Now get out, before I throw you out!' he snapped in agitation while grabbing for his boxers and a shirt.

She didn't blame him for being angry, but she couldn't stand him yelling at her. The fact he was hurriedly putting on boxers and a shirt didn't register with her at first, because she was glaring at his eyes. 'I said I was sorry. I made a mistake.'

Anakin rolled his eyes as he tore on his clothes eager to cover up his scars and regain some semblance of dignity. 'Yes you were! I may be many things but I'm not blind!' he growled before grabbing his pants and throwing them on in fury.

'I don't know what a carnival is, but I wasn't gaping!' Even if his irritation was justified, it didn't mean she appreciated it.

'..._I don't know what a carnival is _meh, meh, meh...well I'm sure you know when not to gape,' he muttered in agitation and embarrassment as he grabbed his utility belt feeling every bit like the freak he thought she viewed him to be.

'I was not!' Furious, she spun around, her cheeks burning. '...And if I was, my lord, you can't blame a woman for appreciating the opposite sex...' She folded her arms, sending him an incredulous look.

Anakin frowned as he continued to dress before glaring at her in furious indignation at her words. To anyone else her statement would have been more than obvious but for the Sith Lord her words were regarded as sarcasm as he was more than conscious of his marred appearance. 'Appreciate what might I ask? My wondrous scars?' he growled.

'What the _urugal_ is your problem? Don't tell me you're so self-absorbed that you need someone to tell you that they find you attractive!' She blushed furiously, but half of it was due to her frustration.

Motioning to the angry scars that decorated his face and bald head, he growled, 'Or the fact that I now look like some sideshow freak? Please, you don't need to tell me what I don't already know. It's not like I've never seen myself in a mirror before!'

'I have no idea what a sideshow is, but you're not a freak. Gods!' She muttered Uriashian curses, thinking he was just saying this to be mean, not that he in any way truly felt he wasn't attractive.

Anakin rolled his eyes at her statement as he glared at her in agitation. 'Attractive?! You think this mess of a body is attractive? Force help me, are you really that blind?' he snapped before falling silent as he stared at her in disbelief. She was quite serious and this alone rendered him speechless. Opening his mouth, Anakin was about to speak, but no words would come out. Instead, he continued to gather his things while trying to ignore the fact his cheeks felt as though they were on fire. Never in his life would he have imagined any woman would find his marred appearance appealing. He was certain Padmé wouldn't and Force only knew until now he believed that Dormé would be much the same, though why this discovery pleased him, Anakin couldn't say but he wasn't about to dwell on it either.

His further remarks about his appearance resonated with her and she finally understood that he was conscious about his appearance. Her blush deepened, though she didn't say anything further about it, having already humiliated herself in front of her friend. It did hurt that he thought she was blind if she found him in any way appealing, which was another reason she was about to leave. 'Forget it!' It was then she took note of the starships on his boxers which were quickly covered up by his trousers. She pointed. 'Are those starships?' she had to ask, as her curiosity replacing her anger, which would soon turn to amusement.

'...Yes. What of them?' he asked in guarded tones half expecting her to mock him for his favourite boxers.

'I like them.' She had seen less impressive ones in her life and found his to be quite neat.

Anakin studied her cautiously as though concerned that once more she was teasing him. However, as before, Dormé was being quite honest and soon he gave a boyish grin as he remarked proudly, 'You have no idea how much trouble I went through to retrieve these,' he admitted.

His attitude towards her also changed and upon seeing his grin, the last of her irritation melted away. Taking a few steps away from the doorway, back toward him, she asked, 'Really? Where did you get them?'

His eyes danced in mischief. 'I got them years ago on Coruscant. I sold a couple parts from my old ship to get them. I got as many as I could afford so I have a bit of a collection,' he admitted with a proud grin. 'Though my true feat was collecting them again after—' he faltered as the memory of everything surrounding his transition to Sith returned. Waving a hand, he just shook his head as he moved to the drawer. 'Here,' he said as he pulled out a pair of red boxers. 'I doubt they fit but,' he shrugged. 'they are comfy.'

Dormé listened intently to his story, intrigued to find out how he came about these boxers, however, she was surprised that he was offering to give her a pair, especially knowing how dear they were to him. 'Thank you,' she said. 'These are clean, aren't they?' she asked, not able to resist teasing him, despite how tense the room had been only moments before. She sent him a sly grin.

'I should hope so!' he said, pretending to be miffed at her words though it was hard to hide the hint of a grin the teased the corners of his mouth. Deciding he was much cosier in his boxers and shirt anyway Anakin soon shucked off his pants and utility belt once more. 'Well, seeing as we're both awake, I don't suppose you'd be up for a drink, would you? he offered as he tossed his pants and utility belt aside.

Dormé was shocked when Vader decided to chuck off his trousers once more. However, she wasn't displeased by this. Raising an eyebrow at his suggestion, she shrugged. 'All right.' She did notice that she was overdressed for the occasion and holding a pair of men's boxers. 'Do I need erm...change first?'

Anakin grinned as he took in her reaction. He couldn't say he didn't mind the company and was pleased to know she felt much the same. At her suggestion, he chuckled and nodded before turning to his dresser as he rummaged about to find her a shirt that was too small for him now. Tossing it to her, the Sith Lord smirked. 'You don't have to, but I imagine you'll be a lot more comfortable in that. After all, this is hardly a formal occasion,' he added with a shrug.

Dormé smirked and took the t-shirt as well, tossing the new clothes on a nearby chair before proceeding to strip down and change. She didn't think it was a big deal; after all, it was only fair since she had just see him naked anyway.

Anakin having grown so used to Padmé's need for privacy didn't pay it any mind and promptly moved to depart to get them something to drink from the kitchen figuring she'd join him in the living room shortly.

Once Dormé changed, she noticed Vader was gone. Though she found it odd, she folded her gown properly, thinking it was a cue for her to depart when she heard him clanging about in the kitchen. Even if he decided to start yelling at her again, her curiosity got the better of her and she popped over to see what he was up to. 'Oh! Vintage!' she exclaimed upon seeing the type of liquor he had stashed away in the kitchen. This evening was turning out far better than she expected.

The Sith Lord heard Dormé approaching and glanced over his shoulder to give her a mischievous grin at her exclamation. 'Of course. Did you expect anything but the best?' he teased though it was obvious that he appreciated the fact she shared his exquisite tastes in apsinthos. Grabbing a bottle that was about two thirds full, he promptly poured it into two fluted glasses and was about to offer her a glass when the ship suddenly shook violently. Though he was able to save her drink, which was in his one hand as well as his balance, the bottle and his glass promptly slipped from the counter and shattered onto the floor.

'What in the _iquicha_!?' Anakin growled in curious frustration until his Leia's weeping caught his attention causing him to move to the nursery at top speed.

Hardly caring about the glass or wasted vintage liquor, Dormé immediately snapped into handmaiden, or as it soon would become protective mother, mode and raced into the nursery before Leia began crying. Selfish though her motives had been that night until then, when it came to Leia, she was the most important thing in Dormé's life. Sweeping the now crying baby into her arms, she tried to soothe her.

Anakin was openly relieved to see that Leia wasn't hurt by the tremors that rocked the ship. As Dormé picked up the baby and began to sooth her, the Sith Lord's thoughts began to move forward. He had no idea who was attacking them or why they would dare attempt to attack the Emperor's second-in-command's ship of all things, but Anakin was determined to get to the bottom of it and quickly. As he promptly departed to grab his armour and prepare he caught Dormé's words and felt his blood run cold.

'I haven't got anything to protect her with,' she informed Vader. 'No sword, no blaster—only myself—' Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? And why was the thought of Vader having to leave them so frightening? She didn't know why, but she had a sinking feeling whatever just happened with the ship was not normal and Vader would be caught up in finding the culprit leaving and Leia and her open to attack.

Could the assailants really be after his daughter? The thought wasn't so far fetched to be unbelievable especially considering how he had rescued his daughter in the first place. Swallowing hard Anakin struggled to calm his stormy thoughts as even the thought of anyone daring to harm Leia was enough to send him into a fit of blind rage. Dormé was right, she had no weapon and though he was certain he would be able to stop any invader if during the chance his prey should evade him Dormé would need to be prepared as well. 'I have some blades in the training hall, but no blasters, I'm sorry to say,' he admitted quickly as he continued to put on his armour. As loathed as he was to admit it, Vader knew his lack of firepower was due much in part to the fact his former mentor had always found them to be uncivilized. Anakin tended to regard it as a sloppy weapon that didn't require skill and thus never bothered much with them. But now he found himself wishing that he did. 'What is you blade of choice? I will grab it for you,' he said quickly as he slapped on the chestplate that was in reality his respirator.

Leia's wailing calmed as she found herself in familiar arms, knowing she was safe. Dormé, however, was still in a state of panic. Seeing Vader suiting up, she had a feeling they would be separated, which meant his Force powers and lightsaber would not be nearby to protect Leia. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she would die protecting Leia, if need be. She appreciated Vader's offer to get her a blade. 'Waskizashi. Nothing larger than that, if it please you—It would be too awkward; I'm not very big.'

Anakin felt a small sense of ease as Leia found comfort in Dormé's arms. It reminded him that so long his daughter was with her _ama_, she would be safe. Though he was fairly confident that no one would be able to infiltrate this deeply into the ship, Anakin didn't want to risk the chance. He still had yet to figure out what was going on and as if on cue, his private commlink was chiming demanding his attentions. Feeling as though he was two steps behind whatever was unfolding, Anakin gave a stiff nod to Dormé's request and departed for the training hall. Activating the chime as he went, he uttered a Huttese curse before demanding the officer to alert him to the situation at hand.

'We are under attack Lord Vader. It appears to be vigilantes possibly former Separatists—'

'How many ships? Where did they come from?' Anakin barked as his eyes scanned the weapons that littered the walls of the training hall.

The officer admitted that there appeared to be about four ships that had infiltrated _The Executor _while two medium class destroyers were attempting to battle them.

'We believe it was a distraction to ensure the decoy ships got past our security—' the man never did finish his reply as Anakin's fury was unleashed on the officer who suddenly began to choke from an unseeing force. As the man fell to the ground lifeless, the Sith Lord ordered his second-in-command to take over and began to give instructions before ending the link. Turning his attentions then to the blades on the wall, Anakin found himself falling back on the tutelage given to him from what felt like another life time ago. Obi-Wan was always knowledgeable when it came to melee and much to Anakin's dismay, enjoyed training with blacksmith blades from time to time. Ironically, it was because of his former mentor that the Sith Lord found himself becoming intrigued by the ancient weapons and thus began his own collection.

Upon seeing the blade in question, he quickly grabbed it and raced back to where Dormé and Leia were located. 'I'm not certain this is what you had in mind, but I believe this is the only waskizashi I own,' Anakin said as he laid the elegant blade near to where she could reach it. 'I've been informed that rebels have infiltrated my ship. I'm going ot look into the matter and deal with them personally,' Vader stated quickly he began to place on his helmet in preparation for his swift departure.

'Rebels?!!' Dormé barely had a chance to process the fact rebels were infiltrating Vader's ship, let alone fully appreciate the beauty of the wakizashi Vader had given her. Vader had already put on his mask and stalked out of the chamber, leaving Dormé alone with Leia in the nursery. Turning her attention to the upset baby, she sang to her as the ship rocked once more and laser fire was heard nearby, drawing ever nearer. She gave Leia another bottle and was eventually able to lull her to sleep. Placing her in her cot, Dormé entered Vader's empty chambers to find the comms. She attempted to give orders to his troops, wanting them to guard his chambers to help keep Leia safe, but none of them, not even the stormtrooper clones, would listen to her. She had no power or authority and thus was not paid any mind.

'Cowards!' she hissed, amongst Uriashian obscenities, tossing the comm across the room.

She went back to the nursery to grab her sword and locked the nursery, as well as the private wing, behind her. If they would not listen via comms, she would be damned if they didn't listen to her by her sword! This was her biggest mistake, one that she would regret for ages.

* * *

Not only were the officers and troopers unimpressed by her threats (to which they responded by pointing their blasters in her face), they laughed at her. They didn't seem to register that she was the only one protecting Vader's child, that their efforts were better spent guarding Leia than falling haphazardly to rebel fire in some random hallway. The longer it took for the rebels to reach Leia, the more time Vader had to return and kill them all. When she realised she had wandered too far, she swiftly returned to Vader's private chambers, letting herself in. Unbeknownst to her, she had been followed.

Those who refused to assist Dormé in her hour of need would promptly pay for it with their lives, but for now, the truth of Dormé's plight evaded the Sith Lord. Storming into the command centre, Vader furiously demanded to know the situation and where the breeches had occurred. Through the Force he could sense multiple unfamiliar signatures but they were all over the place with no sense of direction. What he didn't realize was that the rebels had encountered problems of their own and were forced to separate.

* * *

Solely concerned for Leia's safety, Dormé wasn't considering her own. She swiftly returned to the nursery, thankful to find Leia resting peacefully. Though it had been convenient for there to be two entrances to the nursery—one from her own apartment and one from Vader's—it now posed a double threat.

It was not long before the threat was revealed. 'Eirtaé? What in the name of the gods—' she began. Dormé was relieved to see the elder former handmaiden at first, but then she took in her garb, the blaster at her side and the sword in her hand.

Dormé returned her sword to engaged position. 'You will not take her from me,' she hissed, not waiting for the other woman to attack, taking the initiative herself.

Eirtaé, having recovered from her shock of finding out that Dormé had been serving Vader all along (or so she believed), was ready for the young handmaiden and easily deflected her attack.

The pair sparred for a good while, though Leia barely stirred from her rest, as the blades clashed and clanged together.

Mindful of the baby, Dormé did not want to disturb her if she could help it, so she kicked Eirtaé in the gut, sending her flying into Vader's chambers. More of his furniture was damaged than any skin of the women, but in the end, the elder and less volatile handmaiden gained the upper hand.

Dormé spat on her and Eirtaé cut her, but before Eirtaé had a chance to wound her deeply, stormtroopers entered with newly-made-Lieutenant Piett.

Seeing the woman he loved in danger, Firmus rose to the occasion and opened fire on the attacker. Two of the stormtroopers tended to the fallen rebel's body and Firmus raced over to Dormé. 'Are you all right? You're hurt!'

'It's nothing,' Dormé replied, having been wounded far worse since being employed as Leia's security.

Even so, Firmus would not take no for an answer and swiftly escorted her to the medical ward. The wounds were only skin deep and easily treated with bacta and within the hour, she was good as new. All the while, Firmus was by her side, thanking the gods he got there in time.

It was not long before Dormé launched herself in his arms, passionately kissing him in an effort to thank him for saving her life.

Firmus threw caution to the wind, so relieved that his love was alive and back in his arms once more, took her back to his quarters and lost himself in her.

Dormé tried to make the best of it, ordering him to stop talking on many occasions and found herself being a little too rough with him. After two failed attempts, they finally worked things out, but it was far from impressive and extremely disappointing for Dormé. His nonsensical Old Basic poetry and flowery lines were lost on her but when he spoke of marriage again, she tossed her gown on and left. She told him she had used him and he hadn't even been worth it, leaving him stunned and confused, though it wouldn't stop him from making passes at her later.

All in all, she hadn't spent more than an hour away from the nursery, which she quickly returned to. She had been away for too long and she hoped Vader would be back soon if he wasn't already.

* * *

Anakin was swift to unleash his vengeance on the Rebel's using both his lightsaber and the Force to end the threat posed to his daughter. Though they fought long and hard -throwing themselves into the very face of death as though believing they'd die martyrs they all paid for it with their lives. But despite their swift demise it still took some time before everything was returned to normal. It was only then that Vader learnt how close he came to losing his daughter and that Dormé's life had been spared by the quick interception of a one Lt. Piett.

Though Anakin had paid the officer little mind he was appreciative of the man's actions and decided that another promotion was in action. However despite his wish to grant the man a higher position of rank there was none available at least on the Executor. With this in mind Anakin decided it was best to look into the matter further once things had fully settled. Returning to his quarters, Anakin was pleased to see that all evidence of the intruder had been tended to and removed. The last thing he wanted was for Leia to be witness to any of this and as he rushed into the nursery he was even more pleased to see that his princess was now sound asleep. Placing a hand to her cheek, Anakin gave a sigh of relief before kissing her forehead and departing to his living quarters to complete the Piett's promotion and soon to be transfer.

Dormé entered her apartment and proceeded to Leia's room to check in on her, finding her fast asleep as she left her. However, instead of returning to her apartment, she entered Vader's chamber to see if he had returned and hopefully to learn the assessment of the battle. 'I trust the rebels have been taken care of,' she said upon seeing his familiar figure. A sly, but proud smile was unable to be missed as she approached him.

Anakin having settled the final arrangements of Piett's transfer and promotion was pleased to see Dormé's return. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave her a friendly smile before concluding his business and turning his attentions entirely to her. The Sith Lord gave a dark smile. 'Naturally,' he replied before his expression grew troubled and guilty. 'I shouldn't have left in the first place. If it wasn't for you or the lieutenant—' he scowled before falling silent as he struggled to clear his thoughts from the rage that threaten to consume him.

Upon the vague mention of Lieutenant Piett, Dormé scoffed unintentionally, only having just being reminded of how horrendous that experience was. However, if it hadn't been for Piett's concern for her earlier, Dormé wouldn't have registered that her master hardly paid her injury any mind. She didn't let it bother her though, for Leia's safety was to their minds the most important thing.

'Why did I miss something?' Anakin asked wondering if perhaps his officers had left out some important detail pertaining to the events. He had still yet to register the fact that Dormé could have been killed had it not been for Piett's intervention or the fact she was even injured. His thoughts for the moment were entirely on his daughter and the fact he had failed to properly protect her from harm.

'Nothing worth mentioning,' Dormé replied, refraining from rolling her eyes at the disaster that was Firmus Piett.

Anakin raised a brow at her reply as he gave a chuckle. 'That's good to know, although you might be disappointed then to learn that I've promoted Piett to the position of captain. He'll be transferring to another executor dreadnaught within the next couple of days,' he informed her with a hint of a smirk before growing more serious.

'Oh,' Dormé replied, shocked at the news. Her first reaction was one of relief. 'We'll have to warn the women stationed there about him, though. I'd feel awful if they ended up in his bed, only to be incredibly disappointed... No one deserves that mess; I'd pity them.'

At Dormé's admittance, the Sith Lord was rendered speechless as he studied her in amused confusion before bursting out in laughter. 'I'm fairly certain I could have lived without knowing that. Although I admit, I'm grateful he's leaving too, as I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way again,' he said while chuckling.

Dormé was pleased that at least someone got some amusement out of her ordeal. 'The last thing I expected was to have been sliced in the torso, undergo bacta treatment, and try to have sex with all within the space of an hour...at least the bacta was the more successful aspects of my day,' she concluded.

'And I thought I had bad days,' he teased back before growing more serious. 'But I trust they tended to your wounds properly?'

Dormé nodded to his query. 'No permanent damage. I'll live to fight another day.'

Anakin gave a sheepish smile to her joke as he couldn't help but feel conscious of himself for not paying mind of it sooner. It would not be a mistake he would make again. 'What matters is that Leia is safe,' he concluded quietly while inwardly chiding himself for being so easily distracted by the rebels instead of protecting his daughter.

Dormé drew nearer, recognising that look in his eyes as guilt. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she said, 'I think she slept through it all.'

At Dormé's subtle gesture, Anakin bowed his head slightly, finding relief in Dormé's words and yet feeling ashamed at this fact. The protection of his child ultimately should have resided with him not with Dormé, Piett, or anyone else. He was the child's father and it was his right, his duty, to ensure the safety of his daughter.

'Although, I did have to give Eirtaé a good kick in the stomach to get her out of the nursery so she wouldn't disturb Leia.'

'Eirtaé? You knew the attacker?' he asked in concern.

Embarrassed that she had nearly lost to the elder handmaiden, she removed her hand from his shoulder, not particularly wanting to get into the details. 'She was another—she was also a handmaiden,' Dormé said, not emphasizing the fact that Eirtaé served Padmé. 'I shouldn't have been surprised that she was one of the rebels trying to kidnap Leia.'

At Dormé's exclamation Anakin's expression grew dark. Dormé didn't need to inform him that the attacker served in Padmé's entourage her expression admitted as much, which immediately caused him to grow concerned about others who might attempt another attack in the near future. 'Do you know of any others who served along side you that would pose a threat to Leia?' he asked in guarded tones deciding this too would be a matter that required immediate attention.

Dormé nodded. 'I can name a fair few.' Rabé topped her list, as did the incredibly loyal Sabé. The younger handmaidens like Ellé were not listed, nor was her former mentor, Saché. 'And Yané as well. I have no doubt they are working alongside the rebels.'

Anakin silently put the names to memory. Folding his arms, he furrowed his brow, deciding he would have to find out as much information as he could about these vigilantes and malcontents. Little did he realize that they weren't the only handmaidens involved and that the last of the threats would also be Dormé's formal colleagues. 'I will make sure their names become nothing more than memories,' he swore in determined tones. 'I'll be damned if anyone tries to harm my daughter ever again,'

Vader's oath resonated with her, once more reaffirming her belief in him. 'I will do everything I can to make sure nothing like this threatens Leia every again,' she swore in return.

The Sith Lord's expression softened reminding him once more that he wasn't alone. 'She is so fortunate to have someone as devoted as you watching over her,' he admitted in gentle and sincere tones.

Vader's words reaffirmed her belief in him and his love for his daughter. 'Leia is my life, my lord,' Dormé replied, feeling her cheeks warm at his compliment. It wasn't the first time he had paid such a compliment to her, but this time she did not shrug it off.

Though she was not his daughter's biological mother, Anakin couldn't help but see her as Leia's mother or as Dormé once translated _ama_. 'She is my life as well,' he admitted shyly as for a moment he felt a sudden temptation to touch Dormé's cheek only to refrain, as the Sith Lord felt somehow unworthy to show the silent gesture of gratitude.

Dormé smiled softly at her master's words, though not fully understanding why his approval and opinion of her mattered so much.

'_She_ would have been so proud of you today,' he added softly as his thoughts turned to the baby's real mother and thinking of how grateful Padmé would have been to Dormé for her actions.

When he spoke of Padmé, appreciative tears came to her eyes. She nodded slowly. It still hurt to think of her, but not as much as it used to before she knew Leia was her daughter. 'Thank you, my lord,' she said, having truly needed to hear this from him.

Vader fell silent for a moment as he took in her unshed tears and her soft words of gratitude. Once more it reminded him of the fact that he wasn't the only one who mourned the loss of his wife. The thought also reminded him of who was ultimately responsible for it and filled him with shame once more. Bowing his head, he gave into his temptation and reached out to touch her cheek as he softly interrupted her. '—Anakin. Please, just call me Anakin,' he murmured feeling unworthy to be called her master and deep down wanting to be nothing more than her equal. It was then that he shyly found himself slipping his arms around her as though reading her thoughts but in reality feeling the need to embrace the relief that radiated from the both of them.

She had only used his forename once before, under far different circumstances, but even then it felt more natural than any sort of title. Leia was safe. No one would threaten her and live to tell about it. They would see to it personally. She knew she was stronger with Vader, _Anakin_, around. She knew she would be more efficient in protecting Leia with his help. She also knew how much he needed her help in return and it made her feel useful and important, though still hardly his equal. Even so, there was something in the way he held her that spoke to her unconscious mind, something about his tenderness which she hadn't experienced before and had, unknowingly, longed for since she was a youngling. 'Anakin,' she murmured, taking a step closer to him, for it felt like the right thing to do. Instead of being surprised by his actions, Dormé simultaneously embraced him as well. She exhaled, feeling as though she had been holding her breath until then.

Hearing her murmur his name had a strange effect on his thoughts that had been entirely missed before. Though it confused him he didn't pay it too much mind believing it was the recent events which causing his heart to race and his thoughts to scatter. Holding her close, Anakin felt as though they had just survived some great storm. That they were the only survivors who made it but that it didn't matter because they had each other and they had Leia. Together nothing would ever harm Leia ever again, his daughter would never know fear or danger so long as she had her ama and her daddy and that alone gave Anakin a sense of peace he so desperately needed in that moment.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Anakin makes a promise to his little princess and then doesn't follow through. 


	5. Owning Up

Once the lakehouse was finished and up to Vader's standards, he put Dormé in charge of employing people to take care of the house and grounds in their absence. He planned to take Leia there for the first time, but the plans fell through when the emperor gave him orders that would not allow for the downtime he had been expecting. While Dormé understood her friend's desire to spend time with his daughter and how much he resented not being able to go with them to Delaya, two-year-old Leia didn't understand.

'No you come too, Daddy!' Leia grumpily replied, folding her arms. 'You said!'

'I know, Daddy said, but Daddy's Master won't let him,' Vader replied sadly. It broke his heart to have to part ways with his little princess, especially knowing how much Leia was looking forward to this journey. In the end, it was the call of duty that took supremacy.

Daddy had promised to take Leia and she was so looking forward to being off _The Executor_ onto a world she had only heard of in stories from Dormé. 'B-but you said!'

In hopes of making it up to her, Vader gave her a pretty diadem. The headdress was very expensive, made up of rare jewels he acquired during his raids.

'Oooo,' Leia gasped, her eyes wide upon seeing the shiny jewels.

Dormé assisted in situating the headdress on Leia's head.

Leia was very pleased by the gift, however, she still insisted that Daddy come with them. 'Now you come too!' She pulled at his gloved hand.

'I know, Princess, but I can't go with you. I'm sorry.'

Dormé knew without Force sensitivity that Vader felt awful about not being able to come with them. She assured him it was all right and that he would just have to go with them another time.

Leia made a fuss over her father not being able to join them for the entire trip to Delaya and Dormé tried her best to distract her. She originally tried explaining to the toddler why Daddy wasn't able to come, but Leia was inconsolable. There was no reasoning with her.

Upon the arrival, the sights and new things thankfully soon distracted Leia.

For Dormé, this was her first time off _The Executor_ in two years. Though a barrage of imperial soldiers accompanied them—and would remain a constant silent presence—it felt so incredibly freeing to Dormé to breathe fresh air and be off the ship. Dormé enjoyed how Leia's eyes were lit up, eager to answer all of her questions and grateful to be able to share this adventure with her. She relished in the toddler's amazement.

* * *

One afternoon was spent in the water, another in the meadow. Today was another afternoon spent in meadow and Dormé fashioned a crown of wildflowers for the toddler while Leia ran around trying to catch butterflies.

Eventually, the toddler gave up with the pesky butterflies and came back to Dormé. Eying the pretty flower crown, she tossed the jewelled headdress to the grasses and put on the flowers.

Dormé leapt up to grab the expensive tiara, knowing her friend would be crushed if it was lost or damaged.

Leia ended up wearing the flower crown for the bulk of their stay on Delaya. When it came time to return to _The Executor_, Leia refused to put on Daddy's diadem.

Dormé sighed and gave up pushing the diadem on her, knowing it was futile. She hoped Vader wouldn't be too angry about it.

When they returned, donning her flower crown, Leia rushed over to hug Daddy's leg, eagerly telling him everything about what they did.

Vader missed their presence more than words could express and never thought he could have ever felt as lonely and as sorrowful as he did in their absence. He also never believed he was capable of such guilt either. Though he believed it wasn't his fault, Anakin felt awful for having told Leia that he would be joining them only to withdraw at the last minute. Laughing as she hugged his leg, Vader soon dropped to his knees to give his princess a proper hug. Lifting her up, he whirled her around and kissed her cheek before setting her down once more as the toddler eagerly spoke of her adventures.

Dormé's heart ached for her dear friend, knowing how much he had wanted to be there, how much he wished he would be able to enjoy the outdoors without his mask, to be able to participate. She wished he could have been there to see the way her eyes lit up.

Taking note of her new diadem he grinned as he cast Dormé a knowing smile finding that this simplistic crown looked as lovely on Leia as a crown of jewels. It warmed his heart to know how well Leia got along with Dormé and in his mind had already come to see the young woman was his daughters mother. Padmé was rapidly becoming nothing more than a distant memory from another lifetime that was no longer his own.

Ultimately, Dormé hoped he would never make a promise to Leia like that again. Children remember things like that. Dormé certainly experienced such broken promises in her childhood. 'Come on, let's get you washed up and ready for bed,' Dormé said, offering her hand to Leia.

'OK!' Leia said cheerfully, letting go of Daddy to pull Dormé to her chambers.

The hour was late and Anakin could tell Leia was tired despite her obvious joy. Vader watched with silent amusement as the two most important women in his life departed for the bedchambers.

Leia wanted Dormé to finish a story. 'The one about the old guard and the forests…'

'Very well,' Dormé agreed.

Having spent much of the day completing duties and training, Anakin was eager to wash up himself, as he had yet to have a chance with the return of his family. While Dormé was sharing a bedtime tale with Leia, he promptly headed to the fresher to clean up before returning to Leia's chambers where he caught the tail end of Dormé's story. Though he wasn't familiar with the legends she spoke of, it reminded him in many ways of the myths he had heard as a child. Hearing them again but from the perspective of another culture was intriguing as much as it was the fact that Dormé made every tale too fascinating not to listen too.

Leia was already well off into the land of fairies and dreams when Dormé reached the conclusion of her tale. She kissed Leia before rising from the bed to set about washing up for bed herself. Upon seeing Anakin, memories of her own experiences during childhood vividly returned to her. She planned on speaking to him in the morning, when she wasn't tired and wouldn't end up saying hurtful things because seeing him now made the anger freshly return.

The Sith Lord found his troubled thoughts easing a little. With his daughter safely at home once more, and her ama as well, Anakin felt as though things were as they should be. But despite his best efforts the guilt at being absent from their trip Delaya continued to linger in his thoughts and as Dormé departed from Leia's room, their eyes met. He didn't need to be Force sensitive to pick up on Dormé's anger, nor to touch her thoughts to know why.

Frowning as she met his eyes, she departed for her own chambers, knowing if she remained any longer, she would say things that would wake Leia.

Though Dormé was neither Force sensitive, nor a threat to Vader the fallen Jedi couldn't help but feel as though he was once more the youngling who had disappointed his master. Looking away, he said nothing feeling his lingering guilt swell and grow until it consumed his thoughts. Though his mission exhausted him, Anakin knew that unless he worked this out with his best friend first, it was certain he would have no rest tonight. Following her as she departed for her quarters, the Sith Lord gingerly moved to place his left hand against her left arm. 'Dormé, can't we at least talk about this first?' he asked in almost pleading tones.

Unlike Vader, Dormé was hardly in the mood for conversation. Leia's disappointment hurt her more than anything and she couldn't help recalling it upon their return. It caused Dormé to once more recall her own experiences with disappointments.

_After work, eight-year-old Dormé had a blast with her friends from the factory, chasing each other around outside on their ways back home. Dormé found a soiled handkerchief in the grass and thought once she cleaned it up, it would be beautiful, despite how torn and dirty it was. Once she brought it home and washed it, she showed her father. _

_'_Tlukum_, Dormé!' he roared, pushing her and telling her to go away, not to bother him before storming out of the house. _

_Dormé tried not to let it bother her as she went to show it to her mother. _

_'_Nammu_?' her mother asked, wondering why this disgusting thing should concern her. _

_Dormé's eyes fell as she expressed that she thought her mother would like it. _

_'_Ke nislal_,' her mother said, calling her a foolish girl before throwing it in the trash receptacle. _

_Hours later when her mother wasn't looking, Dormé fished it out and put it under her pillow. _

Dormé was in her own quarters on the _The Executor_, staring Vader down as though he combined all of her past disappointments. It was hardly fair of her to take it out on him, but by perusing her after she clearly expressed her desire to not speak to him until the morning, by manhandling her (or so she took his placing of his hand against her arm), it was the final straw.

The Sith Lord immediately stepped back as Dormé whirled around to face him. Her fury was powerful and though it wasn't the first time he had seen her fire feeling it directed at him only added to his sense of vulnerability. There were only two people Vader knew that could both disarm and gut him without using a weapon or the Force; Dormé was one of them.

'Don't you EVER make a promise to her that you don't intend to keep!' she hissed, shrugging off his touch and glaring at him.

Anakin immediately grew defensive as he readily returned her glare, though not without the hint of guilt that he couldn't deny. 'I don't intend to keep?' he balked in agitation. 'What is this? You think I intended to back out at the last minute? That I purposely ensured that my Master would summon me on a mission without warning?' Vader continued as he used anger in order to hide his guilt. 'Surely you know me better than that! I would never purposely do anything to hurt Leia. But when my master orders me to do something I am not allowed to refuse.'

This was exactly why she didn't want to talk to him. She reeled at him. 'What does it matter? Do you think she can tell the difference? She's two years old! She's never going to forget this—'

_On her way home, one of Dormé's friends bid her goodbye and raced to her daddy's arms. Her father had been injured during the Trade Federation's occupation, defending their home and they now relied on his wife and daughter to support their family. Dormé watched on, wondering why her daddy never hugged her, why he was never happy to see. _

Dormé couldn't help taking it out on Vader. It had been a long day, she had missed him, and she knew Leia missed him too. 'Whatever you say, it's your actions that speak the most to her. If she can't count on you now, she'll never be able to count on you. She'll feel so alone and not believe she can ever trust anyone ever again—' Whether she was talking about Leia or herself, it didn't really matter anymore as Dormé rambled on. Furious tears welled in her eyes.

Speechless, Vader could only stare at her in stunned disbelief as Dormé spoke what weighed on her heart. Though her words were vicious, they were necessary. It would be her words that would help him look inwards and would ensure his growth as a young father. For now, he was too defensive to register the cutting edge of her words or the fact they deeply wounded him. 'I didn't abandon her, Dormé! I was forced to answer to the beck and call of my master! I don't have the luxury of standing up to Lord Sidious!

'To turn down his orders is to ensure my death and then where will you and Leia be?' Anakin hissed in reply before falling silent for a moment as he felt the weight of her words sinking in and leaving its mark. I would never abandon Leia. How can you suggest such a thing? She is everything to me, Dormé,' he said quietly as he struggled to hide the fact her words had wounded him.

'I'm not questioning your love of Leia or her importance in your life, Anakin,' Dormé retorted. 'I know you're nothing like my father, but—I just don't want to see her hurt like that again. I want her to love you as much as—I want her to be able to count on you.' In frustration at her inability to express her emotions, Dormé sighed. 'Don't ever make a promise to her again that you have no power to keep.' She meant it for herself as much as she did for Leia. Though she understood he wasn't able to join them, Leia didn't understand it. Dormé knew just what that was like and it haunted her still. The last things she ever wanted for Leia was for her to experience disappointment, distrust, and pain.

Dormé's opinion meant everything to Anakin, though he had yet to express this to the young woman. Hearing her speak these thoughts was painful to say the least, but at the same time, it was necessary. Glancing away, he struggled to control his anger, while hiding the fact her words hurt. Bowing his head slightly, the Sith Lord gave a hint of a nod. 'I understand...I'll be more mindful of it in the future,' he said quietly.

Dormé sighed again at his oath to be more mindful. He had better, or else she would have more than a bone to pick with him over this matter!

Dormé didn't have to say a word for her thoughts to be expressed. Her sigh spoke volumes and Anakin inwardly cursed the fact his friend could make him feel so small and low without saying even a single word. 'Surely you know it was never my intention to hurt her,' he added as he returned her gaze in almost pleading tones. Though disappointing Leia broke his heart, Anakin was equally troubled at the thought of Dormé feeling this way about him.

The last thing she wanted was for him to see her vulnerability and she tried to hide the fact it affected her more deeply than it truly ought to. She couldn't, however, hide her tears, which she quickly wiped away. Actions spoke louder than words after all. She had said so herself. This was not about oaths, but about actions. Meeting his eyes, she said, 'I know.' _It wasn't your intention, but the effect was just the same... Apologies don't make up for it._

Though the conversation was clearly over, the Sith Lord felt the need to defend himself once more and as Dormé met his gaze her simple statement said all that was needed to be said and so much more. Swallowing, he glanced away once more and silently turned away as he headed to the training hall. It was the only place he knew where he'd be able to find some sense of solace or at the very least a means to numbing his guilt.

* * *

The woman known as Vader's mistress was just a few paces ahead of Dormé in the hallway. Dormé kept her distance, thankful the whore wasn't Force sensitive. Dormé made no effort to get to know her prey, for in her mind, this was no woman, but a weed in her garden. To say Dormé was protective of Vader is an understatement.

A few months after the rebels attempted to kidnap Leia, Vader had taken on a mistress, slowly—pathetically slow by Dormé's standards—attempted to woo the woman, showering her with gifts and attention before luring her into bed. Dormé hadn't minded it at first and was glad her friend was finally moving on after Padmé. But it eventually reminded her of his relationship with Padmé...how superficial it was...how little the woman knew Vader. It killed her to think that this was what a relationship was supposed to be. And she hated the way the witch treated him.

Dormé made excuses about why she ought to kill her and began contemplating ways to do her in. The woman was a threat to the Empire and probably a spy was her first excuse. Her second excuse was that she was a true imperial but was only interested in courting Vader because of a desire to move up in the ranks... Dormé never allowed herself to think that she was jealous of the woman. In the end, it truly was about her affections for her dear friend, thinking he deserved so much better.

The first mistress lasted about a year before Dormé couldn't stand it anymore and put poison in her food. She was dead within half an hour. When the body was collected, no one said anything to her or even questioned her. Vader didn't even talk to her about it and they went on as if the mistress never existed.

But it was not long after the first mistress's demise that he found another to take her place. This woman was no better than the first. It was she whom Dormé followed tonight. She knew Vader had not yet returned to his quarters, for she had just spoken with him. Now was her chance. This mistress was the one he was with when Palpatine changed his orders, causing Vader to be unable to come with Dormé and Leia to the lakehouse. Dormé was positive this was another reason she hated this woman so much.

As the woman palmed Vader's quarters open, Dormé slipped in behind her. Within seconds her wakizashi slid out of its hiding place, amongst the folds of her gown. Deftly, the blade sliced the woman's neck, severing it with a single stroke from her body. Blood pooled at Dormé's feet and all she could feel was a sense of satisfaction. No longer would this whore make Anakin feel guilty and miserable about the past...about all the things the whore never knew of... The whore never knew Vader, not his true self... Though the witch had seen beneath the mask, she had never seen into his heart.

Dormé knew him and she couldn't stand idly by while another snake slowly destroyed him.

Vindicated, Dormé cleaned her sword and returned to her quarters to change before checking in on Leia. The two-year-old was still fast asleep in her large bed, clutching a stuffy Dormé had made her for her birthday.

* * *

The sight that greeted the Sith Lord was hardly expected and certainly, in his opinion, hardly warranted. Long before he approached the body, Vader knew that it was Dormé's doing. The sight of the blood that trailed from her lifeless form clearly illustrated who was behind her demise. Furious, he struggled to regain some semblance of control of his thoughts. It wasn't the first time Dormé had taken it upon herself to remove one of his lovers.

He was mindful to ensure the woman in question was never in the presence of his daughter. It was both for security reasons because he didn't want to confuse Leia, as Dormé essentially was her ama. However, it wasn't to say she was unaware of the fact he had a daughter. It was because of this that he didn't question it, as he trusted Dormé implicitly when it came to Leia's security. Though he was hurt at the fact his friend hadn't informed him of the danger posed to Leia, Anakin believed that Dormé felt he wouldn't believe her. This left him utterly confused and enraged. After all, it was Dormé's suggestion he find lovers to aid him in his need to let go of the past.

It wasn't an easy task but in the end, much to his shame, he caved in and attempted as best he could to emulate a relationship with his lovers. Though it would have been just as easy to take strangers to his bed, Anakin preferred that his lovers were comfortable with him. Thus, he unwittingly began the game once played with his late wife.

Though he never loved either of the women he did come to care about them to a certain degree. Despite this, he was aware of the fact they were humouring him and that their affections weren't entirely real. The first one's feelings for Vader stemmed from pity, the second out of lust for power. It was shaming to say the least and yet he couldn't stop himself which only encouraged his self-loathing. What was worse was the subtle jabs and dark warnings directed at him by his master who felt that they were an unnecessary distraction. The unspoken disgust that radiated off the emperor during such _discussions_ reminded Vader that his master believed he was weak for having to do this.

He felt torn between relief and rage as his eyes fell to the limp form at his feet. Clenching his fists, he found himself falling back on an age old Jedi technique of clearing his mind. He didn't dare enter his chambers in such a murderous state of mind. While Anakin was furious with Dormé, he certainly didn't want to harm her. It was about the only mistake he learnt from Padmé's death.

Only when he was certain he could contain his rage, Vader activated his portable comlink to have some droids remove the body and tend to the blood. Then, stepping over the corpse and the blood, he entered his chambers and once more paused, taking his time to remove his helmet and mask. Vader knew what was to come and wanted to make sure he had his wits about him when he faced his best friend over her questionable behaviour. Forcing his thoughts clear once more, he promptly went to find her deciding if she wanted to call him to a challenge that he would give her one.

He allowed himself to be distracted by tucking in the sleeping toddler who had tussled her blankets about in her sleep in Dormé's absence, a habit he was guilty of. He then kissed her forehead. It proved to have the most calming affect on the Sith Lord who only afterwards decided to speak to Dormé. Entering her apartment without warning, Anakin silently approached the handmaiden and moved to place a heavy hand on her shoulder before leaning in to her ear as he remarked in dark tones. 'We need to talk.'


	6. Deserving

After watching Leia sleep for awhile, Dormé returned to her apartment and caught up on her reading. The last novel Vader procured for her was taking her a bit longer than normal to read as the grammar and vocabulary was a bit tougher than she was used to. She felt no guilt or remorse over her actions. Part of her wanted Anakin to know she had committed the crime. Caught up in her challenging read, Dormé didn't hear the door opening nor Vader approaching. When his heavy hand rested on her shoulder, she jumped slightly, though she didn't peel her eyes away from her datapad.

He felt her subtle hint of reaction and felt a hint of satisfaction for it. The fact she neither respected his titles or position had always been a love/hate relationship with Anakin who in this moment was definitely of the mind that he hated it.

'Oh?' she queried innocently. 'Do we? Well can it wait 'til later? I've just started a new chapter...'

Her innocent reply forced his temper to return with a vengeance. Anakin removed his hand from her shoulder lest he crush it in his rage. Using the Force, he caused the datapad to fly from her hand as he roared, 'Enough with the stupid games, you wretched witch! You obviously want to get my attention. Well you certainly have it now. What in the _echuta_ is this all about? And spare me the garbage that she was a threat to Leia, because I know damn right well that wasn't the case. It might have worked the first time around, but not now!'

Dormé was angrier that he sent the datapad flying across the room than that he was angry that she killed his mistresses. Standing and whirling around to face the dominating form of Lord Vader, Dormé yelled, 'They were a threat to you, Anakin!'

He stood back and folded his arms utterly fuming as Dormé whirled around to face him. The sight of the petite woman yelling back at the towering form of the Sith Lord might have been amusing to anyone else but if there was one thing Anakin learnt over the years was that the greatest threats were always the smallest ones. And in this moment, Dormé was proving to be quite a force of her own.

'But you're so blind to it—I had to do something about before they utterly destroyed you!'

He blinked at her in confusion before his anger took over once more. 'A threat? One that you had to personally take care of without my knowledge? I suppose you expect me to be flattered now because of it?' he snapped.

'Be flattered all you want, it doesn't excuse the point—' she began, but his fury was as potent as hers was.

'Excuse the point? The point of what? That you seemed to have gotten it into your head that I now have no right to satisfy my needs?' he reeled back in rage before venting out his defence as she paced.

Dormé swore that no one in the universe could get under her skin the way Anakin did. ' I never said you hadn't a right to—' she tried to interrupt before being given the chance to voice her thoughts, though the proper words never really came.

'I hardly see how either of my lovers posed any threat to me. Neither were Force sensitive and I assure you I was mindful about their backgrounds before attempting to court them—'

'It has nothing to do with Force sensitivity!' she continued yelling, but it was clear he wasn't listening.

'—which brings us back to the first question: just what makes you think you have the right to poke about in my personal affairs and tend to matters you deem as problems?!'

Dormé paced as he continued telling her his grievances. Once he seemed to have concluded his thought, for the moment at least, she faced him once more, but this time with remorse rather than fury.

'Might I also remind you, Dormé, that the entire idea of having lovers was your suggestion in the first place!' he added in frustration finding his friend to be utterly baffling, nevermind maddening in this moment.

'Me?! This isn't about me!' Dormé hissed, not understanding why he was trying to turn this on her. Dormé knew that the way she engaged in satisfying her needs was the right way.

'Oh come on, Dormé, you expect me to believe that you're any better when it comes to this entire mess? Where did you think I got the brilliant idea of taking a lover from in the first place? And who said anything about making it into something more?' Anakin growled feeling defensive, yet knowing deep down that she was right. 'Not that you give a damn but its not like I have the luxury of wandering off and sleeping with any random stranger like you can! Or in case you haven't noticed, most women aren't into the ugly freak types!' he growled.

'At least I know it's superficial! I'm not lying to myself, trying to make it out to be anything more than it is: sex.

'How is this any different than the men you call your friends? I think you deserve better than those idiots, but you don't see me killing them to make a point,' he stated in frustration.

'It's not about whether you have them or not, Anakin, it's about how they treat you——it's just—' She fell silent, unable to put her thoughts into coherent words.

'If anyone is treating anyone badly, it's me,' he admitted frankly, while forcing himself to bury the shame this thought encouraged. 'I'm the one who is using them to get over the past and to tend to needs.' In truth, it was this fact that brought him the most shame as being with them always left the Sith Lord feeling guilty as though he was trying to pretend that Padmé never existed. That by imitating the relationship he had with Padmé through these lovers he'd be able to get over the loss of his wife. But in the end he knew better and he hated himself for it. It just reminded him too much of the officers who once served him in the Clone Wars who took mistresses to pretend as if they didn't miss their wives whom they hadn't seen in months. In reality, it was one of the many reasons why he never betrayed Padmé while she lived.

In Anakin's mind, a mate always deserved loyalty, as it was a sign of equality, to take other lovers made them just one woman of many in a sort of mock harem. It was also because of this that he only took one lover at a time and played the game of courting them despite the fact both parties knew his true intentions. His pride and dignity wouldn't permit him to do anything less, just as it wouldn't allow him to touch the women until he was certain they comfortable around him. But then came yet another complication one he didn't dare allow himself to consider as it made his actions all the more shameful. As much as he wanted to deny it, Anakin was growing rather fond of his best friend, too fond for his liking and all of this was leaving him feeling even more unworthy of her. When it came to matters of who deserved who one thing was certain in Anakin's mind if anyone was deserving of Dormé, he was the least of them.

'This is just making you miserable and I can't stand it anymore!' she finally exclaimed, having had about enough of dancing around the truth. 'I don't want to see you go through this again. I don't want to see you hurt—' she began, swallowing hard. It was slowly dawning on her how similar his relationship with Padmé had been and didn't want him to fall in love with one of these witches who doesn't really care for him as much as he cared for her... And Dormé was making herself miserable, trying to find something in her latest lover, only to be shocked when she said Anakin's name. Luckily, the officer was too into his own pleasure to register she had used another's name and luckily, even if he did hear her, he didn't know Vader's true identity. Dormé's cheeks flushed red at the memory.

The truth hit him like a lead weight. For a moment, he was rendered speechless as his eyes flickered revealing the truth before he glanced away feeling his cheeks burn with shame. Clenching his jaw, he struggled to keep his expression stoic, so as not to show her just how much her statement troubled him. 'The only reason I'm miserable is because every time I start making progress with a lover you turn around and kill them,' he lied before continuing his thoughts as the memories of Leia's near abduction and his master's words returned to haunt him.

'I was careful this time Dormé. I made sure her history was clear, I even scanned her thoughts to make sure her intentions were not at all directed to Leia. I did everything in my power to keep my daughter safe. So yes your attempts to clean up after another one of my messes was nothing more than a waste of your time,' Anakin said in far weaker tones than he would have liked.

It irritated her that he still thought of himself so lowly, than the fact it seemed like he was judging her habits. She knew why he still felt that way—because of them. They were the ones to blame, not her, but Anakin just wouldn't see it that way no matter how she attempted to explain it to him. 'I know you took every precaution,' Dormé admitted.

Anakin shook his head in reply as the conversation continued its awkward turn forcing his thoughts to territories he didn't want to visit but knew he would anyways. He wanted to believe her words, so much so that there was times when he found himself imagining it to be a reality. There were times he'd forget that it wasn't real, that it was another in his arms, leaving him to cry out Dormé's name. He cared little for the awkward amusement of his real lover and was more afraid that Dormé herself would hear. But even in those moments of weakness, he knew it was a fool's dream brought on by desperation and a loneliness that even sex could not mask.

'I didn't kill her because I thought she was a threat to Leia. I killed her because of what she was doing to you! You deserve to be with someone who knows you, respects you—someone who you don't have to change for or pretend to be something you're not. It should be real, Anakin...' Not like how it was with Padmé, she finished her thought silently.

Now all of this was about to fall into the open and Anakin was desperate to keep this terrifying secret to himself. It was shaming enough to know that Dormé was aware of his desperate situation and his denial of it. But for her to know that he of all people longed for her heart was too much for him to bear. Yet at the same time, there was a part of him that desperately wanted, needed, for her to know. Not ready to answer the question's her words encouraged or face the truth so opening in her presence, Anakin furrowed his brow as he studied her in pained silence for a moment. 'Seeing as you are so good at giving advice, perhaps you should take some of it yourself,' the Sith Lord replied in soft tones. 'Or do you believe that you're above your own wisdom?' he concluded in equally soft tones.

Dormé stared back up at him with equal intensity. His pained glance was hard to bear, but she wasn't about to let him win this argument. However, his words stunned her. She swore this wasn't about her, that this was solely about Anakin and how she couldn't bear him being miserable. But when he said he thought she was above taking her own advice, it finally resonated with her. Her mouth dropped open at the realisation. 'But—' she began, though her voice was hardly as strong as it once was.

Anakin felt as though he was no longer the feared Sith Lord whose name made even the bravest of men second guess their courage. Neither was he the mighty chosen one who was worshiped by the light and manipulated by the dark. In that moment, he felt stripped and fragile, yet ugly like the monster he knew he was when the screams and images of the younglings he had slaughtered filled his nightmares leaving him to awaken covered in cold sweat with tears streaming down his cheeks and no one to turn to. Before him stood the only person who knew could peer into his very soul and not be frightened by what she saw. She was the only person who knew him better than he knew him and the only person in the entire universe who held his heart and the one person he knew deserved the least.

Dormé hadn't ever considered having what she wanted Anakin to have. She never thought such a thing was possible for her. She began recalling her parents, her employers, her experiences with various men, the people who used her and took advantage of her, all the things she never knew were not the right way until she became friends with Vader... Her eyes only slightly wavered from his as tears welled in them. Standing here like this, she felt as though she were the very same youngling who returned home to find the house empty and cold, her mother telling her she returned too late so there was nothing left for her to eat. 'Who would ever love me?' she asked.

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat as the tears he struggled so hard and long to hide slipped down his cheeks.

Dormé just gaped at him, not understanding what he was thinking. She saw his tears which made her ache for him. _Why won't you just let me be there for you?_ She didn't know what she could do to make it better.

'One who does not deserve you,' he whispered finally in soft but shamed tones, for his heart could no longer remain silent.

First he had been saying that she needed someone better, that she needed to take her own advice. The next moment, he was saying that the only person who would love her was someone who didn't deserve her. He wasn't making any sense. 'What are you talking about?' she asked, her own tears escaping, cursing herself for being so vulnerable. 'What do you mean, Anakin?'

Anakin realized his mistake a moment too late and upon registering the fact he had in his own just blurted out his love for her just shook his head and turned to depart. While part of him was disappointed that he was unable to even express the simplest of statements, the greater part of him was immensely grateful. He had been through enough humiliation for one day and wasn't eager to experience more from his best friend of all people. Anakin waved his hand and departed for his own quarters. 'Nevermind. It's nothing,' he muttered feeling foolish for his slip up and even more so at the fact the entire experience had left him feeling far too exposed and vulnerable for his comforts.

'You can't just say something like that and then walk away!' Dormé persisted. She knew this tactic very well and was not about to let him get away with it. She attempted to grab him by the arm and get in front of the towering Sith lord.

'I'm sorry that you're upset that I killed your mistress,' Dormé said, not about to lie and say she wasn't glad she had.

Anakin just shook his head at Dormé's persistent words. In truth, he just wanted to forget about the entire discussion and return to the training hall to vent his agitation and his humiliation. The petite woman wasn't one who was so easily dissuaded and despite her small size, Dormé's simple gesture forced the towering Sith Lord to stop dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes and once more forced his thoughts clear of the confusion that her apology encouraged. He was more upset at his slip up and the fact Dormé always seemed to have a way of disarming him without even trying.

'But I don't want you to be angry with me. If you—I want you to be able to talk to me still.' Dormé was almost in a state of panic now, thinking this second mistress was the final straw, that he would not want to be friends with her anymore. It was now she fully realised just how attached to him she had become, despite her attempts to keep everyone, save Leia, at arm's length. Her grip on Anakin's arm softened and she felt almost embarrassed at having touched him to begin with. How was it that one man, who struggle under a harsh master, enjoyed fixing things and apsinthos and star ship underwear could affect her so?

Vader's eyes opened once more, feeling Dormé's shift in emotions. He longed to slip his arms around her, to assure her that he could never be angry with her for long, that his anger stemmed from self disgust, not anything she had done. But he didn't dare and so instead, he turned to face her in silence, allowing his eyes to meet her amber orbs.

'Please talk to me.'

'What is there to say?' he said softly as he studied her for a moment. 'I don't understand you, Dormé. I mean I do, but at the same time, I don't. You know me better than I know myself. You know my crimes, my weaknesses, the things I'm too ashamed to even admit to myself, and yet you can still stand here, stare me straight in the eye and tell me that I deserve better. Why?' he asked quietly before falling silent for a moment.

Dormé was hardly about to back down, demanding to know what he was talking about_. Why do you think, Anakin?! _she thought furiously. She opened her mouth to reply that he was her friend and she cared about him, but he wasn't finished.

'Yet at the same time, I see you trying to find happiness or at least a moment's rest with these fools that see you as nothing more than a pretty trinket to hang from their arms. I just don't get it. You've done nothing to deserve this second-rate treatment and yet you put up with it thinking that's the best you'll ever be able to do. That it's the most you can expect and Force only knows why, deserve,' he continued as he furrowed his brow in sad concern.

'At least when I look at my _situation_ I know this really is the most I deserve. After what I've done, is anyone really surprised? Yes I hate myself for being so weak and yes there are times -many times- when I find myself wishing for more. I know what I am and I know that I've already been given so much more happiness than a monster has a right to have. You, on the other hand, don't deserve this kind of life and it baffles me to think that you'd be so willing to settle for it,' he admitted in calm tones.

Anakin's further thoughts only served to confuse her more. Dormé didn't understand why he thought she deserved anything more than she was able to receive. He seemed to have insight into her inner self, places she didn't even dare to go. If he said she knew him better than he knew himself, the same must be true of him.

'I just want you to be happy, Dormé. To be able to find someone who appreciates and knows you as well as I do and who loves you just as much,' he concluded in soft and shy tones. This wasn't about self-pity or loathing anymore it was a fact for Anakin, one he still struggled with at times but had overall come to terms with. That was until he realized that there was one thing he could never quite get over, the fact he had fallen in love with his best friend. But such things were an impossibility he knew and in the end Anakin realized that no matter how much it would hurt, in the end what really mattered most when it came to Dormé was her happiness. As much as he wanted to be the one to give her that joy, he knew he was unworthy and thus decided that even if she was to find it in another's arms, if she was happy than he would find what solace he could in that.

She shook her head, tears once more returning to her eyes. She didn't fully register his words, that he meant that he loved her, loved her as more than a friend. For how could anyone truly love her in the way he was speaking of? She didn't know, nor truly understand, let alone allow herself to believe such a thing was possible. But the fact he thought it was gave her a hope she never had before. It was this hope, though she dared not consider the possibility that Anakin might ever return her feelings, which caused her to throw her arms around him and hug him tightly.

Instantly, he closed his eyes as he buried his face in her neck. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt suddenly complete, as though until that moment, he had been missing and in her arms, it was found. His thoughts swirled and scattered as he breathed her in deeply enjoying the heavenly scent of waterflowers and feeling of her soft skin against his cheek.

It would seem, over the past two years, that every time they shared an embrace, something unspoken was happening between them. It was even more apparent this time and she breathed him in as deeply as he did her. 'Anakin...' she murmured and then he was speaking what had been truly harbouring in his heart and she wanted to believe it.

'I love you so much...' he murmured as his heart raced and all coherent thoughts fled, leaving only the words he wanted to say for so long but didn't dare. His lips lightly grazed her throat in a hint of a kiss and Anakin realised he had said the words aloud. His heart dropped to his stomach.

Certainly, she was hearing things, hallucinating that he was speaking the words she longed to hear, though would never own up to that desire. But feeling his lips brush against her neck, which sent thrills down her spine, she knew she had heard it.

Drawing back slightly with cheeks now burning red and eyes lowered the Sith Lord furrowed his brow as he released his arms from around her. 'I'm sorry...' Anakin murmured, feeling quite foolish now and utterly ashamed of himself. One minute he was telling her that she deserved better, the next he was suggesting that she settle for a broken man who never did know where the line was until he crossed it.

With wide eyes, and mouth slightly open, she tried to process it. She had heard him correctly; it was deadly obvious now. She gasped before launching herself into his arms once more, this time tossing her arms around his neck in an effort to pull his towering form into a kiss.

Anakin immediately responded, leaning down to close the distance between them until he felt her lips, so rich like the heady apsinthos they enjoyed, against his own. Despite his many daydreams and fantasies, the kiss shared was neither hurried nor hungry. It was as though their very souls were speaking to one another through it and though Anakin wasn't a man for metaphors or riddles, even he could sense there was something sacred about this shared moment.

Dormé had never experienced a kiss like this before and soon she would find many things she never experienced before with Anakin. The kiss was far from those she had imagined, but was so much more. The gentle, slow kisses spoke volumes more than either of them would have ever been able to say in words. Just being able to do this with him made her feel so lucky, yet there was still that little voice of doubt in the back of her head that wouldn't fully allow her to believe it was real.

When he guided her back to the couch, Dormé initiated the removal of clothing, but Anakin stopped her.

Feeling her fingers dance along his shirt, loosening the buttons in the process, Anakin furrowed his brow slightly as he slipped his hand over her fingers and stopped her. Drawing back slightly, he shook his head as he gave her a loving look. Tonight this was about enjoying the silence of their souls intermingling and speaking all that could not be said. He wanted her to know that this wasn't about ravishing flesh or succumbing to physical passion. This was about something far deeper and far more powerful, something he never knew really existed until he realized his feelings for Dormé. He wanted to help her understand what he had recently learnt.

As much as he desired her, the Sith Lord felt that now was not the time for such things. He contented himself to just enjoying her presence, holding her close, and relishing the kisses shared until his body demanded sleep and even then, he refused to let go or part ways with his beloved, leaving him to drift to sleep in her arms.

* * *

Upon waking, Dormé felt extremely comfortable, though eventually she registered she was holding and being held by someone...and that her body half rested atop his. It wasn't until she blinked her eyes open that she found this to be true and that this was Vader. He was holding her. He hadn't let her go the entire night. It was mind-blowing and Dormé felt shy and unworthy of this expression of affection that she never experienced before. Yet it also filled her with the desire to never be parted from him. There was so much in this silent, simple gesture that she didn't know what to make of it all. Was it true that he loved her?

The Sith Lord slowly stirred awake to the familiar scent of waterflowers and the feeling of calloused fingers holding him. For a moment, Anakin feared that this was another dream, one of many that would haunt him when he was attempting to find comfort in the arms of another. But as he slowly opened his eyes, Anakin realized that none of this was a dream. Everything that happened between them the night before had been real: the painful truth, the unexpected admittance and the silent kisses that spoke volumes without a word spoken. Shyly, he reached out to touch Dormé's cheek as though fearing she would simply vanish from his arms. 'Please tell me this is real,' he murmured in sleepy but contented tones as he tightened his embrace around her petite form.

Meeting his blue eyes, Dormé felt shy, but contrastingly didn't break his glance as a true smile worked its way onto her features. She could feel her cheeks burning as he pulled her closer and it seemed he knew, for he was soon touching her cheek and murmuring what weighed on her heart as well. 'If this is a dream, I don't want to wake,' Dormé replied softly, reaching to touch his own scarred cheek in return, stroking it gently with her thumb.

As though sensing his thoughts a smile crept into her features as well and instinctively Anakin touched her cheek and spoke his thoughts as though hoping it would dispel his doubts before they had a chance to take root. To his immense relief, Dormé's soft reply and gentle touch confirmed that this was indeed very real. The Sith Lord gave another soft smile as he gave a small nod in agreement. 'This is so much better than any dream I could ever have,' he said softly as his fingers slipped from her cheek to her long hair.

After a moment's pause, she furrowed her brow and broke his glance.

Through the Force, he felt her mood shift. Something was wrong and immediately the Sith Lord feared that perhaps she was having second thoughts about all of this. Though the mere thought was most painful to consider Vader knew ultimately he would respect her decision if that was what she truly wanted.

She exhaled, attempting to gain the courage to ask seriously, 'Anakin...did you—mean what you said—that you l-love me?' Dormé looked as though one word from him and she would utterly break. As much as she longed for Vader's words to be true, Dormé couldn't help wondering if this was just a dream or that he was humouring her...that he didn't mean that he loved her last night. It would be easy to fool herself into believing it was real, but she didn't want to live like that. It was for this reason that she had to know the truth, even if it meant he would break her heart...even if it would break her.

Anakin felt his heart ache for her, not only because she had known so little love in her life that the possibility of another loving her was considered unfathomable, but because she was so scared to allow herself to accept that this was real. Though the young Sith Lord felt entirely unworthy of her affection, just knowing she truly wanted him to love her made his heart swell in humble joy. His fingers slipped from her back and her hair to touch either side of her cheeks. Studying her intently, Anakin's expression was both loving as well as incredibly serious. 'Dormé, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I am not someone who speaks of such things in jest. When I said I loved you, Dormé, I meant every word,' he said in sincere, but gentle tones, as his eyes never left hers.

Then Anakin was assuring her he meant every word. It felt like her heart—which had stopped in her chest for dread was now beating again. 'Really?' she exclaimed before kissing him in utter elation.

Just knowing that Dormé wasn't repulsed by the fact he loved her was wondrous enough, nevermind being able to openly express his affections.

'I love you too...I have for a long time...even when I didn't know it...even though I never thought you would—Oh Anakin...' Tears came to her eyes as she kissed him again, unable to finish her thoughts aloud.

Vader tried to speak his thoughts, to express his humble joy and to tell her how grateful he was to be able to call Dormé his own, but the words would not come. However this too was unnecessary as Dormé pulled him into another kiss one that spoke all that could not ever truly be said. Though Anakin couldn't explain it if asked in those moments the Sith Lord couldn't help but feel as though through the Force their souls were being bound and intertwined with each kiss shared.

As much as a non-sensitive person could, Dormé felt as though so much was communicated in their embrace that she couldn't help but long for more. However, remembering Vader's protestation of the night before, she contented herself with fond thoughts of the fact she was able to call him hers, as she had so longed fore, even deep in her denial.

It was rapturous to say the least and had it not been for the familiar shift in the Force that marked Leia waking up Anakin would have happily remained in Dormé's arms for an eternity. But their daughter would soon be stumbling out of bed and most likely hungry. While Anakin had no qualms about Leia seeing Dormé and himself kissing, as he long since associated Dormé as being Leia's ama, he knew the young princess would be impatient and would likely demand Dormé's attention, nevermind his own. Thus, he reluctantly drew the kiss to an end. 'I think our daughter is awake,' he murmured before chuckling softly as he heard the familiar sounds of the toddler waking up or more exactly collecting her toys and preparing to see if Ama or daddy were up yet.

It wasn't until Anakin broke away that she heard Leia fiddling around in her room and he took the words straight out of her mouth—except that it wasn't exactly what she expected. _Our daughter_, he said, though it didn't surprise her...it sounded right as though it was stating a truth they had long held in their hearts. However, Dormé also began to think of what it would be like to have children with him, filling her with a new, pleasant longing that would manifest shortly. Right now, she was more concerned about tending to Leia.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity everything seemed just perfectly balanced and as it should be. They were truly a family now, this was not just another daydream or fantasy but a reality one Anakin never once imagined would ever have come true.

Rising from the couch, he departed for Leia's room though he was careful not to move his hand away from Dormé's petite waist as he did so. Though he knew all of this was real, there was still that instinctive desire to keep physical contact with her, lest Dormé disappear, leaving him with another unfulfilled dream.

'Good morning, Leia,' Dormé said cheerfully.

'Ama! Up!' Leia said reaching her hands into the air, albeit with one clutching her stuffy.

Vader grinned at the sight of their ever eager daughter who wanted her ama. Just knowing they were truly a family now made his heart soar and filled him with humble pride.

'You must be hungry! Would you want some breakfast?' she asked, pulling the toddler into her arms.

Leia nodded, but was soon trying to scramble over to her daddy. 'Daddy do it,' she said, while trying to name what she wanted to have for breakfast.

Keeping his arm around Dormé's waist, he brushed back a strand of Leia's long hair behind her ear before chuckling softly as Leia announced that she wanted daddy to make Dormé's conundrum.

Dormé watched as he fixed Leia's hair and wondered if he might like to try braiding it today. It also made her wonder what it would feel like for him to do it to her hair. 'Well that's a dessert, Leia. We can have that later,' Dormé said. 'Breakfast first.'

'Ama's right, princess. It's breakfast time now, but we'll definitely have it later, all right?' he said gently in reply before kissing the toddlers cheek feeling in that moment as though he was the luckiest man alive.

When he kissed Leia's cheek, Dormé met his eyes with hers that were shimmering for joy and she couldn't resist drawing him into a brief kiss, for the moment was too perfect not to.

How he had longed for this more than anything else in his life: to have a family of his own, to be able to spend time with them, be the father and mate he so desperately longed to become!

Leia was chattering to her stuffy about food items and Dormé quickly responded, carrying the toddler into Vader's chambers and setting her down before going to the kitchen area to fix them all something to eat. Leia handed her stuffy to her daddy, saying the stuffy had a boo-boo that needed fixing, for despite having only just turned two years old, the stuffy had already in the past few months been dragged all over the lakehouse and was looking a bit worse for wear.

Taking the worn, but still colourful Naboo sea fish from their daughter, Vader promised he would mend its wounds right away. This time, it was the delicate fins, which had been stretched and torn from being dragged about too much. While he was hardly a healer in any sense of the word, when it came to this plushie, Anakin had soon learnt how to use the Force to reconnect loose stitches or mend tears. Though sewing was something he learnt during his days as a Jedi, like cooking, it wasn't something he ever mastered. As such, he used the Force to tend to matter as best he could and now after much practice, Anakin had become quite skilled at it.

As such he soon had the seafish mended and looking a little more intact though with small marks that revealed his attempts which seemed to fit in with the rest of the tiny _scars_. With a proud smile, Anakin soon returned it to Leia.

Leia hugged Daddy's leg before racing over to the couch with her repaired stuffy. She placed in on the couch before racing around and running into the couch, entertaining herself.

Vader watched as Leia ran about the couch playing a game that only she could understand before moving to join Dormé's side in the kitchen. Grabbing a couple glasses for Dormé and himself and a sippy cup for Leia, he poured them some blue milk before setting them on the table.

Dormé put a small helping on Leia's plate and informed her it was time for breakfast, but the toddler was engrossed in her impromptu game.

'Leia, come and eat your breakfast,' Dormé repeated, putting the largest helping on Anakin's plate and the rest on one for herself before placing them on the table.

Chuckling softly, Anakin approached the precocious toddler and leaning over the couch where she played he studied her stuffy for a moment before growing as serious as he could with her. 'You know, I believe your friend is a bit hungry and would like to have some breakfast, Leia. How about you and your friend come join Ama and Daddy for some breakfast?' he suggested in kind tones.

'She is?' asked Leia, becoming quite concerned. She leant in and asked the stuffy in their secret language before nodding and grabbing Daddy's arm and her stuffy with the other.

Dormé smiled watching the pair, finding them incredibly endearing as always, but even more so now that Vader and she acknowledged their family. Leia was their daughter. Theirs. And Anakin was hers. Her careful eye grew far more possessive than it ever had been previously.

Anakin nodded at Leia's reply and watched with loving amusement as she spoke her secret language to her stuffy before taking his arm and leading him to the table. Even from this vantage point, Anakin could feel Dormé's eyes on him and it filled him with a sense of joy he never thought that he could feel with anyone ever again. Catching her gaze, the Sith Lord gave her a smile that said all that words couldn't say as it was obvious he relished being watched in this fashion. It left him feeling desired and loved in a way he never felt with Padmé or any other woman for that matter.

Joining her at the table, the Sith Lord helped Leia get comfortable and ready for breakfast while being mindful of her friend who was equally _hungry_. Taking a seat, he moved to take Dormé's hand giving it a squeeze as though once more reminding himself that all of this was real. Dormé was as much part of his family now as was their daughter.

Leia ate incredibly quickly and attested that her stuffy was full too before slipping out of her chair. Dormé quickly pulled her back, encouraging her to finish her milk. She ended up taking it with her to the couch and spilling a good amount of it on her way.

Anakin watched as their daughter wolfed down her food and couldn't help but marvel at the fact someone so small could eat so much so quickly. But then he was reminded of the fact that as a youngling he had quite the appetite himself or so he was told. Nevertheless, the little one was soon finished and returning to the living room leaving Anakin to watch in amused dismay as their daughter kept more of her milk on the floor than in her cup.

Dormé was quite used to this by now and merely sighed, shaking her head as she ordered a droid to clean up. 'Just when you think it's clean...' she remarked to Anakin, though she was thinking about what it would be like with another precocious youngling or two playing with Leia.

Anakin chuckled. 'I was just thinking that I'd be amazed if there was any milk left in that cup at all,' he admitted with an impish grin as he slipped an arm around her and silently watch their daughter for a bit.

Dormé giggled at his admission, shaking her head. It was true, she had to agree.

'Although to be honest, I'd rather see her happy with the mess, rather than having cleaner quarters and her absence.'

'And isn't that what you say droids are for anyway? Cleaning up messes?' They had both used their fair share of droids for that purpose, though not in the innocent way Leia did. She smirked at him.

'Force knows, I've been through enough of them. Although I won't lie, I'd be lost without one. Probably dead too given my cooking skills or lack thereof,' he said with a chuckle before getting an impish grin as he was reminded of all the times the droids had to pick up after them. While he had learnt how to be tidier since Dormé had entered his life, when it came to their fiery verbal battles, maintaining order and tidiness were always forgotten. 'I imagine the droids are far more appreciative of Leia's spills after being witness to some of the messes we made,' he said as he laughed softly.

Dormé wrapped her arms around him in return, chuckling about the messes they created, both by verbal sparring and the bodies of their victims, though she had fonder memories of their spats. With her arms around him and her head on his shoulder, she had to admit, she couldn't imagine a more perfect morning, watching Leia resume her play, after having spilt a good portion of her milk.

Vader's fingers slipped to Dormé's hair as he began to play with the strands as if it was the most natural thing to do. Giving a contented sigh as he watched their daughter play, Anakin felt as though everything in the universe was as it should be. It was ironic to think that all his life he had been given so much by means of power, titles, respect and all the opportunities that a man could ask for. Yet, in the end, it was this that he wanted most: to just be an ordinary man, with an ordinary life, to have someone he loved who loved him in return, to be able to be able to raise his daughter, to have a family of his own.

Though they hadn't even discussed what their relationship was, or where it was heading, Dormé felt confident enough to ask, 'Have you ever...thought of having more children?' hoping the answer was yes. Despite having lost a child she didn't know she was carrying, from a man she barely knew, Dormé had always wanted to be able to have children someday. Leia was such a blessing in her life, but with Vader...she couldn't help imagining what it would be like.

As though reading his thoughts, Dormé broke the silence with a question that immediately brought a smile to his lips. Returning his attentions entirely to her, the Sith Lord gave a mischievous grin as he studied her intently. 'Why do you ask?' he replied in impish tones finding this question to be most intriguing indeed and unable to resist a little teasing as he was in good spirits.

Vader's teasing was taken more seriously than intended and Dormé replied, 'Because of all the fathers in the universe, I couldn't imagine one I would rather be the father of my children than you.'

Though Anakin was only teasing Dormé's serious reply caused his cheeks to warm as he felt both humbled and touched by her statement. He knew in reality he was far from worthy to be a father to anyone but Anakin did the best he could to raise their daughter as a proper father would and was deeply moved by the weight of Dormé's words. 'I've always wanted to have a big family,' he admitted shyly. 'It's not something I've ever told anyone before, to be honest. I guess you could say it was more of a dream than anything else,' he said sheepishly as he could only imagine how silly this statement sounded. When he was a Jedi such thoughts were considered forbidden, as a Sith Lord they just sounded downright absurd. Yet it was in reality the one thing he wanted most out of life, to have a loving mate and many children with them.

She beamed, feeling as though all of her dreams were coming true. 'Me too,' Dormé admitted. 'I never thought such a thing was possible for someone who serves...I...I've always dreamed of having a large family, I suppose because I always wanted to be a part of one...with so much love and caring and support.' She grew shy, but added, 'And I sort of miss not having a baby to hold.'

Anakin was more than pleased to see and feel Dormé's joy. Her admittance only confirmed her expression and the Sith Lord grinned in reply before growing more serious as she spoke of her dreams. Tightening his embrace around her Anakin leaned in to give her a gentle kiss as his hand slipped to her cheek. 'I can't imagine anyone more worthy to be the ama of my children than you, Dormé,' he murmured in shy but sincere tones.

Vader's following words filled Dormé with such happiness she had never known before, leaving her feeling incredibly humbled and honoured at the same time. His kiss emphasized the point and reassured her that what he said was true. How she would love to have many children with him! Yet, how lucky she was to have Leia and him.

'Leia and I will always be your family Dormé, nothing will ever change that,' he said gently before his expression grew wistful as she admitted to missing having a baby to hold. 'I'm certain Leia would love to have a little brother or sister,' he remarked before growing a little mischievous once more. 'Though if you ask me the sooner the better,' he said impishly with a wink.

Her eyes darted to the couch that Leia was running into repeatedly and giggling as though trying to surprise her stuffy. She looked back at her beloved. 'I agree,' she replied, her eyes gazing possessively at him once more.

The Sith Lord studied her with equal intensity before leaning in to steal another kiss. 'Thank you,' he murmured once the kiss drew to a close, 'for everything.'

* * *

A/N: Coming up-- Precocious Leia has adventures on Delaya and Vader is attacked! 


	7. Sea Beasts

The past six years were filled with tears and joys, which made Dormé complete in ways she had never thought possible. Four years, Anakin and Leia officially became her family. Ever since the first time Vader and she first made love, they had tried to have children together and though this never happened, Dormé couldn't have asked for more, as Leia was such a joy in their lives. There had been times when Dormé got her hopes up, but now, at only twenty-seven, she had come to terms with the likelihood that she would not be able to have children. Anakin never complained or chided her, despite their mutual desire for a large family, which only made Dormé love and appreciate his love all the more.

For Anakin, life couldn't have been more complete or satisfying. While he knew he deserved none of this joy, it was his to embrace and ever grateful, the Sith Lord promptly did. Never did he once ask why he had been so fortunate nor did he question the reasons for it as he was just too content to enjoy it to the fullest. It was because of this that he never allowed himself to wonder why their small family had not grown over the years. In truth, Anakin blamed himself entirely for this believing it was but one more wound acquired from his battle on Mustafar. However, while he had long since come to terms with this, it still broke his heart to know that this was something he would never be able to give his beloved. Nevertheless, this was something that neither openly spoke about and for that, Anakin was grateful as it was a painful topic one that filled him with sorrow. He knew how much Dormé wanted a large family and felt that there was no one in the universe more deserving to be a mother many times over than his beloved.

The hour was quite early when Anakin awoke to the sound of water splashing in the next room. Stirring from his semi-conscious state of rest, the Sith Lord glanced over to his wife, believing that she was washing up. However, she was still quite comfortable in his arms, which immediately brought a smile to his face that soon faded as he realized who was responsible for waking him up. 'Oh _echuta_!' Vader muttered in concern as he quickly, but carefully, disentangled himself from Dormé's arms so as not to disrupt her rest. Swiftly, he climbed out of bed and slipped into a pair of black pyjama bottoms before departed from their personal chambers to the main fresher in a hurry.

He didn't bother looking at the door that led to Leia's room, as he already knew it would be parted open. How their daughter had repeatedly managed to find ways to make her early morning escapes, Anakin couldn't say. But every day, he'd find a new way to fix the doors and every morning, he would awaken to the familiar sound of their daughter's voice and light rapping at their bedroom door asking Ama and Daddy to let her rest with them. This morning, Vader awoke to the sound of Leia running the water in the large bath, which also served as a hot tub. While Anakin had a tendency to avoid the hot tub, unless Dormé was in it to dissuade him of his irrational fears, knowing Leia had found her way in it ensured his fear of bodies of water were long forgotten.

'Leia, what in the name of the Force are you doing?' he asked in panicked tones as he entered the large fresher that was now literally soaked in ankle deep water. From the corner of his eyes, the Sith Lord could make out Leia's favourite, but now drenched, deep blue pyjamas that were decorated with bright coloured fish. Her aquatic stuffy was nowhere to be found and Anakin had a sinking feeling he already knew where it would be.

Vader's eyes drifted to the now overflowing bathtub and swiftly he moved to pull out his daughter, who was incidentally watching him panic from under the surface. Cursing profusely in Huttese and debaucherized Uriashian, the Sith Lord immediately rushed up the now very slippery stairs. Stumbling and smacking his left knee against the ledge that overlooked the bathtub, it took all of Anakin's sense of balance to ensure he wouldn't fall in. A wave of panic poured over Anakin as he felt another rush of fear to his imagination which was now running wild. Suddenly he pictured himself falling in, hitting his head against the marbled bathtub, being rendered unconscious, and not only unable to rescue Leia, but himself as well. This thought never reached its conclusion as the precocious six-year-old suddenly exploded out of the water with her thoroughly soaked stuffy in her arms. Having been distracted by his fears for both himself and their daughter, Anakin cried out in shock as he was completely caught off guard -and now quite drenched because of it.

Leia, however, was hardly fazed by her daddy's shock and happily proceeded to spray out all the water that she had filled her cheeks with onto the already soaked Sith Lord's face.

Speechless ,Anakin could only stare at their daughter in utter disbelief as Leia beamed proudly up at her daddy.

'Look Daddy, I'm an opee!!' she happily crowed before splashing back under water leaving a shocked Anakin to watch in dismay.

'Force help me,' he muttered to himself as he took a seat on the tubs edge while his little sea killer swam and splashed about in the tub while filling her cheeks with water and spitting it out. Confused by their daughters odd behaviour, Anakin soon learnt from a proud Leia that as an opee, she couldn't swim unless she filled her mouth with water and spat it out. He didn't bother asking how his little princess came up with this strange idea, for the answer was fairly obvious. Chuckling to himself, the Sith Lord watched with amusement as the young princess continued to happily play in the overflowing tub while wondering to himself if his wife and their daughter were in reality sea folk, and he but a mere mortal who had stumbled upon them.

Meanwhile, finding her body growing colder, Dormé awoke to find herself no longer in the arms of her beloved. She overheard exclamations and splashing echoing from the fresher and after a moment, the situation sunk in. Dormé rose from their bed, drawing a robe over her form before entering the fresher. The sight made her giggle in groggy amusement. The look on Anakin's face said it all. 'Unbelievable,' she gasped, shaking her head. Just when they thought they had outwitted Leia in an effort to keep her safe in her room, she managed to find a way out again.

A very soaked, but deeply amused Anakin, watched their daughter happily splash about. He could sense Dormé's presence approaching and this too brought another smile to his features.

'Should we lock the fresher too then?' she asked, chuckling as she approached and sat on the overflowing tub's edge next to her husband.

Glancing over his shoulder, he made a face. 'What, so I can have one more door to fix?' Vader teased as he immediately slipped an arm around Dormé's petite waist and kissed her cheek. 'You know how it is. Whenever Leia sets her mind on something, there's no stopping her. Much like her ama, I dare say,' Anakin purred as he leaned in to steal a kiss from Dormé's lips.

Dormé hardly had a chance to pull her hair into a braid as Anakin's teasing distracted her. She kissed him back, amused at their daughter's ability to find ways out of the most difficult situations.

Their kiss, however, was rapidly cut short when a little opee fish spat water at them.

Now as wet as her husband, Dormé whirled around to face Leia who was laughing at them. 'Good morning to you too,' she said, unable to hide her amusement.

Anakin's eyes snapped open as he suddenly felt a wave of water hitting his face. Whirling around, he made a face and poked out his tongue. 'I thought you had to be under water for that to make you swim,' he said in amusement.

Leia grinned and poked her tongue back at her daddy before beaming at her ama. 'Come play with me Ama!' she crowed.

Seeing as she was already soaked, Dormé slipped in the large tub with Leia. She dove under water jumped up to splash Leia, laughing. 'And what does the goober fish do?' she asked with raised eyebrow.

Anakin just laughed as he watched Dormé. Shaking his head, he tried to escape the inevitable water mess that always followed when his girls were together.

'The goober fish...' she said, making her arms wide and putting on a menacing face. '...tracks his prey...and eats them all up in one gulp!' Dormé grabbed Leia suddenly and twirled her around in the water, pretending to eat her.

Leia more than a little amused by Ama's games once more cried out in playful shock before laughing as she kicked and squealed, splashing water everywhere. 'But I'm an opee, Ama! Goober fish can't eat opees, can they?' she asked between laughter as she tried to get away to fill her cheeks with water once more.

'Swallow them up whole!' Dormé said to squirming Leia, covering her with kisses until she wiggled free. 'With their claws for arms...' she began again, trying to go after Leia though she left her plenty of room and time to make her escape.

As Leia wiggled free, she swam to the other side of the tub and promptly filled her cheeks up with water as she tried to _escape_ Ama's big claws.

'Creeping through the water...waiting for the perfect moment...' she said, drawing closer to Leia. '...to ATTACK!' she exclaimed, grabbing her again and twirling her around like before.

Leia squealed in joy, once more forgetting her mouth was full of water as it spewed out everywhere.

Laughing now, Anakin decided to chance his fears and once more approached the tub. Their games after all looked to amusing to resist. But once he was at the edge, Anakin hesitated before slowly slipping in. 'I don't know what animal I'd be, but as long as I'm not either of your prey, I won't complain,' he said with a wry grin.

'Awww...are you sure?' Dormé asked.

Dormé whispered to Leia her intentions that they ought to team up against Daddy in an attack.

Anakin made a face and winced at Dormé's teasing before furrowing his brow as Dormé whispered something to a giggly Leia who nodded eagerly in reply. 'Oh Force, what are you two up to?' he asked warily deciding perhaps hopping into the tub wasn't such a good idea after all.

Dormé and Leia promptly dived under the water, grabbing him in order to pull him all the way in tub. 'We got you!'

Crying out in shock, Vader suddenly found himself being fully immersed into the tub. In a blind panic—as his fears were too deeply rooted to grant him common sense—he screamed as his kicked his free foot up, causing him to completely fall below the surface. Swallowing a mouthful of water, he tried to curse but only choked and was soon floundering to reach the surface once more.

Unable to truly sense his fear, Dormé was laughing at Anakin's reaction. After all, it wasn't as if he couldn't stand up in the tub. Only Leia was short enough that she had to swim in the depths.

Dormé gave Leia a high five before suggesting they give him the rest of the attack...

Grasping onto it for dear life, Anakin pushed his head to the surface where he gasped for air while struggling to catch his breath and hide his fear from his girls. He had yet to learn they weren't quite done with him yet.

Dormé moved in on one side in order to spin him around in her arms devouring him with kisses. She was laughing too hard to get very far, though Leia would fare better. Had Dormé been aware of just how desperately afraid Anakin still was of the water, that he wasn't faking his fear, then she would have gone easier on him.

Dormé said, 'Now let's get Leia!' thinking it would be a great idea to play hunter on their precocious daughter whose lovely idea it was to wake them up in this way to begin with.

Anakin, though unfamiliar with their water games, went along with it as best he could. Leia on the other hand burst into laughter as she poked out her tongue and shook her head at her parents before diving under the water to collect her sunken plushie.

Once the youngling swiftly resurfaced, her cheeks were filled with water and soon she was spraying it at them before slowly making her way across the tub. Anakin tried to mimic Dormé's monster expressions as best he could, giving Leia much time to get away before pretending to chase after her while laughing in amusement.

Moments like these were the stuff of dreams for Dormé. Even after these past four years of it being a reality, she still relished each and every experience like this with her beloved and their little girl, who really was more of a sea creature than a human. Often times when they were on Delaya, Anakin wasn't able to join them out of doors unless he was in his armour and such things were a reminder of the barriers between them created by his master.

So many times, the emperor saw it fit to call him away on missions so that he wouldn't be able to spend time with Leia. Though he was conscious not to make promises to her as he did only once when Leia was two, it still made her heart ache for him, knowing he would much rather be with them then following his master's orders. Even in situations such as this, they had to be careful of Anakin's destroyed lungs, so as not to further damage them. Dormé never questioned him about it or what was done to help him when he first received the injuries because she didn't want to impose or remind him of things he would much rather forget.

Lost in the joy of spending time with his family, Anakin had all but forgotten his own duties for the day as in this moment even his fears of water was a memory. Splashing and playing with both Leia and Dormé the Sith Lord for a brief time was able to enjoy the water as they did. That was until his broken lungs protested reminding him that despite his best wishes he was mortal and a rather damaged one at that. Nevertheless this hardly took away from his mood as the sound the girls laughter echoed in his thoughts reminding Anakin how very fortunate he was despite all that had passed.

Scrambling out of the hot tub, the Sith Lord was mindful of the slipperiness and this time didn't smack his knee. Grinning, he listened as Dormé insisted that their little sea monster turn back human. Once informing her that there was no food in the hot tub for an opee, but plenty in the kitchen for a human Leia reluctantly gave in.

'How you manage to convince her to do anything once her mind is set is beyond me,' Vader murmured in admiring tones as Leia cheerfully insisted that he do her hair. As always, there was nothing Anakin could ever refuse his princess and despite his inability to make a proper pleat, Vader would continuously try.

Dormé chuckled at Anakin's remark about Leia's stubbornness. 'I wonder where she got her stubbornness from,' Dormé remarked knowingly before towelling off Leia.

After getting Leia changed, they returned so Anakin could plait her hair. Dormé dried and put up her own hair while he undertook this task. Though she herself would prefer Vader to comb out her hair, she was just as happy watching him do Leia's.

Once this was concluded Dormé set about fixing the three of them breakfast, having a feeling Anakin had duties he needed to attend to and that their time together would, as it always seemed, to be cut prematurely short.

Anakin's grin turned sheepish at Dormé's teasing before he playfully grabbed a towel to towel off Dormé's head, ensuring to ruffle her hair up nicely in the process. Soon, he was off to get into something dry and have a droid clean the mess of the fresher. Upon his return, he found himself in the presence of a very eager Leia. Not about to disappoint, he promptly set to combing and plaiting her hair, which would most certainly fall out within minutes as it was too loose. But Leia didn't seem to mind and Anakin was only too happy to play with their daughters hair.

As Dormé went about to prepare breakfast, Anakin was soon joining her to make himself useful, which in reality meant making himself more a nuisance than anything else. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Sidious would demand his presence once more and wanted to spend as much time with his family at he could. He just hoped that whatever it was he had to do wouldn't keep him from his family for long.

'OK, you can set the table and Leia will finish helping me in the kitchen, all right?' Dormé suggested to Anakin, for though his efforts were noble, the results were hardly so.

Anakin was almost grateful to Dormé's suggestion. While he enjoyed doing what he could the results were always hit and miss, today being a definite miss. With a sheepish smile, he went about setting the table as Leia eagerly joined her ama to help finish breakfast. Once finished, Anakin couldn't help but watch in silent admiration as both Dormé and Leia prepared breakfast. While he lacked the skills to cook, he enjoyed being a part of their creations, even if it was to watch from the sidelines.

'What about like this, Ama?' asked Leia.

Dormé looked over at Leia's creation to see it was in the shape of a smiley face. 'That looks very nice, Leia! Why don't you give that one to Daddy?' she suggested cheerfully.

Anakin grinned watching his both his queen and their princess cook and prepare breakfast. While he wanted to join in the Sith Lord had enough sense to take the hint that was given and remained where he was. Upon hearing Dormé's remarks to their daughter, his curiosity grew and soon he was wandering into the kitchen to take a peek of Leia's creation.

'Look what I made, Daddy!' Leia cheerfully exclaimed, holding up the dish eagerly with hope in her eyes, waiting for his approval.

Dormé grinned and put portions on Leia and her plates before slipping over to the table which Anakin set for them.

'It's a face! Do you like it? I did it all by myself! It's for you; you can eat it.'

'You made that all by yourself? I'm so proud of you! It looks absolutely perfect! Not to mention quite delicious!' he said in admiring tones as he accepted the dish from their daughter before kissing her on the forehead as they both joined Dormé at the table.

Leia nodded when her daddy asked if she made it. She beamed at his approval and started to inform him of the ingredients, though she couldn't pronounce half of them.

As they ate, the Sith Lord couldn't resist a mischievous smile as Dormé played with his foot.

Oblivious to her parents, Leia happily chatted away about her plushie, the games she wanted to play and fact that she wanted to have a tub in her room so her plushie had somewhere to swim.

* * *

**Three Years Later…**

Waking up was never an easy task and this morning was no different than any other day. Though Dormé was entangled in his arms, Anakin felt entirely alone. It had been a few weeks since his battle with the rebels landed him in an infirmary on Alderaan. It was about as long since Dormé had risked her life to save his own and ensure that he would never again need the mask to breathe. With the terrifying reality that his Master had played him for a fool all along, Vader was more than intent on returning the favour. That was until his plans for Sidious's demise took a turn for the worst. It had been a week since he was ordered to remain on Delaya to heal from his wounds and to look into the matter of a rebel base on the nearby moons.

It was not long after his arrival on Delaya that Anakin fell ill with some sort of disease, or so he believed, that had rendered him without any Force sensitivity. While he didn't feel any other symptoms, it was more than enough to leave him feeling out of sorts and more than vulnerable. It wasn't for his own security that he feared, but that of his family. He knew enough now to know that his master regarded him as more of a pawn than an apprentice and Anakin couldn't help but wonder if Palpatine's attentions would turn to Dormé and their daughter. Even now, he could almost hear the elder Sith's warning that attachments, though not forbidden, would be used against him. Anakin's family was more than just an attachment; they were his life.

This morning, Anakin allowed himself to pretend that nothing was wrong. That the silence felt and the lack of awareness to the life around him was normal. But it wasn't and deep down he knew it and though he knew he should notify his Master of his condition the younger Sith Lord was hesitant fearing that this too would become one more thing for Palpatine to use against him. Little did he realize that it was his master that was behind his lack of sensitivity, or rather that he was the one who permitted the breeding of the infamous Yslamari on Delaya. This would ensure that his wayward apprentice would lose his powers because of the anti-Force bubbles that the wild creatures were renowned for.

The only thing that worried Dormé about his waning Force abilities was the fact she had given him part of her lungs in the operation that saved his life. She thought that it meant he wasn't healthy or that it was her fault he could no longer touch the Force. She was grateful that his master granted him some time to recover from his wounds and also believed the lakehouse would be the perfect place for his recovery. Leia was just as pleased, but mostly because she was off ship and able to swim in the lake. This morning, Dormé awoke when Anakin stirred in her arms and she grumpily objected. 'Go back to sleep,' she muttered without opening her eyes.

Burying his face in Dormé's long hair, he breathed in deeply enjoying the way her soft scene of water soaked flowers would wreck havoc on his body. It wasn't long before he was covering her neck in kisses while letting his hands wander where they may on her body. If there was a better way to drift to sleep, or wake up for that matter Anakin certainly couldn't think of it.

Dormé, however, was hardly in the mood to be woken up, in whatever means it was carried out in. She lazily, and ineffectually, swatted his hands away when they wandered, while conversely leant into his kisses. 'You're such a beast,' she muttered.

Anakin chuckled at Dormé's lazy attempts to stop him before purring as he continued to kiss her throat and shoulders. It did little to stop him from continuing to enjoy her beauty and despite her annoyance at being awoken the Sith Lord was certain he could convince her otherwise. After all, was there any better way to wake up? 'You love me,' Anakin lightly teased as he nipped on her ear to her muttered reply before continuing to kiss her jaw line with the intent of reaching her lips.

'Hmm,' she replied, trying to remain serious, but having a hard time as he nipped her ear. Dormé was content to remain as though she were asleep, trying not to respond to his administrations for a little while. There were many techniques Dormé knew quite well that drove Anakin mad...

Anakin was hardly one to give up and was soon growing a bit more persuasive in his attempts. He knew what she was up to and despite the teasing rather enjoyed it. Deciding to play along, he continued though this time beginning to tease her in return despite knowing that ultimately this battle was already lost.

Though she thought she was being unfair, in truth, it was just as much of a war on her part as well, struggling not to respond. If anyone was being driven mad, it was Dormé. His kisses and touch that knew her body so well inevitably caused her to moan. Far more awake now than she had been only moments ago, Dormé opened her eyes and, grinning mischievously, pulled him to her, kissing his lips. Dormé had to admit there were far less inviting ways to wake up...

The Sith Lord was soon eagerly returning her kiss, thinking this was one battle that always had a good ending.

Dormé was thankful now for the early hour at which Anakin interrupted her sleep cycle, for it meant that they had more time to spend together this way before their little princess awoke. Ever since the loss of his powers and the gaining of a new set of cloned lungs, Dormé couldn't deny a change between them. Though they had already been together for many years, it was different, but in a good way. Though Dormé would never know the full extent of this new-found closeness, she would never forget it either. Never had they been so in sync with each other, as though they were breathing with the same lungs, their blood flowing from the same heart. Without his Force sensitivity, she seemed to be more sensitive to him, if that was possible, as though there had always been a barrier between their flesh that was no longer present.

While Anakin wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable and was constantly fearful for his wife and their daughter, Anakin couldn't deny the unity felt with Dormé. If they were close before it was as though they had reached a new level with the absence of his Force sensitivity. Had he not experienced it firsthand, Anakin would have scoffed at such a concept. However, as they basked in one another's presence, Anakin couldn't ignore the fact they truly were as one. There was nothing that separated them or divided them, no unseeing skills or shifting in the Force, not additional senses, just flesh, blood, mind and spirit which now felt as though were one but in two bodies.

Just looking into his eyes, spelled out universes' worth of things they felt for each other. Dormé outlined scars on his face with her fingertips, studying him intently with all the love she bore him, before leaning over to kiss him once again, gently this time.

Anakin gently played with Dormé's hair, just enjoying the simplicity of the moment and communication between them that no words could ever express. He returned her gaze with equal fervency. No longer was he ashamed of his appearance for it no longer mattered. Dormé knew who he was even better than he knew himself and she loved him for it. In the end, that was all that mattered to him. Gently returning her kiss, the Sith Lord softly whispered the words that weighed on his heart

As if on cue, their eleven-year-old princess came bounding in and shaking them awake.

'Good morning, Leia,' Dormé said, grinning.

Caught entirely by surprise because he couldn't sense her approach, Anakin burst into laughter as he grinned at their daughter. 'Were you trying to wake us or trying to give us a heart attack?'

'Both?' Leia teased.

'Did you sleep well?' Dormé asked.

'Can we go swimming after breakfast, Ama?' she eagerly asked her mind already filled with plans of spending the day out in the lake.

Dormé nodded. 'Perhaps we could even get Daddy to join us today. Would you like that?' For years, she had dreamt of luring Anakin into a lake, but knew it bathtubs and indoor facilities would have to do, but such things had changed now.

Anakin raised a brow to Dormé's remarks about him joining Leia and her in the lake as he studied the girls with a look that was a cross between terror and disbelief.

Leia, on the other hand, was thrilled at the possibility and was soon eagerly begging her daddy to join them.

Looking between Dormé and Leia, the Sith Lord knew to even attempt to resist would be a lost cause and so with a reluctant sigh he gave them a wry smile. 'I'd attempt to talk my way out of this, but doing so would be nothing more than a lost cause, wouldn't it?'

Leia laughed and happily went to change.

'Aww and why would you want to talk your way out of...' Dormé began, but she finished the rest of her suggestive thoughts in his ear. It wasn't that she didn't want to expose such things to Leia, but rather that she thought it was more seductive to tell him in his ear.

Anakin raised a brow as his eyes lit up at Dormé's whispered suggestions. If anything could dissuade him of his fear of swimming, it was his wife and this time was no different. 'On second thought, perhaps that's not such a bad idea after all,' he murmured before stealing a kiss from her.

She grinned mischievously at him before reaching for her robe and slipping it on before rising from the bed.

Anakin just shook his head. 'I swear, if you two had your way, you'd never leave the water and then where would I be?' Anakin teased as he watched them depart before rising from bed to wash up himself.

* * *

Once outside, Dormé had to make an effort to keep up with Leia, whose legs moved with accelerating speed towards the beach. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few stationed stormtroopers and sort of wished they didn't have to be there. She also saw some nice fruit on the trees nearby which she would keep in mind for dessert later. 

'Ah! Cold!' Leia gasped.

'Well, what did you expect?' Dormé said, chuckling. She brought their bottles of vitawater and towels, laying them near where Leia waded in the lake. 'After all, it is still morning.'

The air was fresh and a bit chilly for the Tatooine native's liking, but with his towel wrapped around him like a blanket, it wasn't half bad. 'Is that a good thing that it's cold?' he curiously asked Dormé. In his mind, he hoped that the sea beasts would find the temperature to be too low for their liking and remain in their caves, caverns or wherever it was they slept. Anakin gave an impish grin at the sight of Dormé in her swimsuit as he found her to be irresistible. As for his own appearance, the Sith Lord had long since lost his shame over it as his wife had a way of making him feel as though he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Approaching, he slipped his arms around her petite form as he moved to steal a kiss before catching Leia's remarks and growing a bit hopeful at what it could mean.

Dormé smiled upon seeing Anakin join them, though others would stare or be stunned by the scars that covered his body, Dormé stared at him, but for different reasons. Dormé herself was now conscious of her own that marked her lower chest. She remembered Leia asking her about it in concern and she replied that everything was fine. Anakin was proof of it. Just seeing him outside and once more in the sun after so many years of being confined to armour was a heart-warming sight in and of itself. Though Dormé would be lying if she said it hadn't done wonders for his muscle tone.'Good thing?' Dormé asked, confused by the question.

Leia was up to her waist now, scooping up things she found in the water and studying them. Between her coursework with her private tutors and reading done in her spare time, she was interested in observing nature firsthand and perhaps even making a discovery of her own.

'You know if its too cold wouldn't that mean the sea beasts will be less likely to be swimming about?'

She couldn't help grinning at his question. He was so innocent in some ways. 'Sea beasts? In a lake?' Dormé kissed his cheek. 'They're more afraid of you than you are of them.' She took his hand, leading him to the water.

Dormé's grin eased some of Anakin's fears. When it came to anything pertaining to water, she was without question the master on the subject. He nodded slightly to her question before grinning as she kissed his cheek. 'Somehow I doubt that,' he muttered sheepishly in reply as he hesitantly followed her to the waters edge. But as he entered, the chill could not be ignored and soon he was uttering a string of curses for it. 'By the Force, this _iquicha_ lake is an ice cube! How can you swim in this?!' he remarked loudly before his eyes widen as he repeated the same statement in quieter tones, as though fearing that the sea beasts might hear him from the deepest depths of the lake.

'Well you can wait until after lunch then once it's warmed up if you're going to be such a baby about it,' Dormé teased. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like he was about to run straight inside, but she thought it was because he was cold, not because he was actually afraid of any sea beasts.

Anakin frowned as he made a face poking out his tongue at Dormé who teased him. 'I'm not a baby. I'm just concerned for my wellbeing and the wellbeing of my family, thank you very much,' he teased back before growing serious as he remarked once more. 'It's not the cold that bothers me. It's the damned sea beasts. They are still sleeping at this hour, aren't they?' he asked in hushed tones before being distracted by Leia.

'You'd have to be pretty deep to worry about large creatures—' Dormé began, but Leia yelled over to them before diving under.

'If you're moving around it's not cold, Daddy! See!' Leia called to him before diving under water.

The Sith Lord's eyes widened as he grew concerned. Looking to Dormé in fear, he quickly spoke. 'What if they hear her? It's not like I can sense danger approaching anymore with this cursed illness!' he remarked in barely contained panic.

At her husband's concerns, Dormé grew serious and touched his cheek. 'I wouldn't let her in the water if I was afraid for her safety. Most of the creatures you're referring to are nocturnal and live out in the deep parts of the lake. I won't let her swim too far, I promise.'

Anakin eyes widen in fear at Dormé's suggestion while his eyes immediately flickered to Leia's location -which was quite far and deep in his mind already. But soon his wife was touching his cheek and at her assurances, he began to breathe regularly again. 'Nocturnal. You're certain about that?' he asked unable to deny his need for additional reassurance that there was no way in the universe either Dormé or their daughter was in danger. He hated not being able to touch the Force to sense trouble, despite the fact he was growing used to being unable to sense anything anymore. It made everything around him feel threatening and dangerous leaving him on edge though he tried to ignore it most of the time.

'Positive,' she replied with a grin.

'Daddy! Ama! Come on!' Leia cried, demanding they join her.

Dormé didn't want to disappoint their daughter, but she also didn't want to force Anakin to do anything he didn't want to. She wouldn't ever fully understand or know what it was like to not be used to sensing things as Force users could, but she knew it made him more anxious than normal and wasn't going to push him.

She tilted her head to the side before looking back at Leia and releasing him to join her.

The water wasn't all that bad once he was in about waist deep but the need to always keep an eye out for trouble was a hard habit to break. Though he was glad to be outdoors like this with Dormé and Leia, the Sith Lord was still nervous to be in such unfamiliar territory. However, not wanting to ruin things for his wife or daughter, he did his best to let them be his distraction, which Anakin soon realized wasn't too hard to do. With Dormé looking ever lovely in her bikini and Leia eagerly showing him all the strange things by the shore, it wasn't long before Anakin's fears were starting to calm.

Leia wanted her daddy to go swimming with her, but she noticed he wasn't too thrilled about going deeper, so she showed off her flips and dives, as well as things that interested her from the water.

Anakin eagerly partook of Leia's explorations, hardly finding the crustaceans to be threatening or the strange clam like creatures. Dormé felt differently and silently, Anakin took her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze as thought reminding her that she wasn't alone when it came to having fears.

Eventually, Leia tired of this and wanted to swim in deeper water with her daddy.

Not wanting his daughter to think less of him, Anakin slowly joined her in the deeper depths. Nevertheless, the deeper they went the more nervous he became as Dormé's words haunted him reminding the Sith Lord that there were far larger and more powerful creatures in the deep. While he believed that he was keeping up a good front his fear was obvious to other creatures who were swimming nearby. Given their natural ability to release a toxin that would cause their prey to enter a state of panic it was safe to say Anakin's edgy behaviour did not go unnoticed. As such, the normally docile lake beast was approaching at top speed with the intent of enjoying an early lunch.


	8. Sand Crabs

Leia splashed and beckoned them to go for a swim and Dormé eventually gave in and dived in after her. She was pleased to see Anakin joining them, though he looked extremely pale despite the sun he had gotten these past few days. She swam over, slipping her arms around his waist and giving him a kiss, as though to assure him she would not let him down as to her promises of earlier.

Coming up from behind, Leia splashed both of them, laughing.

Anakin cried out in shock and fear.

'Leia!' Dormé chided jokingly, but was soon going after her. 'I'm going to get you...'

The Sith Lord to shake his head at them both was he watch with folded arms for a moment. Then he heard the sound of a splash from behind him and immediately whirled around to see what it was. Upon seeing nothing save some ripples in the water, Anakin felt his heart jump into his throat. 'Dormé?' he weakly asked though his wife was too far away to hear him. 'Dormé, there's something in the water!' he continued in louder tones as his eyes desperately scanned the area near to him.

'Anakin, there are plenty of things in water,' Dormé said as she continued going after their daughter.

From out of the water came a strange looking tail several feet from Anakin. He could see a strange-looking beast the size of him with large bulbous eyes, antennas, and sharp teeth. The panicked Sith Lord didn't bother staying put long enough to register that the teeth were in reality its propeller-like fins. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Vader raced towards the girls as he tried to grab their wrists to drag them to the shore with him. When they didn't respond fast enough, he continued onwards without them as in his state of panic, the need to be on land left him in a less-than-coherent mindset.

'Anakin! Anakin, what is this all about?' she gasped while Leia complained. She hardly had a chance to catch her breath as they raced to the shore and her chest hurt from breathing so quickly.

Anakin didn't bother registering his wife's words or anything else for that matter save the need to drag poor Dormé and Leia to the shore. Only once he was safely on shore did the panicked Sith Lord register his surroundings again as he struggled to catch his breath and ease his racing heart. 'There was something in the water! Big teeth and large eyes! It was coming for us! I know it!' he blurted out in panicked tones while pointing violently towards the lake.

Dormé shook her head as she tried to explain once again that the dangerous beasts were much farther out and most of them were nocturnal, but any sense she was trying to talk into him was going absolutely nowhere. It was bad enough that she was now wet and cold with a chest that ached from the quick inhalation of oxygen.

'It's dangerous out there! Had I Force powers, I'd have sensed it! It almost tried to eat us all!' he continued in frantic breathless tones.

'I don't see it,' remarked Leia who had a sour look on her face.

'Calm down,' she tried to command, grabbing a towel to wrap around Leia so she wouldn't catch cold.

'You have to believe me I saw it with my own eyes! I would have felt it coming too if it wasn't for this damned illness!' Vader quipped while struggling to control his breathing and the dizziness it encouraged. The more he tried to rid himself of the frightening mental images, the more frightened of them he became. Their obvious lack of fear and concern to his warnings did little to help and soon Anakin was envisioning Leia and Dormé attempting to swim once more only to be devoured by some sea beast.

When Anakin began hyperventilating, Dormé grew concerned and moved her hand from his arm to his back. 'Anakin, calm down. It's all right. We're safe—'

Losing consciousness, he dropped to his knees before going limp, face-first onto the soft sand that over looked the peaceful lake.

'Anakin! ANAKIN!' she cried, falling to her knees next to him and struggling to push him over onto his back. 'Grab that towel, Leia,' she ordered, pointing to one nearby. She then used it to wipe the sand from Anakin's nose and mouth, checking his pulse to find it raising. His breathing shallow. 'Stand back to give him room to breathe.'

'Daddy!' Leia once again obeyed her ama.

Dormé titled his head back and proceeded to give him rescue breathing.

Unaware of the fear his actions had caused, the Sith Lord remained this way until Dormé breathed life into his still form. As though recognizing the other half of his spirit, Vader soon stirred to life, gulping down air and blinking in confusion. Looking at Dormé, he furrowed his brow. 'What in the _iquicha_ just happened?' he murmured as his foggy thoughts slowly began to piece together the events of the lake causing his eyes to widen.

'The sea beast...' he breathed before he caught sight of Leia and gave another sigh of relief knowing that his family was safe and fine. Which still didn't answer the question of how he got here in the first place. Looking to Dormé in sheepish confusion he finally registered that she had just given him mouth to mouth resuscitation. 'Did I?' he began before his cheeks began to burn as he realized he had indeed blacked out.

'Oh Force I didn't did I?' he groaned in humiliation.

Leia, who had been concerned for her daddy, breathed a sigh of relief, drawing close once more to give him a hug. 'Don't do that again, Daddy!' she said, making him promise her.

'I'll do my best,' he remarked in sincerity before adding in all seriousness.

Dormé gently touched his cheek. 'It's OK. Don't worry about,' she said, knowing she had had a similar reaction to insects around him. She knew what it was like to have to face such a fear and was not about to chide him for it.

'I'm sorry for scaring you both like that. I just, well—you know how it is,' he admitted.

'I know,' Dormé replied, smiling softly at him while still touching his cheek before kissing him gently.

Dormé's gentle kiss eased the last of his humiliation and he couldn't resist pulling her in for a hug.

Leia was all smiles now, knowing daddy was all right and just panicking over nothing like Ama did once in awhile.

Dormé thought it was best they take a break from the water and go inside for some lunch. Leia, on the other hand, thought differently and it took much persuasion on Dormé's part to get her indoors.

Fortunately, Leia too was in better spirits though her wish to return to the water was hardly a comfort for Anakin who couldn't help but sigh in relief at Dormé's suggestion.

'Lunch is definitely a good plan,' Anakin admitted despite Leia's protests. 'After all that swimming, you're not hungry?' he teased her. 'Even those nasty sea beasts know when to take a break for lunch. Believe me, I know. One of them thought I was the main entree!' the Sith Lord further teased. Though he was still embarrassed about the entire incident, he figured the best way to get over it was to laugh it off.

Leia laughed at her daddy's remarks and rolled her eyes. 'It was only a bottom feeder. It eats the seaweed and plants from the bottom of the lake!'

Vader blinked to Leia's reply as he raised a brow to her. 'So you did see it too?' he remarked in shock before gaping at her in disbelief.

Dormé gaped at Leia, unaware that this was the sea beast Anakin thought was going to eat him.

'Force, you mean to say that disgusting thing was just some strange lake cleaner?' Anakin groaned at the thought. 'I ran away from an _echuta-we_ floor cleaner. Just wonderful,' he grumbled to himself before poking his tongue out at Dormé's subtle smile. 'Don't say it!' he warned as his cheeks once more flushed in embarrassment.

'I didn't see it,' Dormé replied, as though it would help soothe some of her husband's embarrassment. She took Vader's hand as they headed inside.

Leia guffawed and couldn't help teasing him, even when ama said it was enough.

Poking his tongue out at her the Sith Lord played up his innocence while pretending that perhaps it was another sea beast in disguise. Vader knew that Leia knew better but he enjoyed amusing their daughter despite the fact it was at his expense. 'Besides, your Daddy isn't always silly! Only when he's in the water, but that's because he doesn't want you or ama to get hurt by sea beasts he can't see!' he admitted with a sheepish grin. In reality, Anakin knew if there was ever a true threat, Dormé was the only one with the capability to save Leia, though he swore one day he'd overcome his fears and learn how to as well. Today was not that day and given his reaction, that day probably wouldn't come for awhile.

* * *

When lunch was finished, they promptly returned outdoors. Getting comfortable in the warm sand, the Sith Lord was soon drifting to sleep as the sun's rays were warm and his body exhausted from the trauma of earlier. Little did he realize he had picked a most inopportune location to rest his head, as his body was nicely located over a nest of sand crabs. 

Dormé was eager to relax for a little while, but Leia seemed to think otherwise as she explored the sand for shells and colourful rocks. She couldn't help glancing over to Anakin as he rested, the sun rays dancing off his skin. It was then she noticed the spot he was in. 'Anakin,' she said, reaching over to touch his shoulder.

Unaware of his precarious location Anakin was quite happily lost in dreams filled with his sea goddess. Soon he felt something or someone touching his shoulder and upon hearing his name, he groggily stirred only to brush away Dormé's hand because he was nearing the best part of his dream. Murmuring something in Huttese that resembled him telling a certain C3PO to bugger off, Anakin soon slipped back to sleep.

From beneath the sand, the small reddish blue crabs struggled to emerge from their nest to catch the high tides of the afternoon. With a heavy weight blocking their exit, there was only one thing left for them to do: make it move.

'Anakin!' Dormé said louder, trying to get his attention when he shoved her hand away.

Leia was too far to hear what was going on, but found a neat shell that she wanted to share and bounded over to them. 'Look, Ama! Look!' she said, bouncing happily.

Anakin stirred awake once more upon hearing his name though he was hardly in an amused mood as he felt something pinching his leg, and then another his arm. 'What the _echuta_ is your problem, you stupid droid!' he grumbled before his eyes blinked open as he felt sharp pinches all over his body. 'OUCH! What the _iquicha_ is going—OWW! Force damn it!' Anakin growled as he flew up from the sand. It was only then that he discover he had more than a few crabs now climbing up his legs and arms while using their pincers as gripping tools.

'Anakin, don't do that!' she shouted when he bolted up and began ripping the crabs from his skin. 'It's just going to make it worse and hurt more!'

'Worse?! How can it possible be worse! They're _echuta-we_ everywhere!!!' he screamed

Leia dropped her shell, clutching her sides as she laughed hard, watching Daddy do a dance while crying out in pain and shouting curses.

'GAH!' screaming he proceeded to attempt to shake them off while cursing profusely as he did so. _If only I had the damned Force, I'd be sending them all flying instead of prying them off one by one!_ he thought in pained panic. 'Stupid _echuta_ damned sand crabs!!' he shouted as the last one lost its grip during the Sith Lord's impromptu dance.

'Anakin—' Dormé repeated, trying to help him only to have a crab tossed at her.

He had yet to register that he was standing on a crabs nest and was now disturbing it with his impromptu dance.

Dormé yelped and dodged the flying crab before cautiously moving close to Anakin once more to push him away from the crabs' home. Leia was absolutely no help as she continued laughing and making fun of her parents. 'Stop moving!' Dormé yelled at him, grabbing one of the crabs and pulling the pincher back in a way to make it release Anakin instead of making the welts worse.

'What the _echuta_!?' he growled as his wife pushed him away from the home. 'They're everywhere!' he whimpered while attempting to mimic her actions but failing miserably, causing it to pinch him, which made him screaming a series of swears in butchered Urashian and Huttese.

Dormé sighed, straining to continue helping her husband who only uttered another series of curses instead. He tried to use her technique but was far too flustered to do it properly. 'You have to pinch the other claw, not the one they're pinching you with!' she said.

'There, they've all gone now,' Dormé said, taking his uninjured hand. 'Come, let's go inside and I'll get something for your injuries.'

Leia clutched her side, laughing hard.

He made a face as he shook his head. 'I'm glad I was able to provide you with some entertainment!' he teased wryly as he was unable to deny the fact if he was in her position he'd be laughing pretty hard too.

Dormé was quick to fetch the bacta and cooling balm for her husband's marred, now swollen and pinched all sorts of colours. 'This will sting a bit at first,' she warned, though she knew he had experienced bacta many times over in his lifetime.

Anakin was in quite a foul state of mind as he eyes the welts that covered his body. 'As if I'm not ugly enough as it is without these nasty things covering me,' he muttered feeling quite conscious of himself in that moment though grateful to his family for their help.

Leia, though amused, didn't find the welts amusing at all and handed bandages to her ama to help, even though she would much rather be swimming again.

Though he tried to help, it soon became apparent that he was of little if any use. In the end, he refrained, letting his family tend to his wounds as best he could while enjoying the view of his wife as she patched him up. Needless to say, it wasn't long before he was trying to distract her by moving to draw her onto his lap. However, this was short lived for the welts that covered his form made it impossible, leaving him to curse the damned crabs once more.

She continued with the bacta and bandages, loving the feel of his eyes on her, and smiled as she finished up. Dormé was about to say she thought she got them all when he was attempting to distract her. His cry of pain alerted her to another set of almost hidden wounds, peeking out from his swimming trunks. She suggested to Leia that she find something else to do as she attended these last welts on her own.

Leia didn't seem to mind and left, snickering about daddy's incident with the crabs. It was something she would never forget.

A bratty smile crept into Anakin's features. The humiliation was definitely worth this to say the very least. Once alone he was quick to pull her into a kiss as it was too irresistible not to.

This was far more successful than his attempts to pull her onto his lap. She straddled him, in a way that wouldn't further injure him, to deepen the kiss. 'You feeling better then?' she teased.

Deepening their kiss, he held her close before purring and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He eagerly kissed her throat. 'Much better,' he purred between kisses.

Dormé shifted on Anakin's lap and the Sith Lord cried out in pain. 'Careful!' he winced before blushing crimson

'Sorry!' she gasped.

'Force, those wretched creatures got me everywhere!' he grumbled before returning his attentions to more pleasant things.

She kissed his blushing cheeks, noticing he had gotten a bit more colour today from the sun, outside of the crab pinches.

'You poor thing,' Dormé replied, kissing a few of the injuries while carefully adjusting her position while working on his swim trunks.

Anakin became increasingly distracted and mischievously began tending to the matter of her bikini. In his opinion, it really served no purpose in this moment save to decorate the floor. If it bothered him that their daughter was is the next room and the fact they were hardly being subtle, it certainly didn't show.

Though Vader was unable to touch the Force, he was most certainly able to touch her spirit in ways he hadn't before. She didn't know that this wouldn't last once the dark mistress regained control over him. Aside from being mindful of the bandaged welts, there was no struggle in their attempt to be together, no straining or missed marks.

Though Anakin had moments when he missed his Force powers, it was times like this that he secretly wished that he would never have them again. There was a closeness he felt with Dormé now that he had never felt before and he couldn't help but fear that with his recovery this new level of intimacy would be lost. Vader had no idea that he would only have himself to thank for that. They were also unaware of the fact that they were about to be blessed with their heart's desire.

Once their passions were temporarily sated, Anakin quite relaxed and no longer paying heed to his wounds was in good spirits. Eyeing their sopping swimwear on the floor, he decided it could remain there and suggested they get into something a bit warmer and dry before embarking on the rest of their afternoon or what was left of it.

Dormé only then realised her hair was still quite wet as well. 'I think that is a brilliant idea. I hope Leia isn't terribly disappointed at the turn of events.'

Anakin chuckled. 'I think she's too amused at how silly her daddy looked while doing the crab dance to mind.'

'It was an amusing dance, I must say,' Dormé giggled. 'Could use some work on your form...'

Anakin laughed at her words and poked out his tongue. 'Well that's too bad as I have no intention of ever learning that dance, thank you very much' he teased before his thoughts turned mischievous once more.

'We still have plenty of time for swimming later. Or in your case, watching us swimming.'

'I'm all up for watching, so long as I don't run into more crabs,' he semi teased. 'Although if running into them ensures another...healing session such as this one—' he teased with a wink before giving her another kiss.

She kissed him back, also in agreement about the healing session.

* * *

Once back at the beach, Anakin went out of his way to avoid the crab nest but in the end was soon sleeping on the sand again. Fortunately for him, there were no more crabs to bite him or sea beasts to frighten him away. Only the sun's warmth and later Dormé's presence to awaken him and Leia's teasing sopping wet hug that soaked him quite nicely. 

As much as Dormé enjoyed the water, she lamented the fact she couldn't also be on the beach with Anakin. 'It's a good thing we came in when we did,' Dormé remarked. 'You're starting to get brown,' she remarked.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her words and glanced down at himself noticing that he had a tan, which was a first in years. Grinning, he raised a brow at her before taking on a mocking snobbish look. 'And just what is wrong with getting a bit of a tan? I think it makes me look rather dashing' he snickered then unable to keep a straight face as they headed inside.

'No, no,' she said, shaking her head, 'I just don't want you to burn.' She kissed his cheek and pinched his side.

Teasing them both for being such seafolk, Anakin was soon suggesting to Dormé that perhaps they could watch a holovid later on. The day, after all, had been an eventful one though not with its ups -as his healing session proved- and Anakin was in a mood to relax. Especially seeing as tomorrow would be a busy one filled with duties and demands he'd much rather just ignore in order to spend more time with his family.

Dormé lamented the fact it was their last day away from it all, but as Leia eventually clambered into bed, she was eager to spend their last moments enjoying each other's company.

At Leia's request, Anakin began to tell a rather vivid tale about a princess whose adventures involved riding sea beasts, capturing monsters and saving the day. He then tucked kissed her goodnight, reminding her not to stay up too late reading.

Leia agreed to this and it wasn't long after Daddy left before she was falling asleep, for the long day in the sun had worn her outl.

Once Leia was asleep, Dormé made a little snack to go with their apsinthos—which they rarely indulged in around Leia while Anakin collected some blankets for them and made some suggestions for a holovid. 'That one sounds interesting,' she commented as she walked over with her plate of snacks, having forgotten the apsinthos back in the kitchen area.

Despite his initial idea of watching a movie with Dormé, upon seeing her still clad in her bikini top and her starship boxers—rolled over so as to fit her petite form—Anakin's thoughts were soon deviated. Once the snacks were out of her hands, Vader's were promptly all over her as he pulled her to the couch to share a passionate kiss. 'On second thought, the movie can wait,' he purred as he eagerly nipped her neck while moving to relieve her of her swim gear and boxers.

Dormé really shouldn't have been surprised at the deftness in which he removed what little clothing she had on, but she hardly complained as she returned the favour, stripping him of his lose-fitted black trousers. Neither was Dormé complaining about whatever film they were going to think of seeing, for nothing was as entertaining as basking in her husband's company.

Anakin was eager to bask in his wife's presence and was only too happy when she eagerly returned the favour. In his mind, there was no better way to end an evening then in this fashion. But hours later, when exhaustion finally settled, the Sith Lord murmured the suggestion they retire to their room, for the living room was a bit cool for his liking. He swooped her up in his arms and departed for the comfort of their private chambers. The bed provided more room than any couch ever could.

She wrapped her arms about his neck and playfully nipped his ear as he carried her. Soon it would be morning and would mark the end of their brief holiday, though what the emperor could do for his apprentice in regards to his lost Force abilities would be news to Dormé. She hoped he wouldn't be punished for it, for he had only just had his lungs replaced...wasn't he allowed to have more time to recover? Such thoughts began to filter back into her mind as she made herself comfortable under the covers. Whatever would happen, Leia and she would be there for him and in the end, wherever they were, be it on a ship or lakehouse or even a slum on Coruscant, if they were together, it would be home. Troubling thoughts eventually filtered away as her dearest love fell asleep in her arms. His fingers still played with her hair in his sleep and this lulled her into her own night's sleep, which was filled with dreams of their day in the sand.

* * *

The days continued to progress and despite his apparent illness, Anakin was settling into his new duties quite well. It was proving to be far more physically demanding than he initially believed and there were times his lungs ached from it. But without the Force to fall back on, everything was reliant on his own personal skills which was pushed to a whole new level during this time. Nevertheless, despite the complications, being able to return home to his family made it worth everything. Unfortunately this wasn't going to last for too long.

* * *

Elsewhere, a small piece of information found its way to the hands an intelligence officer who had served the empire for some years. At the sight of a rather familiar name, the elderly man raised a brow having recalled seen this name once before years ago. Though the mission to find the missing Skywalker child had long since been completed, the discovery that there was another who bore the relatively unknown surname was intriguing to say the least. Save for the infamous Jedi Knight who died in during the purges, there were none, save for the young Princess Leia, who held that name in the records. That was until now. 

He had his doubts that the two were related and was initially tempted to just write it off as a strange coincidence. That was until he caught sight of the boy's birth date and the year he was born. It was exactly the same year and day as the famous Vader child. Furrowing his brow, he diligently went about attempting to find further information pertaining to the boy but nothing else could be found. It would seem all medical records had been removed or destroyed, save for this small piece of information that had found its way to him. Had it not been for the fact the medical centre where the boy was born was being expanded to include a special paediatric wing—due much in part to Lady Vader's support and hard work—he was certain this would have never reached them.

However, this wasn't what was running through his mind, rather, it was the need to send this information as soon as possible to the Dark Lord. After all, he knew the price paid for those who did not respond quickly or faltered when it came to dealing with Lord Vader. As such, the message was promptly sent to the lake house on Delaya where Anakin was stationed.

A/N: Coming up— Dormé makes a discovery and Anakin learns of Luke's existence.


	9. Discoveries

While Anakin resumed his duties and Leia's private tutor arrived at the lakehouse, Dormé also had her own duties to attend to. There were various children's well-fare projects she had in the works, one which involved expanding medical centres to include paediatric facilities. Today, she was across the galaxy on Polis Massa, checking up on the latest renovations.

Lady Vader met with less resistance than Lord Vader or even the emperor did on occasion. Often times people welcomed her with open arms, grateful for her support to the welfare of children of all species. When it seemed the emperor did not care for anyone outside of the human race, only Lady Vader was concerned with others, so long as they were children.

'It is an honour to serve you, milady,' the head doctor said as he swiftly walked next to Lady Vader.

Dormé was busy inspecting the facility and making comments about things she thought ought to be changed or added to. 'There are not enough beds in this room,' she said offhandedly.

'We will attend to that straightaway,' the doctor replied, adding it to his datapad.

'And this is hardly comforting,' she said, moving past another room. 'The colours are off and far too grim.' She paused to catch her breath as her head began to spin. Dormé assumed it was a side effect from the operation in which she gave Anakin part of her lungs.

'Milady?' the doctor queried. 'Milady, are you all right?'

'It's nothing,' she remarked, more concerned about getting this place up to her standards.

'Why don't you sit down...' he suggested.

When the dizziness wouldn't go away she followed the doctor's suggestion. Though her breathing returned to normal, she still wasn't feeling well and thought perhaps she caught some type of illness from her visits to the hospitals. She swiftly rose to her feet and over to the nearest basin to be sick. She apologised, but the doctor told her not to worry and to sit back down.

The doctor promptly called for assistance and administered tests.

It was not long before the answer revealed itself. Dormé was floored by the news and requested it be kept confidential. She finished her inspection of the hospital and was soon on her way back to Delaya in better spirits than when she left.

* * *

After a successful mission that seemed to get Anakin to the root of much of the resistance's movements in the region, the Sith Lord found himself returning home a bit early. He knew that Dormé would be returning to Delaya by nightfall and was already looking forward to learning how her own missions went. Her dedication to younglings was something he deeply admired and he was supportive of the improvements she was doing for the empire. Vader was quick to check up on their daughter, who was still working on her studies, before proceeding to his office where he found a series of messages awaiting him. Annoyed at the fact they hadn't been forwarded to his ship, the Sith Lord soon went through them, finding none were important until a strange, highly encrypted message caught his attention. Frowning, he activated it and stared at the message in confused concern.

_Milord, _

_With the recent renovations on Polis Massa's medical facility, a series of records has arrived in my care. Of them there is one in particular I believe might be of interest to you. I apologize for being unable to find further information pertaining to this but I have sent you all that I have found and will continue my search. _

Along with the simple note was a series of records most of which held little useful information. But what it did contain was enough to cause him to sit back in his seat in complete shock.

_Luke Skywalker_ the name read along with the weight and his height at birth. But it wasn't this detail that caught his attention, rather it was the simple _X_ that had been typed in which marked the fact this boy was a twin. The elder of two to be exact. No details pertaining to the younger was noted but the date and the time of his birth was almost exactly to Leias. The only difference was that their daughter had been born two minutes later.

Stunned by this discovery, the Sith Lord felt his heart race in joy at the possibility that Dormé and he had another child, one that had been hidden from them in the same fashion as their daughter. The thought made his blood boil at those who dared to hide their son from them. Swiftly, he sought any information available on the boy until Dormé's return home.

* * *

The flight took much too long in Dormé's opinion and though it was late, she quickly bounded off the ship, rushing in to find Anakin and Leia to tell them the good news. Though she had just been on the exact same facility her former mistress gave birth many years ago, she had no idea what news was in store for her in return. 'Anakin!' she called, bounding inside and through the hallways, perfectly giddy and not bothering to contain her excitement. 'Anakin!! Leia!!'

Upon hearing Dormé call his name, he swiftly bounded from his office. 'Dormé! Guess what! I have some wonderful news!' he replied with equal eagerness as he rushed out ot meet her unaware that she too had news for them.

'Me too!' Dormé exclaimed as she greeted him cheerfully. 'Where's Leia? I want her to hear about this too,' she said excitedly.

Anakin figuring that Dormé had already heard about the news of their son -as she was returning from the medical centre he received the file from beamed in excitement. 'You found out too?! Oh Force, this is such wonderful news!'

'They told you? Oh I asked them not to tell you...I wanted to be the one to share the good news,' Dormé lamented.

Anakin blinked at Dormé's words and furrowed his brow. 'You told them not to tell? But I already received the files from intelligence,' he said frowning at the thought that the medical staff didn't have the sense to follow Dormé's orders. 'I found out about our son a few hours ago!'

'Wait, isn't it too early to tell? How do you know it's a boy?'

'What's happened?' asked Leia.

'Too early to tell that he's a boy?' Anakin repeated as he studied her oddly, wondering just what sort of files she had been shown. Perhaps they only told her that they had located another Skywalker and had found the rest of the information after her departure he mused as he gave a grin. 'I received the files a few hours ago. I guess they found more on Luke after you had left!' he eagerly said before catching Leia's question as he beamed. 'Leia we've discovered that you have a twin, a brother,' he said eagerly unaware that this wasn't the news Dormé wanted to share at all.

'A twin?' Dormé said, blinking between eager Leia and her even more eager father. She was gobsmacked by the news and her thoughts began racing, thinking on how such a thing could be. She had no idea about these files Anakin received or that they were from the exact same facility she only just returned from.

Anakin beamed as he nodded before moving to slip his arm around her unaware that this wasn't Dormé's news at all. 'Yes, I'll show you all that I have on Luke later. They weren't able to find much, but they're still looking. In a few days, we might be able to get his location!' he eagerly said, thinking this to be wondrous news indeed.

Leia's eyes grew wide, excited at the prospect of having a brother the same age as her. 'A brother! Luke! That's a funny name...'

At Leia's teasing, Anakin just shook his head as he ruffled her hair. 'Well, I'm sure there are people who find your name, as well as Ama's and Daddy's name silly too!' he teased back before his attentions soon returned to Dormé once more.

'That's not what I was going to tell you...' Dormé began, a mischievous smile growing on her features. She thought her news would top it all.

Anakin grew curious and definitely intrigued. 'It wasn't? Well what is it? Don't keep up in suspense here!' he eagerly demanded as his curiosity got the better of him.

All of this news about Luke was surprising, but not exactly thrilling for Dormé, however, she was preoccupied with the joy of her recent discovery, so much so that she had to share. Twelve years had passed since the last time she was pregnant, the father a man she had no commitment to, nor feelings for. It was a pregnancy she only found out about when the bounty hunter's attack injured her and caused her to lose the child.

Ever since Vader and she became friends and then something more, she had so desperately wanted to expand their family. They tried for so long to have children and nothing came of it. It was so unexpected and so joyous that as she opened her mouth to speak, she momentarily couldn't. Tears of joy came to her eyes. She touched his cheek. 'We're going to have a baby.'

Leia gasped and was practically jumping up and down. She whooped, 'I'm going to be a big sister!'

His eyes lit up in shock and utter elation as he stared at her in joyous disbelief. This was just too wondrous to be real. As the words sunk in, the Sith Lord beamed as he swooped Dormé up in his arms and twirled her around. 'WE'RE HAVING A BABY! GREAT FORCE, DORMÉ, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!' Anakin shouted to the world. Anakin felt as though he was the emperor of the universe in that moment. Twirling her around, he cheered and laughed before pulling her into a kiss that held all his love for her and their unborn baby.

Dormé was laughing and crying. It was so unbelievable and so wonderful. She kissed him back with all the love she bore him, having never felt so blessed since the moment he first told her he loved her.

Leia's head was filled with plans and things she wanted to do with her brother, hoping he would like her and also hoping she would be the one to tell them of their newest sibling. But then she started to wonder why neither of her parents knew about her twin...for hadn't her ama given birth to them at the same time?

'Oh Anakin,' she sighed, feeling as though all of their dreams were finally coming true and he was able to enjoy this bright future with her, without the mask.

With a contented sigh of his own, Anakin held her close. He had yet to think or even register the reasons it had taken his wife so long to have a child. Nor did he consider the awkward questions that were certain to follow Leia's discovery that she had a twin. For now, all that mattered was the joy of the moment, that their greatest dream had become a reality.

Dormé had always assumed it was due to the injuries received by the bounty hunter's assault that she wasn't able to have children, though the doctors said it wasn't the case. She never thought to consider that Anakin might have had anything to do with it. She also was, like Anakin, so happy about this news that she didn't think of the questions Leia would soon pose.

Leia rattled off names she thought were not silly for the newest addition to their family, thinking of more girl names than boy names, since she already had a brother now and was keen on having a sister too.

Dormé grinned at Leia, holding Anakin close. 'You'll have to make a list so you don't forget all those names,' she suggested and Leia quickly fetched a datapad from her room to begin on the list.

Upon hearing their daughter's list of names, Anakin chuckled, finding Leia's enthusiasm to be endearing. Holding Dormé near, he grinned at her suggestion and kissed Dormé's cheek before watching as Leia bounded off to create a list. Soon his attentions returned to Dormé once more and eagerly returning her kiss as he gave her a squeeze. 'I can't believe this is really happening,' he murmured in elated joy. 'We truly are going to have a baby!'

'I know. I was so shocked at the news,' Dormé said, before telling him all of the details of her visit to the medical centre and how she was dizzy.

He listened intently with eager joy and interest, still unable to believe that this was real. 'So when do you want to begin setting up the nursery again?' he said in excited tones wanting in reality to begin right away.

'Why not straightaway? Even though it will be awhile before we'll know if it's a boy or girl...' Her mind was now reeling with joyous plans for their little one.

He beamed at her suggestion. 'Wonderful! I'll start getting things prepared in the morning and we can go from there,' he said eagerly before beginning to daydream aloud of the how they could set up the nursery.

'Oh Anakin I'm so happy!' she exclaimed, giving him a tight squeeze.

Anakin grinned as he moved to steal a kiss, feeling as though this was one of his happiest moments.

* * *

That evening was spectacular, despite how tired Dormé was from her trip and pregnancy. She was just as excited and happy as Anakin was about their dream finally coming true. They would have two nurseries prepared: one on _The Executor_ and one at their lakehouse. If given the choice, Leia and Dormé both would have preferred to live at the lakehouse all of the time.

Though Anakin was loathed to admit it, he knew it would be best that Dormé remained on Delaya as long as possible during her pregnancy. He didn't want to risk the chance of complications arising because of too much time spent in space. Anakin hoped that his master would continue to keep him located on Delaya, as it would ensure he'd always be near.

The next morning was filled with plans, though Anakin had some duties to attend to, by the time he returned, Leia was bubbling over with questions that neither Anakin nor Dormé were prepared for. She approached Dormé. 'Ama, I was wondering...'

'Yes, Leia?' Dormé asked, looking up from the plans Anakin and she were just beginning for the nursery.

'Why didn't you know that I had a twin?'

Dormé looked at her curiously, not processing the question at first.

'If you had both of us, why wouldn't you know that there were two of us?' Leia wondered.

Dormé opened her mouth to speak, but was unsure what to say. She, like Vader, had almost forgotten about Padmé, nevermind the fact that Dormé had not given birth to Leia. She had taken care of Leia ever since she was a few days old and thought of her as her own child. What Leia spoke of made her incredibly uneasy and she didn't know what to say.

From the next room, Anakin heard his girls speak and couldn't resist a smile, but it soon faded as his eyes flickered to the door in pained concern. Moving quickly, he emerged from the side room with the intent of coming to Dormé's aid. This was entirely his fault after all and in reality, he had long since forgotten about Leia's birth mother. 'It is a complicated story, Leia,' he began quickly as his mind was frantically torn between telling their daughter the truth or falling to the temptation of hatching up a lie.

Dormé was incredibly thankful for Anakin's entrance. She looked to him, not knowing what to say, for the truth and what it would mean, hurt Dormé. She did not know that Vader's duties for this day were not from the emperor, but rather searching for his son. But now, as Leia began questioning her, she couldn't help being reminded that Leia wasn't her daughter, she was his daughter. She was merely a handmaiden serving, not a mother and wife. After twelve years of living this other life, one of what she thought was merely dreams, it pained her to think it would be ripped away from her, despite the fact she was pregnant. With sad eyes, she reached out to stroke Leia's hair as though she would find the same sort of comfort there that Anakin often did in playing with her hair. She didn't want Leia to know the truth, but deep in her heart, she knew it would be for the best.

Anakin's eyes flickered to Dormé and immediately his hand slipped around her petite waist. He didn't need to be sensitive in the Force to sense her awkwardness and sorrow and wanted to comfort her in what way he could. Despite the temptation to lie to their daughter, Anakin knew that in the end it would only serve to hurt both Dormé and Leia all the more. He felt entirely at fault for this, though in his mind Dormé truly was Leia's ama. After all, Padmé may have birthed her, but it was Dormé who raised Leia, taught her all she knew, and loved her with every fibre of her being. Bowing his head, he sighed softly, feeling terrible for the both of them, but knowing there would be no dodging the truth now. 'This is your ama, Leia. Though another gave birth to you and your brother, it was your ama who risked her life for you, who protected you harm. She is the one who raised you and loves you more than life itself. That is why she is and always will be your ama,' he said quietly.

'You're not my real mother?' Leia said, looking as though she were about to cry.

Despite Anakin's words, it didn't seem to deter Leia and this left Dormé feeling heartbroken.

Anakin frowned at Leia's words and immediately felt defensive of Dormé. 'Leia, being an ama involves more than just giving birth to a child,' he began before further explaining wanting their daughter to know that Dormé truly was her mother. 'An ama—a true Ama—not only raises a youngling, but also loves and cares for them. They teach them everything they know and guide them throughout life. That is why Dormé is your ama and not your birth mother,' he concluded quietly.

Dormé had tears in her eyes at what Anakin said about mothers. Part of her thought she ought to leave so that father and daughter could speak alone about this, but Anakin's arm around her and words made her stay.

'What is she like, my mother? Where is she? Do you think she's with Luke?' Leia wondered, bubbling over with questions and not registering Dormé's sadness.

'Padmé passed away a long time ago, Leia, and I will not lie to you, I really did not know her very well. If at all,' he admitted carefully referring to Leia's birth mother by her name, so as not to further encourage Leia's shift of thoughts.

Leia drew the conclusion that Dormé was her ama, just like Daddy said, but that maybe Luke had another ama and daddy too if someone else was raising him. Would he have another sister too? 'I understand...I think,' Leia replied. Leia couldn't help wondering what their birth mother was like. Daddy said he didn't know her very well and this made her furrow her brow in concern. This revelation would make a big impact on her later. However, as many questions as she did have, she wasn't going to ask now as she finally registered Dormé's sadness, though she thought it was because her mother was dead. Then Leia thought of her list of names and raced off to grab them.

Though Leia said she understood, it was obvious to Vader that her thoughts were now filled with more questions than before. Though he couldn't blame her for being curious, Anakin couldn't deny the fact this conversation was hurting Dormé. In truth, he was hardly interested in digging up the past either. Not wishing to lie to Leia, the Sith Lord quietly admitted that he truly did not know her birth mother. While she was obviously troubled by this, Anakin was relieved she didn't ask any further questions. He didn't need to be Force sensitive to know that Dormé was struggling and in silence, he tightened his embrace, hoping that this small gesture could help where words could not.

'I worked on this all night and part of today too!' Leia handed the datapad to Dormé.

'Thank you,' Dormé replied, though as her tears were filling her eyes, she had to excuse herself. She clasped the datapad with baby names tightly against her side as she went to their bedchamber's private bath to cry. She didn't want Leia to see her like this and ask her anymore questions about Padmé.

Anakin said nothing as Dormé excused herself, knowing the reasons for her departure and feeling even worse for it.

Leia too fell silent and he could tell she was concerned for her ama. 'I didn't mean to make Ama sad,' she whispered after a moment's pause, though it was obvious she mistook Dormé's sorrow as a sign of mourning for Padmé's passing.

Anakin gave their daughter a sad smile and gently said that it wasn't her fault, that it was Daddy's for bringing it up. With some gentle persuasion, Anakin was able to distract Leia by inquiring about some homework he knew she had yet to complete. Reminding her that her tutor would be arriving shortly for her lessons, the young girl winced and reluctantly promised to have her homework done by then.

* * *

The datapad lay abandoned on the counter as Dormé clutched the edge of the corner so tightly her knuckles turned white. She sobbed quietly, thinking of the past and everything that led up to being Leia's caretaker and then her mother. Leia had been her daughter for the past twelve years, hers, long before Anakin knew of her existence. But she had his blood, not hers, never hers... Now there was a boy too, Leia's twin, whom Anakin wanted to find and bring home. Why should the boy ever care for her? He was part of Anakin, but not a part of her.

Dormé felt so out of place and unsure of herself and of the future she had only a few hours ago thought was so bright. Leia would rather have Padmé back, wouldn't she? Dormé knew she had every right to be curious about her birth mother, but until last night Dormé had filled that role. She knew Leia deserved to know the truth, but it killed her to see that change in her eyes, in the way she looked at Dormé. Those cursed words: _You're not my real mother?_ would haunt her.

Once Leia had departed for her room to complete her studies Anakin feeling awful for the damage he had caused was quick to slip off to their bedchambers. Noticing the doors to their private bath were closed, he felt his heart drop and shyly approached it. Not wishing to intrude, but at the same time wanting to both comfort and apologize to Dormé, the Sith Lord shyly placed a hand to the door. 'Dormé? May I come in?' he asked softly.

Vader's voice interrupted her thoughts and it took a second for her to respond. 'Yes,' she said, frantically wiping her tears away, feeling like an idiot.

Anakin knew Dormé well enough to know she was trying to pull herself together and the thought that she felt she had to do this because of him broke his heart. The Sith Lord had yet to understand that his ignorance would force Dormé into a position that would make this protective gesture a necessity.

For now, all that weighed on his mind was that his beloved was in pain and he had brought it upon her. Quietly entering, he didn't say a word, though his expression was filled with sorrow and shame at the sight of her red eyes, still swollen from tears. Vader bowed his head as he shyly moved to hold her, feeling incredibly unworthy to do this, but knowing she needed to be reassured or at the very least comforted, even if it was given by the one person who had hurt her. 'I'm so sorry, Dormé. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I should have known Leia would be asking such questions. I should have been ready for them and prepared instead of... instead of all this,' he murmured feeling awful and ashamed of himself.

The feel of his arms around her caused her to feel unworthy of receiving such a gesture. To his words, she shook her head, sniffling as she tried once more to regain control of her emotions. 'I'm sorry...I shouldn't be—I just...' she tried to explain, but the words were not coming.

Vader furrowed his brow in concern and guilt as she struggled to regain her composure. Her faltered words tore at his heart and Anakin instinctively slipped his fingers to her hair where he began to play with the strands. It wasn't much but he hoped it would help calm her a little.

'I should be happy for you,' she began anew, 'because you have a son that you'll soon find and bring home...'

The Sith Lord's heart sunk as her words confirmed what he had feared. Cursing himself for his callousness, he shook his head as he studied her intently. 'Dormé, Luke is _our_ son, just as much as Leia is our daughter and our baby is ours,' he said fervently.

His voice was strong and clear. There was no denying how passionately he believed this. It was almost too much to hope for and yet again, it was hers. Dormé struggled against her tears once more. 'I just never thought—I didn't think—I haven't thought about Padmé in so long and I've always felt as though Leia was my own and... The way Leia looked at me when she found out—it was like a knife through my heart, though I know it was not her intention.

Anakin gently wiped away her tears as his eyes shone with unshed tears as well. Seeing her vulnerable like this broke his heart. 'My love, please do not say such things. Leia is your daughter, just as Luke is your son. She only reacted that way because she didn't understand and because I went about it all wrong. This is my fault, all of it,' he continued in desperate tones as his thumb did half circles against her tear-stained cheek.

Dormé shook her head. 'She has every right to know the truth, I just never thought it would come up. I never considered it. That makes me an awful person doesn't it?—that I wish she never found out?'

'I wasn't thinking, I never considered she'd find out, in truth there was and still is a part of me that wished she never did. But as you said, she does have the right to know,' he admitted sadly. 'If anyone is awful, it is me. I acted without thinking and hurt you because of it.' The Sith Lord drew Dormé closer to him then as he gently rubbed her back.

She shook her head as tears escape. 'I'm being silly...I'm sorry...'

'There is no need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I just hope you can forgive me for being so heartless, for not thinking. I never meant to hurt you, I just—' he shook his head knowing there was no excuse for his actions and knowing making excuses would only cheapen his words.

'Luke is our son, Dormé, not just mine, but ours. Once I find him and bring him home to us—to his real family—he will love you as much as Leia does because you are his ama, his true ama.' His expression then softened as his eyes flickered to her petite waist that bore no signs of their baby. 'And he will love our baby as much as we do,' he whispered softly.

'Anakin!' she gasped, burying her face in his chest and clutching him tightly. It was just what she needed, though part of her felt unworthy of this all, of this happiness. 'It's all I want,' she murmured, 'to be a good ama to our children.'

Holding her close as she clung to him, Anakin continued to do half circles on her back and gently run his fingers through her hair. Her words deeply moved him and in silence, he gave her a squeeze as he kissed the top of her head. 'Dormé, no child could ever ask for a more loving and caring ama than you,' Anakin whispered in sincere and loving tones.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Anakin kissed her forehead before a loving smile crossed his features as her amber eyes met his blue orbs.

'I hope we find him soon,' Dormé added, touching his cheek.

Her eyes spoke volumes to him and at her words, his expression softened as he nodded in agreement while leaning into her touch. 'I will not stop until our son is home safe and sound where he belongs,' he murmured softly unaware of how this statement would cause more damage than good.

'He's been gone far too long. And then our baby will have two older siblings to look out for it and protect it... I wonder how soon we'll be able to find out if it's a boy or girl.' A smile grew on her expression as she thought of this. She didn't mind either way, but was excited to find out. She hoped he was right, that Luke would love their family as much as they did.

'The sooner the better! We should ask the physician the next time you see them,' Anakin said eagerly already curious and excited to learn.

She couldn't help her cheeks turning pink in excitement.

Anakin chuckled. 'You were excited. Who can blame you?'

'I forgot to ask the physician before I left when I ought to see one!' she exclaimed, concerned that she hadn't gotten proper information. 'I was too excited to come home and tell you—' Dormé's expression turned serious.

As his expression turned serious, the Sith Lord cupped her cheeks with his hands. 'Don't worry, I'll have one of my medical staff examine you while I get a hold of a paediatrician,' he said softly, knowing Dormé was as patient as he was when it came to such things. While it would only take a day for a paediatrician to arrive, Anakin knew Dormé would appreciate having a doctor checking her right away just to be certain.

'I think that's for the best,' she replied, her fears lessening at his suggestion. 'After all, we want what's best for our little one,' Dormé said, a hand slipping to her torso, which had yet to show any sign of pregnancy. A knowing smile graced her features as she added, 'For all of them,' indicating Leia and Luke, as well as future children she hoped they would also have.

Anakin smiled at her words before his hand slipped over her own that rested on her petite torso. Her knowing smile spoke volumes to his heart and at her final words he leaned in to steal a kiss as it was too much to resist. 'For all of them,' he repeated his voice thick with emotions of joy and humble love. It was then that he decided he would stop at nothing to find Luke and bring him home before their third child would enter the world. He had no idea how difficult this promise would prove to be and the damage it would ultimately cause.


	10. Come Home

A few months into the search, Dormé began wondering if finding Luke was more important than their impending arrival. She could tell that even Leia was beginning to notice Anakin's absence, spending more time away from Delaya. It was strange how he would seem to lose or diminish his Force abilities, but lately he was not around and it began to wear on their family. Dormé agreed that it was for the best she didn't travel off planet for the duration of her pregnancy, but even so, she missed Anakin. Leia was hardly quiet about her feelings. Dormé hated that doubts swarmed in her head, but she refused to speak of them. As much as his absence filled her with sadness, she tried to hide it. Leia was more perceptive to her ama's feelings than Dormé thought.

Little Aené would be entering the world in three months if everything went according to schedule. It had been months since Anakin was last home. When he was, he was utterly exhausted, practically collapsing at her feet. Even so, it wasn't long before he departed again.

Aené's room was finished, as was her blanket that Dormé stitched by hand. She tried to teach Leia how, but she was quick to grow tired of the activity.

Dormé never thought they would end up like this, that Anakin would slowly lose interest in the baby and the family they were trying to make together. It started out soon after they found out their baby would be a girl. He became so obsessed with finding his son that she wondered if he wanted a son instead of another daughter.

It seemed as though the dream of the family she thought they were going to be was slipping away, but even so, there was no doubt she was very happy to finally have something she had always wanted: a child of her own blood, a sibling for Leia. Even if he no longer felt the same way, this was a child made from love.

The last time Anakin and she spoke, she mentioned trying for a boy next time and he seemed to write her off which almost made her worst fears true. These days, she began to wonder what would happen if he no longer wanted to see her, if he wanted to separate. It wasn't as though she really had any sort of income or a way to obtain much of it if she had to leave. She would have to find some other form of occupation, as well as some way to have the children cared for. But would he refuse to allow Leia to stay with her? She hated thinking about such things and chided herself any time she did. But could she truly leave if he asked her to go? She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to…only if it was necessary for Leia or Aené's benefit.

The last time he was home, he seemed so distracted as though he didn't even want to be there. She hated having to fall asleep alone only to wake and find he had not come to bed, having fallen asleep in front of his work. She worried about him and his growing obsession with finding his son.

* * *

The days wore on and with them came a sense of sadness and frustration. It seemed the harder he tried to locate their long lost son, to return him home where he belonged the more the boy seemed to evade him. It was as though the Force itself was conspiring against his wish to return Luke to his family in time for him to meet their baby. He missed his family and missed being home with them. He felt unworthy to return empty-handed. When he told Dormé that he wouldn't stop at nothing until Luke had returned safely to them, he meant it. However, he had also hoped to find the boy before their baby was born and now with the days running out and no proper leads, Anakin was beginning to fear finding their son would never come to pass.

The effect of his search was taking its toll, much like the return of his sensitivity to the Force. Though its return was subtle, it was immediately noticed and though he knew he should have been relieved by it, Vader couldn't help but feel saddened by it instead. In time, he realized that he hadn't been ill at all. In fact, he came to realize that his sensitivity only waned when he was on Delaya. This discovery brought about a sense of relief, but at the same time, it only encouraged him to stay away from home as this solace, much like his family, had to be earned. With this in mind, the Sith Lord threw himself into his search as though his very life depended on it.

Instead of noticing the sorrow found in Leia or Dormé's eyes, all he saw was disappointment to which he believed was because he had yet to find Luke. In fact, when Dormé spoke of them trying to have a son in the future, Anakin, so lost in his need to find Luke, regarded her words as a sign of frustration at his inability to find their wayward child. Hurt by the words and not understanding the pain he was causing her, he dodged the matter entirely and continued his search with unnatural fervency. Instead of finding hope at the small clues about Luke, all he felt was despair as it seemed nothing ever brought him closer to his goal, that nothing ever seemed to give him the answer he sought.

Tonight was much the same and as he worked feverishly going over maps and possible connections that might lead him to the location of Luke, the Sith Lord struggled to keep his thoughts from falling into despair. He had hardly spoken to Dormé upon his return, nevermind their daughter, as he felt too ashamed by his lack of findings to face them.

Yet even as exhaustion riddled his thoughts and the screen in front of him grew blurry, Anakin could not stop himself from continuing the hunt.

* * *

Leia had been so pleased to see Daddy come home, but this happiness soon passed when he acted even worse than before. The sadness and disappointment she registered from Ama's clouded expression just made her all the more adamant to set Daddy straight.

Ama and she ate dinner alone while Daddy went straight to his work. Leia played the role of obedient daughter and went to bed without a fuss. Leia expected Ama would pass out soon afterwards, which she did. Leia peeked in on her sleeping form before heading to Daddy's office. Recalling just how disappointed was that he hadn't joined them once again, Leia was rather defensive of her ama and feeling that she needed to speak to Daddy about his actions. She wasn't a stupid girl. She could tell something was wrong with her parents. She wanted to fix it. She entered without permission. 'Daddy?' she asked, nearing and endeavouring to get in his line of sight.

His instinctive reaction was to ask their daughter why she was still up despite the late hour. Just as his second thought was to politely inform her that Daddy was still in the middle of trying to find her brother and if whatever it was she wanted to speak to him about could wait until morning. But as her amber eyes, so filled with sadness and worry, met his own blue orbs, Anakin found the words wouldn't come. Furrowing his brow, he studied her intently.

'Daddy...do you still love us?'

His eyes wavered to her words and swiftly he rose from his seat to join her side. 'Leia, princess, of course Daddy loves you both. You and Ama are everything to me,' he said in concern as he knelt down to her level. Her words made his heartbreak and yet at the same time, he began to realise, much to his horror and shame, that he couldn't blame her for feeling that way either. Suddenly a lump formed in his throat as the truth finally revealed itself, leaving him silenced in shame and self disgust. All he wanted was for their family to be whole but in the end he had done nothing more than tear them apart. The thought filled him with a sinking sense of despair and grief leaving him unable to move or embrace her as he would have liked for he felt too unworthy to even touch her. Bowing his head in shame, he struggled against his thoughts and the lies the darkness swiftly spoke to him, reminding him that he was never worthy of his family, nor would he ever be. That they would certainly leave him now and that he would never see his wife or their children again.

'But why don't you spend time with us anymore? Ama's been so sad... We spent so much time on dinner tonight for you too and you didn't eat with us. What's wrong, Daddy? Can I help? Please let me help... I don't want you to go away forever with Luke and not come back,' she said, unable to stop herself from openly crying.

Leia's words tore at his heart and finally opened his eyes to the effect of his actions. He struggled to admit as the lump in his throat grew. How he could have been so blind to the truth Anakin couldn't say but now reality was crashing all around him and his thoughts ran wild. 'Oh Leia, my sweet princess, I'd never leave—' he whispered softly feeling tears coming to his eyes at the sight of hers. He shook his head struggling to find a way to comfort her, to assure her that her daddy loved her and ama more than anything, that even though he had yet to meet Aené he loved her more than life itself as well. But he was exhausted and his mind was scattered and instinctively his thoughts began to tap into the dark side as it often did when he needed to clear his mind.

When Daddy said he wouldn't ever leave, Leia couldn't help crying more as she slipped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 'Can you just stay here, Daddy! I miss you!' she sobbed, clinging to him.

While normally this simple gesture would do nothing more than to clarify—or in reality further blind him—his mind this time the darkness took on a life of its own, leaving Anakin in his exhausted state to slip into a trance like state as through the Force, dark tendrils extended from his form and latched itself onto Leia's petite body. As the snake-like extensions took root in her flesh, the essence that was Leia's life energy began to grow weaker as Vader unknowingly began to drain his daughter of her life.

Her sobs made her feel light-headed. Her tears ceased, but she had a hard time seeing straight. 'Daddy—' she began, getting concerned. 'My head—I see stars—I can't—Daddy—' Her grip on him weakened and before she knew what came over her, she was losing consciousness.

Vader's thoughts faded away leaving him unaware of his actions and unable to stop them. Though the youngling grew concerned and tried to get her daddy to help, Anakin was unresponsive. It wasn't until she lost consciousness that his thoughts return leaving him feeling as though he had awoken from a dream which he couldn't remember. His eyes immediately fell to the limp form of Leia causing his heart to jump to his throat as he whimpered in horror. 'Leia? Leia!' he cried out as he tried to wake her and then to feel her pulse. But through the Force, he could see her energy signature growing steadily weak and panic gripped his soul. He had no idea what had happened but knew he was responsible for it. Scooping up their daughter, the Sith Lord frantically rushed towards Dormé's room.

'Dormé! Dormé! It's Leia, oh Force, something's happened to her! I did something—I don't know what I did, I—Oh Force, she dying!' he whimpered as he rushed into her chambers.

Dormé had been so exhausted and her feet ached by the end of the evening, having been on them all day in an effort to make Anakin's homecoming dinner memorable. Despite her worries about Anakin, she was forcing herself to eat more for their little Aené who was growing daily and giving her ama kicks in the ribs lately as though to remind her. She hardly expected to be awoken by her husband, whom had hardly spoken more than two words to her upon his return. 'Leia?' she asked groggily, struggling a little to regain her balance as she swiftly rose from the bed and over to Anakin who carried Leia in his arms.

'Set her on the bed,' she commanded, going over to switch the lights on so she could see properly. 'Tell me what happened,' she said returning to Leia's side and trying to figure out what was wrong and how to help. She gasped when Aené seemed to have woken up as well as was kicking her in warning, though this was missed by Dormé.

The Sith Lord did as he was told before quickly checking her pulse again while struggling not to break down right there. 'I don't know what happened, Dormé. One minute I was hugging her, the next she was on the floor unconscious. I don't know what I did, but something happened! I don't know what happened,' he rambled before swiftly rising to his feet as his eyes flickered to the door. 'She needs a doctor, a healer someone. I have to do something—Oh Force, please, don't take her home,' he whimpered as he struggled to clear his thoughts while rushing to the holocom in the room so as to reach Dormé's paediatrician.

Dormé didn't know for sure what Anakin was saying, but knew they needed to get Leia lying flat so she could be examined. She didn't find any cause, though she looked for bites from insects and anything else she could think of. 'Leia, can you hear me?' she said, trying to get any indication or sign that she was all right. Receiving none, Dormé went to get a cold pack for her head, hoping this would help.

Once the doctor was summoned, she tore her eyes from Leia, asking Anakin, 'You didn't see any insects or anything that could have bitten her or...She didn't eat anything other than what I—You don't think I poisoned her, do you??'

'No of course not!' he stammered to her concerns feeling even worse at the fact she believed he would think so low of her. 'This is my fault, Dormé. I blacked out and something I did something. I don't know I—' he struggled to remember what he had done but to no avail.

'Did something? What do you mean did something?' asked Dormé, now growing more worried than before.

At Dormé's questions Anakin could only shake his head as he gave her an apologetic look. 'I don't know—I wish I knew, but I can't remember anything. One second I was hugging her and the next—' he faltered as his fingers nervously fiddled with his utility belt.

The paediatrician frowned as he continued to attempt to raise Leia's basic life signs. In the end, he turned his attentions to the frantic parents as he spoke. 'I don't know what the cause is, but all of Leia's vital signs are dropping. I need to take her to the hospital where she can be place under intensive care.'

The doctor's words only made it worse. She gasped, frantically trying to keep her emotions in check. However, once they were in the hospital, she paced, wringing her hands half the time, rubbing her growing belly the other half of the time, hating that she felt so helpless.

Specialists worked feverishly to stabilize the dying youngling's life while outside in the halls Anakin struggled to clear his thoughts to keep from completely falling apart. He wanted to comfort Dormé but felt so unworthy of it, especially considering all he had done. In the end, he could only stand by and nervously fiddle with his utility belt while pacing in the opposite direction of Dormé. Any time a nurse or doctor passed, he'd ask of their daughter's condition. None could offer a positive answer leaving him more fearful and frantic then ever before.

'It is as though something or someone was draining her of all life,' one explained in concerned tones causing Anakin's heart to jump to his throat. This wasn't the first time it had happened but the last time it had was years ago back when he was still a Jedi. Stunned in silence, his mind reeled to the realization. In the past, his victims had always died, but there was once when one had been spared—it was during the first time he had blacked out. While the Jedi healer spoke nothing of it to him—despite his panic over the fact they knew he had used the dark side—they had been able to save the officer's life. The memory encouraged another realization, one that filled him with immense dread but a hint of hope.

'Obi-Wan,' he whispered before turning his attentions to Dormé as he furrowed his brow.

Upon hearing the old Jedi Master's name, Dormé looked to her husband curiously. 'What?' she asked, thinking she had heard incorrectly.

'I have to find Obi-Wan. He's the only one who can save our Leia,' he choked out before promptly turning to depart.

'Anakin—' she called after him, trying to catch up to him, but she was barely able to run after him.

Anakin was gone again. Though Dormé grew to understand more of the Force over the years, she was hardly well-versed in it or what a person using it could do. She had no idea that the diminishing Force abilities on Delaya, the cause of Emperor Palpatine's strategically places yslamiri, were actually what would save Leia's life. Because of the waning abilities, the dark side lost power over Anakin, allowing him to think more clearly, and admit to the truth of his dark side use. It was because of the yslamiri that Leia would not worsen once the darkness passed.

Without being aware of this, Dormé was worried sick over Leia and that Anakin ran away again. How long would he be gone this time? Had he done something to Leia on purpose? No, he wouldn't...He couldn't have... She refused to believe it. She prayed the Force would guide him back home again soon and with the help he sought in his former Master.

Dormé broke down in tears. She felt incredibly alone, helpless, and vulnerable. She had never felt so lost before in her life. Her daughter was hospitalized for unknown causes, her husband thought it was his fault and fled, and she had no idea what to do. Leia wasn't improving and they couldn't do anything except monitor her condition and keep her warm.

The paediatrician soon approached her, wanting to check her over as well to make sure everything was all right with her. He was glad that he was quickly able to persuade Lady Vader to join him in another room near Leia's. Aené's heart-rate was higher than recommended but after getting Lady Vader to calm down and do some breathing exercises, everything was going smoothly once more.

* * *

Feeling that time was working against them, Anakin swiftly departed, feeling he had done enough damage as it was and hoping that in finding Obi-Wan he'd be able to undo a little of it. It was only when he entered his ship and took the skies did his actions once more register with him. Furious with himself and even more disgusted, Anakin felt torn between returning back to the hospital to speak to Dormé. But with things being as time sensitive as they were, he knew that it was too late to turn back now. As such, Anakin sent out a brief but urgent message to the hospital with the instructions that only Lady Vader was to receive it.

The message that was meant for Dorme read:

_My dearest, _

_There is so much that needs to be said, and even more that needs to be proven through action. I know I have failed you and our family, but I am going to do everything I can to prove to you that I am serious when I say you and our children are everything to me. _

_But before I can do that I must tend to the matter of Leia's safety first. It is the very least I can do after all the damage I already have done. I will return as soon as I make contact with Master Kenobi. _

_I will be back soon _

_Love your, _

_Anakin _

Once the message was sent, the Sith Lord struggled as best as he could to locate the Force signature of his former Master. It was a struggle and in his exhausted state of mind, it was safe to say he had little success until after his body finally succumbed to the exhaustion. Upon awakening from his impromptu and un-welcomed nap, Anakin swiftly began his search once more and to his confusion and relief was able to establish a vague idea of Obi-Wan's location. Why he would call Tatooine home was beyond him as Anakin knew that Obi-Wan wasn't exactly fond of the planet. But his thoughts were too distracted with his fear of Leia's safety and thus it was soon forgotten. All that mattered was that he reached the Jedi Master as soon as possible.

* * *

It was some time later that the doctor allowed Lady Vader to receive the message from her husband. Though the doctor didn't read it, he didn't want anything Lord Vader might have said to upset her when she was already so upset. He feared it might disrupt the little girl she was carrying, causing her to miscarry.

Once Dormé read the note, she had tears in her eyes, but she was not as upset as she was before. She rubbed her growing torso as she read it over again, biting her lip to prevent the tears from falling.

'Come home, Anakin,' she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Vader stopped at nothing in his attempts to locate his former master and mentor. While he was aware of the fact Obi-Wan was now residing on Tatooine the Sith Lord had no idea where. Though he attempted to reach the Jedi Master through the Force it was difficult as his thoughts were incredibly divided and torn over the events that brought him here. However it wasn't to say he didn't repeatedly try. After much work and even more struggle, Lord Vader briefly managed to reach out to Obi-Wan. The connection was too brief for him to even thought speak a single word, but it was enough to vaguely pinpoint his location. Fortunately he was too consumed by his fears over Leia's condition to notice much else.

Swiftly, he departed into one of his speciality Tie fighters and headed towards Tatooine's surface. Even with the landing, it would still be a bit of a walk as Master Kenobi's location was in a region that didn't permit proper landing. He would have attempted to contact the Jedi Master through commlink if Obi-Wan had one, but it was obvious that Master Kenobi was not a man who wanted to make himself readily available to the Empire.

* * *

Anakin wandered through the streets of Mos Eisley as it was the nearest location to which he could safely land his ship. The heat was familiar and welcoming to him though he wasn't too fond of the unwanted attention his presence was attracting. But the thugs and cartel of Mos Eisley hardly posed a threat to him, though Vader was considered if one of the many fools here were to try something it would set him back on his mission to reach Obi-Wan.

Nevertheless, this proved to be an unnecessary concern as it wasn't long before the Sith Lord felt the familiar presence of his former Master approaching. Bitterness clouded his thoughts and it took him a moment to step back and force his mind to clear, so as to remind himself of the reason he was here. Though Anakin didn't need Obi-Wan, Leia did and Vader knew that their little girl's life surpassed any and all of his personal vendettas.

Only when he was certain he'd be able to keep his thoughts together and not succumb to either rage or despair was he able to journey onwards once more. Upon seeing a particular cloaked figured approaching through the crowds, Anakin knew at once he had found the one he sought. The relief was evident in his eyes though his scarred expression remained stoic. Moving quickly he approached thanking the Force that his brief connection with Obi-Wan had proven to be more fruitful than he could have guessed.

'Obi-Wan—' he began only to falter. Cursing himself for the rush of memories from another lifetime ago when they were like brothers, Anakin drew in a deep breath. This was not the time to reminisce and so he promptly forced the words out before the lump in his throat—brought on by his fear for Leia—encouraged tears. 'I need your help. It's Leia. She's dying.'


	11. To Save a Life

Sensing the approach of his former Padawan, Obi-Wan was surprised to see him without the mask as he had viewed via holonews over the years. He felt the relief of Vader's as they drew ominously closer. It was touchy ground, but Obi-Wan believed the Force had its purpose and would guide him appropriately. What followed was baffling and yet moved Obi-Wan completely. He knew Vader succeeded in finding his daughter just mere months after the Organas took her to Alderaan. Thinking on Bail made Obi-Wan's heart clench, remembering the moment he heard the news of his friend's passing. So many lives had been lost that day...

But the emotions in Vader's scratchy voice revealed to Obi-Wan that there was still a part of Anakin within the darkness. He loved and cared for Leia, which was something unheard of for a Sith, at least to Obi-Wan knowledge of their kind. The fact that Palpatine allowed him to keep the girl was shocking in an of itself, nevermind the attachment to Lady Vader, whom Obi-Wan did not know was Lady Dormé. 'What's happened? Have you brought her with you?' he asked though he was unable to sense the girl.

The questions were simple and to the point which was a relief to the Sith Lord whose thoughts were already incoherent and scattered from worry and fear. So much had happened however and it left him uncertain where to begin. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. 'She is on Delaya with her Ama. The doctor's don't know what is wrong with her, but they say she's been drained —as though her vitals had been drained of their energy—' Anakin glanced away quickly. He'd be damned if he was going to break down before the Jedi Master but it was hard especially know what he was about to admit to next. 'I did something, I don't know what I did but I—I blacked out, I—'

Though Vader was frantic and his words spilled over like a waterfall, Obi-Wan was quick to piece the situation together. It seemed Vader had unwittingly used the dark side on his daughter and nearly killed her. It seemed this love for Leia was not warped like the way his views of politics and the Jedi were, that he was comforting Leia over something and accidentally drained her.

The panic swiftly flooded his thoughts once more forcing him to breathe in deep gulps of air as his lungs began to burn. 'I don't remember—one minute I was hugging her because I was trying to comfort her—' he shook his head before frowning. 'We don't have time for discussion you must leave with me and quickly her life depends on it!' he said in desperate and frantic tones.

Obi-Wan war torn between letting Sabé know what was going on and keeping them out of the picture for their protection. He decided it was for the best that they remain unaware for it was uncertain what would be in store for him on Delaya. He had no idea how close he would come to putting his life at risk and the life of the family for Vader's—Anakin's sake again.

Anakin desperately hoped that Obi-Wan would aid him in his plight and though his behaviour was incredibly selfish his mind was too focused on the possibility of losing Leia to even register that the Jedi Master had a family of his own. Or the fact he was being practically dragged away from them to once more clean up his former Padawan's mess.

'Take me to her,' he replied.

With a mixture of relief and gratitude, Anakin nodded in silence and swiftly led him back to his ship. He had yet to even thank his supposed foe for dropping everything and helping him on such short notice. But then Anakin wasn't renowned for seeing things outside of himself and his addiction to the dark side made this flaw even worse.

Obi-Wan had yet to inform Vader the true reason, in his opinion, behind this mess. He didn't think he could emotionally handle it and fly a ship at the same time and inevitably would wait until the moment was right to tell him, as difficult as it would be for him to hear.

Once they were on their way back on Delaya, the Sith Lord was able to calm a little of his chaotic thoughts and was able to retain some semblance of control over his emotions.

'How long has it been?' Obi-Wan asked. 'When did this blackout occur and what circumstances surrounded it?'

Anakin admitted that it had occurred later in the evening the night before that he had been at the hospital since then. 'It's a long story, the circumstances, I mean,' Anakin admitted quietly as his expression grew ashamed. 'I learnt some time ago that Leia had a twin and I've been trying to find him ever since then with the hopes I could return him home before his sister Aené was born,' he began. 'But I got too caught up in my search and—' he furrowed his brow as he glanced away.

'I failed them. I was so obsessed with trying to complete our family, so we could be whole again, but in the end, all I did was tear them apart. It took Leia having to ask me if I even loved them anymore for me to realize what I was doing,' he admitted in sorrowful tones.

'And that's when the blackout happened. I was trying to comfort her, to convince her that I still loved her and Ama…Aené too, but then—I don't know—everything faded and next thing I knew, it was like I awoke from a dream and found Leia unconscious at my feet,' he concluded in shamed and concerned tones.

Vader's story only confirmed his beliefs, but it wasn't until he looked at Leia, who reminded him very much of the belated Senator Amidala, that he was sure of the cause. He politely asked Anakin to give him some time alone with the girl, also requesting the doctor leave as well so that it wouldn't seem like he was singling Anakin out.

Dormé was relieved to hear that her husband was returning so soon and with the elder Jedi whom he said would be able to help heal Leia. When Anakin was ushered away from Leia's room, she was overflowing with questions and concerns.

Anakin did his best to explain what little he knew of the situation to try and reassure Dormé that their daughter would be healed, that Obi-Wan would save her.

After Anakin explained to her about what the Jedi Master was up to, she was more relaxed than before, praying that it would not be long before Leia was returning to them. Dormé was very tired and encouraged by the doctor to have a lie down. It was not long before she was fast asleep.

* * *

Despite the feeling that something was draining him as well, his Force powers at least, Obi-Wan strove to heal the dying girl. He spent hours with her, finally rewarded when she blinked her eyes open and looked at him curiously. 

'Who are you?' she asked.

Before he had a chance to respond, the Jedi Master collapsed.

When the doctor rushed in to revive him, Obi-Wan was feeling light-headed and after eating was able to regain his strength.

'You must not let Vader near the girl, whatever the cost,' he informed the doctor. It was then he made an effort to contact his wife through the Force to let her know where he was and what was happening before rising to his feet and going to have a word with Lady Vader.

* * *

a the hours slipped away Anakin's fears continued to grow as he imagined the worse. It wasn't until he learnt that Obi-Wan had collapsed that his thoughts were forced back to reality. He never imagined he was capable of feeling concern for his brother, and now supposed enemy, but in that moment, Anakin felt as worried for him as he did for Leia. It was disconcerting to say the least and soon he was quite distracted, demanding to know what had happened to the Jedi Master and if Leia and Obi-Wan were all right. 

Finding someone who understood the situation was hard as it was, finding someone with decent answers even more so. Yet in the end, he did manage to speak to the elderly doctor who tended to Dormé's pregnancy and upon learning he was under orders not to see Leia, the Sith Lord completely lost his temper. Furious to learn Obi-Wan would dare demand he be separated from their daughter, Anakin grabbed the doctor by the throat and slammed him full force against the back wall as he screamed at him to tell the truth.

When the elderly man lost consciousness did Anakin release his grip before storming off to check up on their daughter himself, but the exhaustion had caught up with him, as did the long days of forfeiting food, during his relentless search for Luke and soon the halls around him spun and without another step taken, the Sith Lord collapsed to the floor.

* * *

As Dormé was waking up, the Jedi Master was coming in to speak with her. He looked so grim that she thought he had bad news of Leia. He was quick to assure her that this was not the case, that Leia was awake and recovering. What followed made her shake her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe this of her husband, for she, despite his behaviour of the past few months, still loved him and did not want to think the worst of him. 

'I don't believe he was doing this on purpose, Milady,' Obi-Wan said. Seeing her now for the first time, he was struck at how familiar she looked, still not pinpointing her as the senator's former decoy and handmaiden. 'But it is for your unborn child's safety that he remain away...' He also had yet to find out about the yslamiri and the fact Anakin would only have to remain away if he wanted to go back to using the Force. That in actuality if he were to always remain here on Delaya, there would no longer be any problems with the dark side.

Dormé didn't want to hear anymore of the Jedi Master's negativity. She rose to her feet and went to find Anakin, only to come up the body of the doctor. She knew who was responsible for it. Obi-Wan followed her and set about reviving the doctor as Dormé continued on her way to find her wayward husband. 'Anakin?'

Further down the hallway, she came upon him and her heart leapt to her throat. Forgetting, albeit temporarily, about the news about his dark side usage, she rushed over to him, calling out to him. 'Anakin! Anakin—' She turned him on his back and touched his brow before checking his pulse.

Another medical droid arrived shortly and was prompt to assist in helping Obi-Wan revive the unconscious doctor. Only when the old man regained consciousness did the droid approach the frantic Dormé. A quick assessment revealed that Anakin was malnourished and suffering from exhaustion.

Shooting him with a hypo gun filled with vitamins and nutrients, the droid soon injected him with another shot that caused him to wake up with a sharp gasp. His eyes flickered as he looked around in confusion before his mind forwarded to the present. 'Leia? Where is she? Is she okay? What of Obi-Wan?' he breathed as his eyes fell to Dormé. He had yet to register what had happened to him or that he was on the floor and had blacked out.

'Leia's fine, she's recovering...Obi-Wan's with the doctor you choked, you _ishtab_!' she said, smacking him on the arm as she rose to her feet. 'You had me worried sick! Haven't Aené and I had enough stress to last us a lifetime?'

Anakin sat up and nodded at her words though her rising anger was hard to ignore and this filled him with concern though he didn't have a chance to say much else as she smacked his arm and spoke her thoughts. Opening his mouth to speak Anakin promptly fell silent as Dormé vented leaving him speechless in silent shame.

She walked a little ways down the hallway, indicating for him to join her, despite his malnutrition and exhausted state. It was his own gods-damned fault for being malnutritioned. It wasn't as though she hadn't fixed a good meal for him every time he was home!

Rising to his feet and trying to ignore the spinning hall, as he was still far from well, Anakin blinked at Dormé's gesture and was soon following her. He had a sinking feeling he was about to be on the receiving end of the hell she was about to unleash. But at the same time, he couldn't blame her either which only added to his sinking feeling. Struggling against despair, Anakin fell silent and moved as best he could to catch up to her.

Whirling around to face him, Dormé couldn't help yelling at him. 'What is it, Anakin? What's so gods damn important that you have to give me this pathetic excuse for an apology?' She tossed the datapad containing his message at him.

Anakin didn't even have a chance to speak when Dormé began to vent her justified rage. The datapad bounced off his chest as he could only stare at her in shocked disbelief.

'First you don't even bother eating the meal I made specially for you, then you nearly kill our daughter and run off to find Obi-Wan—I have to wonder. Is it me? Is it something I did or didn't do? Is it because I'm no longer attractive to you that you no longer wish to sleep in our bed?

Anakin knew she had every right to be furious but now that she was finally telling him what he deserved to hear, Anakin didn't know how to respond. He made some attempts to cut in to at least attempt to explain, but she was too furious to permit him even this and so he remained silent.

'Now that Obi-Wan made the dark side a little clearer to me, I've come to realise, no, I'm not the problem. The darkness is the problem. It's only when you're on Delaya and not able to touch the gods-damned Force that we were able to conceive a child, Anakin.'

It was only when she spoke of the effects of the dark side did Anakin's eyes widened in shock and horror. He always believed he was at fault for their inability to have children and had cursed Obi-Wan for it as it was his belief that Mustafar ensured their family would never expand. 'Why in the blazes would he say such a thing?' he gasped out in obvious denial and anger.

'The darkness in you killed any other chances we had over the years!'

'He's just saying that because he follows the light side he doesn't understand the ways of the dark side Dormé I do! That is why I'm the Sith Lord and he's the Jedi Master,' he frantically balked though already her words were sinking and gripping his heart with fear. Had he unwittingly killed other opportunities? Had Dormé been pregnant in the past and he had killed them as he had almost killed Leia? The thought made his blood run cold as his heart dropped to his stomach. But anger was much easier for him to cling onto as it left him feeling less vulnerable.

'It's what nearly killed Leia—'

'You think I purposely hurt Leia? That I _intended_ to prevent you from having more children?' he snapped knowing deep down that she didn't mean that at all but the darkness that still lingered about him spoke the lies that fuelled his rage.

'—I'll be damned if I tolerate you running off and soaking it up anymore.'

'Soaking it up? What the _echuta_ is that supposed to mean?'

'Soaking it up instead spending time with us here on Delaya since you can't be without it! Obviously you care more about your Dark Mistress than you do about your family,' she hissed in reply.

Vader stared at her in confusion as he had no idea just whom she was referring to, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. He opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come as once more Dormé was revealing truths to him that Anakin had never considered or would have ever guessed before. Her words struck home and though not a weapon was used the Sith Lord felt as though a blade was being stabbed into his heart and then twisted.

'You were sucking Leia dry of her Force abilities before she's even able to speak up in protest!' she added, though she truthfully didn't care about whether or not Leia could touch the Force so long as she was healthy and safe. 'No wonder she was so afraid of you as a baby...crying every time you were in the room! It all makes sense now...'

'..I what?' he stammer as she spoke of Leia being drained of her sensitivity and then of her being so afraid of her daddy because of the darkness. The rage within drained though he desperately clung onto it as the sorrow and despair that took its place left him feeling even more exposed and vulnerable then ever before. Tears came to his eyes as her words sank in revealing to him what he tried so desperately to ignore, to deny. Cursing himself for it Vader argued his point struggling to make her understand that it was never his intention, that he didn't know.

'I don't want to lose Aené,' she confessed as tears came to her eyes. 'Whether you meant to or not doesn't really matter, does it? The consequences are the same.'

The truth had left its mark and while he knew he should leave that every minute here placed their daughter at risk Anakin couldn't move. Closing his eyes he swallowed hard as he bit his lip. Dormé had a way of making him feel so incredibly unclean and impure, _monstrous_ to be exact and try as he might to keep a stoic expression, the shame was evident in his eyes.

'I can't lose her, Anakin. It feels like I've already lost you.'

'Please don't leave—' he began soft but pleading tones. 'I didn't know, Dormé—I know now I can change—I promise I'll—just please—'

Dormé wiped the tears she noticed running down her cheeks against her bidding. She let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head as she rubbed her growing torso with one hand. 'You've already been gone so long... It's like we're not even married.'

He didn't mean to whimper at her words, neither did he mean for the tears but then, he was never capable of keeping his emotions in check. 'That's it? We're through?' he whispered in pained disbelief as he staggered back struggling to wrap his mind over the reality of the situation.

_Do you even love me anymore? _she thought to herself as she looked at him with a heavy heart.

Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky sigh before opening them as he glanced away. 'All right, I understand. It's not like I can blame you for it,' he whispered as his eyes fell to the floor before slowly meeting her gaze. 'I'm sorry I failed you, I'm sorry that let my selfishness get in the way of everything,' he continued softly as his voice wavered. 'I would like to prove to you that my words are more than just words —but I will respect your decision,' he concluded before silently turning away and departing from the room.

Anything further Anakin had to say outside of an apology left little for her to grasp on to. It was clear since they first came into this room that he negatively thought they were over. Now she had given him the perfect out. He no longer had to pretend he was in a relationship with her anymore. Nearly ten years of being together had to end like this... It tore her up to think he really lost interest in her, using Padmé's son as an excuse to get away from her, nevermind Leia. She looked away from him and out the window to the lake. It looked so much more peaceful out there. 'Do what you have to do, Anakin.'

Anakin was too lost in his despair and the lies of the dark side to understand Dormé's actions or register the division she felt over everything. To him, her silent actions marked her decision as did her words which brought more tears to his eyes as he could only stare at her form that was now turned away from him. He tried to reach out to her but withheld his hand before it met her shoulder as he feared she'd just shrug it off. Nodding weakly, he silently departed feeling as though he was already dead, that only his body remained.

The rest of the day was spent in his quarters on his ship as he struggled to train, to meditate, rest, work on his knickknacks as well as his duties, anything to keep his mind off of things. But it didn't work and in the end the depression and despair grew so bad that in the end, Anakin couldn't help himself and was soon returning to Dormé's quarters where he stood outside the door and, with much nervousness, rang the chime. 'Dormé, I need to talk to you,' he said quiet but sorrowful tones.

Thanks to the fact Leia was recovering so well, Dormé was able to focus on that, instead of on her crumbling marriage. It had been on the outs for some time, she just wanted to think better of him, which was clearly not the case. Falling asleep proved easier thanks to little growing Aené and Dormé was able to drift to sleep again rather easily. However, even this brief repost was taken away when the chime rang and Anakin's voice echoed from the outside. Pulling herself to her feet, she drew on a shift over her nightgown and approached the door, opening it to him.

Anakin looked both exhausted and miserable, but fortunately his Force sensitivity rapidly waning due to his time spent on Delaya. It was because of this as well that he was even able to scrounge up the nerve to see her again. The sight of her caused the words he wanted to say to catch in his throat leaving him to open his mouth to speak only to close it again. How long had it been since he truly looked at her? How long had it been since he even told her that he loved her.

The rush of shame and sorrow to the realization left him wondering if this was such a good idea in the first place. But despite this he couldn't make himself leave even if he tried. The need to be near her was even worse than his need for the Darkness. Swallowing hard he drew in a shaky breath as he studied her for a moment longer.

'I'm sorry Dormé I know I said I'd leave you alone, but I can't. I just can't walk away, I can't let things end -not like this. I know I really _iquichan_ things up nicely. Forc,e it took Leia having to ask me if I even loved you and her to figure it out. But I'm aware of what I've done now and I truly want to mend things—I can't—' his voice caught as he bowed his head.

The sight him informed her that even at the medical droid's assessment, he still had not rested. Though she was more disappointed than truly angry with him, Dormé was also worried about him.

'I need you Dormé, I need our family. I can't go on like this- I love you too much to go on without you, to go on without our children,' he admitted in sorrowful tones. 'I know you want me to go and I know why I don't blame you I just- please let me prove myself to you, please give me this chance to show you I'm sincere,' he pleaded as he searched her eyes with his own.

'I believe you.' Anakin never lied to her and she accepted him and his pledge.

Though his exhaustion was evident, it didn't matter to Anakin who was too consumed with the need to mend things with Dormé to even register it. At her simple reply, he gave a shaky sigh of relief before biting his lip as he fought back the rush of emotions.

'I just didn't think you wanted to be with me anymore, Anakin. I don't want to let you go.' She reached up to touch his cheek as she stood on tiptoe to kiss the other scarred cheek.

His tears returned and slipped down his cheeks as he leant into her touch before shyly slipping an arm around her petite waist. 'I never wanted to leave you, Dormé, nor would I ever. You and our family are everything to me. I just thought—I just wanted to find our son before Aené was born, so she could know her brother, so we could all be together. But I got so caught up in my need to find Luke, believing that if I didn't I'd have failed you and Leia that I didn't even realize that I already had,' he whispered in shamed and despairing tones.

Dormé listened to his words, feeling as though her heart just started beating again. How she had missed this! She had missed talking to him. She had missed him looking at her, really looking at her, instead of through her. 'Anakin...' she murmured.

Her expression said all he longed to hear and studying her intently Anakin found himself shocked as well as shamed at the fact it had been so long since he truly looked at her, even longer since he had enjoyed her presence and the solace that could only be found in her arms. Just hearing her speak his name filled his heart with such joy and hope and in silence he tightened his embrace. Her words caused him to furrow his brow as he knew she had done nothing wrong, that he should have sensed and realized his mistake without having their daughter bring it up first.

She wanted to find Luke too and bring him home, but most of all she loved and missed her husband. She was so glad he understood this now. 'I didn't want to say anything before. I should have; I know that now. I'm sorry too.' Feeling his arms around her, despite the risks, made it worth it.

'It's all right, Dormé. It's my fault, all of it. I should have known the damage I was doing sooner. I should have been more aware of the pain I was causing you and Leia. I'm so sorry for everything,' he whispered softly as he reached out to touch her cheek his eyes filled with regret and guilt.

Dormé smiled softly at him before asking seriously, 'Have the powers gone enough that you could safely rest with me without harming Aené?' She wanted to be certain before offering and knew there was much they needed to discuss, but that it really ought to wait until they had a proper night's sleep.

Her soft smile eased a little of his sorrow and filled him with hope once more though her serious tones warned him of his situation and swallowing hard he drew back slightly. 'It's rapidly fading, but I still— maybe I should come back in a bit?' he offered, suddenly fearing the worse for their daughter and now wondering and fearing the affect it was having on Dormé as well.

She nodded to his statement, trusting his opinion on the matter implicitly. 'I'll be waiting,' she replied before returning to the bed to lie down. She would try her best to stay awake until his return.

'I'll return as soon as they're gone,' he said in sincerity before quietly departing.

* * *

Roaming through the halls, the Sith Lord tried to ignore his exhaustion as his thoughts ran ramped. If he had drained Leia and could have killed Aené, what affect did he have on Dormé? The thought filled him with concern and confusion as he didn't know where that now left him. He was never very focused when it came to the light side and the dark side always left him longing for more. Could he return to the light? Was it even possible? But what about the emperor? And the empire? His head spun with his thoughts and all the possibilities it encouraged. 

But as his sensitivity faded away his thoughts returned to more immediate matters and soon he was returning to his beloved's chambers eagerly with the hope of being able to wake up in her arms once more. Upon entering he quietly slipped into their bedchambers and swiftly undressing he soon climbed into bed and made himself comfortable as he slipped his arms around her and drew her near.

Dormé inevitably drifted back to sleep, but as Anakin slid into bed with her, she turned in his embrace to face him.

As soon as his arms slipped around Dormé's petite form, the Sith Lord felt as though he was finally home. He could now finally rest and almost immediately, his fears and doubts began to melt away as contentment filled his heart and soul.

Opening her eyes drowsily, she didn't say anything as she studied him for a moment before touching his scarred cheek and kissing him as she hadn't in so long.

_I've missed you... _she thought desperately as she kissed him, running her hand over his back and shoulder.

At the sight of her eyes, Anakin smiled as he leant into her touch and returned her kiss with all the love he held fro her. Though he couldn't hear her thoughts, as his Force sensitivity was numbed, he could feel in her touch and in her kisses. Tightening his embrace, he ran his fingers through her hair while doing half-circles against her back. How he missed this and inwardly swore that never again would he ever let anything divide them.

After exchanging tired, but loving kisses, Dormé curled up contently in his arms, feeling more content than she had in a very long time. Though the morning would spell separation once more, Dormé was confident that it would not be for longer than was necessary. In her dreams, Anakin never had to leave. He remained on Delaya, away from the Force, with no worries, no emperor or duties, just the three of them with their Aené on her way, and they were happy. If only reality could be as easy.

Rest couldn't have been more peaceful for Anakin had tried. In her arms he felt as though his broken spirit, the self-inflicted wounds of their separation, and his shattered heart were finally healing. Though he knew this was but the beginning there was hope to be found here and while he knew it wasn't possible there was a part of him that wished he never had to leave Delaya so that he could always remain by their side. His Force powers once considered a gift and a weapon had now become nothing more than a nuisance one that caused him more trouble than anything else.

But as morning came to pass the Sith Lord knew it was time to face reality, to embrace his demons and part ways with them. In spite of this, he clung onto his beloved, hoping albeit knowing it wasn't possible that somehow there would be a way for them to remain together just a little while longer.

Dormé smiled in her sleep as Anakin drew her closer that morning. Though as she woke, she wouldn't remember her dreams, the feeling of hope that was left was enough to hold on to. Once she slowly awoke, she felt as though this was the first time she had slept in months. After a few minutes, it seemed as though Aené was awake too. 'Feel that?' she murmured, shifting his hand to her torso.

He smiled at her and gave a soft sigh of contentment as he gently touched her cheek before hearing her words as his eyes lit up. Shyly he let his hand be guided to her torso and upon feeling Aené kick his eyes widened in awe and joy. 'Our little girl,' he breathed in joy as his blue orbs met her amber gaze. 'Our dearest little Aené,' he murmured as his thumb gently did half circles on Dormé's torso.

When his eyes met hers, her smile widened, thankful he was able to share this experience with her. She knew he would have to go, despite her dreams and desires otherwise. She just prayed it wouldn't be too long away from Leia, Aené, and her.

'I trust you slept well little one?' he softly spoke before adding with a smile as his eyes returned to Dormé once more. 'And that you didn't keep your poor ama awake half the night,' he teased in loving tones.

'She was a good girl,' Dormé replied softly, wishing such moments as these would never end. 'What about you? Did you sleep well?'

Anakin did his best not to think of the immediate future of the fact he would most likely have to part ways with his family. While he wasn't certain about what would come he knew enough to know that he was at crossroads and that there was no option left for him but to turn away from the darkness. But where to begin? And would he even be capable of it after his constant use, would he remember how to touch the light? But as his fingers rested over Dormé's torso now slightly swollen with the life that grew in her Anakin decided the answers could wait. Right now his family desired his presence and he was only too happy to comply. At Dormé's words he smiled softly as he nodded. 'Never better,' he admitted before leaning in to steal a kiss. 'But then I never sleep well unless I'm in your arms,' he murmured in sincere tones.

'I can't say I'm any better,' Dormé replied softly, caressing his cheek as she admitted the truth. She returned his kiss with a soft, passionate one of her own, no longer wishing to have any barriers between them, including this thin nightgown which long outwore its purpose. Dormé whispered a clear suggestion that he help her out of it, no longer able to resist possessing and being possessed in turn by him. He was her husband, her god in the flesh, her soulmate. It had been far too long and she had no idea how long it would be before she would see him again.

Anakin smiled at her reply while leaning into her touch. Her kiss was filled with silent invitation leaving Vader only too eager to enjoy the opportunity given. Dormé was hardly subtle in her agreement and in reality Anakin wasn't much better. In that moment all he knew was that he was in the arms of his goddess, that this moment was theirs, and theirs alone. With all the reverence and love a mortal could give to his queen Anakin did with Dormé worshiping and basking in her presence with all of his heart and soul knowing that without her he truly was nothing.

It would be some time later before exhaustion and reality would return him to the present but even then the Sith Lord was far too reluctant to part ways with the one who held his heart and soul.

Dormé knew in the back of her head that they had little time, but soon she was lost in her god's arms, his kiss and touch returning the hope and love to her that she thought had long since run dry. Though she would miss him desperately during their time apart, she would not despair, for he would come back to her, she knew this. She also knew that part of him would always remain with her, just as part of her would go with him.

As their time drew to an end, Anakin was reluctant to part ways with his goddess and queen. While he knew it would not be forever seeing to that future when they would be family again was hard for him. But Vader knew the price they would pay for his selfishness should he remain. In the end, it was because of this that he would speak to Obi-Wan once more.

* * *

A/N: Coming up-- 

_'Anakin,' Dormé breathed anxiously. What happened? Why wasn't Master Kenobi protecting him?! Was he all right? _


	12. Intervention

Obi-Wan felt the draining of his ability to touch the Force as he examined Leia once more before departing with Anakin. It didn't take long to find out the cause of this and once Anakin was presentable, he spoke of what he discovered. 

What his brother spoke of floored the Sith Lord who couldn't believe he had never figured this out before. Stunned he fell silent to the news and while it filled him with rage there was a part of him that couldn't help but feel grateful for it. 'He did this to me to ensure I wouldn't pose a threat to him. Ironic that by doing this, Sidious has given me the one thing Dormé and I have always wanted: a sister or brother for Leia. I don't know if I should curse him for manipulating me or thank him for helping me become closer to my wife and for giving our daughter a younger sibling,' he remarked with a dark smile. But while he was grateful for the discovery, Anakin knew what had to be done and now found himself ready take on his foe. However, it wasn't out of hatred that he wanted to destroy Palpatine, for he knew the elder Sith Lord had unwittingly given him so much to be grateful for. Rather, it was because of the threat he posed to his family, the fact he knew this had to be done, that it would be the only way to ensure their children would never have to live under the shadow of a tyrant.

Obi-Wan was unaware that the Sith Master was intimidated by Vader, now that he no longer needed the aid of a mask to breathe. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan, even without sensitivity to the Force, was incredibly proud of Anakin and touched by his words about his family. Over the years he had been so pessimistic in regards to Anakin and the training he provided him. He never expected or believed that such a day would come in which his former Padawan would return to the light. 'It was the Force that blessed you with a child, Anakin,' he said, hoping he would no longer connect it to his former Master.

Obi-Wan's words brought a shy smile to Anakin's scarred features as he couldn't help but feel a rush of joy to them. Aené truly was a blessing, one he'd never take for granted. It felt wondrous to be able to be in the presence of his brother once more without the rush of hatred or the blinding rage brought on from memories of the past. Though it was still a delicate matter after what Obi-Wan had done for Anakin and his family it was hard to hold it against him. It would seem he truly had to lose everything before gaining all that really mattered most to him.

'Even though we cannot touch it here, that doesn't mean it is not present.' He smiled softly. Knowing how much Anakin valued his family, Obi-Wan felt it was safe to tell him, 'I also have a daughter a few years younger than Leia.'

Anakin couldn't help, but stare at him in shock. While it wouldn't have surprised anyone else, for the Sith Lord, the revelation was a surprise. Obi-Wan was such a stickler for the rules and such a distant man that the thought of him ever looking at a woman—nevermind anything else—was almost an impossibility for Anakin. But as the thought settled in, new realizations came to his mind and soon he was grinning. 'That's wonderful! Can you imagine? Our daughters could play together and even become best friends. I just know that Leia will love your daughter,' he eagerly said before asking about the name of Obi-Wan's child.

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, giving his shoulder a brief squeeze. 'Her name is Isellé. She's seven years old now and about as rambunctious as her mother. Even now, it's a struggle to keep her in a pair of shoes!' He chuckled.

'Much like Leia and her Ama when it comes to water, if they had their way they'd never stop swimming,' he remarked with a chuckle before asking in polite tones. 'So how did you meet Isellé's mother? Have either Dormé or myself met her before?'

Obi-Wan smiled, shaking his head at Anakin's reference to Leia being a fan of swimming. When asked of Sabé, Obi-Wan's smile shifted to the knowing smile that Sabé knew all too well. 'Yes, yes you have.' Growing nostalgic Obi-Wan thought of the first time he laid eyes on Sabé Nabish when Qui-Gon and he rescued the queen and her entourage from the battledroids, safely escorting them off Naboo. He recalled finding out her true identity as decoy, sharing cups of tea, and talking...sometimes, not talking just looking at each other... 'Do you remember when we first met aboard the queen's starship? While Qui-Gon was meeting you and your mother, I was alone on that starship protecting the queen and the rest of her entourage...and that is when I met my best friend and future wife.' Obi-Wan was blushing beneath his beard, though he was incredibly happy and proud to call Sabé his wife.

It slowly occurred to Anakin just whom he spoke of. Furrowing his brow, he stared in disbelief at Obi-Wan as he vaguely recalled the times when his mentor would spar with the principle handmaiden upon occasion and of the time he had argued with her when Obi-Wan had been severely wounded during one of his missions. 'Sabé?' he breathed in shock as he blinked also recalling that the petite woman had quite a strong left hook. Instinctively his hand drifted to his jaw at the memory. 'You married her? I would have never guessed,' he remarked with a wry smile as he shook his head. He couldn't wait to tell Dormé about this but almost as soon as his thoughts turned to his own wife reality once more set in.

If Obi-wan could blush any deeper, he would at the shock that Anakin displayed when he realised who he was talking about. 'Yes,' he replied. 'I know you're not exactly very fond of her, but we have been friends for many years and I couldn't have imagined the Force would grant me the honour of being husband.'

'Not exactly very fond of her? That woman tried to break my jaw!' he exclaimed. 'Outside of Dormé, she's got to be only other person I don't want to be near when they're angry,' he muttered in disbelief.

Obi-Wan laughed and shook his head. 'Come to Tatooine with me.'

Anakin fell silent as his eyes grew serious and sad. The last thing he wanted was to leave his family, but at the same time Vader knew he had no choice, not anymore. With a slight nod he accepted the offer. 'Let me say good-bye to them first and then I'll go,' he said in barely audible tones.

Obi-Wan nodded understandingly. Obi-Wan would make contact with Sabé as soon as his powers returned, to keep her up to date and alert her of their impending arrival. He would ask her to alert Luke and make sure he remains with the Larses until such a time that Anakin would be ready to see him.

Dormé and Leia were in the living room playing. Leia was hoping they would have been able to go swimming today, but it was raining and she knew Daddy didn't like going out in the rain. It wouldn't be as much fun without him. So instead, they played indoors, hoping Daddy would join them soon. Dormé had not yet told her that Anakin would be leaving again.

The weather seemed to match Anakin's thoughts on the matter of parting way with his family. It was gloomy and raining leaving him to think of ancient tales his mother once told him as a boy. But as his eyes fell onto Dormé, his expression softened as he fought against his emotions. It was for them that he was doing this and he would not falter or fail them again. Approaching Dormé and their daughter, he did his best to hide his emotions, though he knew without question Dormé would know what was to come. Slipping his arms around her, he remained silent as he closed his eyes and breathed her in deeply. 'Force, I'm going to miss you so much,' he whispered his voice thick with emotion.

'Daddy!' Leia called happily.

Dormé instinctively turned to Anakin, embracing him. 'I miss you already,' Dormé replied, not bothering to stop herself from crying.

Leia watched her parents, glad to see them hugging again, because that was how it should always be in her mind, but seeing her ama crying made her concerned. 'What's going on? You're leaving again? Why?'

Anakin tightened his embrace around Dormé while struggling to keep from weeping himself. He wiped away Dormé's tears from her cheek though his own eyes were shining with unshed tears as well. To Leia's question, he nodded sadly before kneeling down to her level as he quietly explained. 'I'm not well, Leia, and if I don't heal with your uncle, then I will only end up hurting you and your sister again, nevermind your ama. So I'm going to away with Uncle Obi-Wan so I can get better and return home to you, Aené, and Ama again,' he said quietly.

Leia looked at her daddy with concern. 'You're ill? I hope you get better soon. Obi-Wan helped me. I know he can help you.' She hugged him tightly. 'I love you, Daddy. Come back soon.'

He nodded sadly to Leia's words finding her remarks heart-warming as he drew her into a tight hug as well. 'I love you so much Leia,' he murmured softly. 'Never forget that.' Anakin didn't want to promise that he would be back soon as he didn't know how long it would be before he'd be able to return again. He could only hope that it would be sooner rather than later.

Looking into her daddy's eyes, Leia knew something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. 'I won't forget,' she said.

Dormé slipped her arm around Leia's shoulders, her free hand resting over Aené as she studied Anakin in silence.

A sad smile crept into his features at Leia's words and gently he touched her cheek before kissing her forehead. He didn't dare say goodbye as he rose to his feet and returned Dormé's gaze in silence. It was then that Obi-Wan entered.

Obi-Wan said solemnly, 'It is time to go.'

Anakin nodded before swallowing hard. 'I will be back as soon as I can,' he hoarsely whispered before quietly departing with his Master and mentor to begin anew.

Dormé didn't cry as she nodded to him before he left. She remained with Leia, keeping her from chasing after her daddy.

Obi-Wan remained steadfast as he left with Anakin.

* * *

It wasn't long before Anakin felt his Force sensitivity returning. It was hardly surprising as he wasn't on Delaya for long and thus had barely lost his sensitivity before he was departing from it. However, it also meant that he could sense the emperor approaching. It would seem things were about to unravel before he even had a chance to prepare. Obi-Wan, as always, was calm and collected, a sharp contrast to how Vader felt in those moments as he desperately wished his powers would return in full right away.

'This will be your first test,' Obi-Wan remarked to Anakin.

Anakin nodded, but his eyes revealed that he was more nervous about this than he'd care to admit. Then he was reminded of the old days, when the two of them could take down entire armies alone. The thought brought a small smile to his lips. 'Just like the old days,' he murmured softly as he watched their ship being forced into the Imperial Star Destroyer's docking bay.

As their ship was swallowed by the star destroyer, Obi-Wan thought aloud. 'He is going to use your wife and daughter as a means to reach you, to anger you. You must keep your thoughts clear. He will be expecting vengeance. We must not give it to him.'

Anakin furrowed his brow as he nodded to Obi-Wan's words though finding hope in the possibility that his Master wouldn't be aware of Aené. Reminding himself that he was doing this for the safety of his family, not his own bloodlust he did his best to prepare for what was to come.

Thinking swiftly as they landed, Obi-Wan said, 'You know his habits better than I do. Do you have any tactical suggestions?'

'He's good with a lightsaber but prefers distant attacks where he can use his Force lightning. That is his main weapon of choice, that, and as you mentioned, verbal attacks that throw one off kilter in their emotions, not that you have anything to worry about in that area,' Anakin admitted finding himself a bit envious of Master Kenobi's lack of understanding of such things. Even so, Vader knew he would have to use the dark side to engage in this battle, for his skills with the light side were hardly existent anymore. This alone would prove to be a hindrance one that would almost cost them the battle.

'I wouldn't say that, Anakin,' Obi-Wan replied. 'I have to remind myself to keep a clear head too.'

Anakin raised a brow to Obi-Wan's words as he could never imagine Obi-Wan being anything but collected and pulled together. But it was comforting nonetheless and Vader gave a small smile to it appreciating the gesture all the same.

Obi-Wan's thoughts began plotting ways to take down Palpatine, but in an effort to bring him to justice before the Alliance, not to kill him unless there were no other options left.

Upon entering the grand throne room of the ship, Vader immediately drew his lightsaber as he stared to the chair that was turned away from them. This was not uncommon and had Anakin been more aware of it he would have registered the mindgame for what it was. Instead he had to fight the urge to make a snap reply, to spit out his accusations and denounce him and the threat he posed to his family. Clearing his head, he silently touched the dark side while forcing back the humiliation this encourage as he reminded himself that once this was over Obi-Wan would help him tend to the matter.

As soon as they entered the throne room, Palpatine felt Anakin reaching for the darkness and found it hard not to say anything, to display his disapproval. 'Master Kenobi,' Palpatine began, swivelling to face them with mock politeness. 'How nice of you to join us.'

Obi-Wan was too busy scanning the living Force to make any sort of reply.

Anakin fought back the urge to snap a reply to his Master's mock politeness but managed to hold his tongue as he was reminded of Obi-Wan's warning.

'I trust your daughters are perfectly healthy now that you've scoured the galaxy for a Jedi healer to rush to your aid.'

Anakin felt his heart drop. Sidious knew of Aené and it was a struggle to resist the despair this encourage.

Palpatine clicked his teeth. 'Really, Vader...turning on Leia like that...pity...'

Clenching his jaw, Anakin struggled to resist the hate and anger, reminding himself that everything had come to pass because it was meant to be, that now Aené was safe as was Leia because of Obi-Wan, that soon this would all be behind them… But despite his wish to train in the light side, to heal from the damage, Anakin knew he was in no condition to touch the light side and knew if he did it would most likely cause him to become violently ill as the darkness once did. However, the dark side made it difficult to keep a clear head and soon his lightsaber was activated as he prepared to unleashed the dark tendrils that shifted and wrapped itself around him.

Expecting Vader's reaction, Palpatine was quick to unleash the dark Force lightning on his apprentice.

Obi-Wan's vision through the Force became increasingly muddled as Anakin reached for and wielded the dark side. When the lightning aimed at Anakin, Obi-Wa's lightsaber flew into his hand and activated. He was prepared to step in as soon as the opportunity required it.

Anakin eyes widened as he drew in a sharp gasp of breath as he was forced to swiftly block the Force lightning. It was a struggle to clear his head and when Palpatine unleashed his attack the Sith Lord promptly lost himself to the battle. Drawing upon the dark side, he attempted to shield himself as he moved forward with the intent of forcing Palpatine to use his lightsaber.

However, the emperor was expecting this as well as they had spent long hours training in the past together to hone his skills with the darkness. Cackling, he taunted Anakin telling him that his Jedi friend was of no use, that he was only watching on with the hope of being rid of two Sith Lords instead of just one.

Vader was beyond believing such lies as he knew first hand the risks his mentor had taken to save the lives of his daughters and wife. The hope he had given Anakin and the second chance he knew deep down he didn't deserve. Even so, the dark side was manipulative and while he didn't fall for Palpatine's lies it was hard to ignore Obi-Wan's light side and the shame it encouraged.

While his darkness befuddled Obi-Wan's normally clear vision of the Force, Obi-Wan's light side was causing Anakin's powers to wane as well. Sidious took full advantage of this as he was far more trained for such things and promptly gained the upper hand as a result. Though Anakin had closed the distance and was beginning to gain footage on the Sith Lord, Sidious had one more trick left to his advantage. With Vader now quite drunk on the dark side, it wasn't hard to distract the man and his taunts did just that leaving the Sith Lord to misplace an attack exposing his right flank. Without hesitation, the emperor—though now fairly wounded himself from Anakin's vicious attack—swiftly drove his lightsaber through the man's side, forcing Anakin to drop to his knees as the pain caused him to cry out. The emperor's laughter promptly drowned out the noise of the fallen Jedi's cry.

Obi-Wan jumped in as soon as Anakin needed his help. Now that Sidious was using his lightsaber, he defended the now fallen Vader, without words. He did not respond to Palpatine, for Obi-Wan's thoughts were clearly on the living Force and what it was telling him. He would not give in to anger or hate.

'You are no match for the power of the dark side!' Palpatine hissed.

Anakin struggled to hold his ground but the blade had left its mark and though he continued to block as he dropped to his knees Vader knew the fight was over for him. But it wasn't to say it was entirely finished as Obi-Wan was swift to take over moving quickly as though this were but a dance and not a fight. Anakin vaguely recalled seeing these sorts of moves before as though from a dream and while he could no longer fight. His arms and legs felt as though they were made of lead and his lungs burned as though they were on fire. He continued to try to touch the dark side so as to help his brother but in the end he soon realized that it was doing more damage than good for Obi-Wan and thus he was forced to prop himself against the back wall and watch while struggling not to lose consciousness.

In the end, it was the emperor made the mistake of exposing himself as he attempted to use the Force to choke Obi-Wan. As in his weakened state it meant his attentions were diverted and doing so his lightsaber went too wide when he blocked an attack exposing his chest for a clear attack. Though he was being choked by the Force, Obi-Wan had a clear view of Sidious's weak spot. It was all he could do to prevent the Sith Master from killing Anakin and him... He had no choice but to slash out in a Soresu defensive move, straight into the Sith Master's chest, killing him instantly. Standing over the corpse, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the light side wash over him, clearing his thoughts for a brief moment before rushing over to aid Anakin. 'Remain still, Anakin...' Obi-Wan said as he rested his hand over the gaping wound. He had already lost so much blood.

A weak smile crept into Vader's features as he watched on as his brother killed his former master. The room was spinning and it was a struggle to remain conscious but he managed and as Obi-Wan approached Anakin's smile widened. 'It's an honour to fight...at your side...again,' he hoarsely whispered before violently coughing as blood bubbled at his lips. Weakly he tried to cover his mouth but his arms felt to heavy as did his body entire and he winced to Obi-Wan's touch though it was light. At the instructions given he let his hand go limp while weakly nodding.

Obi-Wan gave a weak smile to Anakin's words, but asked him to lie still so he would be able to begin a healing trance. Obi-Wan was able to reach out to the Force to repair the damage Sidious caused. The medics would be able to do the rest, but he needed to get the worst of it healed so that Anakin would not suffer long.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leia had persuaded Dormé out into the rain for a little while when Dormé paused in their spinning game, clutching her side.

'What is it, Ama?' asked Leia, concerned. 'Is it Aené?'

The pain in her side was worse than a strained muscle. It was intense and fiery, but then it faded into a dull ache. 'No, no it's not Aené. I don't think so...'

Leia swiftly ran inside, calling for the physician, but even after examining Dormé, there was no cause for her pain. It was then Dormé realised it had to be Anakin.

'Anakin,' she breathed anxiously. What happened? Why wasn't Master Kenobi protecting him?! Was he all right? Even as the pain filtered away, it didn't end Dormé's anxiousness.

* * *

Soon enough, the imperial commander on the vessel was questing Obi-Wan and he informed him matter-of-factly what had happened—that the emperor was dead, Lord Vader was in charge but wounded. The commander assumed the Jedi Master was a spy for the Imperials and was aware of the power the Force had so did not question him further.

While his body was accustomed to the darkness that always lingered about his Force signature it readily welcomed Obi-Wan's help and thus Anakin was able to sleep peacefully throughout much of the process.

Once Anakin was healed enough, they would depart for Tatooine without the imperial fleet.

Thankfully the commanding officers were not inquisitive into the situation and Obi-Wan was able to work in peace. As Anakin slept off the worst of it in the medical facility aboard the vessel, Obi-Wan tried to keep the officers from informing Lady Vader of Anakin's condition as he didn't want her to be worried enough to try to come after them. He wanted Anakin to inform her himself.

The commanding officer, though intimidated by the Jedi-turned-imperial-spy, knew his allegiance belonged with the Vaders first and foremost, especially now. As such, he fought the Jedi on this until the physician interrupted with news that Emperor Vader was awake.

Obi-Wan left the argumentative commander to see his friend.

* * *

It was some time later when he awoke to find himself far from the throne room. Though his body still ached, it was more because of being stiff than because of the wounds experienced. However, he felt sickened and his head throbbed dully, end results of being exposed to the light side and his attempts to touch it while in his sleep. 'Dormé?' he murmured, forgetting she was nowhere near as he tried to reach over to where she would be on his cot. His expression fell upon realizing she wasn't there and soon the memories returned as he furrowed his brow and tried to orientate himself once more.

He was hardly the perfect patient and shortly after awakening Anakin was demanding to speak to Obi-Wan, though in reality he wanted to speak to Dormé as well. At the sight of his mentor, he gave a weak smile while trying to hide the fact he was far from feeling like his old self again.

Scanning him with the Force, Obi-Wan was able to tell that the doctor was correct in his assessment. Anakin would be able to begin training with him very soon. Obi-Wan was not one to dance around the issues and was informed Anakin of the situation.

Hearing that now he was the one in charge, Anakin resisted the urge to groan. Politics was never his forte and in truth, if he had his way, he'd never have to deal with it again. He couldn't care less about the status of the empire and just wanted to begin his training so he could return home to his family.

'I suggest you contact your wife about this before the commander takes the liberty,' Obi-Wan mentioned.

Anakin's eyes lit up as he quickly tried to sit up, only to wince as he realized his body wasn't quite as well as he would have liked. Uttering a few curses in his native tongue and grasping onto his now throbbing head, Anakin clambered out of the cot as fast as his body would permit him. He made it to the holo-comm and got onto the private channel that would link him to Dormé and Leia. Though he was hardly in the best of physical condition, Anakin didn't care as he knew such an opportunity would be far and few between thus he had to make the best of it while he could.

Obi-Wan excused himself to allow Anakin privacy in speaking to his wife. His thoughts briefly turned to his own wife before another officer approached him. 'He is speaking with the empress right now and requests that no one interrupt him,' Obi-Wan explained. He didn't want to have to use a mind trick unless absolutely necessary.

'Daddy!' exclaimed Leia upon seeing the holo image of her father. Without explaining where she was going, she dashed out of the room, yelling for her ama. 'Ama! AMA! It's Daddy! He's calling! Come quick!'

Anakin beamed at the sight of Leia and was about to ask how she was when the youngling bolted out of sight leaving him to chuckle in amusement. Just the sight of their daughter lightened his spirits immensely, just as the sight of her ama warmed his heart.

Dormé politely thanked the physician just as Leia came barrelling in. 'Anakin!' she exclaimed, racing after Leia to their chambers where she received his transmission. 'Oh my love, I was so worried about you—'

'Dormé! How are you?' he blurted at the same time she did, leaving him to grin as he laughed. 'Much better now thanks to Obi-Wan.'

Leia was bouncing with joy, grinning at her daddy, even if he couldn't see her on the other end of the projector.

Dormé was anxious to hear all the news and was so relieved to see that Anakin was all right, though his injuries concerned her. She was ever thankful for Obi-Wan's presence, even though she cursed it earlier.

'There is so much that has happened since we left I'm sorry I wasn't able to reach you sooner, but I've been out of commission so to speak,' he explained before briefly filling her in on the details pertaining to Palpatine's death. 'He's gone now and will never again harm our family,' he said in all sincerity before his expression grew apologetic. 'But there's more…'

The emperor's demise stunned her, but she was confident in her husband's abilities, as well as the Jedi Master who saved their daughter. From now on there would be no more lies or manipulation. However, she didn't think of the fact that they now ruled the empire until he said it. 'What? What is it?' she asked, seeing the concern on his face.

'It would seem we have gained the empire,' he said as his expression grew wry. 'Under any other circumstances, I would have been thrilled but—with everything going on, I fear I've left quite a task on your hands,' he admitted quietly.

Dormé gasped at the news though it really oughtn't come as a shock. 'You're joking, no, of course you're not joking...' She shook her head.

He smiled apologetically. 'As always, I seem to have the most perfect timing, don't I?' he remarked sheepishly.

'I'll have to leave for Coruscant then,' she remarked, though the two of them had made it clear early on in her pregnancy that space travel was not a good idea.

'But what about Aené? Perhaps you should speak to the doctors first on this? Or at least to my Master,' he blurted as his expression grew troubled. In Anakin's mind, he felt the senators should make the journey to Delaya to see the empress not the other way around. 'You're the empress now, Dormé. They should be travelling to see you, not the other way around,' he admitted, 'if not for anything else than to respect your position and title.'

'I hadn't thought of that,' she admitted. 'You're absolutely right. I will see to it that there is a proper place for them to meet me that is large enough...at least for the more important factions.' Her mind reeled with all the good that could come of Palpatine's demise. It would be much quicker for hospitals and schools to go up than through his permission.

'I think that would be a good idea. It will also ensure that they are in your territory and on your grounds so to speak,' he further added recalling Palpatine's attempts to teach him politics that never did go anywhere.

'Also, while you're away, I will continue the search for Luke,' she added.

Her final words left him both humbled and speechless. After all they had been through and all that he had put Leia and her through, Anakin couldn't help but be touched by her words. Giving her a loving smile, he outlined the holo-image of her cheek. 'I wish you the best of luck, my love, in finding our son. If anyone is deserving to find our son and return him to his family, it is his ama,' he said with gentle sincerity.

Dormé smiled at his words, though it was bittersweet. 'Will I get to speak with you again?' she asked, her hand moving to her torso where Aené was kicking her. She hoped she would be able to soon. 'Or at least be able to stay in contact with you somehow?' Even if it was just a message here or there it would be better than nothing at all. She also wanted to ask him about things regarding his training and the empire. Mainly, she just wanted to see his face and know he was all right.

Anakin's expression softened at her words as he explained that he would contact her again upon their arrival on Tatooine. 'I don't know how often I'll be able to contact you after that,' he admitted quietly, 'but I'll do my best to do so as often as I'm permitted.'

'Get better and come back soon, Daddy!' Leia said, before jumping up to get into the recorder's view.

Anakin grinned. 'I will Leia and in the meantime, you be good and don't give your ama or Aené too much trouble,' he added with a wink before turning his attentions to both Dormé and their daughter as he grew serious.

'I will,' Leia replied.

'I love you both so very much. Please take care of yourselves. I'll be home as soon as I have earned the right to return to you.'

Dormé and Leia said they loved him at the same time, which caused Leia to giggle. Before the transmission ended, Dormé leant forward as though to kiss him, keeping her eyes closed even after his image had faded away.

Parting ways with his family was so hard and though he knew it wouldn't be forever Anakin felt his heart sink as he realized that time had run out. Silently he leaned into the holo-image as though kissing her lips as she was kissing his own. Then with much reluctance he ended the transmission with a deep sigh as he reminded himself that he was doing this for the good of his family, that in the end it was this separation that would ensure he earned the right to return to them and most importantly: that he would never hurt them again. He just hoped that everything would go smoothly for Dormé and Leia in his absence and prayed that Aené's arrival would be safe and successful, that Force willing, both baby and ama would be healthy and well when the time came for Aené to be welcomed into this world.

* * *

A/N: Two guesses how long Anakin's 'redemption' will last. Haha

Coming up— Empress Dormé and Princess Leia Vader make their appearance in front of the senators…


	13. New Order

At the new empress's command, the delegates from all the systems convened on Delaya, so that she would not have to travel in space for the duration of her pregnancy. However, because of this excuse, there were many that viewed this as a weakness to exploit. Upon hearing of this, Dormé did not react kindly.

In the newly built senate building, similar to the one on Coruscant, but with only enough room for half the amount of delegates, the most important and influential ones, Dormé appeared in a gown of crimson. Already knowing the opposition and uncertainties that awaited her, the empress was calm and confident with her daughter, Crown Princess Leia. Though Dormé was lithe, her gown hugged her pregnant form showing how blatantly she disregarded their assumption of weakness. She held the twelve-year-old princess's hand with her right. In her left was a finely crafted sword, a gift from her beloved. Though he was not with her in person, he was with her in spirit.

The hall fell silent at the appearance of the royals and their accompanying guard.

'Senators, delegates,' Dormé began, her voice rich and lilting with her Uriashian accent. 'There have been many rumours regarding the state of this empire and I am here to set the record straight,' she said, not one to mince words. 'Palpatine is dead. Emperor Vader is on a mission that is none of your concern. I am the ruling power here.'

Dissent was voiced as many opposed the lady who was now supposed to be their empress.

'Yes,' she said, in agreement. 'Yes, I am a mother, a mother and a wife! How this is viewed as a weakness baffles me, Your Honours. Do you feel that I cannot be both ruler and mistress to my husband? Do you feel that I cannot be a good leader and a good mother simultaneously?'

It seemed for a moment, as the hall grew silent once more, that the empress was able to pierce their hearts, looking them straight through their eyes into their souls, reading what lay there. It was as though she had an unearthly magic like the mythic Force that penetrated one's mind without one being aware of it. How can this be? some murmured, while others thought it. Others appeared unaffected and sceptical.

'Do not be shy, Lords,' Dormé continued, a dark smirk playing about her lips. 'Just because I am with child does not mean I am feeble.' She challenged them with mischief in her eyes. First one hand, then another voiced their objections to her and one after one, they faced their deaths at the hand of her sword.

Her sword was stained crimson with the blood of the traitors. 'You see, Leia, those who oppose our rule will meet their destiny.'

Leia nodded, having learnt the lesson first-hand, in awe of her ama.

* * *

For many months leading up to the birth of Aené, Dormé played the role of empress and mother, working long hours with the senate and the local governing Moffs to ensure everyone was on the same page as to how their empire would operate in Palpatine's place. Dormé wanted to ensure that all planets were up to date with medical technology so that all children would be healthy and have safe places to attend school. All of Leia's tutors were stationed in their lakehouse on Delaya, along with the majority of their servants and handmaidens. However, there remained an entire section of their lakehouse that was completely private, a place in which only the Vaders were allowed. This was so that Dormé could maintain some semblance of their family unit outside of the operations of politics. There were hours of the day that she refused to be contacted. Anyone interrupting her time with her daughter were slaughtered without question.

Despite the long hours she worked in the arena of politics, her hours at home were for her and her daughter only. Every night, despite how exhausted she was, Dormé cooked supper for them, though it was not necessary given her station. And every night, she tucked Leia in and read stories to her.

Dormé left little time for her to think of her husband, who trained with Master Kenobi on Tatooine. It was a night she allowed herself to think of Anakin and when she did, she longed to bring him home, especially as the day of Aené's birth drew nearer.

When she first felt the pangs of labour, she desired to contact her husband, but had a feeling that he already knew. She wanted him to be there. She wanted him to see their baby, their little princess.

* * *

Anakin wasn't prepared for the brief but to the point message left for him by one of the local shopkeepers in Mos Eisley. Since his arrival to Tatooine, Anakin hadn't received a single message from the outside world and despite knowing his wife was due any day, he hadn't expected to hear word of it so soon. The sharp pains were almost blinding and hit him just as he was entering the shop where he regularly collected news of the outside world. Clutching his lower stomach, Anakin struggled to breathe as stars danced behind his eyes. But soon they passed, leaving him feeling as though nothing had happened. Collecting the message, his eyes widened as a smile lit up his features leaving him to barrel out of the shop and back to Obi-Wan's modest home.

Anakin ignored his mentor's warning and swiftly departed to his ship. Their daughter was being born and he'd be damned if he missed it!

Almost as soon as his ship took to the skies, the pain returned and Anakin had to force back a scream of pain, feeling as though someone had taken a knife to his manhood. It was only the beginning of what was to come. The flight back to Delaya was a painful one and Anakin swiftly learnt to set the ship's controls on autopilot as the pain grew so great he found himself blacking out at times.

But upon his arrival to Delaya, the emperor staggered out from his ship only to collapse onto the ground from the pain. Nevertheless, he was determined and promptly made his way to where the medical facilities were located. Though droids were currently tending to the mess, there was splatters of blood all over the walls and bloodied prints on the floor of the normally sterile hallway. Had Anakin not been so preoccupied with the overwhelming pain that left him feeling as though his privates were being torn off, he might have noticed it. All that was on his mind was the blinding pain and the need to see his wife and their little girl. Though some of the medical staff attempted to stop him out of concern for his painful condition the emperor demanded only that they take him to the empress. With hesitance, they complied and it was only upon entering did Anakin finally registered the stench of death.

Blood was everywhere as were the limbs and bodies of those who had foolishly stood between the birthing mother and her blade. The irony of life being born in such a place of death was missed on the fallen Jedi who struggled to approach his queen and empress. Though the doctor informed him that he would have to leave, Anakin propped himself against the wall near to Dormé's bed and ignoring the doctor, tried to reach out for her hand. But between the pain and the rush of foreign emotions that flooded his thoughts, Anakin was barely able to move nevermind try to hold her hand. However, it didn't stop him from giving Dormé a weak and pained smile. Though this was hardly how he imagined the Aené's birth, he was just too grateful and thankful to be there by his wife's side to care.

How long the pain lasted, Dormé hadn't a clue, but as she demanded the doctor help and give her something to ease the pain, she accidentally knocked him out with the butt of her blade. She cursed at her mistake and the fact the attendants were doing nothing to help. When the doctor regained consciousness, she was crying out and unable to apologise.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she begged to whatever higher power out there to bring her beloved to her. Her wish was finally granted, but he was too far away to be real. 'Anakin—' she begged through gritted teeth and he smiled at her. But he looked as though he was in pain and she didn't understand why. The doctor was telling her to push harder and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind about it, luckily it was all in Uriashian and debaucherized Huttese so he didn't know what she was really saying about him. Knowing Anakin was there, at least in the room with her, was enough to give her the strength she needed. Though she wanted to focus on him, it was incredibly difficult. The labour was very long and incredibly painful. Dormé wished there was a way to end it, but she was not granted the luxury. By the time Aené entered the world, Dormé took one look at her before passing out, knowing she had completed her most important and arduous duty.

Everything moved like a dream—a most painful and torturous dream—for Anakin who struggled to remain conscious for his wife's sake, knowing she needed his support. But despite his best attempts the fallen Jedi lost consciousness on more than one occasion as Aené's birth was long and without mercy. It was as though in her own way she was showing her parents the mercy they had given to their victims. But as he came to once again, Anakin heard the shrill notes of a baby's cry and felt his pain rapidly fading away leaving in its place only awe to the small life that the doctor now held in his hands. His eyes shone with tears and immediately he looked to Dormé whose eyes were on Aené before rolling to the back of her head as she too finally found the bliss of unconsciousness.

Silently he approached Dormé's side, not caring that his boots were covered in the blood of innocents. His hand slipped to Dormé's sweaty brow as he wiped back her hair from her brow before slipping his hand into hers. Though she wasn't conscious, Anakin believed she could feel him near even in rest and didn't leave her side as he watched the doctor clean up the baby before approaching Anakin and Dormé with the small bundle wrapped in blankets.

'She's perfectly healthy,' the elderly doctor explained as he motioned Anakin to take a seat next to Dormé in the chair by the bed. Then gently he offered the baby to the emperor and explained he would be checking Dormé's vitals to ensure everything was returning to normal.

Anakin was too lost in emotions of the moment to verbally respond and just nodded in reply. Anakin held Aené near to Dormé's arms letting her _hold_ the baby despite her unconscious state. 'Welcome home, little one,' he murmured softly. 'You've certainly given your ama and daddy quite a workout, haven't you?' Anakin said in loving tones as he finally registered the reasons for the overwhelming pain he felt.

It wasn't until after the droids cleaned Dormé and Aené up, continuing to monitor Dormé's condition, that she eventually regained consciousness. She didn't hear Aené crying anymore and grew concerned, that was until she saw the tiny pink bundle in Anakin's arms.

Anakin smiled as Dormé stirred and regained consciousness. Immediately sensing her concern, his eyes fell to Aené before they drifted back to his wife. 'Care to say hello to your ama, Aené?' he murmured softly to the baby. The little one said not a word but briefly opened her eyes to peer at her ama.

The droids, having finished tending mother and baby, were swiftly tending to the mess surrounding them as Dormé gasped. 'Aené,' she said softly before looking to her husband. 'Our dear, sweet little princess...'

Anakin's heart swelled at Dormé's words and fresh tears of joy came to his eyes.

Though the lower half of her body felt entirely numb from the medicines they now gave her, it would not be long before the pain of Aené's birth was forgotten. 'Oh Anakin, she's so beautiful...' Dormé began crying again, but only because she was so incredibly happy and felt so blessed, even more so that Anakin was here to witness it.

'She's perfect, our little princess,' he murmured in agreement before gently shifting his weight so that the small bundle of life in his arms was placed into Dormé's arms. 'I think Aené would like her ama to hold her for a bit,' he said with a grin before kissing Dormé's cheek. Though the droids cleaned all around them Anakin hardly paid it any heed as his entire universe consisted of his Queen and their little princess.

Aené's auburn eyes met Dormé's own and her breath caught. It would seem the little one was just as in awe as her parents were. 'Hello Aené,' she murmured. Dormé grinned, eager to hold their daughter. It felt like ages since she last held a baby in her arms, twelve years to be exact. It was far too long, but at the same time, perfect, just as Aené was. She was worth the wait. 'How I have longed to hold you in my arms...how I have dreamt of this day,' she murmured, gazing upon their little one.

Anakin watched Aené studying her ama. The little one's eyes were as amber as Dormé's and this brought another smile to his lips. 'She has her ama's eyes,' he murmured in joy. Through the Force he could feel Dormé's joy and Aené's curiosity and it left him breathless with joy and filled him with a sense of peace that was almost overwhelming. Dormé's words mirrored what weighed on his heart and Anakin gave a soft sigh of contentment to them.

Aené yawned and Dormé's breath caught. 'Did you see that?' she gasped, looking to Anakin. Dormé shifted slightly, with some care, before drawing Anakin in for a kiss. She would never forget this moment and would long to experience it again.

Anakin's eyes lit up as he looked quickly to Dormé just as she looked to him. He didn't need to respond to her question as his eyes and smile said it all. This truly was bliss and in silence he leaned in to kiss Dormé feeling as though this was the happiest moment of his life.

* * *

Though for the royal couple it was a blissful moment outside of time, the outside world was hardly forgiving. An extremely reluctant officer, who saw the last remnants of Dormé's bloody massacre being cleaned up by droids, spoke to the doctor, wanting information on the child and the condition of the mother to inform the frenzied media. He also had a message from the senators who were at the meeting the empress failed to make, wanting to know the final decision and results of their votes on the ruling of trade routes between systems. The bureaucratic senators were intent on using the imperial forces to engage in conquest of lesser systems to increase their wealth. Dormé was far more concerned with preserving what they had and making life better for their people. It was a gulf between the senate and the empress that only increased in time.

* * *

Dormé, for her part, was still recovering and extremely exhausted, though she was happily feeding Aené for the first time and teasing her husband about the first weeks Leia and she were on _The Executor_ and assumed she could just breastfeed Leia. Needless to say, the elder princess had not yet learnt of the birth of her sibling.

Anakin gently played with his wife's hair, touching Aené's tiny hands. It was still a marvel to him to witness such perfection, even more so to know that this life was something both Dormé and himself had created together. Perfection didn't even come close to describing it. But despite the rush of overwhelming joy and awe Dormé kept things in perspective leaving Anakin laughing in amusement over the memories of when Leia was still a baby. 'Oh Force, I was such a fool! I'm embarrassed just thinking about it,' Anakin admitted as his cheeks burned though his amusement was more than evident. However, the thought of Leia reminded Anakin that their daughter had yet to learn of her little sister's birth and he grew a bit more serious. 'Once Aené and you've had a chance to rest, we should let Leia know the good news,' Anakin said gently.

Dormé's exhaustion made this moment surreal and dreamlike, as though it was the most idyllic experience of her life. When Aené fell asleep, Dormé had her rest on her chest as she had in the early days with Leia all those years ago. She kissed Aené's head, smiling at Anakin. 'I think that's a good idea,' she replied happily. As much as she wanted Leia to meet her sister, Dormé was also very tired.

Anakin watched in pride as his wife held their youngest princess. A more perfect moment he couldn't have dreamed if he had tried. As his eyes met Dormé's own Anakin leaned in to steal a kiss from her before shyly kissing Aené's cheek.

'I'm so glad you made it, my love,' she added sincerely. 'I'm so happy you were able to be here.'

'I wouldn't have missed this for anything,' he murmured gently. He watched as Dormé and Aené rested until an officer silently entered and politely asked to speak to him at his first available convenience. Knowing that ultimately he had duties to tend to, Anakin reluctantly departed to speak with the man who brought him up to date on the media and the situation with the senate. Frowning, Anakin nodded and informed the man that his wife needed her rest and that if the senate had a problem with this that they could take it up with him personally. Without another word, he returned to Dormé and Aené's room, sitting back down next to the bed as he watched over them, playing with Dormé's long hair.

* * *

Dormé's sleep was tranquil, as though just knowing Anakin was home was enough to allow her to truly rest. It wasn't until the doctor entered to have her try to eat something herself to regain her energy that she awoke. Aené was still resting peacefully and Dormé was loathed to let her go. However, Daddy was here and Dormé knew he would want to hold Aené again too while she ate. As she followed the doctor's implicit instructions, trying her best to get as much food down as possible, Dormé watched Anakin holding their daughter. Her heart swelled, so incredibly thankful to be granted such a blessing. Their moments of peace would soon be few and far between once the interruptions started.

Shyly smiling at their little princess, he gingerly touched her cheek and kissed her brow feeling as though he were truly blessed. Sensing Dormé's eyes on him Anakin glanced back at her and smiled lovingly. It was almost too much to comprehend, to think this was all real. Aené was truly theirs. 'I have to be the luckiest man alive,' he murmured softly to Dormé before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Though she was blessed with taking care of Leia and finally becoming the wife of her soulmate, to be able to have a child with him was the culmination of everything she had ever dreamt of but never thought possible. After all of these years, Dormé finally had everything she ever wanted. In this time and space, the only thing that was missing was their older daughter.

Unable to sense the darkness still within her daddy, Aené cooed at his touch, wiggling a little bit in his arms as she tested out her legs and arms. She recognised his voice and turned towards him.

Anakin beamed upon hearing Aené cooing and quickly looked to Dormé as though silently asking if she had been witness to it as well. The little one wiggled about in his arms and Anakin chuckled in amusement finding it incredibly endearing. He could still remember when Leia used to do much the same but his thoughts immediately were silenced as Aené turned towards him. 'By the Force, you are truly perfection,' he murmured in loving awe. 'Our beautiful Aené,' Anakin continued as he touched the baby's cheek.

'I can't believe she's finally here,' Dormé remarked before taking another sip of the mineral-enriched blue milk provided for her by the doctor. She smiled as he kissed her cheek. She signalled to the doctor that she had finished. '...and fetch Leia for us, will you?' she ordered kindly.

Anakin nodded to Dormé's remarks as his eyes shone in joy before he leaned in to kiss her cheek. When the doctor returned, Anakin grew a bit serious once more but promptly relaxed when Dormé ordered the man to bring them their eldest daughter. Once alone, Anakin's attentions returned to Aené as he spoke. 'Soon you'll get to meet your big sister. I just know she's going to love you so much.'

Anakin's loving words to their daughter filled her with such joy. Dormé herself couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't wait for Leia to meet her. She watched as Aené's tiny fist rested on her daddy's chest as he spoke to her in loving tones. She braided her hair as she observed Anakin with Aené, imagining herself braiding Aené's hair as she had with Leia. She wondered what colour hair Aené would have, as she hardly had any at all just yet, though she did have a little light fluff.

When Leia arrived, she was practically bounding over to them. 'Let me see!' she cheered and Aené didn't like the loud voices and began crying.

'Leia, you have to keep it down, please,' Dormé said firmly. 'Aené's not used to loud noises. I think she's scared.'

'Of me?' Leia asked quietly, cautiously peering over her daddy's shoulder. 'Ooooh she's so tiny!'

Anakin softly tried to calm Aené down by speaking gentle words of peace and love to her before glancing back at Leia who peered over his shoulder. 'Leia this is Aené, Aené, Leia,' he said softly in a voice that was riddled with humble pride.

Once Daddy comforted her, Aené calmed down and stopped crying, though she still tried to figure out how to use her hands, touching and feeling things for the first time, as she couldn't see very well yet. When Leia came into view, peering closely to her face, Aené stared at her.

Watching as Leia studied Aené and Aené returned the favour, Anakin's eyes drifted to Dormé as his expression softened. This was by far the happiest moment of his life and it warmed his heart to see the eager interest the two girls already shared with each other.

'Hi Aené,' Leia whispered with her inside voice.

'Do you want to hold her?' Dormé asked, though Anakin was still holding Aené.

Leia nodded eagerly, though she was a little nervous about it.

Anakin rose to his feet and gently instructed Leia to sit down before instructing her in a manner similar to how Dormé instructed him how to hold Aené. Then with much care and continued guidance he placed the baby in their eldest daughter's arms.

Dormé melted as she watched Anakin teaching Leia how to hold Aené, vividly remembering when she taught Anakin how to hold Leia. Her eyes once more filled with tears, having never felt so happy and complete in her entire life. It almost made her feel unworthy of this joy, as though she didn't deserve it.

'I'm Leia. I'm your big sister!' Leia was too young to fully appreciate the moment, but eagerly whispered to Aené of all the things she wanted to do with her when she was old enough. 'I'm going to teach you all sorts of things, like how to swim!'

Anakin's eyes shone with pride and joy as he watched his family together. His eyes flickered to Dormé and once he was certain Leia was holding Aené properly he let his hand slip to his wife's so as to give her hand a squeeze. 'Just what I need another water nymph,' he teased witha wink.

'How else would we get you in the water?' Dormé teased, squeezing his hand back as she met his eyes. 'Nevermind shower occasionally.'

Anakin poked out his tongue as he laughed finding it amusing though at Dormé's teasing about the shower his smile promptly turned impish as his gaze met hers. 'Oh I have no problems with shower especially when a certain someone is there to join me,' Anakin said as he stole a kiss.

Leia continued talking softly to Aené until she fell asleep again and Leia asked, 'She's asleep. What do I do?'

'I'll take her,' Dormé offered, but was unable to get up from the bed still.

Anakin gingerly collected Aené from Leia's arms. As he placed the baby back into Dormé's arms, he proudly told Leia how good she was with her little sister and how Aené was able to fall asleep because she felt safe in her arms.

'You ought to rest, Your Highness,' the doctor said upon entering once more. He then informed the emperor that he would like to speak to him alone, for he didn't wish to trouble the empress with matters of state at the moment. It appeared the senators viewed her as property of the empire, rather than a ruler.

Dormé giggled before kissing him back.

Leia beamed at her daddy's compliments feeling like she was already a pro at this big-sister thing.

Dormé looked from the doctor to her husband as he went to speak with him in private. She had a feeling she knew what it was about it though it angered her, she was far too content with Aené in her arms and Leia looking on to care about other people.

Clutching his jaw the fallen Jedi soon found himself forgetting the teachings of his mentor and brother. 'Very well. I'll just have to speak to the senate myself at their earliest convenience,' he growled as he inwardly fumed. _How dare they insult my queen like that!_ he inwardly raged before promptly speaking to the messenger in question with his orders. Even after the man departed it still took Vader a few moments to clear his thoughts before he was able to return to his family. The last thing he wanted to do was trouble them with the Senate's stupidity.

Upon his return Anakin did his best to focus on the positive and truthfully it wasn't too hard as the sight of his family together warmed his heart making his rage easily forgotten. Even Dormé's question did little to ruin his contentment as he took a seat at the edge of the bed.

His conversation seemed to last a lot longer than it truly had and she asked quietly, 'Is everything all right?'

'Just the usual pigheaded nonsense, nothing new,' he admitted with a serious look that soon faded as he gave her a smile.

'What's that matter?' Leia asked, looking to her daddy, concerned.

Anakin just shook his head at Leia's question as he gave her a smile and a wink. 'Nothing that can't wait until later,' he said kindly before remarking about the joy of this moment. Soon his eyes drifted to the sleeping newborn which brought another smile to his lips but nothing compared to the sight of Leia hugging her ama. It was a memory he'd cherish forever and would carry him through the dark times that were certain to come. 'This is a happy moment for us all and I'll be damned if anyone ruins it for us,' he said as he reached out to rub Dormé's arm.

'If Aené has anything to say about it too,' Dormé replied, smiling softly as Aené yawned in her sleep. She didn't want anyone to ruin their happy moment either and was content to forget about the outside world for awhile. She kissed the sleeping newborn.

Leia moved to give her ama a half-hug, conscious of Aené and not wanting to wake her.

Dormé kissed Leia's cheek. 'Big sister,' she murmured as Leia beamed.

* * *

After spending two days in the hospital after Aené's birth, and one day in their home, the emperor and empress decided it was best to call the senate for a meeting, to officially announce the birth of their daughter as well as set them straight on how things would operate now that Palpatine was dead. It was their empire.

Leia had her first child-minding job, being in charge of watching her baby sister, though the doctor was just outside their private chambers should she need him.

Dormé was still recovering from childbirth, but wanted to attend this meeting to illustrate her resilience.

The Sith Lord reluctantly prepared to meet with the Senate. He had since grown tired of their disrespect nevermind insult to his Queen and decided it was time he ended it once and for all. It would seem the long months of training with his former mentor was about to be all forgotten. Entering the grand chambers Anakin took in the sight of the smug senators and was forced to refrain from curling his lip in disgust. Their arrogance angered him and the way they looked down upon their empress angered Vader all the more.

'I will spare you the platitudes and small talk ladies and gentleman. I have been informed that in my absence, some of you have deemed it necessary to take the laws into your own hands. I will not dignify your ignorance or arrogance by asking why. Instead I will show you first hand what happens to those who dare to insult or show disrespect to your Queen and Empress,' Vader stated in direct and dangerous tones.

Dormé felt very small though she carried herself tall as she entered with her husband. Her grip on her wakizashi tightened as he addressed them. At his signal, she began taking off heads as Anakin's crimson blade did the same.

Various senators swiftly rose to their feet in horrified protestation but Vader was swiftly removing their heads one by one with unnatural ease.

Bloodlust was one thing for one who was Force sensitive and touching the dark side. For one whose ability was weakned by the creatures that now called Delaya their home, this deliberate decision to bask in the slaughter took another meaning entirely. It was wondrous in such different ways than it had been when he was drunk on the dark side and though he lacked the power that normally coursed through his veins, it didn't mean that Anakin was less appreciate of the lives he mercilessly butchered. In fact, this held an air of clarity he couldn't have appreciated had he been able to touch the Force. It was glorious and it was beautiful and as the blood spilled by Dormé's blade, decorated the grand table and the chairs, Anakin couldn't deny there was a sense of beauty in this as well. They were the masters of their empire and this was their masterpiece. Anyone who dared to stand up against them need only see this to be reminded that this was their galaxy and their Empire.

When Dormé needed to rest, she took a seat and watched in awe as her beloved slaughtered their enemies one by one. _This is how it should have been all along. We rule this empire. There is no need for bureaucracy._ Thirsty, she ordered one of her attending guards to felt her some apsinthos, which she was soon enjoying as she watched the show.

As the last body fell to the ground, he took in the sight before him and gave his wife a proud smirk. 'No more senate. Ever. They serve no purpose to us and never have. We answer to no one save ourselves,' he said in calm and determined tones. And anyone who dares to show disrespect to you or question your leadership will experience first hand this moment in history.'

Dormé poured him a drink. She offered it to him and raised her glass in a toast. 'All they cared about was expanding the empire and their pocketbooks as a result. They cared nothing for what I believed or saw fit to do with what we already have,' she remarked. 'Now they have, as I promised them, met their destiny.' Dormé grinned before downing the rest of her goblet.

Anakin readily took the glass and raised in a toast before promptly draining in a single swallow. Killing the senate after all had left his throat a bit parched. Vader frowned as he listened to Dormé's words before taking another peek at the macabre display their love had created. 'And so will any one else who dares defy us,' he said with a proud smile as he set the goblet onto the table and slipped his arms around her to steal a kiss. He had yet to understand that the senate was about to prove toe be the least of their worries, for another foe was about ready to reveal its true colours and soon.

Dormé embraced her husband, returning his passionate kiss, unaware that the darkness was the cause of all of their concerns.

Anakin purred at her kiss, but recalled the doctor's stern warnings of Dormé's healing condition.

'Now that political matters are out of the way, let's see how well Leia did watching our little Aené for us,' she said softly.

Her suggestion brought a smile of pride to his lips. He knew that Leia would make a wonderful caregiver and one day an ama as well. 'Agreed,' he murmured in reply before stealing another quick kiss before taking her hand and returning to their private quarters once more.

* * *

A/N: One step forward, five steps back. But what can you expect? It's Anakin. haha. Coming up: Luke.

We've got about four chapters left of this fic, but never fear, there is plenty of other dormékin fics headed your way soon! Including the conclusion of _The Empire_.

As always, updates can be found on the livejournal community anakin(underscore)dorme! All the important links are now in my author's profile/bio.


	14. No Heroes Here

After so many years of desperately searching, hoping, and dreaming, the moment had unexpectedly arrived for Darth Vader to meet their long lost son, Luke. Obi-Wan once told him that everything happened because it was the will of the Force, but now he wondered why the Force would bless him with such a moment of brief joy only to so cruelly steal it away. 

The rebel's attack was unexpected, but not nearly as shocking as the fact that Luke had been chosen to participate with the infiltration of the smaller and less known imperial palace on Delaya. Did they not know that he was none other than the Vader's missing son? Or was that the entire purpose of the attack to turn son against father, brother against sister, ama against child?

Everything happened so quickly, leaving him no time to do anything but stand by and watch in horror. The rebels were everywhere, or so it felt, but Dormé was by his side and together, they would protect ensuring their daughters would not be harmed. Their enemies would fall. They always did. And soon peace would once more be restored.

But nothing was ever that simple and as the Vaders met their enemies in the battlefield of the palace halls, Anakin immediately knew this battle was not meant to be. Frozen, he could only stare in disbelief as laser shots flew around him. In silence, he watched in shock as their beloved son drew his old lightsaber and began to block the shots from the stormtroopers. The defensive formation was unmistakably that of his former master and mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When had the boy learnt the ways of the Jedi never entered his thoughts. Neither did the shocking revelation of just how much the boy resembled Anakin when he was still a young man. In fact, it was only the boy's spirit and bravery that caught Vader's attention. It reminded him so much of his ama, his truth mother, the goddess who saved his life, raised Leia, and birthed Aené. Though Luke was not Dormé's birth child, Anakin knew he was every bit her son.

Once a rush of rage, shock, and bloodlust, Anakin's thoughts melted away leaving in its place only humbled, fatherly pride. While Anakin knew nothing about Luke, it didn't stop him from loving the boy as though he had known him all his life.

'Luke.' The name slipped from his lips unexpectedly and for a moment, time stood still as the boy paused to meet Anakin's eyes in surprise.

Though there was chaos all around him, Anakin saw none of it. He could feel the boy touching his thoughts, but could hide nothing from him. His prolonged stay on Delaya, now well populated by yslamari, ensured his Force skills were numbed.

How many years had he tried to find their son? How long had he desired to return him home to his family where he belonged? How often had he fantasized about introducing Luke to his ama or daydreamed of their children playing together in the sand and water while Dormé and himself watched on? Though Anakin had come to believe this to be but a dream, in this moment, it felt as though it were on the verge of making it a reality.

Not a word was exchanged between father and son, as time would not even allow for that, but despite this, so much was said and though the irony was missed, a hint of a proud smile crept onto Vader's lips. While he couldn't say for certain, in the days to come, Anakin would later swear that Luke was smiling back at him.

From the corner of his eye, Anakin could see Dormé with her wakazashi drawn, reflecting the sterile lights of its blade, rushing forward with the intent of taking out their enemies. Her movement was agile, lithe, and perfect in form, revealing her skills as a master of the weapon she wielded. However, it wasn't this that caused a chill of fear to run down Anakin's spine.

'No! Luke!' the Sith Lord cried out, trying to stop his beloved, while trying to warn his son of the unexpected danger. But Luke was too distracted by the unexpected connection felt with Vader, just as Dormé was too distracted by the maternal need to protect their other children.

The end result was disastrous. Vader could only watch in horror as in a single fluid movement, Dormé stabbed Luke straight through the heart, before twisting the blade killing him instantly. Shots continued to be fired around him as soldiers and rebels alike fought valiantly amongst themselves. Where Dormé was in the midst of the chaos, he could no longer tell, neither could he visibly see the fallen form of their son.

Someone shouted his name, demanding orders while another warned him to take to the side rooms for safety. Vader heard nothing as all he could feel or register was the powerful rush of emotions, the flooding of incoherent thoughts and the dark side's siren's call.

Deep down, Anakin knew it was a mistake, an unexpected and uncalculated reaction brought on by the chaos of the situation. He knew, deep down, that Dormé would never intentionally hurt a young boy, certainly not their son of all people. But his sorrow was great, and his desire to bury it even greater. With the battle still well underway and the safety of their daughters at possible risk, Anakin couldn't succumb to his sorrow and chose anger instead. It was easier to hide the pain with rage and it ensured that he wouldn't openly fall apart when his presence was still needed. However, it blinded him from the truth and because of it, Anakin's thoughts took a dark turn, reminding him of Dormé's words of judgment over his use of the dark side. It also reminded him of Dormé's righteous anger over an unknowing mistake that almost cost Aené's life before she was even given the chance to be born. It was a mistake that even now Vader could not forgive himself.

But Aené was alive, healthy, and well. The same could not be said of Luke. He was so tired of Dormé's silent judgment and having to bear the guilt of a mistake that he could never undo. He was equally tired of how she believed herself to be innocent of any wrong doing when this moment alone spoke otherwise.

The tears that collected in his eyes were not permitted to be shed as Anakin swiftly buried his pain in anger. Drawing his lightsaber, the Sith Lord promptly rushed toward the rebels not caring about the shots fired and the fact a few hit his calves and arms.

One by one, the rebels fell to his blade as rage and sorrow mingled clouding his thoughts as he became blood drunk. He wanted them all to pay for bringing this upon his family, for encouraging Dormé's rage, for tricking their son into joining them, for placing the boy who was too young for this into the frontlines, and for ensuring he would fall at the hands of his family.

It was only when the bodies of their enemies littered the floor now covering the still form of their son—as though guarding his lifeless body in death—that Vader finally succumbed to his sorrow. Dropping to his knees, he began to sob over the still form of their son.

It wasn't just for Luke's passing that Vader mourned, but of all the lost opportunities, dreams, and hopes for the boy's future with his family. He wept for the fact Luke would never know his ama's love, that his first and final memories of her would be the blade in his chest, the fact he never met either his twin or his little sister, and that he would never know what it was like to come home to his real family. Luke would never know who they really were, nor would they ever know who he truly was.

Ultimately, Vader knew he would be able to forgive Dormé for her actions. His heart would give him no other choice, but right now, he couldn't and this made him weep the most. Deep down, Anakin knew this was an honest mistake, one that never would have happened under any other circumstances, for Dormé was renowned for her desire to protect the young, but his sorrow was as powerful as it was blinding and because of this, he couldn't bring himself to do what he knew needed to be done. This too made him weep, for Anakin knew the inevitable consequences that was certain to follow and knew he was about to lose more than just their son because of it.

* * *

Dormé was livid at the fact the rebels were able to infiltrate the royal palace on Delaya. She couldn't believe that their security and loyal stormtroopers had failed in figuring out the rebel's plans and stopped them before now. She was going to remain with their daughters, who were currently locked away in the nursery—which had no windows and was only accessed through their private chambers—but the situation required her help. There were few enough trained with a blade in order to keep them safe.

How did the rebels know that Delaya would be an ideal location because Anakin was unable to use the Force here. He was unable to use all of the talents he had because they were here. That in an of itself scared Dormé the most. If anything happened to their children, she wouldn't know what she would do.

The last thing she ever expected was to unintentionally kill their only son. To her, he was just another rebel intruder. She didn't hesitate to kill the teenager, not noticing his lightsaber. She didn't hear Anakin calling out to her, for she was too lost in the slaughter. All Dormé knew was that as each rebel fell, they were closer to making their palace safe once more.

Dormé was furious that that they would do this after all they had done for the people in their empire. After all the good they had done, how dare they throw it back in their face! Did they not appreciate the healthcare and education their children were provided with? Did they not enjoy prosperity without being slaves?

And then when they all-clear was given, Dormé rushed back to the nursery, finding Leia comforting four-year-old Aené who didn't like the blaster fire and people shouting.

As soon as Aené saw her ama, she practically jumped out of Leia's arms and Dormé hoisted her up into her arms. 'It's OK, Aené. Everything's all better now.' She kissed away her tears and soon enough the little girl was fast asleep in her arms.

'I tried to sing to her,' Leia admitted, knowing how badly she sang. 'I didn't know what else to do. She wouldn't go to sleep.'

'It's all right,' Dormé whispered in reply, giving Leia a tender smile as she touched her cheek with her right hand which had no blood on it.

'Your gown's dirty,' Leia noticed.

'I'll change after I put her down,' Dormé told her. She went to put Aené in her bed, tucking her in and giving her another kiss. Returning to the main part of the nursery which doubled as a playroom, she asked, 'Has Daddy returned yet?'

Leia shook her head. 'I haven't seen him yet. Do you want me to go find him or comm. him?'

'No, that's all right. I'll have a look. Can you watch over her?'

Leia nodded. 'I still have homework,' she replied with a shrug.

Dormé gave her eldest a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Once she was assured that their daughters were safe, Dormé left the nursery, keeping their most elite guard outside of their door to their private chambers. It was not long before she came upon her beloved, huddled over the form of a boy, sobbing. 'Anakin?' she asked softly.

Anakin barely registered Dormé's presence and when he did the Sith Lord still lost to his own emotions just scowled through his tears. 'Come to look upon your handiwork?' he snapped not registering the poison of his words or the damage it would cause.

Dormé knelt next to him, touching his shoulder. It was then she saw the face of the boy she'd had stabbed and the lightsaber in his hand. His resemblance to Anakin was undeniable. Her mouth dropped open in horror. 'No,' she breathed. 'No, no, no, no, no…'

'Oh that's right you're above such things. That's more my field of expertise or so you've told me!' he said in sarcastic but pained tones. 'If you were out to make a point, Dormé, you certainly did a fine job,' Anakin sobbed as he glared back at her not caring the horror and shock that filled her expression.

She tried to revive the boy, though there was no hope. 'Oh Luke—oh, I'm so sorry…Luke!' Dormé began sobbing as well, her tears unceasing. Dormé was far too overcome with her own grief over the loss of their son that she didn't process Anakin's words. She knew he was angry and despairing, but she couldn't believe that she had done this unspeakable act against their son.

Anakin frowned and attempted to stop her as her fruitless attempts only served to remind him of his first and final moments with Luke. 'Stop it Dormé! For Force sakes stop it! You stabbed him in the heart—' he voice cracked as new tears poured down his cheeks, replacing the old ones of moments ago. 'He's gone! Our son is gone and for what?' he begged before demanding in equally pained tones.

'I didn't know!' she cried. Touching Luke's cool cheek, she couldn't bear it anymore. 'I didn't know, oh gods, I didn't know...'

'For what! So you could prove a point? So you could teach me a lesson I've already learnt? Or did you just kill him because he was beneath our family because he wasn't your birth son!' Almost as soon as the words spilled from his lips Anakin regretted them. He didn't mean that and knew that wasn't the reason Dormé did what she did. But it was too late to take them back and though he immediately fell silent as the Sith Lord was too selfish and too stubborn to take them back.

She gasped at his words as tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Luke just as well as Anakin did. She had often dreamt of their daughters playing with Luke and teaching him things, just as he would teach them in turn. She dreamt of making him cakes and her infamous conundrum for his birthday, tucking him in at night even when he became too old for such things. Anakin's words were harsh and unforgiving. All she could do was to shake her head, staggering to her feet.

Never in her life had she felt so ill and disgusted with herself. Dormé felt she ought to have known, that her motherly instincts ought to have warned her that Luke was there and not to harm him. All she wanted was for her family to be safe and here she had failed them!

Leia and Aené would never know their brother and it was her fault. Her head was spinning as she felt as though the walls were caving in. How would she be able to face their daughters again? How would she be able to admit the truth, that she killed their brother? She gasped for air as she sobbed, crying out to Nisaba, demanding why this happened, why she had done it, why there were no answers given.

In silence he watched as Dormé struggled to her feet as she cried out to the goddess in her sorrow. Pride faded as did his stubbornness leaving Anakin feeling horrible for his words as he shook his head and pointlessly tried to apologize. But Dormé was too lost in her grief to pay heed to his pathetic attempts and Anakin swiftly fell silent as he tried to close the distance between them. He had finally realized the accident for what it was and knew ultimately this too was his fault. His influence had hardly been encouraging, neither his actions was it any surprise that Dormé would rush head long into battle without taking in her surroundings? He certain never did.

Dormé stumbled over the corpses that littered the hallway as her eyes could barely focus and suddenly became black as she passed out. Unconsciousness was welcomed for it at least prevented her from thinking about her failure and all that she had lost in the process of this mistake.

Fortunately, Anakin was within arms reach and promptly caught her in his arms. It was with solemn thoughts and heavy heart that Anakin quietly carried his beloved to their bedchamber. Quietly, he removed her dirtied garbs and silently tucked her in beneath the covers. With fresh tears in his eyes he leaned in to lightly kiss her lips before clearing his thoughts and speaking his final words of love to her before silently leaving.

While he knew that Dormé loss of consciousness was due to her sorrow, Anakin sought out a med droid to examine her to be certain and to heal her if something was wrong. It was then too that he departed for their daughters rooms. Aené was sound asleep in her bed and Anakin shyly approached and tucked her in before kissing her brow telling Aené to rest well and that he loved her before departing.

Leia too had turned in though she wasn't asleep. However she was used to her parents wishing her good-night and kissing her brow and thus didn't question it when Anakin wished her good-night and told her that he loved her.

Once he had spoken his parting words of love to his queen and his two princesses Anakin silently prepared to depart from the small palace and ultimately Delaya. As much as he wanted to remain here Anakin felt his presence was causing more damage than good and knew that for the safety of their remaining children it was best he parted ways. Vader had no idea just how selfish his decision to part without a proper goodbye, nor did he fully consider the damage he was about to cause with his impromptu departure.

Just after Daddy bid her goodnight, Aené stirred and blinked her eyes open. She thought she was dreaming, but was soon up and eager to see her Daddy. Slipping out of bed with a little effort, she clutched her stuffy and went to go find him. Wearing a pale purple nightgown trimmed with lace, Aené trailed after him as he exited their family's private chambers.

Though he had initially planned to depart without warning in the end Anakin couldn't help but leave a brief note on the kitchen counter. It spoke of the fact it was in the best interest of their daughters if he found a new place. He expressed his love for Dormé and gave her the link code to his private comm -despite knowing she was already aware of it. Anakin wanted to assure her that he didn't hate her that he knew what had to be done and would not fight over it. This was his fault and it was time once more for Anakin to own up to his actions. Once the note was complete, the Sith Lord soon departed. However Anakin was too distracted by his heavy heart and tormented thoughts to pay heed that he was no longer alone.

'Daddy?' Aené called out to him once they were in the hallway. Her bare feet were now becoming quite cold because she was no longer on the carpeting.

Vader turned around to face their littlest princess. Furrowing his brow he immediately closed the distance between them before dropping to his knees to meet Aené's eyes. Their youngest daughter couldn't have picked a more awkward moment or a more perfect one to speak to her daddy. 'What is it princess?' he asked gently careful to mask his own sorrow at the thought of leaving her. Gently he drew back a strand of her blonde hair as he gave her a loving look. 'Can't sleep?'

Though Aené had never experienced the full amount of her Force abilities, as they were very diminished on Delaya, she was aware that her daddy was sad and this concerned her. To his question, she shook her head. 'What's the matter, Daddy?' she asked, despite his loving look. She put her arms around his neck.

Anakin furrowed his brow at her question as his expression grew troubled and sad. As their daughter slipped her arms around his neck Anakin drew her into a tight embrace as he struggled to contain his emotions. He didn't dare dwell on the fact this might very well be the last time he spoke to their daughters. Such thoughts were too painful to consider, but at the same time he wasn't about to lie to Aené either.

* * *

'I— something bad has happened because of Daddy little one,' he began quietly as he fell silent -how he didn't want to speak of this to her! 'And because of it Daddy must leave,' he softly admitted. 'For your protection and Leia's too.'

Aené didn't understand what he meant and looked at him curiously, however, when he said that he was leaving, she grew very concerned indeed. 'No! Don't leave, Daddy! Please! Don't go!'

Anakin closed his eyes to their littlest daughter's words as he felt a lump forming in his throat. In silence he drew her into a hug while his thoughts scattered. As much as he longed to remain, to turn back, to pretend none of this really happened Anakin knew better. He also knew his role in all of this was far too great to remain. If he could influence his goddess to murder their own son in the heat of battle what sort of effect was he having on their daughters?

Anakin tightened his embrace as he ran his fingers through Aené's long blonde hair. 'Aené, my dearest princess, this isn't your fault. You've done nothing wrong my little love,' he murmured gently. 'This is Daddy's fault, all of this and that is why Daddy must go,' he admitted softly.

She began to cry and clung to him as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. 'I'll be good! Please don't go!'

'I love you so much my little Aené, but I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you that is why-' his voice caught as Anakin closed his eyes and struggled to clear his thoughts. He reminded himself once more that this was his only option, for the greater safety of their family and for the future.

When he expressed he didn't want to hurt her, she just sobbed, not really processing his words, for she was too upset about not seeing him.

But Aené's sobs broke his heart and truthfully mirrored his emotions and thoughts perfectly. However his princess was but a child and had a right to her tears, Anakin did not. Drawing back the Sith Lord silently wiped the tears from their daughter's eyes before kissing her brow.

'Little one, please don't cry. It will be alright. I promise I will always send you messages and will always talk to you whenever you want my princess. Daddy just doesn't want to hurt you, Leia, or Ama and that is why I have to go,' Anakin desperately tried to explain. Though it was Aené who shed the tears Anakin couldn't help but feel as though his heart were being torn asunder as well. If only there could be another way.

'I wanna go with you,' Aené lamented, still hugging him tightly. She didn't think it was fair that Daddy had to go and thought she should go too.

Anakin fell silent to Aené's lamented words as he held onto her tightly. What more could he possibly say to the little one? He wasn't about to lie but at the same time he knew she was too young to understand the threat he posed to her. Anakin prayed she would never learn. As he wiped away her tears Aené's seemed to calm and this was a relief for the Sith Lord who kissed her brow.

However, even though he had been away on trips before, he always told her he would be back. He didn't speak of messages or hurting people. 'When are you come back?' she asked, missing the proper conjugation of the verb, for she was too small to know it yet. Her large amber eyes were full of hope that it would be soon.

At her question, her hopeful amber eyes so much like her ama's, Anakin furrowed his brow as he gave a soft sigh. 'I don't know Aené. But you, Leia and Ama will be the first to know when I can,' Anakin assured her before moving to lift her up into his arms.

Aené nodded and buried her face in his neck, still clinging to him as tightly as her little arms could. Some of her tears and running nose wiped on his tunic as she tried to calm down like Daddy asked her to.

Anakin did his best to bury his emotions as he held onto Aené tightly not really paying heed to the fact the four-year-old was using his tunic to wipe her tears and runny nose. 'Now my princess I think its time we get you to bed! Can't be having you out and about running around with the nightbirds!' he lovingly teased with a wink. It was easier to change the topic, to pretend everything was as it should be and thus Anakin soon fell into the habits of old; running away from his problems.

'Will you tell me a story, Daddy? And tuck me in and say goodnight like every night even though you have to go?'

Aené's request couldn't have been simpler or as more poignant and while Anakin knew he oughtn't the Sith Lord knew he couldn't refuse their beloved princess. Giving her a smile that didn't quite reach his sad eyes Vader nodded in reply as he carried Aené to her bed and tucked her in once more.

Aené felt better to see Daddy's smile, but did feel a little sad. She was sad he was leaving and she didn't know it, but she felt his sadness too, even though it was muted by ysalamiri.

'It all began long ago before mortals walked amongst the stars there was a beautiful little princess...' Anakin began while gently playing with her blonde locks.

As Daddy put her in bed, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he tucked her in. As Daddy began his tale, Aené cuddled her stuffy in her arms and listened intently. 'Named Aené!' she put in before he continued. Soon enough, Aené's eyes drooped and sleep overcame her.

Anakin gave a smile as Aené announced that the princess's name was Aené -he promptly agreed and continued to speak of princess Aené and her adventures.

The story as always spoke of a young princess who embarked on some sort of incredible adventure that involved her saving the universe and returning home to her palace a hero that was loved by all. However while Anakin normally enjoyed sharing such tales with their little one on this particular occasion it was difficult at time to get the words out. He knew this was the last time he would be able to do this -for how long he could not say. But in the end he managed to bury his emotions and as the story ended, he gently kissed their daughter's brow and with much reluctance, was departing once more—this time for good.

* * *

Dormé didn't know Anakin was trying to apologise and pursuing her. All she knew was that she failed her family and it was her fault. She lost herself in an effort to protect them and ended up destroying them. She awoke to find herself undressed in bed, and for a moment, thought that everything that happened was a nightmare. Finding that Anakin was not with her in bed and that she didn't hear him in the fresher, she knew it had happened.

She had killed Luke. She had killed their only son. Rising swiftly from their bed, she drew on a robe and rushed through their chambers. 'Anakin?'

Coming upon Anakin's note, Dormé clamped a hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. He left her. Despite the reassuring words, it was hard to believe that he didn't hate her. Why else would he leave? In all honesty, he should have stayed with the children. She should have left after what she did to Luke!

Aené continued asking after Daddy and sending him messages, even if they weren't about anything specific. The only way Dormé could get her to go to sleep at night was to let her watch a holovid of her daddy, which continually broke Dormé's heart. It wasn't fair to the children that he took off like that.

Dormé herself made no contact with him until everything was situated for Luke's funeral rites. At least putting her efforts into such things was a way to mourn and to not continuously think about Anakin.

* * *

The Sith Lord did his best to continue his duties as he always had while aiding from a distance in the preparations necessary for Luke's funeral rites. He didn't want the entire burden on Dormé and knew this was as hard for her as it was for him. While finding distractions were difficult Anakin managed though when evening came reality would always set in. Upon receiving Aené's messages Vader always found himself struggling not to drop everything and return home. But then he would be reminded of why he had to do this and thus with great struggle Vader would pull himself together and reply to their little princess's messages.

Leia too, sent a couple of messages of her own though they were more to the point and filled with concern over the reasons why he had left. She wanted answers Anakin couldn't really give and this too did little to help matters. No matter how awkward the question was or how easily he could lie Anakin couldn't do that to his family and thus he did his best to evade the matter at hand.

Upon receiving Dormé's message that everything was ready for the funeral rites Anakin was quick to reply. It was almost embarrassing how nervous he felt about seeing his beloved again despite their short time apart. Anakin had yet to register the fact he was going about this all wrong and wouldn't until years after the fact.

His reply was short to the point as Anakin felt words at this time were utterly useless and bore no weight. Upon informing her that he would be there for the funeral Anakin promptly began to make preparations for departure. All the while trying to ignore the despairing feeling that this would be the last time he would ever see his beloved again.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Luke's funeral and Anakin departs with the intention of leaving his wife and children forever. What will become of the Empire? Will Vader go completely off the rails without his family for support or will he be able to be rid of the darkness and return? Time will tell... 


	15. The Consequence of Bad Decisions

Dormé was surprised that only Aené asked after Anakin. Leia, it seemed, didn't need to ask. As days passed, Dormé was almost glad she didn't have to answer questions she didn't have answers to. However, as the day of Luke's rites arrived, Dormé's mood was somewhat comforted by the fact Anakin would be coming home, at least for a little while. She dared to hope that he might change his mind and remain with them on Delaya, or at least change places with her.

Aené was practically bouncing off the walls upon hearing that Daddy was coming home, as in her mind it was forever and she couldn't wait. She repeated the news over and over to everyone that she ran across, broadcasting it as though no one knew. She listed off all the things she planned on doing with him when he arrived to, unaware of the sombre affair that truly was in the works.

Dormé and their daughters prepared to meet his ship in their private docking bay. Aené continued taking her hair down, not caring about how it was supposed to look.

* * *

Anakin was hesitant about seeing their daughters once more, as he had been away from Delaya long enough for the return of his Force sensitivity. Despite his lack of usage of the Dark Side Anakin knew it still lingered about him and this was a concern he couldn't easily shrug off. But as Anakin emerged from his ship, the Sith Lord was unable to hide his joy upon seeing his family. How he had missed them! Despite his fears and concerns it wasn't hard to forget himself and soon he was rushing forward to greet his beloved and their daughters. But despite his joy, the seriousness of the moment could not be forgotten and though he was happy to be with them once more despite how brief Vader couldn't help but put their faces to memory. It were as though he had been given this one last chance knowing fully well he had to make the most of it for it would not happen again.

Aené was about to go tearing over to the ship before it landed, but Dormé held her back until the landing gears hissed, assuring her it would be safe. Aené then raced over to her Daddy, throwing her arms around him as she yelled, 'DADDY!!!'

Hearing Aené calling out to him filled Anakin with both joy and dread. As much as he wanted to be here the Sith Lord knew it wasn't his place but the temptation was too much and soon he was forgetting himself as he picked up Aené and twirled her around.

Aené told Daddy all the things they were going to do together. She had everything planned out and was so excited that he was finally back. She had no idea just how short this trip would be, nevermind that they would be attending Luke's funeral.

Though Leia wasn't nearly as excitable her joy was obvious as was the rush of hope. Anakin didn't need to be Force sensitive to know she was hoping that by some miracle things would work out and he would return. But Anakin knew better than to make promises he couldn't keep to his girls and thus he kept silent when Aené spoke of all her plans for them. He didn't want to tell her that he wasn't planning to stay longer than a day at most, nor did he speak of the fact he was here for the funeral.

Dormé watched from a slight distance, unsure how Anakin's reaction to seeing her again would be, though she couldn't help smiling a little at how happy Aené was.

As his attentions turned to Dormé Vader's expression faltered as the reality of the situation set in. He gave her a smile that spoke volumes without a word being spoken before turning his attentions to Leia who now approached to embrace her daddy. She too was pleased to see him once more and this too left Anakin feeling torn between despair and joy.

After their daughters had a chance to greet her husband, Dormé drew nearer and gave him a kiss and a partial hug, since Aené was still in his arms. She hoped they would have a chance to talk about him leaving without warning and perhaps decide a better way of going about it. As much as it hurt her, she knew it hurt their children even more when he wasn't around. Neither did Dormé ever once consider what sort of effect the situation would have on their public, for she was far more concerned about the welfare of their children.

Anakin shyly returned Dormé's kiss and embrace though mindful of Aené who was still in his arms. Though the words weren't spoken Vader knew that there was so much that needed to be said and while he knew it had to be done he couldn't help but be grateful to the immediate distraction their children offered them. He wanted to forget about the situation -even for but a short time- and just experience life as he once knew it before he destroyed it all.

* * *

The funeral rites were solemn despite Aené's interruptions and curiosity and though Anakin kept it together his heart was heavy. Vader wanted to tell Dormé that he understood, that he knew better, that it wasn't her fault...

Dormé had to remind Aené on more than one occasion to remain silent and behave properly as befitted a princess. The little one still didn't know or understand that they were saying goodbye to her brother, whom she never got to know.

After the private rites concluded, Dormé asked Leia to entertain Aené in the nursery, for she wanted to speak with Anakin. Aené was hardly pleased. 'No! I wanna stay with Daddy! I wanna play with Daddy! No!'

Anakin knew the seriousness of this situation and quietly knelt down to Aené's level as he furrowed hsi brow in gentle concern. 'I'm sorry, Princess, but Ama and Daddy need to talk about grown up matters. Daddy needs you to be a big girl and play with your sister for a bit okay? You think you can do that for me?' he gently asked as he touched her cheeks and studied her with loving concern.

Aené pouted, but then Daddy touched her cheek and her expression softened. 'OK,' she replied, nodding slowly. 'Can we play afterwards though?' She didn't leave with Leia until she received a response from Daddy.

Vader furrowed his brow as he struggled to hide his sadness to Aené's innocent question. He couldn't guarantee that he'd be able to remain long enough to do so and it was with careful words that Anakin informed Aené that he would try his best to join her afterwards.

Dormé watched on with her arms wrapped around herself. Once their daughters were in the other room, she turned to Anakin. Though she could have easily busied herself putting odds and ends away, she was not about to divert his attention or pretend that things didn't need to be discussed. It was much easier to get it over and done with than to put things off.

Once the little ones disappeared to the next room, Anakin returned his attentions entirely to Dormé and with it came a heavy silence.

'Until I saw your note,' Dormé began with a catch in her throat, 'I thought you had left me...left us. I thought—' She couldn't finish her sentence and bowed her head.

Anakin briefly glanced away feeling his heart sink to the memory and at Dormé's obvious pain. He approached to slip his arms around her. 'I'm sorry for everything. It's just—I never realized how bad my influence on you was until then. That was why I knew I had to leave,' Anakin admitted in shamed tones.

Dormé sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her. She did so in return, knowing how much he needed it too in that moment.

Holding Dormé left Anakin feeling as though he had been holding his breath the entire time and only now was able to breathe. But the truth could not be denied and quietly he spoke his thoughts. 'That is why I know I must leave.'

'Must leave? What do you mean? You're not leaving again, Anakin. You don't need to leave!'

He shook his head in reply. 'I'm the reason you reacted as you did that day. I've always encouraged that mindset -the rushing into battle—' he began.

Dormé's eyes filled with unshed tears. 'Anakin, if anyone's to leave, it ought to be me! I'm the one who is responsible for—I did it. It was my own action, not yours. And what about our children? They need you too, just as I do.'

Tightening his embrace, he furrowed his brow. 'It's not entirely your fault. I'm just as guilty. It was my influence on you that cost our son's life. And I think if I have this sort of effect on you, what kind of effect am I having on our daughters?' Anakin admitted in quiet tones.

'If you're such a bad influence, then what kind of influence am I on them?' Dormé asked.

Anakin studied her in confusion to Dormé's words as he reached out to touch her cheek. 'My love you are the most wonderful ama any child could have asked for. You need not worry about your influence on them for your love and wisdom will ensure they become nothing less than the wonderful girls we know they are,' Vader assured her in gentle tones.

'You're not making any sense, Anakin... If what you're saying is true, then we should give them both up—and that—it's unbearable...'

'I don't want them to end up like me, Dormé and I don't want you to end up like me either.'

Dormé shook her head. 'Anakin, going away isn't going to solve anything. I don't—I can't do this alone. Please, don't...' She couldn't help crying.

The Sith Lord only fell silent as he glanced away. 'It's the only way I'll know that I'm not hurting my family. I think of all the times I've placed you and Aené and Leia's lives in danger because of my foolishness. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened any of you!' he admitted in sorrowful tones.

'Hurting us? Anakin, you're hurting us by leaving, by not being here! Anakin—I need you. Leia and Aené need you too. No one is perfect. I'm certainly not perfect, but that doesn't mean I don't try. And I'm trying, but you're just running away. That's what you're doing! You're running away because you're afraid!' Dormé didn't move an inch from his arms, tightening her grip on him instead as though he were being pulled away from her.

Anakin frowned at the truth of Dormé's words, deep down a part of him knew Dormé spoke of the facts. But to accept this meant facing the facts and more importantly his demons. Vader had made a career out of running away and was equally skilled at deluding himself into believing what made the most sense to him, not what was real. As such he could only shake his head to Dormé's words as he studied her in despair. 'But I've tried to improve, I've tried to return to the Light Side, but what did it get us? Nothing! Now I've poisoned you and possibly our daughters because of my actions!'

Despite Dormé's tears, which tore at his heart and would haunt him for years, Anakin could not bring himself to back down. He couldn't as in his mind this was the only option available to them. Anakin believed he knew that any and all attempts to return to the Light Side would be futile. He was not a creature of the light, and while his intentions would be pure, he knew ultimately he'd only fall into bad habits again. 'I'm sorry, Dormé. I'm so sorry for bringing all of this on you and our children,' he whispered as tears of his own threatened to spill. 'I know none of this would have ever happened if I wasn't such a bad influence on all of you.'

She admitted her own weaknesses, saying that she couldn't do it alone and finally breaking down as she clung to him. 'I don't understand. I thought there wasn't a bad influence or Force on Delaya. I don't understand how this could happen. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry...' Now her tears were about Luke and the loss of her family, not about Anakin leaving. She had loved Luke, even if she never met him until his death.

'This isn't just about the Force—' he began before falling silent knowing words no longer served a purpose. As Dormé wept Anakin held her near running his fingers through her hair knowing now that it wasn't their situation she mourned but the loss of their son, and its effect on their family. He too mourned this and though he didn't weep his heart was heavy with sorrow.

Dormé repeated his name and her apologies as she sobbed, feeling as though if she hadn't made this mistake, then Anakin wouldn't want to leave. Part of her knew that once he left he would lose himself to the darkness that he had tried to avoid.

Anakin held onto Dormé tightly as though a part of him knew deep down what was to come and knew that ultimately this course of action would slowly kill them both. Hearing her speak his name broke his heart and though Anakin struggled to remain strong his own tears were soon mingling with Dormé's own. But in the end both of their tears dried and while they held onto each other like two souls caught in a storm Anakin couldn't help but enjoy the peace found in her arms. Of all their physical means of communication, it would be this simple gesture he would come to miss the most.

Dormé didn't want to remember what it was like to go to sleep without him and awaken to find him still gone. She had already lost a son. She didn't want to lose Anakin too. Instead of begging and pleading with him, Dormé laid claim to her husband, as though reminding some unseen outsider that he was hers and no one else's, Dormé passionately kissed him with every ounce of her being. This was just as much about healing as it was about laying claim to Anakin, despite his desire to depart. However, as with all things, this to had its end and as tears and passions subsided, Dormé once more held onto him tightly, breathing him in and not wanting the inevitable parting to occur.

Anakin would never forget this moment for as long as he lived. In the dark hours ahead, brought on by his own foolishness, Anakin would look back on this moment with a longing that would slowly consume him. But for now, all he knew was the bliss of his beloveds touch, the taste of her lips, and the feel of their hearts beating as one. There was something incredibly powerful about Dormé's actions though the Sith Lord could not understand what it truly meant. Nor would he truly comprehend that Dormé was laying claim to him, that she was fighting against an invisible lover that Anakin was unwittingly betraying her for.

Though Dormé had come to accept his decision, out of her love for him, she knew the children would not understand. It would be her duty to rear them alone and to help them come to grips with the fact their Daddy wanted to be there, but felt he would only hurt them if he stayed.

Anakin clung to Dormé as though he were a drowning man. She too held onto him tightly as though protecting him from a threat that was certain to destroy their family, a threat that the Sith Lord didn't realize was none other than himself. No words were exchanged for none was needed as their souls had already exchanged vows of love and the things that weighed on their hearts during their love making.

As Anakin lazily played with Dormé's hair while holding her tightly with his other hand, his heart grew heavy as he knew soon he would have to go. As much as he longed to stay here he feared that ultimately it would only cause more damage than good.

Nevertheless, before he had a chance to reluctantly disentangle himself from Dormé's arms, the door to their bedchambers parted and soon Aené was pouncing onto the bed with them. Their youngest princess was far too determined to spend some time with her daddy and who was Anakin to refuse? Giving her a smile that didn't quite belie the sadness in his eyes, the Sith Lord chuckled as he shook his head. 'And here I thought I was impatient!' he gently teased giving her a wink.

Even though Aené interrupted their time together, Dormé was hardly irritated by it. In fact, it made her sadder and disappointed that Anakin had to leave. She touched his cheek and leant into give him another lingering kiss before pulling back and smiling.

Anakin struggled not to think of anything beyond the present, as in doing so meant having to face the fact he'd soon have to leave. But as Dormé touched his cheek and gave him a lingering kiss Vader knew this would be one of the last moments he'd ever share with his beloved. Briefly he closed his eyes as he tried to put it all to memory. Her smile would haunt him for years to come.

Aené pulled on his hand, chattering about what they should play in the nursery, but Ama stopped her.

'Aené, why don't you go set up—'

As his attentions turned to Aené the Sith Lord couldn't resist chuckling to the young princess's plans for games as she demanded her Daddy to join her. While the idea was a wondrous one Anakin knew there was still the matter of his clothes or lack thereof.

'I set up!' she proclaimed, demanding their attention now.

'—so Daddy can get changed,' Dormé finished.

'Oh OK,' Aené said, finally understanding why she had to step outside for a minute. 'Hurry OK?' Aené said to her daddy, grinning and bouncing off the bed to wait for him.

Anakin nodded in reply.

Dormé turned back to Anakin, knowing she didn't have to tell him how much Leia and Aené would miss him.

Once alone with his beloved Vader couldn't help but stare at the door for a moment as he struggled to clear his thoughts. Suddenly he wasn't so certain he'd be able to do this anymore. But as he recalled the private funeral rites for their son Anakin knew it had to be done. Returning his attentions to Dormé, he said not a word and silently drew her into a tight embrace as he buried his face in her hair. Being in her arms steadied his thoughts and ensured his emotions wouldn't run away on him, at least for now.

Dormé breathed him in deeply as they held each other tightly. She knew there was so much she wanted to say, but didn't need to. She hoped that he would return soon, but had a feeling it would not be for a very long time. She kissed his cheek and also slipped out of bed and dressed.

* * *

Time moved far too fast for Anakin's liking but in his mind it was an evil necessity and thus with great reluctance he prepared to depart. Aené was inconsolable and this too did little to ease Anakin's heavy heart. He did his best to speak to their youngest princess to promise her that he would always write, that he would keep in touch as often as possible. In the end he sadly apologized explaining that it was for their safety he had to depart.

Leia said not a word and seem to expect this course of action though even Anakin could tell she was not fond of this idea and was sorrowful to depart.

Aené was in tears, begging him not to go. Dormé held her in her arms, letting her pull her hair and beat her little fists on her shoulder. 'No! Why?! WHY?!' she repeated as Dormé whispered words of comfort to her.

The Sith Lord did his best to part ways with his family without succumbing to his emotions but this was hard and it took all of his control not to shame them by falling apart. But in the end he did what was necessary and was returning to his ship. The departure was a painful one and while Anakin wanted to kiss his beloved good-bye he refrained out of his need to remain strong. One kiss was never enough and Vader knew that with it being his last, it was certain he would not be able to go through with it if he dared to give in. Vader knew he had left the greatest parts of him behind and while he knew it was for their own good Anakin couldn't help but wonder how he would be able to go on without them. Facing up to his demons was not something Vader was ever successful at and thus he turned away once more. This time to abandon the only people in the world he ever loved more than life itself. It wasn't his first mistake, and it certainly wouldn't be his last...

Dormé stared after him, barely feeling Aené's grip on her shoulder and her hair. It felt as though part of her was leaving with him, something that she would never have until he returned, however long that would be. It wasn't until well after he took off and Leia spoke, mentioning something about returning indoors, which caused Dormé to break her glance from where his ship disappeared into the sky. Dormé wondered why he hadn't kissed her goodbye and felt her heart sink further for it. Eventually, she responded, feeling Aené heavy and asleep from the tiring emotions in her arms. Dormé's feet moved, but her heart was no longer with her as she returned to their private chambers.

* * *

Prince Siac Vader's stark-naked behind was seen tearing around the outer rooms of the Delayan palace on his way outside where he intended to go for a swim. However, his elder sister, Aené had other things in mind.

'Siac, if you don't come over here right now, I'll—' she began before the rugrat squealed and turned around running in the opposite direction. 'Siac, you need to put on sunscreen at least so you don't burn to death outside—'

The toddler still wasn't listening to her as he led the chase outdoors.

Aené furrowed her brow and followed him with sunscreen in one hand and his trousers in the other. This had not been what she intended for her day, but with Ama steadily growing worse, she knew she needed to take care of her little brother. She still contacted Daddy at least every other day, though she didn't hear from him as often as she used to over these past three years.

Oftentimes, she would end up leaving him a message, talking about everyday things. These days it was more about Siac annoying her than anything else. But she loved Siac as much as she loved her elder sister, Leia, whom she didn't get to see as much. It was nice having a sibling closer in age to her, even if he was annoying sometimes.

In her last message to Daddy, she tried to get Siac to sit still long enough to say 'hi' to Daddy, but he was a precocious little beast and slid out of her grasp.

Thinking she was creeping up on Siac, she made an attempt to grab him, only to find herself being pushed into the lake. 'SIAC!'

Siac cackled. 'Got you!'

Aené couldn't help bursting into laughter as she splashed him. 'Beast!'

Ever since her husband's departure, it seemed as though life moved too fast for Dormé. These days, she felt more detached than ever before as though everything was moving on without her, as she clung to the past and the memory of her last moments with Anakin. Everyone noticed the change in Dormé from the last time he was away. It was different this time, though no one knew why, not even Dormé. Perhaps it was the finality of his assertion and the possibility that he would never return.

Siac's birth appeared to mark the beginning of the end for Dormé as though she had given the galaxy her last gift and would soon depart to the stars. Though she desperately wanted to be a good mother, her spirit was not what it used to be. It was as though she was going through the motions, rather than relishing the blessing bestowed on her.

These past few months were the harshest decline in her health, for she no longer desired to eat, but was forced to do so. Neither did she leave their bedchamber. She was dying.

* * *

A/N: Coming up--What Leia's been up to and her return to Delaya. The trio hatch a plan to bring Daddy home. 


	16. The Impending Darkness

It was a struggle for Anakin to continue on without his family. Though he constantly reminded himself that it was for their safety that he was doing this the Sith Lord's heart knew better and the absence was slowly tearing him apart. Though neither Dormé nor himself ever spoke of their positions and the situation of the Empire Anakin knew where he stood and where his beloved stood. He wasn't a ruler by nature, nor was he suited for the art of politics. In Anakin's mind he was a warrior first and foremost now so to the frontlines he returned. At least the only threat he posed to now was the rebels and that suited him just fine. But as the days melted into weeks and weeks turned to month and then years the Sith Lord grew weary of battle and of the never-ending war. While he loved the powerful sense of righteous vengeance, Anakin truthfully just wanted to go home.

He missed his children, his beloved, and the peace that was found in the simple things. He missed the sound of Aené's laughter, or Leia's lighthearted teasing of long conversations with Dormé and even longer moments of love making. The news of Siac's birth only added to Anakin's longing. While he was thrilled to know he was a father once more, it was disheartening to know that he would not be able to see their son in person.

Despite his best attempts to hone his skills and refine them into something controlled, Anakin found himself unable to resist the Dark Side's siren call. The more he used it the more he wanted to use it. Lives both guilty and innocent began to fall to his hands and while Vader believed he was doing the right thing deep down he knew that all he was doing was succumbing.

While their enemies grew to fear him, in time so did his officers for Darth Vader had rapidly earned a reputation for being unstable. As whenever he was under the influence of the dark side to him friend and foe were one and the same. It was with this in mind that Anakin began to embark on missions alone. Yet despite his attempts to distance himself from his troops there were times when such things were an impossibility and when he came too the sight that greeted him only added to his despair.

But even in this dark time there was still a small ray of hope. Aené's letters and messages were frequent and though Anakin never openly admitted it to their daughter her notes and messages no matter how trivial were his lifeblood now. Not a day would go by when he found himself anxiously awaiting for her message to arrive so he could listen to it over and over. During the days she was unable to do so the Sith Lord would listen to older messages. Though it wasn't nearly the same as being with his family in person it was enough to keep him sane—or as sane as he was capable now—and that was enough.

However while Aené was mindful of matters, Anakin was only too aware of the fact that life at home was going on without him. While he was unaware of the severity of Dormé's condition, and in reality knew little of the true damage he was causing, Anakin's heart was only too aware. And because of it Vader grew increasingly depressed with each passing day.

Though no one openly spoke of this it was obvious that Anakin was fading away in his own right. Instead of locking himself in the chambers of his ship he continuously threw himself into battle looking for any and every excuse to use the Dark Side to numb the ache of his heart. During those times when even this couldn't numb the ache Vader found his thoughts taking an even darker turn leaving him contemplating things he knew he oughtn't.

It wasn't until he received a rather scathing message from their eldest daughter that Anakin finally learnt the truth of the situation. Speechless he stared in disbelief and shame at the message given. He wasn't aware that things had gotten so bad and was soon filled with the all too familiar sinking sense of despair. It would seem even in his absence he was hurting his family and feeling as though he had no option left to him Anakin felt the old temptations returning once more.

Before he had a chance to put such thoughts of suicide into motion, an officer interrupted him with news of a rebel attack. They had infiltrated the outer encampment and were now making their way to the main headquarters. Grateful for the distraction, Anakin stiffly nodded and was soon drawing upon the Dark Side once more. It seemed only in battle did he have any semblance of control anymore and thus with this in mind he succumbed to his rage and departed to their enemies location.

* * *

Upon hearing that her sister's ship was heading to Delaya, Aené hurried inside with Siac. 'Come on, hurry!' she said to him, holding his hand tightly. 'Leia's home! We have to get dressed and cleaned up!'

Siac was also glad to hear that Leia was home, but complained about wanting to swim more.

Aené didn't listen to his complaints, but quickly helped him into the fresher and tossed him into at least half of his clothing. 'You can't let the officers see you running around naked, Siac. For the love of Nisaba...'

She let him alone in the Vader's private chambers, making sure to have all the doors locked so that he wouldn't go tearing into the hallways again. Aené wanted to meet Leia upon her arrival, but went in to tell their ama first.

Approaching the bed in the darkened bedchamber, Aené touched her ama's cool arm, whispering, 'Ama? Ama, Leia's home. Aren't you glad? She's coming home for a visit...a long one, I hope.'

Dormé murmured something incomprehensible as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Aené. She reached out and touched her cheek, smiling.

Aené gave her ama's hand a squeeze and then bounded off to the docking bay with a spring in her step.

* * *

Leia was exhausted from the duties she now found herself responsible for as well as her studies that she continued on the side. But she was grateful to be home again and that alone alleviated much of her exhaustion. However it also did little to ease her concerns over the state of her ama. Though Leia did her best to focus on the positive to keep her hopes up even she couldn't deny the obvious fact that her ama was slipping away. She frowned to the thought before swiftly blinking away the tears that were threatening to blur her sight. Now was not the time to be weak and Leia knew that now more than ever before her family needed her to be strong.

Softly sighing, she cleared her thoughts as she focussed on the positive. As much as she wanted to be here, there was a part of Leia that dreaded it. She feared the day she would come home and learn that ama had returned to the stars. It wasn't for her own loss that Leia thought of, rather the loss Aené and Siac would experience from it. Neither really had a chance to really know their ama. The ama Leia had grown up with, the vibrant woman that was always filled with life and joy, the one who would sing her to sleep and tuck her in at night, the one who taught her the ways of politics and how to swim.

It was then that her thoughts once more turned to their father. Leia gave a deep sigh at the thought. Though she was furious with their father right now, it didn't mean she loved him any less. Her letter sent might have been a bit hard but it was every bit the truth she knew he was ignoring. She just hoped it would open his eyes and perhaps, just maybe awaken him from the dark stupor he seemed to be in.

While she had no understanding of the Force she knew enough to know that her parents were dying without one another. If their father believed he was a threat to his family while with them, he was an even greater threat when apart.

Emerging from the ship she promptly caught sight of her younger sister and immediately was rushing towards her to give her a tight embrace. How she missed Aené and Siac! Nevermind Ama!

Aené practically tackled Leia upon her arrival, despite the teenager's height advantage.

'Aené! Where's Siac? Nevermind I think I have a good idea -running about naked and stirring up trouble as always,' Leia said with a wry grin knowing all too well the mischief both Aené and Siac often caused. She only wished she could be witness to it more often, but duties demanded otherwise.

She eagerly told her of Siac's latest escapade. 'So I've locked him in the private wing, but it's only a matter of time before that little beast figures out how to access and bypass security locks,' she concluded, rolling her eyes.

'Knowing Siac he's probably already out and terrorizing the courtiers again,' Leia said with a wry grin. Growing more serious Leia furrowed her brow in concern as she asked about ama though having a sinking feeling she knew the answer.

Aené's expression fell. She bit her lip, trying to remain strong but having little luck. Thankfully Leia seemed to understand and she didn't have to go into great detail. She hugged Leia again, so glad that she was home. 'I love you,' she said to her big sister before wiping her cheeks free of tears with the back of her hand.

Aené's reaction said all that she needed to know and bowing her head she silently nodded as she forced her thoughts to clear. Silently she hugged Aené once more feeling as relieved as her younger sister that she was home again. 'I love you too,' she gently whispered in reply to Aené's words before drawing back after a moment to give her a sad smile. 'We better get inside before Siac is running loose again,' she said attempting to lighten the mood thought it was clear she was also eager to see Ama once more. There was much she wanted to discuss with their Ama, but knew she was not well enough to speak of such things which left her at a loss. Leia couldn't help but wonder now if their father spoke to Aené of the letter she had sent or if Aené too had become shut out of their father's communications.

It had been quite some time since Aené last heard from their daddy, but she still sent him notes and holos whenever she got a chance. She never once admitted her deepest fear: that Ama would die before ever seeing him again.

Thankfully Siac had not escaped and Aené was quick to shove his shirt back over his head while Leia went to talk with Ama.

* * *

Leia politely excused herself from Aené mentioning she wished to speak to Ama for bit. Her sister as always was understanding and this was a relief for Leia whose heart was heavy with concern and fear over their Ama's condition as well. Though a part of her hoped to be able to reach her this time Leia wasn't getting her hopes up as she knew their mother was fading away and was now nothing more than a shadow of the vibrant woman Leia had grown up with.

But while this saddened Leia, nothing made her heart ache more than knowing this shadow was all their youngest brother would know of their Ama. That Aené's youngest memories would be the abandonment of their father and the slow decay of their Ama.

Upon seeing her eldest looking so grownup, Dormé bit her bottom lip, struggling against all sorts of heavy emotions. How she longed to be with her entire family, yet how much she had missed Leia. It felt much longer than it truly had been for Dormé. 'Leia,' she breathed.

As she entered the bedchambers of her parents it was the sight of her dying Ama that tore at her heart the most. Reminding herself to be strong the young woman promptly greeted her mother in gentle tones before drawing her into a loving embrace. 'How I miss you!' she whispered in tones that were thick with emotion. Just hearing her Ama speak her name brought tears to Leia's eyes forcing her to swiftly blink them away.

Dormé hugged her back as tightly as she could manage and kissed her cheek. Smiling at her, she expressed how much she had missed her. 'I'm so glad you're home,' she said softly, touching her cheek.

'It's been too long, Ama,' she admitted softly as she drew back from her embrace. 'I'm going to be here for as long as I can,' she admitted softly as she gave her Ama a gentle smile.

If Dormé had been more in touch with things, she would have inquired about the empire and the duties Leia now undertook in her place. As it was, Dormé hardly knew what time of day it was, for her decline recently had escalated to the point she was often delirious.

Leia struggled to hide her unshed tears as best as possible -their Ama had enough sorrow in her life without knowing of Leia's own fears for her. Her gentle words brought a saddened smile to Leia's lips as she studied her Ama in silence. Leia knew of her mother's current state through her conversations with Aené and was painfully aware of the delusions their Ama was experiencing. While she had convinced the public that the empress was currently healing from an illness, Leia found herself almost wishing this were the case. At least with disease there were medicines and doctors who could mend one. But how could someone heal a broken heart?

In gentle tones Leia spoke of her time away from her family. Of the meetings she had been to of the events of the Empire, of her own personal adventures -of anything and everything she could think of to share with their Ama. While Dormé no longer partook of the politics or really had anything to do with the Empire anymore Leia always shared with her all she could. She wanted the Vader's empire to be everything that her parents wanted it to be and strived to uphold the ideals and the dreams they had for it.

Dormé listened, but didn't really hear what Leia was saying. She listened to the tone of voice, the unspoken sorrow and fear, the courage... Her own eyes filled with tears which she didn't bother hiding. 'You have become such a fine young woman,' she said, her tone full of pride for her daughter, whose hand she now squeezed. 'I'm so very proud of you.'

Leia struggled to contain her thoughts as she spoke of everything that had happened to her during her time away. She wanted to speak of other things to Ama, to invite her outside to enjoy the balmy spring weather, to go to the lake nearby and see if the naceae had begun to sprout. But Leia knew better than to make such suggestions as her Ama hadn't departed from their private chambers in some time. But as her thoughts reached a conclusion she furrowed her brow knowing there was more and not really wanting to bring it up. As Dormé spoke up Leia bowed her head as she gave a shy smile. Her Ama's approval meant everything to her -even in this lost, shadowy state.

Dormé looked past Leia's shoulder and thought she saw Anakin standing there. 'We're both so proud of you,' she said.

Leia felt her heart drop as she in turn glanced away. 'I don't know about that,' she murmured quietly knowing at Dormé's words who her ama believed she was seeing behind Leia. New tears came to her eyes as she bit her lip trying to contain her emotions, to be strong young woman like her ama always said she was.

Dormé blinked and Anakin's smiling face was gone. She stared blankly where he had been and asked Leia, 'Where's your daddy? He said he was coming home today and he didn't message me...' she rambled in her delusional state. 'Did we finish with the conundrum? I had supper waiting.' Looking to Leia, she asked, 'Don't you have homework to catch up on?' After all, she didn't want to have Leia working on her homework when Anakin returned.

Leia studied her Ama in confusion before the sorrow flooded her thoughts causing the young woman to shake her head quietly as Dormé asked if she had homework finished. 'It's all right, Ama,' she quietly whispered struggling to swallow the lump forming in her throat. 'Have you had any dinner yet?' she tried recalling Aené's words that Dormé hadn't been regularly eating. As much as she was loathed to play this ruse when it involved Dormé's health Leia was ready to do whatever was necessary.

To her daughter's question, Dormé seemed to return to the present, but she looked confused. Furrowing her brow, she racked her brain trying to remember. 'I don't know,' she admitted.

'Perhaps you should before it gets too late,' she gently continued knowing that it was about time for lunch and hoping that perhaps, just maybe she could convince her Ama to eat something. The petite woman -once so full of life- looked so weak and frail to Leia's eyes and it was all she could do to keep from breaking down before her mother.

Dormé shook her head. 'I'm waiting for your daddy,' she explained.

Closing her eyes, Leia gave a deep sigh. She didn't know how to respond and didn't want to pretend this was the truth either. But her ama was fragile and Leia knew if she wasn't careful her words could only do more damage than good. In silence, she slipped her arms around Dormé's petite waist and quietly hugged her tightly. 'I'm sorry Ama. I'm sorry for all of this,' she whispered softly before kissing her cheek.

Dormé didn't know what Leia was sorry for, but assured their daughter, 'Everything's all right. It'll be all right.'

'I'm going to see if I can have something made for you. So you won't be hungry if—' Leia faltered, feeling her tears return. 'So you won't be hungry, all right?' she clarified before preparing to depart but not before promising that she would return and soon.

Dormé didn't understand Leia's insistence on having something to eat, but thought she was hungry as well and didn't question it. 'Daddy will be home soon. Don't worry, Leia.'

_This isn't alright! It won't be alright! You're dying and our father is the reason for it!_ Leia's thoughts began to race and upon hearing her mother's final words she promptly prepared to depart. She couldn't remain here, not anymore. Only when she was alone in the confines of her old room did Leia allow herself to shed a couple of tears before quickly wiping them away as she cleared her thoughts. Something had to be done soon, but it seemed no matter what she did nothing helped.

Quietly entering the war room, Leia caught sight of a few messages waiting for her from the holocom and promptly activated them. She wasn't paying much heed to her location or the fact that privacy would most likely be desired, as such the door to the war room was left open for any and all to enter or listen. The message was an update from the frontlines and what Leia heard was even more disheartening than ever before. While their ama was fading away in the darkness of her bedchambers, their father was growing increasingly mad with bloodlust. It would seem now no one was safe from Darth Vader and his violent rages. With a deep sigh, she took a seat in her chair and listened in concerned silence as various commanders requested the Empress's intervention, anything to protect the troops and the innocent lives that were rapidly falling prey to Vader's fury. But with their ama lost in a world of her own and Vader destroying the real one, Leia had no idea where to go or what to do that would bring an end to the madness that was destroying their family.

* * *

Aené heard the doors sliding open and shut, marking that Leia had left their ama's chambers. Siac was repeating over and over that he wanted to see Leia, who didn't come into their rooms. For this reason, she said, 'OK, Siac. We'll go see Leia, but only if we are very quiet in the hallways. We're going to be very quiet, right?'

Siac nodded and let Aené take his hand.

'We have to be very good,' she continued quietly as they exited the Vaders' private chambers. They walked for a little while, until Aené stopped short, hearing something about their daddy. It was his location. Even though she had no idea where this planet was, she knew that a ship could be programmed to go there.

Her eyes were wide. 'Come on,' she said, pulling Siac toward the docking bay. 'Let's go find daddy and bring him home.'

* * *

This was the last thing she needed but Leia knew that it had to be dealt with and as the last holo-message drew to a close the young woman quietly departed from the room. As loathed as she was to do this, Leia felt as though she had no choice. She had to speak to someone about this. While most would have spoken to a military adviser, Leia refrained from the idea. She didn't trust them or their loyalties to her parents. Most were nothing more than worms trying to make their way to the top. She wanted someone who was more human and understanding of the delicate situation.

But the one person she knew who would understand truly didn't know the full extent of the situation and Leia wasn't certain she wanted him to know. However as she departed from the room she heard the sound of her sister's voice and furrowing her brow whirled around to catch sight of Aené in the distance departing with Siac. Leia had no idea where she was going but knew she had to find out and quickly. Her little sister was renowned for acting on impulse a trait Leia admired, and knew if it was something risky she would have to step in lest Aené and Siac get themselves hurt.

'Aené? Siac?' she called out as she raced off after them. 'Where are you both going?'

'Nowhere!' Aené called back to Leia without turning around to look at her.

'To get Daddy!' Siac said at the same time.

Leia was no one's fool and upon hearing Aené's words immediately knew something was up. Siac's immediate remarks clarified it causing her thoughts to spiral out of control.

'Siac!' Aené hissed, pulling him along with her as they found a few different ships. Aené wasn't sure which ship would be the best one, but figured it wouldn't matter and found the controls to lower the ramp to board.

'By the goddess, you can't be serious!' Leia breathed as the memory of the officer's words echoed in her mind. At the same time Leia couldn't deny the strange sense of method to this madness. 'I'm coming,' she stated without really registering her words as she promptly caught up with them. 'You'll need someone to pilot the ship anyways, nevermind watch over our residential imp,' Leia said with a wry smile that didn't quite belie the concern in her eyes. This was truly grasping at straws but at this point with everything hanging by a thread it seemed time for choosing one's options had run out. Leia could never have guessed that it would be a seven-year-old's desire to see her daddy that would change everything.

Aené wanted to resist their elder sister's offer, but upon realising she had no idea how to pilot a ship, it really was in their best interest to have her come. 'Fine, but you're not stopping me from seeing Daddy,' Aené argued.

Leia nodded in agreement with Aené's statement as she gave her an understanding look. 'I'm not stopping you Aené but if things are too dangerous upon our arrival you will have to understand that we'll have to wait till it calms down. It's only for you and Siac's safety,' Leia explained knowing Aené wouldn't understand. However she didn't want to expose her younger siblings to the nightmares she had only been witness to through the holovids and messages sent to her.

Aené helped Siac up the ramp.

'I can do it!' Siac insisted, though he truly needed Aené's arms to steady him.

At Siac's demands, Leia swiftly stepped in saying that if he let them help she'd left him sit beside her so he could watch as she took the ship to flight. Time wasn't on their side and Leia knew if they didn't act quickly or if Aené's unexpected plan didn't work all would be loss.

'OK,' Aené agreed, not bothering to hide the fact she was rolling her eyes.

'YES!' Siac cheered, happy to spend time with his eldest sister, whom he didn't get to see very often. Though he wasn't as comfortable with Leia as he was with Aené, he quickly warmed up to her.

At Siac's words she gave a smile but was soon distracted at getting the ship off the ground. The journey she knew would be a long one and Leia could only hope that her younger siblings would hold out.

* * *

Anakin didn't know where he was anymore, nor did was he able to register who was ally, who was foe. All he knew was the desperate heady rush of the Dark Side, the hot fire that coursed through his veins and the cold steel of his thoughts. He didn't care anymore who he hurt, for they were all the same to him now. Traitors, Rebels, Allies, friends, loved ones, he hurt them all either intentionally or purposely and thus he finally decided it was time to just give up. In this moment he was nothing more than the essence of death, a god of carnage and destruction. Through the masses of bodies both living and dead he waved his crimson lightsaber while using the darkness to unleash one powerful attack after another.

The more they suffered, the more they screamed the more he spilled their blood and destroyed their flesh the more Vader wanted. Caught between the heaven of the darkness and the hell of what he had become Anakin slaughtered the Rebel intruders before turning on his own men. No one was spared from his despair, his wrath and his self loathing that re-enacted itself through his victims. With each body he pierced or beheaded with his lightsaber, with each life he snuffed out through the use of the dark side, Anakin imagined it was his own body he was destroying, that it was his own soul he was shredding apart.

Though most men and women were trained soldiers, none to could stand up to Vader's Force powers. Even when they tried to fire shots at him, the lasers were easily blocked by the Force barrier he had unwittingly established around his body. They were the fortunate ones as most died swiftly at his hand. The less fortunate—the families who had been relocated to the barracks to be near their husbands and mates—weren't so lucky. The sight of them awoke within Anakin a new sense of shame and sorrow and it was from this that he took to more bloodied means of unleashing his rage. He couldn't bear to look upon them and see all that he had thrown away, all that he had destroyed in his need to _protect_ them. Soon the bodies of the elderly, the infirmed and even the younglings littered the ground. None were spared Vader's wrath.

Through the Force, Anakin felt a shift and though he didn't recognize it as the Force signature of his youngest daughter the Sith Lord couldn't ignore the effect it had on the darkness that consumed him. It wasn't long before his mind returned to him forcing Anakin to face the fact that he had done it again.

All around him the bodies of the dead remained scattered about in silent testament to his macabre display of power. As his sickly yellow gaze fell onto the lifeless forms of his victims, he felt wave after wave of despair crash over him. But it wasn't until he saw the still forms of the younglings, frozen like dolls, when Anakin dropped to his knees. Had his hands been his own, they would have shook so violently that there would be no way he could hold a lightsaber in them. The tears silently streamed down his cheeks as a low whimper escaped his lips.

This was it; this was the bottom line, the end of the road. As his eyes fell to the crimson blade a dark sense of peace overcame him as his grip around it tightened. This was hardly what one would call justice, nor was it absolution but if doing this meant the madness would finally end, that the universe would finally be rid of one less evil he would not question it. Staring ahead as though witnessing something or someone only he could see, Vader drew his lightsaber to his chest.

'I'm sorry—I'm sorry for all of this—for everything,' he whispered in Huttese to the wind, believing the approaching essence of light would hear his words and know he was aware of his sins. Then without further thought, he prepared to drive the crimson blade through his heart and finally end it all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the fans of this fic and other Dormékin tales! Your reviews and feedback have been the sustenance for our evil Sith Plotbunnies. Just a note to remind you about the Dormékin fanlist (the link can be found in my author profile), so join now! You don't have to have a website, just an email addy. Show your support for Anakin and Dormé!

Also, the Dorméin site has been completely revamped and you can now download music vids, including the trailer for _Forbidden_.

Coming up--Will Dormé die? Will Vader die?


	17. The Little Princess and the Sith Lord

After hours of flying, Aené complained, 'I thought hyperspeed would be faster.'

Leia nodded as she sighed. 'I was just thinking the same thing,' she admitted with a small smile before going over the scanners once again. 'Unfortunately it looks like it will be a little bit yet. We're almost there though,' she added in hopeful tones.

It was lucky that the ship's atmosphere was cool, or else Siac would have long since stripped down. Instead, he found a rotary device to fiddle with.

Thankfully, Aené didn't have to worry about that, but she did have to make sure Siac wasn't getting into anything he shouldn't. 'I'm bored,' she complained.

A few minutes later, she asked, 'Are we there yet?'

Leia expected this response and politely invited Aené to explore the ship with Siac to pass the time. While the ship was small in size, it was designed for the comfort of passengers and had a room or two for one to relax in. 'I'm sure the guest rooms will have something for you and Siac to do,' she admitted politely knowing if Aené continued on like this she was certain to lose her patience. 'It's going to be a bit before we land so it might be best to busy yourself for a while,' Leia said as she scanned over the controls.

Aené furrowed her brow, clearly not happy about this or about the tone in Leia's voice. Aené felt that Leia was frustrated and annoyed with her though she didn't know for sure why. However, just as she was about to head in the direction of the guest rooms, something came over her. She didn't realise it at first, but the further away from Delaya they got and the longer they were away, the more sensitive she became to the living Force. It was as though her eyes had been shut the entire first seven years of her life and now they were opened. 'Leia...?' she asked tentatively, as fear came over her. The sensations were only growing more powerful and she was overwhelmed with all the sights and sounds and feelings...

Leia's thoughts were now entirely on the task of getting their ship safely to their father's location. Upon hearing Aené's questioning voice, she inwardly sighed hoping that her youngest sister wouldn't ask her if they were there yet.

Siac was quite confused as well and began to cry. 'What is that? What is this?'

'What's happening?' Aené asked, also upset from Siac's fear.

When Siac spoke up and began to cry, Leia knew that something was terribly wrong. Placing the ship into autopilot, the young woman turned to face her younger siblings in confusion.'What do you mean what's happening? What's wrong?' she asked in concern as she knew the ship was intact and they were far from any danger. Perhaps they were getting motion sickness, though it was rare that one became ill while in space as ships were now designed to counteract such things.

In silence she joined them trying to comfort Siac as best she could as well as Aené though not knowing the real reasons for their confusion and fear. Their sensitivity to the Force wasn't something that occurred to her as she herself lacked it and thus it wasn't the first idea that came to mind.

'You're worried,' Aené stated, 'and Siac's confused and afraid, I feel it...and there's all these colours and things...I don't know...

'All of this—so—' Aené didn't have the right words to explain it. 'My head hurts,' she said, putting her free hand to her temple.

Some of the knick-knacks Siac had gotten into were now flying across the room as if on their own while he dealt with his fears.

Leia's eyes widened at the sight of the knick-knacks flying around the room just as Aené's alerted her to the reality of the situation. Her younger siblings' powers were stirring awake now that they were outside of Delaya. It had been years since she was exposed to a Force sensitive person. Even so, Leia always regarded it with indifference and only in recent later years with disdain. She had seen the damage it was doing to her family: how it was slowly killing their father and how in turn it was killing their Ama as well. But they were younglings and this wasn't their fault.

'Né, né!' Siac cried. He clung to Aené, burying his face in her, not wanting to see it anymore.

'It's all right; this is perfectly normal,' she gently soothed Siac and Aené. 'Remember what Daddy used to say about the Force? How it falls asleep when he's at home? That whenever he leaves it wakes up again? It's just waking up that's all,' Leia said softly as she rubbed their backs and kissed Siac's brow.

Aené she shook her head. 'I don't remember it,' she admitted sadly, though she was comforted by the understanding Leia exuded. She was even more reassured by the feel of Leia's arms around her.

Leia furrowed her brow sadly thinking of how little her siblings knew of their father. But then she knew nothing of him now either. 'It's all right. It's not a bad thing. It's actually quite beautiful. You can see things that neither Ama or I can,' she continued gently.

Siac's tears subsided as he tried to get used to it all.

'Ama can't either?' Aené asked, not sure about this.

'It's all right. What matters is that you're both alright, that this is perfectly normal,' Leia assured her siblings.

'Will it go away?'

'No it's as much a part of you and Siac as the air you breathe,' Leia gently admitted not about to lie to her younger siblings. 'It only sleeps when we are at home that's all. It is a special gift one that you and Siac share with Daddy. Very few people are given this gift so it makes you both very special to have it,' she continued kindly hoping to alleviate the last of their fears.

'Special?' Aené said, though her voice revealed that she didn't think there was anything special about it.

Leia smiled to them both as she touched Siac's cheek and nodded. Her admittance caused Leia to grow serious she gave a small sigh.

'It's scary,' she added.

Siac nodded in agreement.

'We always fear what we don't understand. In time I think you will both grow used to all of this and you'll be complaining that it can't remain awake when you're at home,' Leia gentle teased with a wink.

'Why don't Ama and you have it?' Aené asked as she wiped her eyes.

Leia furrowed her recalling their Ama's words to her. While at the time, it filled her with such jealousy, in she came to understand that was something she was never meant to have. Now her only concern was that she wouldn't be able to explain things to her sister and brother properly as Leia knew nothing of the Force. 'The gods and the Force felt that Ama and I were to receive different gifts than what you, Siac, and Daddy were to receive, that's all,' she gently explained.

'Oh,' Aené said, nodding, though her brow was furrowed still. She didn't think that she necessarily would want this still. 'I think I'll just be glad to go home,' she admitted.

'Me too,' Siac agreed, though he felt better when Leia was reassuring them.

Leia fell silent for a moment not understanding what exactly they were going experiencing but at the same time knowing it had to be hard on them both. She was hardly the perfect choice for guidance in such matters but Leia did her best to comfort them as best she could. Giving them both a hug she once more assured them that it was all right, that in time they'd grow used to their formally dormant sensitivity.

Aené tried to comprehend. 'I think your gift is being a good sister and being smart and like Ama.'

Leia blushed as she gave her younger sister a loving smile. It meant so much to hear such words and at the same time, it left her fearing the future for her siblings. If anything were to happen to Ama, where would they go? What would their future hold? It wasn't like she knew how to train them. It wasn't as though she knew of another who could show them the ways of the Force. Leia vaguely recalled hearing of an old master named Kenobi but she had no idea how to reach him or if she could even trust him to guide her sister and brother.

But before the eldest child was able to think this through further the auto pilot systems announced they were nearing the planet's atmosphere. Furrowing her brow, Leia drew in a deep breath as she looked between Aené and Siac as she gave them a reassuring smile. 'It would seem we've finally arrived,' she said softly before rising to her feet and motioning them to join her in the cockpit. It was safer to have them properly seated as landing could be rough depending on the weather and the atmosphere itself.

Aené obeyed Leia and persuaded Siac into obeying as well as they strapped themselves in for the landing. It was clear, even through just the view ports, that they were flying into the remnants of a battle or one that was nearing its end. They had no idea just how dangerous this mission was.

As the landing gears hissed, a few stormtrooper soldiers approached their royal vessel out of concern.

Aené was unhooking her straps and bounding out of the chair after Leia.

The stormtroopers thought it was the empress herself, but upon seeing the princess, they stopped her from exiting the ship. 'You should head back to Coruscant, milady, or wherever you came from. Your father—'

It was obvious by their expressions that the situation was grim but it didn't stop Leia from arguing in defence of their actions. With Siac in her arms, the young woman spoke in polite tones explaining that it was a personal matter, one that they shouldn't interfere with.

Upon hearing her daddy being mentioned and that the officers were trying to prevent them from seeing him, Aené found another exit and left without telling Siac or Leia. The terrain was rocky, but as she made her way through the fallen men and discarded weaponry, Aené just knew her daddy was near. She felt it. With unwavering determination, she sought him, knowing she would not leave until he conceded to go home with her.

All around Aené, she smelt the carnage, the stench of blood and entrails filling her nostrils as she continued onward to the vibrant, yet murky Force signature of her daddy. There was so much pain...so much suffering, yet she would not let it distract her from her goal. Daddy was here and not even the fear that radiated from these unknown people would stop her. But as she drew nearer, she noticed there were younglings, some no older than Siac who had died.

One of the wounded children called out to her, trying to warn her in their native tongue to stay away, to run far from here.

Aené felt their warning and their fear, but didn't understand the words and moved onward. She needed to get Daddy home. She wouldn't allow herself to think of the fact that in reality she needed to get him home to see Ama one last time.

When Aené finally reached the spot she felt Daddy was in, she quickened her pace. It was then she found him, cheeks tear-stained, tunic bloodstained, and a look of desperation in his eyes. Her eyes fell on what she believed to be the source of all the _hurt_: his crimson blade. Her eyes widened when she saw it was going to hurt Daddy, unaware that Daddy was in control of the blade.

She no longer sensed the cloudiness that surrounded his signature earlier, but thought it was because she could see him now. Just before the lightsaber made contact with flesh, Aené panicked and unwittingly sent the lightsaber flying from his hand and imploding in the process.

Anakin moved to draw the lightsaber to his chest feeling as though all hope, all forgiveness and all faith had finally run out for him. But as the blade was about to pierce his heart, the lightsaber slipped from his hands as though they were mad of water and promptly was destroyed.

'DADDY!' she cried, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

Furious, he could only stare in disbelief at the remnants of his lightsaber, silently cursing his wretched luck and yet unable to deny that death was in truth nothing more than an undeserved reward. The thought was a fleeting one as despair and sorrow gripped his thoughts as for a moment he almost believed that he heard Aené's voice calling to him. New tears filled his eyes as he bit his lip.

'Aené,' he whispered in sorrow before his eyes widened to the sight of their youngest daughter rushing towards him sobbing as though her heart were breaking into two. Speechless, he could only shake his head, wondering why the Force would be so cruel as to make him envision their daughter.

She raced over and threw her arms around him, sobbing.

A low whimper escaped his lips as he stared at her in shock before swiftly placing his arms around her and holding onto her tightly. He had no idea how Aené got here, how she managed to remain unscathed despite his madness, or how she was able to walk through the hell he had created. The thoughts flooded his mind and biting his lips he struggled to find the words to express his thoughts. But none came and in silence he held onto her and softly wept for everything he had lost and thrown away, for the madness he had unleashed and for the scars his family now bore because of it.

Aené held him as tightly as he was holding her as they both let out their emotions. She began to ramble about the _badness_ and that she thought it was going to hurt him too. She told him how she felt things from her _gift_ and didn't understand it.

Anakin silently sobbed as Aené spoke of things he couldn't quite understand. He really didn't understand the _badness_ she spoke of but presumed she was referring to the dark side. When she spoke of her gift Anakin's thoughts moved forward as he finally registered their location and the horrors he could only imagine that Aené had witnessed when his mind wasn't his own. But this too served to fill his thoughts with more despair and promptly Vader buried them.

'And the strange younglings seemed to want me to go away, trying to get me to leave here without you, but I knew you were here and I had to get you to come home, Daddy,' she cried. 'Please, let's go home now, Daddy! I just want to go home!'

Her words would haunt him for years to come, but right now, all he knew was that they had to leave and now. Blinking back the new tears that threatened to spill, Vader swallowed hard as he nodded to Aené's words while gently rubbing her back. 'It's OK, princess. We're going to go home now. It's going to be alright, Daddy's—' he only briefly faltered before continuing. 'Daddy's going home with you, OK?' Anakin softly choked out before moving to lift the little one into his arms. He had no idea how Aené got here, or how she managed to bypass the officers, nevermind made it this far. But he did know he had to get her out of her as this was no place for any youngling, certainly not their little Aené.

For three long years, Aené had waited for this. She had wanted to be with her daddy for so long. The dark, badness almost got him, but he was all right now. Though he was no longer crying, she continued to cry until he said he would come home with her. She clutched his neck tightly as he picked her up. After this new _gift_ made her experience things on a heightened level and she saw things little girls never should see, Aené was completely worn out. It was not long before she fell asleep in Daddy's arms leaning her tear-stained cheeks on his chest.

Anakin did his best to ease Aené's tears as he ran his fingers through her hair and gently did half circles on her back. As he picked her up the Sith Lord felt her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck and for a moment he struggled to ignore the lump forming in his throat. How long had he dreamed of this moment? How often would he close his eyes and imagine he could hear the sound of their children's feet pattering down the halls, the echo of their laughter dancing off the wall? How long had he dreamed to the feel of small arms wrapped around him in a loving hug as their little ones wished him goodnight?

Soon Vader sensed Leia's Force signature and another near her; he sensed a Force signature that was as bright as Aené's. It had to be Siac, their son, his son whom he had never met. The thought made his heart heavy once more but as he approached the ship his emotions shifted from silent despair to the agitation brought on by fear and ultimately shame. At the sight of Leia frantically trying to locate Aené Vader promptly called out to her catching her attention and watching as the young woman swiftly approached to collect Aené from his arms.

'What were you thinking, Leia?! You let your sister run about like this? She could have been hurt or worse killed! What about Siac? Where is he?' Anakin stated in firm but equally concerned tones. This was hardly the reunion he had in mind for their children, but his thoughts were a rush of emotions and thus he was lost to them. Though their eldest daughter kept a stoic expression, Anakin wasn't so blind as to miss the way she swiftly wiped away her tears before initially approaching him.

Leia frowned in reply and promptly accepted the fact their father wasn't about to relinquish Aené to her. She also refrained from snapping that she was shocked he even knew who Siac was nevermind cared of his location. 'Siac's is one of the spare bedchambers on the ship. I don't know what happened with Aené. She was with me one minute and gone the next. Your officers decided to stall us when we came for you and I suppose that's when she took off,' Leia admitted as she turned swiftly to lead Vader back to the ship.

He didn't speak of the matter further as he carried Aené into the ship in silence. He didn't sense Dormé's Force signature and thought perhaps it was for the best. Anakin wasn't certain what he could say to her and truthfully was almost fearful of seeing her again. He was certain the sight of her would only serve to cause him to completely break down again.

'We're going home,' Leia stated to Anakin once inside before going to check up on Siac to ensure he was all right and to inform the little one that his sister had been found.

'Aené?' Siac asked, jumping to his feet when he sensed her approaching.

'Daddy is here as well, but he has to wash up, as does Aené,' Leia explained, not wanting her little brother to see the bloodied sight. Leia forced herself not to think of what Aené had been witness to, nevermind experienced, as she knew it would only serve to add to her infuriation with their father. 

Siac didn't know what to make of Daddy, or rather Daddy's Force signature, but decided to stay near Leia. 'Can we play?' he asked his eldest sister.

Leia furrowed her brow as she hesitated before nodding in reply. 'Not right now Siac as I have to start up the ship and Aené is sleeping, but in a little bit okay?' she promised. Knowing that it would be colder in space, Leia attempted to coerce her little brother into putting on some clothes. She knew better than to attempt to explain that it's not proper to run about in one's birthday suit as Siac was too young to care about such things. Only when she was certain the little one wouldn't run about—or more importantly run into their father who was hardly presentable himself—Leia departed to check up on Aené.

Anakin gently carried Aené to a spare room where he gently placed her on the bed. Taking note of her bloodied state, he went to find something clean and more appropriate for her to wear. His own bloodied state had yet to register with him and it wasn't until Leia suggested he wash up and let her tend to Aené's clothes that Vader realized how he had to have appeared. He didn't argue the matter further and obediently went to shower.

Once Aené was in clean clothes and washed up—or as best as Leia could wash her up in her sleeping state—Leia departed to start up the ship. She purposely avoided Vader as she was still frustrated over the entire situation. As her thoughts turned to their ama, Leia inwardly hoped against hope they wouldn't be too late. It was only once the ship was in the air and in autopilot that Leia went to join Siac once more. She did promise him that she would play and in this moment wanted nothing more than to distract her thoughts from her heavy heart. Upon seeing her little brother she began to some quieter games lest they wake up Aené. 

Siac did not at all like this idea about being proper or putting on one's clothes, however, Leia was insistent and he eventually gave in, though his socks evaded him. He couldn't quite remember where he had left them. Even so, he was disappointed that Aené was asleep and Leia didn't want to play with him just yet. What was even more alarming was the presence of their father, whom Siac still had not met. Finally Leia returned and he showed her his new _tricks_ which happened to be spinning some of the knick-knacks around with the Force. 'Watch this! Watch this!'

Anakin, on the other hand, sought what little refuge he could in the showers and was grateful for the hot water that washed away the innocents' blood and his own guilty tears. He remained in the shower for some time before the cold water reminded him that reality could only wait for so long. Emerging from the shower, he fumbled about the room and was pleased to note that there were indeed some of his old garbs in the drawers of the room. At one time, the shirts would have been almost tight on his muscular frame, but due to his lack of nourishment and rest, Anakin had lost weight, thus his clothes were loose, but they were clean and though Anakin hardly felt clean, he wasn't about to complain.

When Aené awoke, she bolted up in the small cot. Where was Daddy? Was it a dream? Had they not arrived yet? But then she recalled her experiences on the planet and her _gift_ was still as present as it had been earlier. 'Daddy? DADDY!' she called. 'DADDY!' Aené began to cry again because she didn't see him and didn't know where he was. She found the door and palmed it open to follow his Force signature, or what Aené referred to as his _brightness_.

He felt Aené's Force signature approaching and her powerful emotions. Furrowing his brow in concern, the Sith Lord was swift to depart from his chambers to meet Aené. Upon seeing their little princess, Vader swiftly closed the distance as he moved to draw her into his arms. 'It's all right, little one, I'm here,' he said softly as he tried to comfort her.

The ship was small and noise tended to carry. But upon hearing Aené's voice calling out to their Father Leia was swift to end the games as she went to check up on their sister. 

When he heard Aené crying and felt her panic and concern, Siac too followed close behind Leia when she went to check on her. Siac remained behind her, out of his own fear and clutched her arm as he took a peek at the unknown man.

Upon seeing Leia approaching with obvious concern in her eyes Anakin's tried to give a reassuring smile as he shook his head. 'It's OK,' he said to her in soft tones, but Leia would not depart as she watched him with a guarded concern reminding Anakin the distance between them now.

When Daddy pulled her into his arms and assured her he was really there, she cried, 'I thought you went away again when I was sleeping! Please don't go away--'

Anakin felt as though his heart would break in two at Aené's sorrowful words. Bowing his head, he held her close and gently rubbed her back as he softly promised Aené that he wouldn't go anywhere now, that he would remain here.

Aené pulled back, wiping her eyes with her little hand. 'Promise?' she asked for confirmation.

Vader studied her in silence for a moment before nodded as he gave her a shy smile. 'I promise you Aené I won't be going anywhere,' he admitted softly. Though he wasn't certain of the future anymore this was one thing he was certain of, he would not leave his family again. 

Elated that he would be staying, Aené kissed her Daddy and gave him and even bigger hug. She was too happy at the moment to remember just how bad Ama was when they left.

Leia watched on in silence as she slipped her arm around Siac as she knelt down to his level. It wasn't to say that she didn't trust their father around her young siblings but given his recent state of mind Leia was concerned that he might lose himself to his powers once more. That he might unwittingly do something he would later regret.

Siac began putting things together and tugged on Leia's arm, saying in a voice that was supposed to be quiet but really wasn't very quiet, 'Is that Daddy?'

As Siac spoke up, Anakin's eyes lifted to meet their son's and offering a shy smile to the boy he weakly nodded just as Leia admitted that this was indeed Daddy.

When Daddy looked at him, Siac quickly looked away out of fear of the unknown. He latched onto Leia and hid his face as though it would make him invisible. Nevertheless, his curiosity got the better of him and Aené's calming emotions made him braver...brave enough to steal another glance at Daddy.

Shyly Vader kissed Aené's cheek and readily returned her hug.

Leia heard a chime from her private quarters. Politely excusing herself, Leia silently departed to answer the comm, already knowing it was of utmost importance as they weren't to be interrupted unless it pertained to their ama.

Siac protested when Leia left, but finding his eyes meeting his father's, he was unable to look away, let alone speak. He just stared at him without moving.

Anakin motioned Siac to join them and gave the young boy another shy smile

'It's OK, Siac,' Aené assured him, slipping a hand into his. 'Where are your socks?!' she gasped upon noticing they were missing. 

Anakin chuckled as he shook his head. 'Lost them somewhere I take it?' he asked with an amused smile. 'I can't say I like socks much either,' he added hoping to help Siac feel a little more comfortable around him. 

When Daddy addressed him, Siac was silent and stared at him.

* * *

Once alone in the next room, Leia was all business knowing it was her task to keep a strong face. But as the doctors politely updated her on the situation, Leia found herself struggling to keep the mask of calm required of her. 

It was not long after her children's departure that the head doctor insisted the empress be placed in the private medical facility in order to stabilize her rapidly deteriorating condition. However, once she slipped into a coma that they could not awaken her from, they contacted the young princess for instructions on how to proceed. From there, they returned the empress to her private chambers with a droid monitoring her decline and administering injections to keep her body alive, though it was clear her spirit was being drawn elsewhere.

'I'm sorry, Your Grace. We have done all we can. It is up to her now—'

'Of course, I understand and I appreciate all you have done for her,' Leia said in barely audible tones before quietly giving her final instructions before ending the message. She prayed that her younger siblings would not accidentally read her thoughts or her emotions. They were still adjusting to their talents and with their Father's return, they had enough on their minds already. All she could do to keep from completely breaking down was silently pray to the Force and to the gods to keep watch over their ama. She hoped that by some mercy of the heavens, Ama would make it and by some miracle, she would heal with the return of their father. But Leia was not a religious woman and this left her feeling as though she were grasping at straws. She collected her thoughts and swiftly blinked back unshed tears.

* * *

Leia was hesitant to rejoin her family, but in the end, she did, knowing Siac wasn't entirely comfortable around their father yet and not wanting the little one to feel awkward. She didn't want her siblings to sense her troubled emotions and her despairing thoughts. But putting on her best face, she approached Siac and quietly suggested they return to his room to collect some socks. 'You're certain to catch a chill if you keep running around barefoot while in space,' Leia chided gently mindful to keep her eyes away from their father. She didn't want to speak to him right now and knew if she did she'd only say things she'd regret later.

'He's like that when Leia first comes home,' Aené said about Siac's reaction to Daddy. She smiled. 'He's shy...' But with thoughts of Siac, Aené soon recalled Ama, how sad she was...how ill. Hopefully now that Daddy was coming home, everything would be all right again.

Anakin nodded in understanding to Aené's words as gave their youngest daughter a sheepish smile. 'I understand,' he admitted quietly knowing that Siac had already been through a lot and that all of this had to be quite intimidating to him.

Thankfully, Leia returned and Siac was quick to leave with Leia to find his missing sock. He still wasn't so sure about Daddy. 'I don't know where they are,' he replied. 

Leia smiled at Siac's words and took his hand asking if he could show her some more of his tricks once they did locate his socks. She could tell he was still nervous around their Father and wanted to distract the toddler as much as she wanted to distract herself from her own troubled thoughts.

Deciding to change the topic, Anakin asked Aené if she wanted to do to play or perhaps tell stories pass the time as the journey home would be a long one.

Aené was eager to spend the rest of the flight with her daddy and thought it went by much faster than the trip to find him. She was eagerly catching him up on anything and everything since her last message. She also listened with eagerness to the stories she hadn't heard him tell her for three years. In some ways it was as though no time passed at all since he left and in other ways, it was very long. She was seven now, not four, and he did treat her the same way as he did when she was four, so that was the most obvious thing indicating how long it had been.

Anakin listened intently to her words finding joy in even the simple things of Aené's life. It was too easy to slip into the past when Aené was but a toddler and believed her Daddy could do no wrong. As such, old habits fell into place and despite knowing her age the habit of treating her as a toddler returned. It was only through the Force Anakin picked up on his mistake as he could sense Aené's moods and this added to his nerves as he tried to ignore the unspoken awkwardness he felt now. He didn't allow himself to think of Dormé, as it was too painful and the need to distract himself was too much to resist.

As their ship finally entered Delaya's atmosphere, Anakin knew the time to run was rapidly drawing to a close. Though he could hear Leia passing down the hall to the cockpit it took all of Anakin's willpower to resist joining her if not for anything than to watch her fly. At one time, he felt such pride over her piloting skills, but now he was fairly certain she would not wish to have him watching over her.

When Leia had to go fly the ship, Siac didn't want to be alone and followed her.

Aené felt his signature wandering near and went to check on him. 'Siac?' She neared and took his hand. 'We're going to land so we have to buckle up, OK?' she said, taking him to a seat and helping him strap in.

Siac nodded and promptly obeyed Aené, glad to be home.

Aené wondered what Daddy thought of Siac and hoped Siac would warm up to him soon so they could all play together. These days, her life revolved around her little brother, especially these past few months with their ama's rapid decline. Aené didn't speak to Daddy of Ama at all.

* * *

A/N: One chapter left! Be sure to check out the other Anakin/Vader + Dormé fanfic on my profile! New fic coming soon! 


	18. Flower of Life

As Anakin entered their bedchamber, he immediately felt it. It wasn't something he could explain but he knew death was near, lingering in this place. The room was filled with the soft scent of naceae, the scent of his beloved, but it was heavy, almost oppressing as though her essence was struggling to remain within its scent. Everything about the room was exactly as he remembered it three years ago. Nothing had changed and for a moment, Anakin almost felt as though he had stepped into the past. But at the sight of the droid monitoring the still form of his beloved, Anakin's nostalgic and nervous thoughts were forced to face reality. He didn't say anything as he studied her in reverent silence.

His beloved goddess looked like nothing more than a shell of the vibrant woman he knew her to be. Her skin was pale and appeared almost as though it was being stretched over her gaunt features. Only a blind fool would miss the shadow of death that lingered about her still form. In fact, if it weren't for the shallow but steady rise and fall of her small chest, as though her lungs were forcing the air into her body against her will, Anakin would have mistook her for dead. Even her Force signature was weak, pale, and void of life as though something unseen was draining her life essence from her body. It was a sight he would never forget and it took all of his willpower not to fall apart right then and there.

Leia remained silent as she entered, quietly approaching her ama's still form before gently taking her hand into her own. Though she said nothing, it was evident even for Anakin that she too was struggling to keep herself together. There was nothing to attribute to her current state. Medically, the doctors concluded the empress would be healthy if she ate and slept at regular times. However, the recent rapid decline and inevitable coma were not normal and there was nothing they could do for her, aside from keeping her body alive.

Upon entering, Siac ran straight over to the bed, jumping onto it. 'Ama!'

Aené could tell something wasn't right, for her Force abilities were still strong. It made tears come to her eyes as she approached and asked. 'Ama?'

'Why doesn't she wake up! It's not sleeping time!' Siac said, growing concerned.

'Wake up, Ama,' Aené said before also climbing onto the bed to try shaking her. 'Ama! AMA!!' she cried, her shaking growing fiercer. 'AMA!!!!' she begged. Aené was soon inconsolable and this only caused Siac to cry as well, even if he didn't fully understand what was happening or why Ama didn't move.

Anakin remained frozen in position lost to his own selfish sorrow at the sight that greeted him. Tears collected in his own eyes as he watched their children struggling, mourning over their Ama. It wasn't long before they spilling down his cheeks though he didn't appear to be aware of them. _What have I done?_ Was the single question flooded his thoughts leaving Anakin feeling more lost and alone than he had ever been before. This too was a moment that would haunt him for the rest of his life and would become but one of many things he would never forgive himself for.

Leia knew that the time was at hand and was swift to blink back tears though it tore her heart to see Siac bounding for the bed only to find their Ama unresponsive. Aené on the other hand was immediately aware of the situation and soon was struggling to wake up Ama from her the sleep that marked the beginning of her transition to the Force or so Leia believed. Soon both of her siblings were inconsolable and forcing her own emotions to remain under control Leia swiftly wiped away the tears she had unknowingly shed. In silence she moved to pick up Siac before slipping an arm around Aené.

'Aené, we should go. Daddy needs some time alone with Ama,' Leia tried as she struggled to bury her anger with their father as well. None of her family deserved the treatment he gave them and yet even Leia couldn't deny the fact that their father would need a moment's privacy. If not for anything than to truly be witness to the damage he had done and to learn the lesson that was held in it -gods willing before it was too late.

'NO!' Aené protested, now having taken Ama's hand, trying even with the Force to speak to her, but it was of no use. Eventually, she gave in unable to fight anymore through her tears and left with Siac and Leia.

'Why? Why?' Siac repeated, hardly able to understand what was happening or how to stop it.

Leia tried her best not to fall to her emotions as she spoke to Aené and Siac telling them that Daddy needed some time alone with Ama. Her younger siblings' tears tore at her heart as much as the sight of her lifeless Ama did. As much as she loved her father Leia couldn't help but blame him for their family's pain.

Dormé was unaware of their attempts, but was not completely unaware of their presence. Her spirit recognised that Anakin was there, that he had come back to her. It was for this reason that she truly didn't pass into the Force.

Anakin watched in pained silence as Leia struggled to withdraw from the room with her mourning brother and sister. Though he wanted to aid, knew he should be aiding her Vader's body could not respond. Only once he was alone was he able to approach Dormé's resting form. Standing over her still body the Sith Lord reached out with a shaky hand to gently touch her cheek. But as his fingers lightly brushed against her pale skin his heart finally succumbed to its shame and soon he was on his knees sobbing over her still form.

For hours he wept over her body until his tears soaked the sheets that covered her body as his fingers helplessly ran through her hair and caressed her brow and cheek. In Huttese, Basic, and butchered Uriashian, he begged for her forgiveness and professed his love for her. But if his beloved heard, it didn't show. In fact, it appeared his words had fallen on deaf ears. Anakin was unable to stop himself and it was only upon sensing Leia's presence in the room that Vader fell silent. Glancing over his shoulder back at her, the Sith Lord studied her for a moment not caring that she had been witness to his tears. 'Why didn't you tell me she was dying? Why didn't you ever tell me what was happening to her?' he asked in desperate tones.

'I didn't think you'd care,' she said in soft tones.

Anakin's eyes wavered at her words feeling as though she had pierced him through the heart. He opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it watching as Leia.

'Maybe we should continue this elsewhere,' she began softly.

Anakin just shook his head. He couldn't leave Dormé. It was as though his body was no longer his own. 'I'm not leaving her side,' Anakin replied quietly causing Leia's frown to deepen as she studied him intently.

'It's too bad you couldn't have come to that conclusion sooner,' Leia said softly. 'It would have saved her a lot of needless suffering—would have saved all of us a lot of pain,' she continued.

'I didn't know, Leia. How could I have known?' Anakin began desperately only to be cut off by their eldest child as she shook her head.

'How could you not have known? What did you really think was going to happen when you abandoned her -when you abandoned all of us? Or did you even care enough to consider the pain you were causing? I love you, Father, I really do, but you are a selfish and inconsiderate man! It is shaming to think that it took Aené risking her life to retrieve you from gods-only-know what chaos you have created for you to even realize the consequences of your actions,' Leia stated in firm tones.

Speechless, Anakin stared at her in stunned silence not knowing what to say or even how to defend himself against the truth of her words. 'What do you want me to say? What can I say?' he breathed. 'I knew I was a threat so I departed. I'm the reason your brother is dead. I'm a danger to this family I only left because I thought my absence would improve things—'

'And how would your absence help? Do not realize that your family needs you as much as you need them? Or did you really believe that running away from the problem was going to solve everything? Or was the excuse so you could degrade yourself with the Dark Force and behave like some beast in the battlefield?!' Leia continued in pained but frustrated tones. 'Aené and Siac deserve to know their father, just as much as they deserve to know the woman our ama used to be before you left her!' Leia snapped before quickly glancing away.

Anakin struggled to ignore his own pain as well as his desire to draw Leia into his arms and comfort her. He was the cause of all of this pain and as much as he wanted to deny it Anakin knew it was not possible. 'What do you want from me Leia? It's not like I can go back in time and undo the damage done,' he replied in desperate and sorrowful tones.

'I know you can't. But you can do something about the present,' Leia said in softer tones. 'We need you here, more now than ever before. Especially Ama,' she said quietly.

Anakin said bowed his head as he nodded in reply feeling even more ashamed of himself than he thought ever possible. 'I'm not going anywhere, Leia,' Vader said softly feeling as though Leia were studying his very soul as she watched him closely. It reminded him so much of her ama, how she could break his every wall and tear apart his armour with but a look.

'Good,' was all Leia said, though her softened expression did little to hide her guarded hope and the relief encouraged by his sincere admittance. 'I'm going to check up on Aené and Siac, but I will be back later,' she said softly.

Anakin gently nodded as he gave her an understanding look before watching her depart. Once alone with Dormé again, the Sith Lord continued to run his fingers through her hair as though she were resting, not dying. After a moment's pause, he spoke softly of the events that had happened, how he had come to realize the depth of his mistakes, and the promise that he would do whatever necessary to mend the damage he had done. If she heard his words or even knew that he was even here, Anakin couldn't say, but he didn't move from her side and didn't stop his administrations until his body forced him to rest from exhaustion.

The light that was Dormé's spirit lightly flickered in response to Anakin's administrations, though Dormé herself was far from mending. The medical droids were unable to pick up on this though. She was still too weak to respond or reach out to her beloved.

* * *

When Leia went to speak to their father, Aené and Siac were visited by the nursemaid who had taken over the duties in their mother's absence of making sure they were eating properly and resting at the proper times. Siac never obeyed the old woman until Aené told him what to do. His derision for the nursemaid was magnified with his Force sensitivity, though it was beginning to wane. 

Aené's fears made her not want to eat anything, especially being able to sense Leia and Siac's anxiety. She pushed the food about on her plate, but didn't eat much. Lost in thought, she wished there was something she could do to help their ama, unaware that she had already done the impossible.

Leia did her best to distract her younger siblings to keep their minds off things that she knew no child should ever have weighing on their hearts. She tried to see if they wanted to join her for a bit of a swim despite they wouldn't be able to stay out long as it would soon be dark.

* * *

Upon awakening, the Sith Lord soon returned to his administrations as before, though this time he couldn't resist kissing her brow and cheek. Though he felt entirely unworthy of such a simple gesture, he couldn't resist as he desperately hoped that even in her unconscious state she would sense he was near. He prayed to the Force that his beloved would not return to it, that she would know he was near, and that he loved her more than life itself. Without her, he was nothing more than shadow, a dead soul trapped in the flesh. 

When his prayers weren't enough Anakin took to speaking of the past to his beloved of their more fond moments together. All the while he gently caressed her cheek, played with her hair and kissed her cheek and brow. He only paused when the medical droids injected her with nutrients and in time ate himself upon Leia's insistence.

* * *

Weeks passed and though outwardly, there were no signs of any improvement on Dormé's part, Anakin's presence and signs of affection made impressions on her spirit, even if neither of them were aware of it. Vader would not allow himself to lose hope in her condition. He remained ever by her side not moving or departing even when their children came in to check up on her. He did his best to assure the little ones that Dormé would heal, that their ama would come through. One when the days turned to nights did Anakin allow himself to move from his seat next to her bed. Though it took a day or two to gather his courage -for shame was a force fo its own- in time Vader would silently slip into bed next to her. While Dormé showed no signs of even being aware of his presence, Vader had faith that deep down some part of her knew her family was near. That he was near, that he wasn't going to leave -not this time, and never again. As sleep overcame him he would always slip his arms around her and gently play with her hair while kissing her cheeks and whispering words of hope and love to her. 

Aené and Siac would sneak in every so often, despite Leia's hesitancy on the matter, just to check on her and remind their ama they loved her. Aené was more reluctant to leave her. Though Aené was glad the _gift_ was gone, or so she wanted to believe, it also frightened her because she was no longer able to sense Ama's brightness.

But even though they were on Delaya, Force sensitivity was muted, but not absent.

By day, Anakin would continue to speak to her in soft tones and run his fingers through her dark hair while stealing kisses against her brow. Though his Force sensitivity had waned his heart knew she was there, that one day she would awaken. But on this fateful day as he drifted to sleep Anakin found his dark dreams taking another turn. No longer were they filled with haunting images of the past, or memories of simpler times. This was something else entirely but no less clear and no less poignant.

_The first thing Dormé recalled was being incredibly thirsty. When she opened her eyes, she found she was on hard, dusty ground. The world around her was a barren wasteland, a desert. There were no trees or grass, only rocks and rough terrain. She tried to use her voice to call for help, but it would not respond. Her throat was far too dry to speak. She also noted her chapped lips. All she knew was that she needed to get out of here. The sun beat down in agonizingly scorching rays, leaving her to collapse to her knees again. It was a struggle to remain conscious. _

_Anakin opened his eyes and took in his surroundings with a heavy heart. He couldn't say how long he had been here or how he even ended up here, as it felt as though he had been lost in this place for as long as he could remember. The wastelands of Tatooine was the last place Anakin ever wanted to return, yet he was here once more though for what purpose he could no longer say. Furrowing his brow, he promptly realized that not only had he returned to his birthplace he had also returned to the body he once knew before Mustafar. But before he could make sense of this, Vader caught sight of something or rather someone in the distance. Though he couldn't see it was Dormé, nor could he sense her Force signature Anakin knew it was her. He couldn't say how or why but he immediately knew she was in danger and without a second thought he rushed as fast as he could towards her location praying it wasn't too late. _

_She heard footsteps approaching, though she only saw dust being kicked out in front of the figure. Dormé knew it was Anakin. 'Anakin--' she attempted to call out to him, but her throat was so parched. She reached for him, struggling to touch him, for him to see and come to her aid. 'An--' she gasped out though she soon lost consciousness. _

_Anakin rushed forward as fast as he could crying out Dormé's name as he did so, calling out to her, promising he was going to help. 'Dormé? Dormé I'm coming! I'll get you out of here!' he called out to her. But almost as soon as he was within reach Dormé who had been reaching out to him lost consciousness, with his name barely escaping her lips. Fortunately he was close enough to catch her just as her body went limp. Her form was weak and painfully light leaving Anakin unable to deny the danger that was still posed to her. He had no idea where to go or whom he could reach that could help his beloved but Anakin knew he had to do something._

_In silence he lifted her into his arms and promptly departed for the rocky hills that littered the terrain. Though Anakin had no idea where he was to go his heart knew better and in time Vader found himself approaching a shoreline that bled into a vast body of water. But time was of the essence and despite his fears Anakin quietly approached the water with his beloved in his arms. _

_Anakin could only stare in curiosity as Dormé's body -broken and almost lifeless- began to absorb the water around her. As the water seeped through her skin her body began to visibly heal until Anakin found himself staring into Dormé's amber orbs as she regained consciousness. Smiling down at her the sith lord felt her arms slipping around his neck and through his hair as she leaned in to kiss his lips. His own fingers ran through her long hair as he gazed upon her with eyes filled with love. As their lips met Anakin felt as though until now he had been nothing more than a shadow, a pale reflection of what he was now that Dormé was in his arms._

___ It was as though Dormé had not been alive until now._

___Waves crashed forth as hail began to fall from the sky. It was as though the wind and rain sought to part them. The more Dormé strained to remain in his arms, the more fiercely the waves tore him away from her. 'Anakin!' she shouted to him._

___When she could no longer see him, she became frightened that he had been lost beneath the waves. Dormé knew he could not swim. 'Anakin!' She dove under, straining and searching for him. _

___  
Desperately he clawed at the icy water as stones of ice continued to pummel his body. His lungs burned and throbbed as he held his breath while attempting to reach the surface once more. But the harder he tried the further he sank until inky blackness flooded his sight forcing his body to go limp from unconsciousness. _

___Dormé continued the stormy pursuit until she spotted his lifeless body slowly sinking to the depths. She pursued and caught him around the waist, kicking her legs to fight to bring him to the surface. In the meantime, she breathed life into him._

___Finally, she hauled him to the shore, leaving half of her own body in the lake, the other half perched above him, trying her best to resuscitate him. Caressing his cheek, she spoke tender words of love in her native tongue. 'Anakin, can you hear me, my love?' she asked his still form. _

___Anakin remained physically unresponsive as she breathed life into him though the colour had begun to return to his pale flesh and the wounds from the hail healed. It was only when his body was perched on the shore that Anakin finally responded to Dormé's resuscitation. Weakly stirring he drew a sharp gasp of air just as she caressed his cheek and spoke. Anakin still caught up in the storm swiftly clutched onto Dormé and held onto her tightly as he continued to draw in sharp gasps of breath._

___After a moment, he registered his surroundings once more and soon calmed as his vice like grip around Dormé grew slack enough for her to breath. Studying her intently the Sith Lord only then recalled her words of a moment ago revealing in the fact he understood her every word. 'My goddess, my love you're here with me,' he breathed in relief and joy unware that he too was speaking in his own native language. His expression soon softened as his eyes shone with love. His fingers soon slipped to her long and wet hair as he leaned in to gently kiss her lips. _

___Tears flowed down Dormé's cheeks as she forced herself not to consider the possibility that he might not make it. She did everything in her power to haul his limp form, heavy as it was, to the shore. Dormé held onto him just as fiercely, only then allowing herself to sob, but out of relief. His words were like the most tender music to her ears and though he was speaking his native tongue, she understood him. This was real. He was alive and they were together._

___Never again would he leave her side and she was more sure of this than anything else in her life. 'Forever,' she responded._

___Her joy could not be ignored and soon he was holding onto her tightly as his lips found hers. Her gentle response spoke volumes to his heart and in silence he gazed upon her with humble admiration. 'For now and always, you and I are one,' he murmured._

Anakin held onto her tightly even in rest his face buried in her dark hair, his fingers intertwined with the long locks while his other hand was wrapped tightly around her petite waist. His expression was peaceful now and there was a hint of a smile on his lips as though he were lost in blissful dreams.

Dormé's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her coma. She was disoriented at first before realising she was in their bedchambers. She then looked around. Feeling Anakin holding her and registering that she was holding him in return was quite a shock for Dormé. Had she died? Was she hallucinating? Even if it were so, it didn't matter. Even if it was a dream, he was here with her.

Vader too began to stir awake as his eyes slowly opened. 'Dormé,' he murmured softly unaware that she too was awake before shifting to bury his face further within her hair as he gently kissed her throat.

His lips against her throat were far more real than any dream or hallucination. It brought tears to her eyes, but it took a moment for her to find her voice. 'A-Anakin?' she asked hesitantly, as though if it were not so, that he wasn't truly here, it would break her. Dormé was almost afraid to shift to look to check and see that it was him. It definitely felt like him beneath her fingertips.

Anakin didn't believe there was more to the dream than what was really there. He had since gotten used to the lack of Force sensitivity while on Delaya and believed the vision given was the result of his wishful thinking, his hearts desire. But upon hearing Dormé's hesitant voice Anakin's eyes opened and in silence he drew his face from her hair to meet her amber eyes. Unshed tears collected in his eyes as a knot formed in his throat as he stared at her in disbelief.

A knot formed in Dormé's throat as well, causing her to be unable to speak. He was truly here with her. He was back from wherever the gods or the Force had taken him. She couldn't help allowing tears to fall from her own eyes.

Was this real? Or was this his heart and mind playing desperate tricks on him. But her touch was and with great hesitancy -as though fearing he'd awaken should he touch her- Vader reached out to touch Dormé's cheek. A shaky sigh of relief escaped his lips, while a couple of tears fell from his eyes upon feeling her soft skin beneath his hands.

His shaky sigh mirrored her own emotions. 'Anakin...' she murmured, her voice raw and uneven, but full of the love she bore him, even when he was so far away.

'Oh my love,' he breathed feeling as though he had been holding his breath until now, that his heart hadn't started beating until this moment.

There was no strength in her arms, even in the desperate way she clung to him, nor was there much left to her thin frame. 'How I have missed you...'

Anakin could only stare at Dormé reading in her eyes all that words couldn't say. As much as he wanted to remain strong the tears couldn't help but escape at her touch. It had been so long -how he missed this! How he missed her!

'Anakin,' she repeated, not able to say his name enough as she allowed herself to cry, pulling him close.

Upon hearing her speak his name, so filled with raw emotion and so soft yet strong, with such undeserved love and faith, Anakin tightened his embrace as he began to softly weep. 'Oh my love, I am so sorry! Dormé, I've missed you so much! I was such a fool, my love, such a pathetic fool!' he whispered between tears as he felt her embrace tighten. Though she was still so weak, Anakin couldn't deny the strength of her love nor her undying faith in him—how it turned her arms into his sanctuary. Their tears mingled as they wept while Dormé's words mirrored his thoughts leaving Anakin feeling so unworthy to be here and yet too grateful to turn away.

'Never again,' he continued softly as his tears began to subside. 'Never again will I ever leave you,' he softly swore as his hands cupped her cheeks.

Dormé had longed for this, longed for the words he spoke to her, and the feel of his arms wrapped around her. It was here that she felt safe and secure, where she felt she was truest to herself and fulfilling what she was meant to fulfil in her life. Though it would still be awhile before her body was healed, her spirit was restored to where it had been before Anakin slipped away from her.

'I swear to you, I will never leave your side, never again,' Anakin whispered softly with eyes still shining with tears.

He didn't have to say it, for she already knew somehow that he would never leave her again. However, when he sword this to her, she couldn't help the fresh tears sliding down her cheeks as she kissed him. Dormé made no oaths or promises, nor would she ever chide him or hold his time apart against him. Her forgiveness was as whole as her unconditional love for him was.

Holding her close Anakin softly sobbed burying his face in her hair as he begged her forgiveness and promised never to leave. Though she spoke of no promises, nor chided him for his actions Vader knew that in her arms held all the mercy and forgiveness he knew he did not deserve. It was unconditional and it was complete leaving him feeling as though in her embrace held all the healing he so desperately needed and yet was so unworthy of receiving. As their tears drew to a close Anakin shyly held her near kissing her brow and gently kissing her lips as he played with her hair. In time he would briefly depart only to share the news with their children who were as happy and relieved as he was.

* * *

The coming days were peaceful but eventful in their own right as Anakin did his best to watch over Dormé and aid in whatever way he could. Though she was still healing, Anakin was so relieved to see the colour returning to her cheeks and to be able to touch her body without feeling her bones so near to her skin. On this day, the sight of Siac no longer shying away from him, as his ama introduced him to Daddy, that warmed Anakin's heart the most. Smiling to Siac, he gently teased the little one for having lost his socks from before. 'It would appear you've found them,' he said with a gentle smile. 

Siac nodded shyly to his daddy and though he didn't say anything, he reached up to give him a hug.

Anakin couldn't resist a loving grin as Siac reached up to give him a hug. Such a simple gesture meant the world to him and in silence he returned the little one's hug feeling as though everything was finally right with the world.

'He looks so much like you,' she remarked.

At Dormé's words Anakin blushed as he shook his head in amusement. 'He's too adorable to look like me,' he admitted with a chuckle.

Dormé teasingly pinched Anakin's cheek. 'Aww...who says you're not adorable?'

Anakin laughed as Dormé pinched his cheek and teased him. 'I think you are the only one in the universe who can say I'm adorable with a straight face. I can think of many words to describe me but adorable isn't one of them,' he said with an amused grin. 'And I think our son can agree with me on that one too!' he said as he gave Siac an impish smile in reply to the boy's own grin.

The presence of her beloved and their children did wonders for Dormé and soon enough, she would be able to walk around for more than a few minutes at a time. Today, she would venture to sit outdoors, which itself was a reward of another kind.

As much as Dormé wanted to be up and about Anakin was mindful of her healing state and did not hesitate to slow her down or try to dissuade Dormé from over exerting herself. Anakin knew she wasn't so keen on the idea he wasn't about to let his beloved do anything that might hurt her healing body, he had done enough damage to her as it was without her adding to it.

'He definitely has his ama's impish smile.'

Siac made the exact face his Daddy spoke of before Aené began tugging on his arm.

'Let's go!' Aené said eagerly, happy to see that Ama would be joining them outside today. 'You can see my new trick!'

Anakin raised a brow in amused curiosity. 'Dare I ask what you've been up to princess?' he gently teased though it was obvious he was curious as well. Without another word he grabbed a blanket for his beloved knowing that while a cloak would keep her warm from the chill a blanket would keep her surroundings warm as well.

'She flip in the water!' Siac informed them as they made their way outdoors.

'SHH!!' Aené said, but Siac already ruined the surprised. 'I told him not to tell,' she complained.

'I can't wait to see it,' Dormé said, which seemed to more than make up for Siac's slip-up. She smiled at Anakin as she took his arm so he could help her outside.

Anakin's eyes lit up to Siac's words as he gave Aené a proud smile despite her disappointment in her brother's inability to keep a secret. Vader nodded in agreement to Dormé's words. 'You definitely have to show us!' he encouraged in eager tones before catching Dormé's smile as he offered her his arm before guiding her outdoors.

Once outside and far closer to the water than Anakin would have liked, he laid out the blanket before helping Dormé sit down.

Dormé enjoyed her time out of doors, watching their children playing in the water. It just made her wish she could join them. However, despite her wish to do so, even watching them in the sun like this was taking a lot out of her. Dormé she was incredibly grateful to have Anakin's support again. If he hadn't come back to her, she would have passed on. She was far too impatient to sit idly by as life went on without her.

Aené laughed and cheered as Siac tried to copy her form.

Despite his fears Anakin thoroughly enjoyed watching their youngest children play in the water. As Aené showed her parents her latest trick Anakin beamed and clapped in pride thinking her trick was quite clever. Siac soon was copying Aené's form and Anakin was equally encouraging. Despite this, it didn't stop him from keeping an eye out for Dormé. His beloved enjoyed the outdoors as much as he did but in her pleasure it was easy for her to forget she was healing and thus Anakin made it his duty to act as her guard. Gently playing with her hair, he remained studious watching for signs of exhaustion or other silent clues that might mark his beloved's body was growing weary.

Though it would take months, Dormé would return to her stronger form and the bond their family shared would only strengthen with time.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this tale and will kindly leave a review.

Be sure to check out our newest AU, Obsession by Cariel and Jody.  
The object of Anakin's obsession, Padmé, doesn't stick around on Naboo when she finds out her replacement in the senate, Dormé, has been abducted. Anakin comes to her rescue and...well, you'll see. ;) Palpatine's manipulation extends deeper into Vader whose obsession becomes more dangerous than a mere tool for the Sith.

Remember to join the Dormékin fanlist and anakin(underscore)dorme livejournal community! All links in my user profile


End file.
